When Us Fall Too Far (Minimini Series) -2-
by Pardon-MinHolly
Summary: !Sequel! Yoongi dan Jimin telah saling mengenal. Baik secara fisik maupun emosi. Malam penuh gairah di penthouse Jeju yang tak terlupakan bagi Yoongi, dan juga Jimin. Namun bagaimana jika mereka dipertemukan kembali pada situasi yang sangat berbeda? Mereka sadar mereka tidak seharusnya saling tertarik. / !RnR! / Yoongi !Uke!Bottom! / MinYoon / boyXboy / KookGa / HopeGa / NamJin /
1. Chapter 1

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Fallen Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Aku harap alur cerita akan cukup masuk akal ^^

Sekuel dari FF "The Virgin And The Playboy"

This sekuel is for you all!

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Yaoi, boyXboy

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Yoongi POV**

 _Enam bulan setelah di Jeju._

Mobil tua bercampur lumpur pada ban yang kupakai telah kuparkir di samping rumah yang sedang berpesta itu. Tidak ada mobil buatan luar negeri mahal disini. Tempat ini paling tidak memuat setidaknya dua puluh mobil yang menutupi sepanjang jalan masuk.

Ayah tidak bilang padaku bahwa malam ini dia akan mengadakan pesta. Dia tidak bicara banyak padaku. Dia juga tidak hadir pada pemakaman Ibu. Jika aku tidak butuh tempat tinggal, aku tidak mau berada disini. Aku sudah menjual rumah mungil yang ditinggalkan Nenekku untuk membayar tagihan akhir dari biaya pengobatan ibu di Daegu. Yang tersisa hanyalah bajuku dan mobil ini.

Menelepon Ayahku, setelah dia tidak pernah datang walau hanya sekali selama tiga tahun Ibuku berjuang melawan penyakit kankernya, sangatlah berat. Meskipun ini juga penting, karena dialah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki.

Aku menatap pada rumah besar tiga lantai yang mengarah langsung pada pasir putih di pantai Gwangali, Busan. Ini adalah rumah baru Ayahku. Keluarga barunya. Aku tidak cocok hidup disini.

Pintu mobilku tiba-tiba terbuka. Dengan spontan, aku meraih ke bawah kursi dan mengambil pistol sembilan millimeterku. Aku mengayunkannya dan mengarahkannya pada penyusup itu, memegang senjata itu dengan kedua tanganku siap untuk menarik pelatuknya.

"Whoa…Aku baru saja akan bertanya padamu kalau kau tersesat tetapi aku akan mengatakan padamu apapun yang ingin kau lakukan padaku asalkan kau jauhkan senjata itu," seorang pria dengan rambut coklat berdiri di sisi depan senjataku dengan kedua tangan terangkat dan matanya yang melebar.

Aku menatapnya bingung dan tetap mengacungkan senjataku. Aku masih tidak tahu siapa pria ini. Membuka pintu mobil orang lain bukanlah hal biasa bagi orang asing. "Tidak, kupikir aku tidak tersesat. Apakah ini rumah Min Jiwon?"

Pria itu menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, "Uh, aku tidak bisa berpikir jika senjata itu diarahkan ke wajahku. Bisakah kau menurunkan senjatamu sebelum terjadi kecelakaan?"

 _Kecelakaan? Benarkah?_

Pria ini mulai membuatku marah.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu. Diluar gelap dan aku di tempat asing, sendirian. Jadi, maafkan aku jika kau merasa tidak nyaman saat ini. Kau bisa mempercayaiku kalau aku bilang padamu bahwa tidak akan terjadi kecelakaan. Aku bisa memakai senjata. Dengan sangat baik."

Pria itu kelihatannya tidak percaya padaku dan sekarang setelah aku melihatnya kelihatannya dia tidak berbahaya. Namun, aku belum siap untuk menurunkan senjataku.

"Jiwon?" dia mengulangnya perlahan dan mulai menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berhenti,

"Tunggu, Jiwon adalah Ayah tiri baru Jimin. Aku bertemu dengannya sebelum dia dan Hyori pergi ke Jepang."

 _Jimin? Nama itu… Tapi tunggu… Apa? Jepang?_

Aku menunggu penjelasan lebih tetapi pria itu terus menatap pada senjata dan menahan nafasnya. Mengunci tatapanku padanya, aku menurunkan senjataku dan memastikan untuk mengembalikan rasa aman seperti semula sebelum aku menyimpan senjataku di bawah kursiku. Mungkin dengan senjata itu dijauhkan pria ini bisa fokus dan menjelaskan.

"Kau punya surat ijin untuk memiliki senjata?" tanyanya ragu.

Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan surat ijin senjataku. Aku butuh jawaban.

"Jiwon di Jepang?" tanyaku meminta konfirmasi.

Dia tahu aku akan datang hari ini. Kami sudah membicarakannya beberapa minggu yang lalu setelah aku menjual rumah.

Pria itu mengangguk pelan dan bersikap santai.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Tidak juga. Aku menemuinya dua kali sejak dia meninggalkan ibuku dan aku lima tahun yang lalu. Aku ingat Ayah datang ke pertandingan basketku dan memanggang bulgogi di luar rumah untuk pesta antar tetangga. Ayah yang aku miliki hingga hari dimana saudara kembarku Suga tewas dalam kecelakaan. Ayahku yang mengemudi. Dia berubah sejak hari itu. Pria yang tidak meneleponku dan memastikan aku baik-baik saja sementara menjaga ibuku yang sakit, aku tidak mengenalnya. Tidak sama sekali.

"Aku putranya. Min Yoongi."

Mata pria itu melebar dan dia menghempaskan kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa.

Apakah itu lucu? Aku menunggunya untuk menjelaskan ketika dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo Yoongi, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang. Dia akan menyukainya."

Aku menatap tangannya dan meraih tasku.

"Apakah kau menaruhnya di dalam tasmu? Haruskah aku memperingatkan semua orang agar tidak membuatmu marah?" nada menggoda di suaranya menjauhkanku dari berkata kasar.

"Kau membuka pintuku tanpa mengetuk. Aku ketakutan."

"Reaksi cepatmu karena takut dengan mengacungkan senjata pada seseorang? Cowok sialan, dari mana asalmu?"

Ya, karena aku terpaksa 'terbiasa' untuk melindungi diriku hampir selama tiga tahun. Aku punya seorang ibu yang sakit untuk dijaga tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang menjagaku.

"Aku dari Daegu," jawabku sambil mengacuhkan uluran tangannya dan melangkah keluar dari mobil.

Angin sepoi pantai membelai wajahku dan bau asin dari laut terasa begitu nyata. Aku sudah lama tidak melihat laut.

 _Sejak malam di Jeju itu._

"Jadi benar apa yang mereka katakan tentang pria dari Daegu," jawabnya dan aku mengalihkan perhatianku padanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Matanya mengamati tubuhku dari bawah dan kembali ke wajahku. Sebuah seringai terpasang di sepanjang wajahnya.

"Jeans sobek, tshirt longgar, dan senjata. Sialan, aku hidup di negara bagian yang salah."

Memutar mataku, aku meraih ke belakang mobil. Aku membawa koper dan beberapa kotak yang harus aku turunkan dari bagasi.

"Sini, biar aku saja," ia berjalan mengitariku kemudian meraih koper-koper itu.

"Terima kasih, uh…aku belum tahu namamu."

Pria itu menarik koper keluar kemudian berpaling padaku.

"Apa? Kau lupa untuk bertanya ketika kau punya senjata Sembilan millimeter yang diarahkan padaku?" jawabnya.

Aku mendesah. Oke, mungkin aku menjadi sedikit berlebihan dengan senjata tetapi pria ini membuatku takut.

"Aku Hoseok, a, uh, temannya Jimin."

"Jimin?"

 _Nama itu lagi._

Hoseok menyeringai lebar lagi.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa itu Jimin?"

Dia benar-benar gembira.

"Aku sangat senang kau datang malam ini."

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah rumah,

"Ayo. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu."

Aku berjalan disampingnya saat dia membawaku menuju rumah. Musik di dalam rumah begitu keras saat kami mendekat. Jika Ayahku tidak ada disini, lalu siapa disana? Aku tahu Hyori adalah istri barunya tetapi hanya itu saja yang aku tahu.

Apakah ini pesta anaknya? Berapa usia mereka? Dia punya anak, bukan? Aku tidak ingat. Ayah tidak memberitahuku dengan jelas. Dia bilang aku akan menyukai keluarga baruku tetapi dia tidak bilang siapa keluarga baru itu.

"Jadi, Jimin tinggal disini?" tanyaku.

"Ya, dia tinggal disini, paling tidak saat musim panas. Dia pindah ke rumahnya yang lain sesuai musim."

"Rumahnya yang lain?"

Hoseok tertawa, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarga yang dinikahi ayahmu, kan Yoongi?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Pelajaran singkat sebelum kita masuk ke dalam kegilaan," jawabnya sambil berhenti di puncak tangga yang mengarah ke pintu depan dan menatapku. "Park Jimin adalah kakak tirimu. Dia adalah anak tunggal dari drummer Busker busker, Bradley Ray. Mereka tidak pernah menikah. Ibu nya, Lee Hyori, adalah satu penggemarnya saat itu. Ini rumahnya. Ibunya bisa tinggal disini karena dia mengijinkannya."

Hoseok berhenti dan melihat ke belakang pintu, dan membukanya.

"Ini semua adalah temannya."

Seorang pria tinggi, berambut cokelat, langsing memakai kemeja mahal berwarna biru. Dia berdiri disana menatapku. Aku tidak melewatkan kernyitan di wajahnya. Aku tidak mengenal orang seperti ini tapi aku tahu tempat belanja bajuku bukanlah sesuatu yang dia datangi.

"Halo Taehyung," jawab Hoseok dengan nada mengganggu.

"Siapa dia?" pria itu bertanya, mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hoseok.

"Teman. Hapus ancaman dari wajahmu Tae, itu terlihat tidak cocok untukmu," jawabnya, meraih tanganku dan mendorongku masuk kedalam rumah dibelakangnya.

Ruangan itu tidak seramai yang aku bayangkan. Saat kami melewati serambi yang terbuka lebar, sebuah pintu masuk melengkung mengarah ke tempat yang aku kira adalah ruang tamu. Meskipun begitu, ruangan itu lebih besar dari rumah terakhirku atau rumah yang pernah menjadi rumahku. Dua pintu kaca berdiri dengan pemandangan laut yang mempesona. Aku ingin melihatnya lebih dekat.

"Sebelah sini," ajak Hoseok sambil dia berjalan menuju…bar? Yang benar saja? Ada bar di dalam rumah?

Aku menatap orang-orang yang kami lewati. Mereka semua berhenti saat itu juga dan menatapku sekilas. Aku merasa tersanjung.

"Jimin, kenalkan Yoongi, aku yakin dia mungkin milikmu. Aku menemukannya di luar dan terlihat sedikit tersesat," ucap Hoseok dan aku mengalihkan tatapanku dari kumpulan orang-orang yang penasaran untuk melihat siapa itu

Jimin.

Oh.

 _Oh. My._

 _Jimin yang itu._

 _Jimin yang bertemu denganku di Jeju._

 _Jimin yang sudah mengambil keperjakaanku…_

"Oh ya?" jawab Jimin menatapku intens.

 _Aku yakin dia masih mengingatku-...atau tidak?_

Dengan malas dia maju dari posisi santainya di sofa dengan bir ditangannya.

"Dia menarik. Tapi tidak bisa dikatakan dia milikku."

"Oh, dia memang milikmu. Ayahnya pergi ke Jepang dengan ibumu selama beberapa minggu kedepan. Aku akan bilang sekarang dia adalah milikmu. Aku akan sangat senang menawarinya kamar ditempatku jika kau mau. Hanya saja jika dia berjanji untuk meninggalkan senjata mematikannya di mobil."

Jimin mengernyitkan alisnya dan mengamatiku lebih dekat.

 _Mata itu._

 _Oh, yang menarik namun ganjil. Mata yang kelam sekelam rambut hitamnya._

"Bukan berarti dia milikku," akhirnya dia menjawab dan bersandar lagi di sofa dimana dia berbaring saat kami muncul.

Hoseok membersihkan tenggorokannya.

"Kau bercanda, kan?"

Jimin tidak menjawab. Malah dia minum dari botol berleher tinggi di tangannya. Tatapannya bergeser pada Hoseok dan aku bisa melihat peringatan disana. Aku akan meminta ijin untuk segera pergi. Ini tidak bagus.

Aku hanya punya dua puluh ribu won di dompetku dan aku hampir kehabisan bensin. Aku sudah menjual semua yang aku miliki. Ketika aku menelepon ayahku aku bilang kalau aku butuh tempat tinggal hingga aku dapat kerja dan menghasilkan cukup uang untuk menyewa tempat sendiri. Dia langsung setuju dan memberiku alamat ini mengatakan padaku dia akan sangat senang jika aku mau tinggal bersamanya.

Perhatian Jimin kembali padaku. Dia menungguku untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Apa yang dia harapkan untuk kukatakan?

 _Halo Jimin, kita bertemu lagi?_

 _Halo. kita ternyata saudara tiri?_

 _Halo, selamat karena kau telah kencan one night stand dengan perjaka yang adalah saudara tirimu?_

Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Sebuah seringai terlihat di bibirnya dan dia mengedipkan mata padaku.

"Aku punya banyak tamu malam ini dan semua kamar sudah penuh."

Dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hoseok.

"Kupikir lebih baik kita membiarkannya pergi untuk mencari hotel hingga aku bisa menghubungi Ayahnya."

Rasa jijik di lidahnya saat dia mengatakan kata "Ayah" terdengar jelas. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Ini bukanlah salahnya. Ayahku yang mengirimku kemari. Aku sudah menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membeli bensin dan makanan di perjalanan menuju kemari. Kenapa aku harus percaya pada pria itu?

Aku meraih dan menarik koper yang masih tetap dipegang Hoseok.

"Dia benar. Aku seharusnya pergi. Ini adalah hal sangat buruk," aku menjelaskan tanpa melihatnya.

Aku menarik keras koper dan dia melepaskannya dengan sedikit enggan. Rasa perih menyengat mataku saat aku sadar aku merindukan rumah mulai menusukku.

Aku tidak sanggup melihat mereka. Berbalik, aku menuju pintu, menahan kesedihanku. Aku mendengar Hoseok berdebat dengan Jimin tapi aku mengabaikannya. Aku tidak mau mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria yang sempat menghantui pikiranku berbulan-bulan yang lalu itu tentang aku.

Dia tidak menyukaiku. Itu terlihat jelas. Dan Ayahku nampaknya bukanlah anggota keluarga yang diharapkan.

"Kau akan segera pergi?" sebuah suara bertanya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat senyum gembira pada pria yang membuka pintu sebelumnya. Dia juga tidak ingin melihatku disini. Apakah aku menjijikkan bagi semua orang?

Aku langsung menjatuhkan tatapanku pada lantai dan membuka pintu. Aku masih punya banyak harga diri untuk tidak membiarkan mereka melihatku menangis.

Saat aku sampai di luar rumah dengan selamat aku menangis terisak dan berjalan menuju mobilku. Jika aku tidak membawa koper aku akan lari. Aku harus mencari perlindungan. Aku masuk ke dalam mobilku, bukan di dalam rumah lucu itu dengan orang-orang sombong. Aku rindu rumah. Aku rindu Ibuku.

Aku menutup pintu mobil dan menguncinya dari dalam.

* * *

-TBC-

[Tell me, ini gimana nyambung gak dengan oneshoot 'TVATP'?]

[Apa kalian suka dengan alurnya?]

[Cont/No]

[Review ya ditunggu :)]


	2. Chapter 2

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Fallen Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Aku harap alur cerita akan cukup masuk akal ^^

Sekuel dari FF "The Virgin And The Playboy"

This sekuel is for you all!

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Yaoi, boyXboy

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Yoongi POV**

Aku menghapus air mataku dan memaksakan diri untuk mengambil nafas dalam. Aku tidak boleh menyerah sekarang. Aku tidak menyerah ketika aku duduk memegang tangan ibuku saat dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Aku tidak menyerah saat mereka membaringkannya di tanah yang dingin. Dan aku tidak menyerah ketika aku menjual satu-satunya rumahku. Aku tidak akan menyerah sekarang. Aku bisa melaluinya.

Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk menyewa kamar hotel tapi aku punya mobilku. Aku bisa tinggal di mobilku. Mencari tempat aman untuk memarkirnya di malam hari mungkin akan menjadi satu-satunya masalahku.

Kota Busan kelihatannya cukup aman tapi aku sangat yakin jika mobil tua ini di parkir disembarang tempat akan menarik perhatian. Aku akan melihat polisi mengetuk jendelaku bahkan sebelum aku tidur.

Aku akan menggunakan dua puluh ribu won terakhirku untuk mengisi bensin. Kemudian aku bisa mengemudikan mobilku ke pusat kota dimana mobilku tidak akan ketahuan di tempat parkir.

Mungkin aku bisa memarkirnya di belakang restoran dan mendapat kerja juga di sana. Aku tidak perlu bensin untuk pulang pergi ke tempat kerja. Perut keronconganku mengingatkanku kalau aku belum makan sejak pagi tadi. Aku akan menghabiskan beberapa won untuk makan. Dan berdoa semoga aku akan mendapatkan kerja esok hari.

Aku akan baik baik saja. Aku memutar kepalaku untuk memeriksa di belakangku sebelum aku menghidupkan mesin mobil dan mundur. Sepasang mata hitam menatapku.

Sebuah teriakan kecil lolos dariku sebelum aku tahu kalau itu adalah Jimin.

 _Apa yang dia lakukan berdiri di luar mobilku? Apakah dia meyakinkan dirinya kalau aku telah meninggalkan rumahnya?_

Aku benar-benar tidak mau berbicara lagi dengannya. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku untuk keluar dari tempat ini sebelum dia mengangkat alis matanya padaku.

Apa maksudnya?

Kau tahu apa? Aku benar-benar tidak ingi mengakui dia terlihat sangat seksi saat melakukannya. Aku mulai menghidupkan mobil tapi tiba-tiba mesin meraung, aku mendengar bunyi klik dan senyap.

Oh tidak. Jangan sekarang. Tolong jangan sekarang.

Aku menggoncangkan kunci dan berdoa kalau aku salah.

Aku tahu alat pengukur bensinku rusak tapi aku melihat alat pengukur jarak. Aku seharusnya masih punya beberapa mil lagi. Aku tahu aku bisa.

Aku menghantamkan telapak tanganku pada setir dan memanggil mobil dengan beberapa pilihan nama tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku terjebak.

Apakah Jimin akan menelpon polisi? Dia ingin aku keluar dari rumahnya jadi dia keluar untuk memastikan aku sudah pergi. Tapi aku tidak bisa pergi.

Apakah dia akan membuatku ditangkap? Atau yang lebih buruk, memanggil mobil derek. Aku tidak punya uang untuk mendapatkan kembali mobilku jika dia melakukannya. Paling tidak di penjara aku dapat makan dan tempat tidur.

Menelan gumpalan yang tersangkut ditenggorokanku aku membuka pintu mobil dan berharap yang terbaik.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Jimin.

Aku ingin berteriak histeris dalam frustasi. Namun, aku memutuskan untuk mengangguk.

"Aku kehabisan bensin." Jimin mendesah.

Aku tidak berbicara. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu keputusan yang menjadi pilihan terbaik di sini. Aku bisa saja memohon dan membela diri setelahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengangkat teleponku?"

 _Apa? Ah, Apakah dia bertanya tentang hari itu?_

 _Nomor telepon yang kuberikan padanya setelah malam kencan one night stand itu?_

Mukaku memerah. Jadi dia mengingatku.

"HP ku rusak dan banyak masalah yang pada akhirnya nomor itu entah menhilang kemana," jawabku.

Jimin mengangkat alisnya, "Benarkah? Tidak kau perbaiki?"

Aku mencoba keras tidak marah. Memang HP-ku rusak, dan Ibuku yang kondisi sakitnya semakin parah. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi HP sialan itu dibandingkan Ibuku. Tapi saat ini aku memerlukan kemurahan hati pria ini untukku. Menekan komentar sinis di ujung lidahku, aku tersenyum.

"Ya. Benar. Aku juga tidak mempunyai HP lagi sejak saat itu."

Jimin menyeringai dan mengangkat bahu.

"Maaf. Aku hanya penasaran."

Dia berhenti dan matanya menelusuri tubuhku dan kembali keatas dengan perlahan. Rasa panas tiba-tiba merayapi pipiku dengan memalukan.

"Sedikit tambahan dariku. Tubuhmu sedikit seperti bertambah dewasa. Apa kau sering bercinta setelah kita melakukan- _nya_?"

 _Pertanyaan apa itu? Apa maksudnya?_

Aku ingin tahu dengan segera seperti apa nasibku kedepannya, bukan membicarakan tentang kegiatan bercintaku pada pertemuan kami yang kedua ini. Selain itu, Zhoumi, mantan pacarku dan teman terdekatku, tidak pernah membahas hal seperti ini bahkan saat kami masih bersama. Apa maksudnya itu.

"Tidak. Aku jarang… tidak bercinta dengan banyak pria. Aku punya masalah lain yang lebih besar daripada harus bercinta. Sekarang, aku kehabisan bensin. Aku hanya punya dua puluh ribu won. Ayahku kabur dan meninggalkanku setelah mengatakan dia akan membantuku untuk bertahan hidup. Percayalah padaku, dia adalah orang TERAKHIR yang ingin kumintai tolong. Sekarang, apakah kau akan menelpon polisi atau mobil derek? Aku lebih menyukai polisi dalam masalah ini jika aku boleh memilih," aku menutup mulutku untuk menyudahi kata-kata kasarku.

Dia telah mendorongku terlalu jauh dan aku tidak bisa mengontrol mulutku. Sekarang, aku dengan bodohnya memberi dia ide bodoh tentang mobil derek. Sialan.

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan mengamatiku. Kesunyian lebih dari yang bisa kuatasi. Aku hanya membagi sedikit informasi pada pria ini. Dia bisa saja membuat hidupku lebih sulit jika dia menginginkannya.

"Aku tidak suka Ayahmu dan dari nada bicaramu, begitu pula kau," katanya penuh pertimbangan."Ada satu kamar kosong malam ini. Kosong hingga Ibuku pulang dari liburannya. Aku tidak menyuruh pembantu rumah tangga untuk tinggal di sini sementara dia berlibur. Kim Ahjumma hanya datang untuk bersih-bersih seminggu sekali saat Ibuku berlibur. Kau bisa menempati kamarnya yang ada di bawah tangga. Kamarnya kecil tapi ada ranjangnya."

Dia menawariku kamar. Aku tidak akan menangis. Aku bisa melakukannya larut malam nanti. Aku tidak jadi dipenjara.

Terima kasih Tuhan.

"Satu-satunya pilihanku adalah mobil ini. Aku bisa menjamin apa yang kau tawarkan jauh lebih baik. Terima kasih."

Jimin mengerutkan dahi beberapa saat, kemudian segera hilang dan ada senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Di mana kopermu?" tanyanya.

Aku menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan ke belakang mobil untuk mengeluarkannya. Sebelum aku bisa mengambilnya, sesosok tubuh hangat dengan aroma yang kurindukan dan lezat meraihnya duluan.

Aku membeku saat Jimin meraih koperku dan menariknya keluar. Berbalik aku menatapnya. Dia berkedip padaku.

"Aku bisa membawakan tasmu. Aku bukanlah seorang bajingan."

"Terima kasih, sekali lagi," aku tergagap, tidak bisa jauh dari tatapannya. Matanya begitu mengagumkan. Bulu mata hitam yang membingkai hampir terlihat seperti garis mata. Dia memiliki semua yang hal alami di sekeliling matanya.

"Ah,bagus, kau menghentikannya. Aku memberimu lima menit dan kemudian keluar untuk memastikan kau tidak kehilangannya."

Suara akrab Hoseok mengagetkanku dari kebingunganku dan aku berbalik untuk berterima kasih atas interupsinya. Aku telah menatap Jimin seperti orang bodoh.

"Dia akan memakai kamar Kim Ahjumma sampai aku bisa menghubungi Ayahnya dan mencari tahu sesuatu."

Jimin seolah terganggu. Dia berjalan ke sampingku dan memberikan kopernya pada Hoseok.

"Ini, tolong antarkan dia ke kamarnya. Aku harus kembali."

Jimin berjalan tanpa menatap ke belakang. Diperlukan seluruh tekadku untuk tidak melihatnya pergi. Terutama sejak melihat belakang jeansnya yang sangat menggoda. Dia bukanlah orang yang harus kusukai lagi, paling tidak untuk saat ini.

"Dia adalah seorang yang kasar," kata Hoseok, menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap padaku. Aku setuju dengannya.

"Kau tidak perlu membawa koperku masuk lagi," aku berkata sambil meraih koper.

Hoseok menjauhkannya dari jangkauanku.

"Aku bersikap seperti adik yang tidak akan membiarkanmu membawa koper ini saat aku dua kali lebih kuat darimu untuk membawanya."

Aku ingin tersenyum jika saja satu kata yang baru saja membuatku kaget.

"Adik?" aku mengulangi.

Hoseok tersenyum tapi senyum itu tidak mencapai matanya.

"Kupikir aku lupa bilang kalau aku anak dari suami Hyori yang ke dua. Dia menikah dengan ayahku saat aku berusia tiga tahun dan Jimin empat tahun, mereka menikah hingga aku berusia lima belas. Sejak saat itu Jimin dan aku bersaudara. Hanya karena ayahku bercerai dari ibunya tidak mengubah apa pun antara kami. Kami pergi sekolah bersama dan bergabung di perkumpulan yang sama."

Oh. Oke. Aku tidak menduganya.

"Berapa banyak suami yang dimiliki Hyori?"

Hoseok tertawa pendek kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ayahmu suami nomor empat."

Ayahku adalah orang bodoh. Wanita seperti dia kelihatannya mudah berganti suami seperti dia berganti celana dalam. Berapa lama dia melupakan para lelaki itu dan membuka hati lagi?

Hoseok berjalan di belakang dan tidak berkata apa-apa padaku saat kami menuju dapur. Dapur itu besar dengan meja batu pualam hitam dan peralatan rumah tangga yang banyak. Kemudian dia membuka pintu yang terlihat seperti jalan lebar di pantry.

Bingung, aku melihat sekelilingku kemudian mengikutinya masuk ke dalam. Dia berjalan ke belakang ruangan itu dan membuka pintu lain. Dia punya cukup ruang untuk masuk dan meletakkan koperku di ranjang. Aku mengikutinya dan berputar di sekitar ranjang ukuran twin yang hanya meninggalkan jarak beberapa inci antara ranjang dan pintu.

Aku benar-benar ada di bawah tangga. Sebuah meja kecil ada diantara ranjang dan itu, tidak ada apa-apa lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu di mana kau akan menyimpan kopermu. Kamar ini kecil. Aku sebenarnya tidak pernah kesini." Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian mendesah.

"Dengar, jika kau ingin tinggal di apartemenku kau bisa. Paling tidak aku akan memberimu kamar yang bisa membuatmu bergerak di dalamnya."

Ucapan Hoseok yang manis membuatku tidak ingin menolak penawarannya. Tapi dia tidak membutuhkan tamu tak diundang untuk menempati salah satu kamarnya.

Paling tidak disini aku bisa menyembunyikan diri jadi tidak ada seorang pun yang akan melihatku. Aku bisa membersihkan sekitar rumah dan mendapatkan kerja di suatu tempat.

Mungkin Jimin akan membiarkanku tidur di kamar kecil yang tak terpakai ini sampai aku punya cukup uang untuk tidak merasa seolah aku terpukau ada akan mencari toko bahan makanan besok dan memakai dua puluh ribu wonku untuk membeli makanan.

Selai kacang dan roti akan menjadi makananku selama seminggu atau lebih.

"Di sini sempurna. Aku akan baik-baik saja itu,Jimin akan menelpon Ayahku besok dan mencari tahu kapan dia akan kembali. Sekali lagi, aku sangat menghargai tawaranmu."

Hoseok melihat sekeliling kamar sekali lagi dan tidak senang pada kamar ini tapi aku sudah cukup senang.

"Aku tidak suka meninggalkanmu. Ini terasa salah."

Dia menatapku sekarang dengan suara memohon.

"Ini hebat. Lebih baik daripada mobilku."

Hoseok mengerutkan dahi,

"Mobil? Kau berencana tidur di mobil?"

"Ya, benar. Kamar ini,bagaimana pun juga,memberikan aku sedikit waktu untuk mencari tahu apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya."

Hoseok menjalankan tangannya ke rambutnya.

"Maukah kau berjanji sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Aku bukan orang yang suka berjanji. Yang aku tahu dari janji adalah mereka mudah dilupakan. Aku mengangkat bahu. Hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan.

"Jika Jimin menyuruhmu pergi, telepon aku."

Aku akan menyetujui dan tahu jika aku tidak punya nomor teleponnya.

"Dimana HP-mu jadi aku bisa memasukkan nomorku?" tanyanya.

Hal ini akan membuatku terdengar makin menyedihkan lagi.

"Aku tidak punya."

Hoseok menganga padaku,

"Kau tidak punya HP? Tak heran kau punya senjata."

Hoseok meraih ke sakunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mirip kuitansi.

"Kau punya pulpen?"

Aku mengeluarkan pulpen dari dompetku dan memberikannya padanya.

Dia dengan cepat menuliskan nomornya dan memberikan kertas dan pulpen padaku.

"Telepon aku. Aku serius."

Aku tidak akan pernah meneleponnya tapi dia baik sekali dengan tawarannya. Aku mengangguk. Aku tidak menjanjikan apa-apa.

"Kuharap kau tidur nyenyak disini."

Dia melihat sekeliling kamar kecil itu dengan rasa khawatir di matanya. Aku akan tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Tentu," aku menyakinkan dia.

Dia mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Aku menunggu hingga aku mendengar dia menutup pintu pantry sebelum aku duduk di ranjang di samping koperku. Ini akan baik-baik saja.

Aku bisa menjalaninya.

* * *

-TBC-

[Thanks untuk review n feedbacknya all]

[Seperti biasa akan aku bales by PM ya]

[Aku juga senang mayoritas merespon positif untuk sekuel ini :)]

[Keep read & review!]


	3. Chapter 3

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Fallen Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Aku harap alur cerita akan cukup masuk akal ^^

Sekuel dari FF "The Virgin And The Playboy"

This sekuel is for you all!

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Yaoi, boyXboy

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 3

 **Yoongi POV**

Meskipun tidak ada jendela di kamar ini yang memberitahukanku bahwa matahari telah terbit, aku tahu aku telah kesiangan. Aku kelelahan selama delapan jam menyetir dan derap kaki di tangga selama berjam-jam setelah aku berbaring hingga tertidur pulas.

Meregangkan badan, aku duduk dan menyalakan saklar lampu di dinding. Bola lampu kecil menerangi kamar dan aku meraih ke bawah ranjang untuk menarik koperku.

Aku perlu mandi dan aku perlu memakai kamar kecil. Mungkin semua orang masih tertidur dan aku bisa menyelinap ke kamar mandi tanpa ada seseorang yang mengetahuinya.

Hoseok tidak menunjukkan padaku di mana kamar mandinya kemarin malam. Semua inilah yang harus aku terima. Berharap dengan mandi cepat tidak akan melampaui batas.

Aku meraih celana dalam bersih dan sebuah celana pendek hitam dan kaos putih. Jika aku beruntung, aku bisa segera keluar dari kamar mandi sebelum Jimin turun ke lantai bawah.

Aku membuka pintu yang menuju ke pantry kemudian berjalan melewati deretan rak yang menyimpan banyak makanan lebih dari yang dibutuhkan semua orang. Aku dengan perlahan memutar kenop pintu dan dengan mudah itu terbuka. Lampu dapur mati dan satu-satunya cahaya berasal dari sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela besar yang menjorok ke lautan.

Jika aku tidak begitu ingin buang air kecil aku akan menikmati pemandangan itu beberapa saat. Tapi kebutuhan alam sudah memanggil dan aku harus pergi.

Rumah ini sunyi. Botol minuman mengotori rumah, bersama dengan sisa makanan dan beberapa potong pakaian. Aku akan membersihkannya. Jika aku ternyata lebih berguna mungkin aku harus tinggal hingga aku dapat kerja dan gaji pertama atau kedua.

Aku perlahan membuka pintu pertama yang kudatangi, khawatir bisa saja itu kamar tidur. Ternyata itu hanya tempat menyimpan baju. Menutup pintu, aku kembali menuju ke ruangan yang menuju ke tangga. Jika hanya satu-satunya kamar mandi di sini gabung dengan kamar tidur maka aku pasti sial.

Kecuali…mungkin di luar sana ada satu kamar mandi yang digunakan orang-orang setelah seharian di pantai. Kim Ahjumma pasti mandi dan memakai kamar kecil juga.

Berbalik aku menuju ke dapur dan dua pintu kaca yang terbuka tadi malam. Menatap sekeliling,aku melihat ada tangga turun dan menuju bawah rumah. Aku mengikutinya.

Di bawah rumah ada dua pintu. Aku membuka salah satunya dan ada jaket keselamatan, papan seluncur dan pelampung menutupi dinding. Aku meninggalkannya dan membuka pintu yang lain.

Bingo!

Sebuah toilet di satu sisi dan shower kecil ada di sisi lain ruangan itu. Shampo, kondisioner dan sabun berjajar dengan lap badan bersih dan handuk di tempat duduk kecil di sampingnya. Keren.

Setelah aku selesai mandi dan berpakaian aku menggantung handuk dan lap badan di ujung shower. Kamar mandi ini jarang digunakan. Aku bisa memakai handuk dan lap badan yang sama sepanjang minggu dan mencucinya di akhir pekan. Jika aku tinggal di sini untuk waktu yang lama.

Aku menutup pintu di belakangku dan berjalan menuju lantai atas. Bau air laut begitu mengagumkan. Saat aku sampai di atas, aku berdiri di depan pagar dan menatap air. Ombak memecah pantai pasir putih. Ini adalah pemandangan paling indah yang pernah kulihat.

Ibu dan aku pernah berbicara tentang pergi ke pantai bersama sama suatu hari nanti. Ibu melihat pantai saat masih kecil dan ingatannya tidak begitu bagus tetapi dia menceritakannya cerita tentang pantai itu sepanjang hidupku.

Setiap musim dingin yang begitu dingin, kami duduk di dalam rumah dan merencanakan liburan musim panas kami ke pantai. Kami tidak pernah bisa melakukannya. Pertama Ibu tidak mampu melakukannya dan kemudian dia sakit. Kami tetap merencanakannya. Itu membantu untuk mimpi besar kami.

Sekarang, aku berdiri di sini menatap ombak yang hanya bisa kami bukanlah liburan dongeng yang telah kami rencanakan tapi aku disini melihatnya untuk kami berdua.

"Pemandangan itu tidak akan pernah membosankan." Suara dalam Jimin mengejutkanku.

Aku berbalik untuk melihat Jimin yang bersandar di pintu. Telanjang dada.

 _Oh. My._

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata.

 _Dada telanjang dan six-pack abs-nya yang terbentuk sempurna itu._

 _Dada telanjang yang pernah kusentuh._

 _Dada telanjang yang pernah membuatku melayang ke langit ke tujuh._

 _Dada telanjang yang begitu kurindukan..._

Uh, aku harus mengusir jauh pikiranku.

"Kau sedang menikmati pemandangan?" Nada gelinya tidak membuatku lari.

Aku mengerjap dan mengalihkan tatapanku untuk melihat seringai di bibirnya. Sialan. Dia menangkapku sedang mengaguminya.

"Jangan biarkan aku mengganggumu. Aku juga sedang menikmatinya," jawabnya, kemudian menyesap secangkir kopi ditangannya sambil menatapku tajam.

Wajahku memanas dan aku tahu wajahku memerah. Berbalik, aku menatap keluar pada lautan. Sungguh memalukan. Aku mencoba agar pria ini membiarkan aku tinggal sedikit lebih lama. Meneteskan air liur bukanlah hal yang baik.

Tawa kecil dibelakangku hanya membuat segalanya lebih buruk. Dia menertawakan aku . Fantastis.

"Di sini kau rupanya. Aku merindukanmu di ranjang pagi ini," suara seorang pria lain datang dari belakangku.

Ingin tahu lebih yang terjadi di belakangku dan aku pun berbalik. Seorang pria yang hanya memakai celana dalam merapatkan dirinya pada tubuh Jimin dan menjalankan jarinya di dada Jimin. Aku tidak menyalahkannya karena menyentuh dadanya. Aku pun sangat tergoda.

"Waktunya kau pergi," jawabnya sambil mengangkat tangan pria itu dari dadanya dan menjauh darinya.

Aku melihat saat dia menunjuk kearah pintu depan.

"Apa?" jawab pria itu.

Ekspresi kebingungan di wajahnya seolah mengatakan dia tidak mengharapkan ini.

"Kau sudah dapat apa yang kau inginkan, sayang. Kau ingin aku berada di antara pahamu. Kau mendapatkannya. Sekarang aku sudah selesai."

Nada dingin suaranya mengejutkanku.

Apa dia serius?

"Kau bercanda!" Pria itu membentak dan menghentakkan kakinya.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyesap lagi kopi dari cangkirnya.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku. Semalam begitu mengagumkan. Kau tahu itu." Pria itu meraih lengannya dan dia dengan cepat menghempaskannya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu semalam ketika kau kau memohon padaku dan melepas pakaianmu bahwa ini hanya akan menjadi seks satu malam saja. Tidak lebih."

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada pria itu. Wajahnya marah dan dia membuka mulutnya untuk berdebat tapi menutupnya lagi. Dengan hentakan lain kakinya dia berjalan keluar rumah. Aku tidak percaya apa yang baru saja kulihat.

Apa seperti ini cara orang ini bersikap?

Aku bergidik memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku enam bulan yang lalu di Jeju.

 _Bagaimana jika aku tidak langsung pergi dan masih di penthouse itu bersamanya setelah dia bangun?_

Dia sangat kasar dan kejam.

"Jadi, bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" tanya Jimin seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku dari pintu dimana pria itu pergi dan mengamatinya.

"Apa kau sering melakukannya?" tanyaku sebelum aku bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri.

Jimin mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa? Bertanya apakah seseorang tidur nyenyak?"

Dia tahu apa yang aku tanyakan. Dia menghindarinya. Ini bukanlah urusanku. Aku harus menjauh, jadi dia tetap membiarkanku tinggal di tempatnya. Membuka mulutku untuk memarahinya bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"Berhubungan seks dengan seorang pria dan membuangnya seperti sampah?" tanyaku ketus.

Aku menutup mulutku, terkejut akan kata-kata yang baru saja kuucapkan bergema di kepalaku. Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Mencoba untuk mendapatkan penjelasan?

Jimin meletakkan cangkirnya pada meja disampingnya dan duduk. Dia bersandar sambil meregangkan kakinya. Kemudian menatapku.

"Apakah kau selalu ikut campur hal yang bukan urusanmu?" jawabnya. "Lagipula aku pernah ditinggalkan oleh seorang pria yang memberikan keperjakaannya di Jeju enam bulan lalu," katanya lagi.

Aku ingin marah padanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Siapa yang bisa aku salahkan? Aku tidak mengenal pria ini. Kami hanya pernah sekali bertemu. Kami hanya… pernah kencan satu malam, seperti yang dia lakukan bersama pria tadi.

"Tidak pernah, tidak. Uhm, dan untuk masalah itu aku minta maaf," kataku dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam.

Aku tidak ingin memberinya kesempatan untuk mengusirku keluar juga. Aku butuh kamar di bawah tangga itu paling tidak selama dua minggu. Aku menyibukkan diri dengan membersihkan gelas kotor dan botol bir.

Tempat ini perlu dibersihkan dan aku bisa melakukannya sebelum aku mendapatkan pekerjaan. Aku hanya berharap dia tidak mengadakan pesta seperti ini setiap malam. Jika dia melakukannya, aku tidak akan mengeluh dan siapa tahu, setelah beberapa malam aku bisa tidur nyenyak.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Kim Ahjumma akan datang besok."

Aku memasukkan botol yang kukumpulkan ke dalam tempat sampah dan kemudian menatapnya. Dia berdiri di depan pintu lagi sedang menatapku.

"Aku pikir aku bisa membantu."

Jimin menyeringai.

"Aku sudah punya pembantu rumah tangga. Aku tidak akan menambah satu lagi jika itu yang kau pikirkan."

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu. Kau mengijinkanku tidur di rumahmu semalam."

Jimin berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di depan lemari menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

"Tentang itu. Kita harus bicara."

Oh, sial. Ini dia. Satu malam sudah kulalui.

"Oke," jawabku

Jimin mengerutkan dahi padaku dan detak jantungku bertambah cepat. Dia tidak akan memberikan berita yang menyenangkan.

"Aku tidak suka Ayahmu. Dia adalah parasit. Ibuku selalu saja bersama pria seperti dia. Itu adalah bakatnya. Tapi kupikir kau sudah tahu hal ini. Yang membuatku curiga, kenapa kau datang minta tolong padanya padahal kau tahu dia seperti apa?"

Aku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa ini bukanlah urusannya. Kecuali pada kenyataan bahwa aku membutuhkan bantuannya membuat hal ini menjadi urusannya. Aku tidak mengharapkan dia membiarkanku tidur di rumahnya dan tidak menjelaskan apa pun padanya. Dia layak tahu mengapa dia membantuku. Aku tidak ingin dia berpikir aku juga parasit.

"Ibuku baru saja meninggal. Dia sakit kanker. Ditambah tiga tahun perawatan. Satu-satunya yang kami miliki hanya rumah nenek yang diwariskan untuk kami. Aku harus menjual rumah dan semuanya untuk membayar biaya perawatan Ibu. Aku tidak pernah bertemu Ayahku sejak dia meninggalkan kami lima tahun yang lalu. Tapi hanya dia satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki. Aku tidak punya keluarga lain untuk dimintai tolong. Aku butuh tempat tinggal sampai aku punya pekerjaan dan mendapat beberapa gaji. Kemudian aku bisa pindah. Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk tinggal lama. Aku tahu Ayahku tidak ingin aku ada di sini," aku mengeluarkan tawa miris yang tidak aku kenal. "Meskipun aku tidak pernah berharap dia akan pergi sebelum aku datang."

Tatapan Jimin tetap kuat kearahku. Aku lebih suka informasi ini tidak diketahui siapa pun.

Aku bercerita pada Zhoumi tentang kepergian Ayahku yang begitu menyakitkan. Kehilangan saudara dan Ayahku menjadi hal terberat bagiku dan Ibu. Lalu Zhoumi ingin lebih dan aku tidak bisa menjadi orang yang dia butuhkan. Aku harus menjaga ibuku yang sakit.

Aku melepaskan Zhoumi agar dia bisa berkencan dengan pria lain dan bersenang-senang. Aku hanya menambah beban beratnya. Persahabatan kami tetap berjalan tapi aku tahu kalau pria yang aku cintai itu hanya akan menjadi kenangan masa kecil.

"Aku turut berduka tentang Ibumu," Jimin akhirnya menjawab. "Itu buruk sekali. Kau bilang dia sakit selama tiga tahun, jadi sewaktu kau ke Jeju beliau sudah sakit?"

 _Oh, dia membahas kejadian di Jeju lagi._

Setiap kali dia menyebut Jeju, aku tidak kuasa untuk tidak mengingat kegiatan bercinta kami yang sangat menggairahkan itu.

Aku mengangguk, tidak yakin apa lagi yang harus kukatakan. Aku tidak menginginkan belas kasihannya. Aku hanya butuh tempat untuk tidur.

"Kau berencana mencari kerja dan tempat tinggal untukmu," dia tidak bertanya.

Dia memperhatikan apa yang aku katakan. Jadi aku tidak menjawab.

"Kamar di bawah tangga itu milikmu selama sebulan. Kau bisa mencari kerja dan mendapat cukup gaji untuk mendapat sebuah apartemen. Jika orang tua kita kembali sebelum waktu yang kuperkirakan aku harap Ayahmu bisa membantumu untuk keluar."

Menghembuskan nafas lega aku menelan gumpalan di tenggorokanku.

"Terima kasih."

Jimin menatap pada belakang pantry yang mengarah ke tempatku tidur. Kemudian dia kembali menatapku.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Semoga beruntung dalam pencarian kerjamu," jawab Jimin.

Dia meninggalkan meja dan pergi. Aku tidak punya bensin di mobilku tapi aku punya kamar. Aku juga masih punya dua puluh ribu won. Aku bergegas ke kamarku untuk mengambil dompet dan kunci.

Aku harus mencari kerja secepat mungkin.

* * *

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Fallen Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Aku harap alur cerita akan cukup masuk akal ^^

Sekuel dari FF "The Virgin And The Playboy"

This sekuel is for you all!

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Yaoi, boyXboy

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 4

 **Yoongi POV**

Ada catatan yang terjepit dibawah kaca depan mobil. Aku menariknya keluar dan membaca:

"Bensin sudah penuh. -Hoseok."

Hoseok sudah mengisi bensin mobilku. Dadaku tiba tiba terasa hangat. Dia sangat baik. Kata kata Jimin tentang "menjadi benalu" terngiang di telingaku dan aku menyadari aku perlu membayar Hoseok secepat mungkin. Aku tidak mau dianggap sebagai benalu seperti ayahku.

Masuk ke mobil, aku memutarnya dengan mudah dan mundur dari jalan masuk. Beberapa mobil masih diluar, meskipun tidak sebanyak tadi malam. Aku bertanya-tanya siapa yang menginap semalam. Apakah mereka selalu berada disini? Aku tidak melihat siapapun pagi ini selain Jimin dan pria yang dia buat marah tadi.

Jimin bukanlah orang yang baik tapi dia adil. Itu yang ku sampaikan padanya. Dia juga seksi. Aku hanya harus belajar untuk mengabaikannya. Ini seharus nya cukup mudah. Aku tidak mengharapkan Jimin akan sering berada disekitarku. Dia tampaknya juga tidak ingin berada disekitarku.

Aku memutuskan bahwa aku akan mendapatkan pekerjaan di sekitar pantai Gwangali untuk menghemat bensin. Lalu aku bisa pindah dari rumah Jimin lebih cepat. Aku telah menemukan sebuah koran lokal dan aku akan melingkari beberapa pekerjaan yang berbeda. Dua diantaranya adalah menjadi pelayan di restoran lokal dan aku berhenti untuk melamar.

Aku yakin aku akan mendapatkan panggilan kembali dari salah satu atau keduanya tetapi aku tidak yakin ingin bekerja di sana. Aku mau jika hanya itu semua yang tersedia sekalipun. Itu hanya tidak terlihat seperti ada tips yang akan lebih baik tentunya dan dengan pekerjaan seperti itu yang kubutuhkan adalah tips.

Aku juga berhenti di apotek setempat untuk melamar posisi pendaftaran didepan tapi mereka sudah mengisinya. Lalu aku pergi ke dokter anak setempat untuk melamar pekerjaan resepsionis tapi mereka butuh yg berpengalaman dan aku tidak punya.

Ada satu pekerjaan terakhir yg kulingkari dan aku telah menundanya karena aku pikir itu akan menjadi pekerjaan yg sulit untuk ditangkap, posisi melayani di klub lokal. Gajinya tujuh ribu won lebih per-jam ditambah tips akan jauh lebih baik. Aku bisa keluar dari rumah itu dan mendapatkan tempat sendiri lebih cepat. Plus adanya keuntungan. Asuransi kesehatan yg juga lebih bagus.

Iklan yg membutuhkan pekerjaan mengatakan untuk datang ke kantor utama dibelakang lapangan golf club bangtanhouse untuk melamar pekerjaan. Aku mengikuti arah dan memarkir mobilku disamping Volvo mewah. Aku menyesuaikan kaca spion untuk memeriksa wajahku. Aku mengusap rambut pirang pucatku dan mengucapkan doa singkat bahwa aku mampu untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan ini.

Aku telah berganti dari celana pendek dan kaos putihku ketika aku pergi untuk mengambil tasku. Aku pikir setelan kemeja dan celana jeans lebih membantuku mendapatkan pekerjaan.

Aku tidak repot-repot mengunci mobil. Mobilku tidak dalam bahaya untuk dicuri disini. Tidak ketika sebagian besar mobil yg diparkir didekatnya biayanya lebih dari enam puluh juta won. Langkah menuju kepintu kantor sangat dekat. Mengambil napas dalam dalam di saat terakhir aku membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk.

Seorang wanita mungil dengan rambut bob pendek coklat dan sepasang kacamata berbingkai kawat sedang berjalan melintasi ruang tamu saat aku melangkah masuk. Dia menatapku sambil berjalan ke salah satu kantor tetapi berhenti ketika dia melihatku. Dia memandangku sekilas diseluruh tubuhku dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Anda disini untuk pekerjaan?" pertanyaannya memerintah.

Aku mengangguk,

"Ya, Ahjumonim. Aku disini untuk melamar pekerjaan."

Dia memberiku senyum yang erat.

"Bagus. Anda memiliki daya tarik. Para anggota akan mengabaikan kesalahan dengan wajah seperti itu. Dapatkah anda mengendarai mobil golf dan dapatkah anda membuka botol bir dengan pembuka botol ?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Anda diterima. Aku membutuhkan seseorang di lapangan sekarang. Ikuti saya, kami akan mengganti seragam anda."

Aku tidak membantah, ketika ia berputar kembali dan mulai berjalan menuju ruangan yang lain aku mengikuti di belakangnya. Dia adalah seorang wanita yang punya misi. Dia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk.

"Anda memakai ukuran S untuk celana pendek? Atasan anda akan menjadi lebih kecil dari apa yg anda kenakan. Para tamu akan menyukainya"

Dia meraih sepasang celana pendek putih dari rak dan menyodorkan padaku. Lalu ia meraih kaus polo biru pucat dari rak dan menyodorkan nya kearahku.

"Atasannya kecil. Butuh yang ketat. Kami adalah perusahaan berkelas disini tapi para pria suka seseorang yangg menarik juga. Oleh karena itu kami menawarkan sepasang celana pendek putih dan baju ketat polos. Jangan khawatir tentang laporan. Aku akan memilikinya, anda akan mengisi semuanya setelah selesai bekerja. Anda melakukan ini selama seminggu dan kerjakanlah dengan baik, dan kami akan memikirkan kepindahanmu ke bagian ruang makan. Kami kekurangan staf disana. Tapi wajah pria cantik seperti anda tidak mudah untuk ditemukan. Sekarang bergantilah dan aku akan menunggu untuk membawa anda ke kereta minuman".

Dua jam kemudian aku berhenti disemua delapan belas lubang golf, di lapangan golf dua kali dan semua minuman terjual habis. Semua para pegolf bertanya padaku apakah aku masih baru dan mengomentari pelayananku yang sangat baik.

Aku bukanlah orang bodoh. Aku melihat cara mereka melirik padaku. Untungnya mereka semua tampak berhati hati untuk tidak melampaui batas.

Wanita yang mempekerjakanku akhirnya memberitahu namanya saat dia mendorongku naik keatas kereta dan mengirimku pergi.

Namanya Kim Woori .Dia bertanggung jawab dalam mempekerjakan staf. Dia juga cepat seperti angin puyuh. Dia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa aku harus kembali dalam waktu empat jam atau ketika aku kehabisan minuman, mana yg lebih dulu. Aku kehabisan minuman dalam dua jam.

Aku berjalan ke dalam kantor dan Woori Ahjumma melongokkan kepalanya keluar di salah satu ruangan.

"Kau sudah kembali?," dia bertanya, sambil berjalan keluar dengan tangan berada dipinggang nya.

"Ya Ahjumonim, aku kehabisan minuman."

Alisnya terangkat,

"Semuanya?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Ya. Semuanya."

Senyum tampak diwajahnya yang kaku dan dia tertawa.

"Yah, tentu saja. Aku tau mereka menginginkanmu, tapi para pria yang bernafsu itu bersedia untuk membeli apapun yg kau punya hanya untuk membuatmu tinggal lebih lama."

Aku tidak yakin itu terjadi. Di luar sana sangat panas. Setiap kali aku berhenti disebuah lubang golf, pegolf tampak lega.

"Ayo, aku akan menunjukkan tempat untuk mengisi kembali. Kau harus tetap melayani sampai matahari terbenam. Kemudian kembali kesini dan kita akan mendapat dokumen yang sudah terisi".

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap saat aku kembali ke rumah Jimin. Aku sudah pergi sepanjang hari. Mobil-mobil lain di jalan masuk sudah hilang. Ketiga garasi mobil ditutup dan satu mobil merah yang mahal terparkir di luar. Aku memastikan untuk memarkir mobil ku keluar dari jalur jalan.

Jimin mungkin masih memiliki teman teman yang akan datang dan aku tidak mau mobil ku menjadi masalah. Aku sangat lelah. Aku hanya ingin pergi tidur.

Aku berhenti di pintu dan bertanya tanya apakah aku harus mengetuk atau langsung masuk ke dalam. Jimin mengatakan aku bisa tinggal disini selama satu bulan. Tentunya itu berarti aku tidak harus mengetuk setiap kali aku datang kembali.

Aku memutar kenop dan berjalan kedalam. Di jalan masuk lorong sepi dan mengejutkan tampak bersih. Seseorang telah membereskan kekacauan disini. Lantai marmer bahkan tampak mengkilap.

Aku mendengar suara tv datang dari ruangan tamu besar yang terbuka. Tidak ada banyak suara lainnya. Aku berjalan ke dapur. Aku punya kasur yang sudah menungguku.

Aku benar benar ingin mandi tapi aku belum bicara dengan Jimin tentang kamar mandi mana yang harus ku gunakan dan aku sedang tidak ingin menganggunya malam ini. Aku akan menyelinap keluar besok dan aku akan memakai kamar mandi yang sama dengan yang kugunakan pagi ini ketika aku bangun besok.

Bau masakan tercium di hidungku saat aku melangkah kedapur. Perut ku keroncongan meresponnya. Aku punya satu kotak kraker kacang mentega di tasku dan sekotak kecil susu yang kubeli di swalayan dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku mendapat uang tips hari ini tapi aku tidak bisa membuang buang uangku untuk makanan. Aku perlu menyimpan semua yang aku bisa.

Ada panci tertutup diatas kompor dan botol anggur terbuka diatas dimeja. Dua piring dengan sisa-sisa hidangan yang menggoda juga ada di meja. Jimin masih punya tamu.

Sebuah erangan datang dari luar di ikuti dengan suara keras. Aku berjalan ke jendela tetapi ketika sinar bulan menyinari bagian belakang tubuh telanjang Jimin, aku membeku.

 _Itu adalah pantatnya._

 _Ya aku tahu karena aku pernah menyentuhnya._

Itu adalah pantat yang sangat bagus. Sangat, sangat bagus. Meskipun aku tidak pernah benar benar melihat bagian belakang pria yg telanjang selain dirinya.

Aku membiarkan mataku menelusuri sampai ke punggungnya. Aku tahu-tetapi-seakan-tidak-mau-tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Cahaya bulan itu tidak cukup terang dan ia bergerak. Pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur dan aku melihat dua kaki panjang yang menekannya ke sisi tubuhnya. Suara erangan yang keras muncul kembali saat ia bergerak lebih cepat. Aku menutup mulutku dan melangkah mundur.

Ya, Jimin sedang bercinta. Di luar. Di beranda rumahnya. Aku tidak bisa berpaling darinya. Tangannya meraih kaki di kedua sisi itu dan ia mendorongnya membuka agar lebih lebar. Teriakan keras menyebabkan aku melompat. Dua tangan muncul di sekitar punggung dan jari yang mencakar punggungnya menutupi kulit semi kecoklatan itu.

Aku tidak seharusnya menonton ini. Menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menjernihkan pikiranku aku berbalik dan bergegas kedapur dan kamar tidurku yang tersembunyi. Aku tidak boleh berpikir tentang Jimin seperti itu. Dia sangat seksi. Melihat dia sedang berhubungan seks membuat hatiku melakukan hal hal yang lucu.

 _Aku seperti kembali di Jeju._

 _Bagaimana ketika dia memasukiku..._

Melihat tubuhnya seperti itu dan mendengar bagaimana ia membuat pria itu puas membuatku merasa sedikit cemburu.

Aku teringat kehidupan percintaanku yang adalah menyedihkan. Zhoumi mengatakan ia mencintaiku tapi ketika aku sedang membutuhkan dukungannya, dia menginginkan seorang kekasih yang menyelinap keluar dan berhubungan seks tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan ibunya yang sakit. Dia ingin pengalaman kuliah yang normal. Aku terhalang oleh hal itu jadi aku membiarkannya pergi.

Lalu aku yang akhirnya membuang keperjakaanku dan pertemuan di Jeju itu…

 _Bertemu dengan Jimin._

 _Bercinta dengannya._

Dia memberikanku pengalaman pertama yang terbaik, dan mungkin adalah malam terakhirku mengecap nikmatnya bercinta.

 _Ya, sejak itu aku tidak pernah lagi bercinta._

Kehidupanku terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi kebutuhanku akan hal itu.

Ketika aku pergi kemarin pagi untuk datang kesini, Zhoumi telah memintaku untuk tetap tinggal. Dia mengaku dia mencintaiku. Bahwa ia tidak pernah melupakanku. Bahwa setiap pria yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya hanyalah pengganti yang buruk. Aku tidak percaya semua itu.

Dia bahkan memberiku sebuah senjata sembilan millimeter yang dimilikinya. Katanya,

"Aku tidak bisa menjagamu lagi. Di luar sana banyak orang jahat. Bawalah senjata ini, jika ada yang berani mengganggumu bisa kau gunakan untuk mengancam mereka."

Aku hanya tersenyum, berterimakasih, dan pamit padanya.

Malamnya aku menangis sampai tertidur sendirian dan ketakutan sepanjang malam. Aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk memeluk ku. Dia tidak ada disana saat itu. Dia tidak mengerti cinta.

Aku menutup pintu kamarku dan ambruk di tempat tidur. Aku bahkan tidak menarik selimut. Aku butuh tidur. Aku harus berada di tempat kerja pukul sembilan pagi. Aku tersenyum sendiri karena rasa bersyukur.

Paling tidak aku sudah punya tempat tidur dan pekerjaan

* * *

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Fallen Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Aku harap alur cerita akan cukup masuk akal ^^

Sekuel dari FF "The Virgin And The Playboy"

This sekuel is for you all!

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Yaoi, boyXboy

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 5

 **Yoongi POV**

Matahari sangat panas. Woori tidak ingin aku menggunakan snapback. Dia berpikir bahwa para pria menyukai rambut pirangku. Sayangnya bagiku hari ini sangat panas. Aku merogoh pendingin dan mengambil es batu menggosoknya ke leherku membiarkannya menyelinap ke dalam baju ku. Aku hampir berada di lubang golf lima belas untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini.

Tidak ada yang bangun pagi ini ketika aku keluar dari kamarku. Piring piring yang kosong masih ada di meja. Aku membersihkannya dan melempar keluar makanan dipanci yang dia tinggalkan sepanjang malam. Itu membuatku sedih melihat makanan itu dibuang. Baunya sangat enak semalam saat aku pulang.

Lalu aku membuang botol anggur kosong dan menemukan gelas gelas diluar disamping meja tempat aku menyaksikan Jimin melakukan hal itu dengan pria yang tidak diketahui.

Setelah meletakkan piring kotor di mesin cuci piring aku menyalakannya dan mengelap meja konter dan kompor, Aku meragukan Jimin memperhatikan tapi itu membuatku merasa lebih baik tentang tidur gratis disini.

Aku berhenti disamping kelompok pegolf di lubang golf kelima belas. Mereka masih muda. Aku pernah melihat mereka ketika mereka berada dilubang golf ketiga. Mereka membeli banyak dan mereka benar benar pemberi tips yang baik. Jadi aku melakukan tindakan yang menggoda. Itu tidak seperti salah satu dari mereka benar benar akan berkencan dengan cowok kereta di lapangan golf sepertiku. Aku bukan idiot.

"Itu dia," salah satu orang berteriak saat aku berhenti di samping mereka dan tersenyum.

"Ah, pria favoritku kembali. Disini sangat panas dari pada neraka. Aku butuh yang dingin satu, mungkin dua."

Aku memarkir kereta dan keluar untuk pergi memutar kebelakang dan mengambil pesanan mereka.

"Kau ingin yang miller?" aku bertanya kepadanya.

Sedikit rasa bangga pada diriku sendiri untuk mengingat 'miller' sebagai pesanannya yang terakhir.

"Ya, sayang aku mau." Dia mengedipkan mata dan menutup jarak antara kami membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Hei aku juga ingin sesuatu Namjoon. Mundur lebih baik," kata pria lain dan aku terus tersenyum di wajahku saat aku menyerahkan bir dan ia menyodorkan uang dua puluh ribu won.

"Simpan saja kembaliannya."

"Terima kasih," jawabku menyelipkan uang ke sakuku. Aku melihat pada pria lain nya.

"Siapa lagi?"

"Aku," seorang pria dengan rambut pirang pendek keriting berkata melambaikan tagihan.

"Kau ingin corona kan?" tanyaku meraih ke pendingin dan menarik keluar minuman yang dipesannya saat terakhir kali.

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta. Dia pria yang cantik dan dia ingat bir apa yang kuminum. Lalu ia membuka nya untukku."

Aku tau dia hanya menggoda sambil menyodorkan tagihan ditanganku dan mengambil bir dariku.

"Kembaliannya untukmu cantik."

Aku melihat uang lima puluh ribu won saat kumasukkan didalam sakuku. Pria-pria ini benar benar tidak keberatan membuang buang uang. Itu tips yang konyol. Aku merasa seperti mengatakan kepadanya untuk tidak memberiku begitu banyak tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya. Mereka mungkin suka memberi tips setiap saat.

"Siapa namamu?" seseorang bertanya dan aku berpaling untuk melihat seseorang berambut gelap menunggu untuk menyerahkan pesanannya dan mendengar jawabanku.

"Yoongi." jawabku meraih ke pendingin untuk bir yang dia pesan.

Aku membuka tutupnya dan menyerahkan kepadanya.

"Kau punya pacar, Yoongi?" tanyanya mengambil minuman dariku saat menjalankan jarinya membelai di sepanjang sisi tanganku.

"Um, tidak." jawabku, tidak yakin apakah mungkin lebih baik berbohong dalam situasi seperti ini.

Pria itu mendekat kearahku dan mengulurkan tangannya membayar dengan tips di dalamnya,

"Aku Jungkook," jawabnya.

"Ini, eh senang bertemu denganmu Jungkook," aku tergagap menjawabnya.

Pandangan yang intens dalam matanya yang gelap membuatku gugup. Dia bisa berbahaya dan beraroma cologne yang mahal. Cologne yang berkualitas tinggi. Dia salah satu dari orang-orang yang tampan dan dia tau itu. Apa dia sedang menggodaku?

"Tidak adil, Jungkook. Mundur bro. Kau harus berusaha maksimal dengan yang satu ini. Hanya karena ayahmu pemilik bersama disini tidak berarti kau yang pertama." canda si ikal pirang.

Aku pikir dia sedang bercanda. Jungkook mengabaikan temannya dan tetap fokus padaku

"Jam berapa kau selesai bekerja?"

Uh-oh. Jika aku mengerti dengan benar kalau ayah Jungkook adalah bos utamaku. Aku tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu ku dengan putra pemilik klub glof ini. Akan menjadi hal yang sangat buruk.

"Aku bekerja sampai tutup," aku menjelaskan dan menyerahkan empat bir terakhir dan mengambil uangnya

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku menjemputmu dan membawamu untuk makan sesuatu?" kata Jungkook berdiri sangat dekat denganku sekarang.

Jika aku berbalik dia hanya akan berupa bisikan.

"Di sini panas dan aku sudah kelelahan. Yang aku ingin lakukan adalah mandi dan beristirahat,"

Napas hangat menggelitik telingaku dan aku menggigil saat butir-butir keringat mengalir kepunggungku.

"Apakah kau takut padaku? Jangan. Aku tidak berbahaya."

Aku tidak yakin apa yang harus kulakukan pada nya. Aku tidak pintar menggoda dan aku cukup yakin itu yang dia lakukan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menggodaku dalam setahun.

 _Kecuali Jimin…ketika kami mandi bersama di bawah jet streaming...  
_

Bahkan semenjak aku putus dari Zhoumi, hariku telah di dihabiskan dengan sekolah dan kemudian ibuku. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk hal lain. Pria-pria tidak menghiraukan ku.

"Kau tidak menakutiku. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa untuk hal semacam ini" jawabku meminta maaf.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana untuk merespon dengan benar.

"Hal apa itu?" dia bertanya penasaran.

Aku akhirnya berbalik untuk menghadapinya.

"Pria. Dan rayuan. Setidaknya aku pikir itulah yang terjadi,"

Aku terdengar seperti orang bodoh. Senyum perlahan lahan membentang di wajah Jungkook membuatku ingin merangkak dibawah mobil golf dan bersembunyi. Aku tidak pantas untuk komunitasnya.

"Ya, tentu saja ini merayu. Dan bagaimana bisa seorang yang luar biasa cantik dan manis sepertimu tidak terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini?"

Aku menegang mendengar kata kata nya dan menggeleng. Aku harus pergi ke lubang golf enam belas.

"Aku sibuk beberapa tahun terakhir. Jika eh, kau tidak perlu apa apa lagi pegolf di lubang golf enam belas mungkin marah denganku sekarang"

Jungkook mengangguk dan mengambil langkah mundur

"Aku belum selesai denganmu bukan karena sesuatu hal yang penting, tapi untuk sekarang aku akan membiarkanmu kembali bekerja."

Aku bergegas kembali kesisi pengemudi kereta dan menaikinya. Lubang golf berikutnya adalah sekelompok pria pensiunan. Aku tidak pernah mencari perhatian untuk dilirik pria-pria tua dalam hidupku tapi setidaknya mereka tidak menggoda.

.

.

.

Ketika aku berjalan ke mobilku malam itu aku merasa lega melihat tidak ada tanda tanda Jungkook. Seharusnya aku tau dia hanya menggoda.

Aku telah mendapat tips beberapa ratus ribu won hari ini dan aku memutuskan untuk memperlakukan diri dengan makanan yang benar benar enak. Aku menuju ke drive-thru. di Mc Donalds dan memesan sebuah cheeseburger dan kentang goreng.

Aku makan dengan senang dalam perjalanan kembali ke Jimin. Tidak ada mobil diluar malam ini. Aku tidak ingin masuk saat dia berhubungan seks malam ini. Kemudian, dia mungkin telah membawa seseorang disini dalam mobilnya.

Aku berjalan didalam dan berhenti di ruang depan. Tidak ada televisi. Tidak ada suara sama sekali, tapi pintu telah dibuka. Aku tidak harus menggunakan kunci tersembunyi yang sudah dia beritahukan.

Aku berkeringat terlalu banyak hari ini. Aku harus mandi sebelum aku pergi tidur. Aku melangkah ke dapur dan memeriksa teras depan untuk memastikan bebas dari petualangan seksual. Mandi akan terasa nyaman.

Aku masuk ke kamarku dan meraih boxer lama milik Zhoumi dan singlet yang kupakai di malam hari. Zhoumi telah memberikannya kepadaku ketika kami masih muda dan konyol. Dia ingin aku tidur di sesuatu yang dimiliknya. Aku sudah tidur didalammya setiap saat. Meskipun sekarang jauh lebih ketat daripada dulu. Badanku berkembang sejak usia lima belas.

.

.

.

Aku menarik napas dalam dalam dari udara di laut saat aku melangkah keluar. Ini adalah malam ketiga ku disini dan aku benar benar belum pernah turun ke air. Aku pulang sangat lelah sehingga aku tidak punya tenaga untuk pergi kesana. Aku menuruni tangga dan meletakkan pakaianku di kamar mandi sebelum melepas sepatu tenisku.

Pasirnya masih hangat dari sinar matahari. Aku berjalan didalam kegelapan sampai ke tepi air mengenai ku. Rasa dingin mengejutkanku dan aku menarik napas tapi membiarkan air garam menutupi kakiku.

Ibuku tersenyum bercerita tentang saat dia bermain dilaut berkelebat dalam memoriku dan aku memiringkan kepalaku ke surga dan tersenyum. Aku akhirnya disini. Aku disni untuk kita berdua.

Sebuah suara disisi kiri memecahkan pikiranku. Aku berbalik untuk memandang rendah kepantai sepertinya cahaya bulan memecah lepas dari awan dan Jimin tersorot dalam kegelapan. Berlari.

Sekali lagi, ia bertelanjang dada. Celana pendek yang ia kenakan menggantung rendah dipinggulnya dan aku terpesona oleh tubuhnya yang terlihat saat ia berlari kearahku. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku harus bergerak atau dia yang melakukannya. Kakinya melambat dan ia kemudian ia datang berhenti disampingku.

Keringat di dadanya berkilau dalam cahaya lembut.

 _Aku ingin meraih dan menyentuhnya. Tubuh seperti nya tidak mungkin nyata._

"Kau kembali," katanya sambil mengambil napas dalam dalam.

"Aku baru saja pulang kerja," jawabku, berusaha keras untuk menjaga mataku padanya dan tidak di dadanya.

"Jadi kau mendapat pekerjaan?"

"Ya. Kemarin."

"Di mana itu?"

Aku tidak yakin tentang bagaimana perasaanku memberitahunya terlalu banyak. Dia bukan lah teman. Dan jelas aku tidak pernah dianggap sebagai keluarganya. Orang tua kita mungkin menikah tetapi ia tampaknya tidak ingin berhubungan dengan ayahku atau aku.

"Bangtanhouse Golf Club," jawabku.

Alis Jimin terangkat dan ia mengambil langkah mendekatiku. Ia menyelipkan tangannya dibawah daguku dan memiringkan wajahku.

"Mukamu merah," katanya, sambil mengamati ku.

"Ya, berjemur sepanjang hari."

Aku menarik daguku dari genggamannya. Dia mungkin membiarkanku tidur dirumahnya tapi aku tidak suka dia menyentuhku. Atau mungkin aku menyukai dia menyentuhku dan itulah masalahnya.

Aku tidak ingin menyukai sentuhannya.

"Kau menjadi pria kereta dilapangan golf," jawabnya singkat dan menatapku kembali.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" tanyaku.

Dia melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Pakaian itu. Celana pendek putih kecil dan kaus polo. Ini seragam."

Aku sangat senang karena gelap. Aku yakin wajahku semakin memerah.

"Kau membuat keuntungan besar benar kan?" tanyanya dengan nada geli.

Aku menghasilkan lebih dari lima ratus ribu won tips dalam dua hari. Itu bukan keuntungan besar untuknya tapi bagiku iya. Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Kau akan lega mengetahui bahwa aku keluar dari sini dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan."

Dia tidak menanggapi segera. Aku mungkin harus meninggalkannya dan pergi untuk mandi. Aku mulai mengatakan sesuatu ketika ia mengambil langkah mendekatiku.

"Aku mungkin seharusnya, lega. Benar benar lega, sialan. Tapi, aku tidak. Aku tidak lega Yoongi," ia berhenti dan membungkuk untuk berbisik ditelingaku seolah bertanya, "kenapa aku begini?"

Aku ingin meraih dan memegang tangannya untuk menjaganya agar aku tidak jatuh ke tanah. Tapi aku menahan diri.

"Jaga jarak dariku, Yoongi. Kau tidak ingin terlalu dekat. Semalam..." dia menelan ludah dengan keras. "Semalam menghantuiku. Mengetahui kau sedang menonton. Ini membuatku gila. Jadi, menjauhlah. Aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk menjauh darimu."

Dia berbalik dan berlari kembali kerumah saat aku berdiri disana mencoba untuk tidak meleleh di genangan pasir.

Apa maksudnya? Bagaimana dia tahu aku melihat mereka?

Ketika aku melihat pintu rumah tertutup dibelakangnya aku masuk dan mandi.

Kata kata nya terus membuatku terjaga sepanjang malam.

* * *

-TBC-

[Haiii... aku baca review kalian chapter kemaren Jiminnya 'kebayang-bayang' ya, hayooo... :p]

[Oh ya, karakter baru mulai bermunculan. Ada Namjoon & Jungkook. Jungkook anak bos, godain Yoongi lagi huehehe]

[Jimin masih kaya setrikaan, maju-mundur gak jelas]

[Review? :D]


	6. Chapter 6

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Fallen Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Aku harap alur cerita akan cukup masuk akal ^^

Sekuel dari FF "The Virgin And The Playboy"

This sekuel is for you all!

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Yaoi, boyXboy

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 6

 **Yoongi POV**

Menjauh dari Jimin tidaklah mudah apalagi kami tinggal di bawah atap yang sama. Walaupun dia berusaha menjaga jarak, kami tetap saling bertemu. Dia juga menghindari bertatap mata denganku, namun itu malah membuatku makin terpesona padanya.

Dua hari setelah percakapan kami di pantai, aku melangkah memasuki dapur setelah menyantap roti isi mentega kacangku dan kembali disambut oleh pria setengah telanjang lain lagi.

Rambutnya berantakan meskipun tidak disisir dia adalah pria yang menarik. Aku benci pria-pria seperti itu.

Pria itu berbalik untuk memandangku. Ekspresi terkejutnya dengan cepat berubah menjadi tidak suka. Dia mengerjapkan kedua mata cokelatnya dan kemudian berkacak pinggang.

"Apakah kau baru saja keluar dari pantry?"

"Ya. Apakah kau baru saja turun dari tempat tidur Jimin?" Tukasku.

Itu terlontar dari mulutku sebelum aku dapat menghentikan diriku. Jimin sendiri telah menegaskan bahwa kehidupan seksnya sama sekali bukan urusanku. Aku seharus nya harus menutup mulut ku. Pria itu menaikkan kedua alis matanya yang berbentuk sempurna kemudian seringai geli tersungging di bibirnya.

"Tidak. Bukan berarti aku menolak naik ke tempat tidurnya jika dia mengijinkan tapi jangan pernah mengadu pada Hoseok." Dia mengibaskan tangannya seperti menghalau pergi seekor lalat. "Lupakanlah. Hoseok juga sepertinya sudah tahu."

Aku jadi bingung.

"Jadi, kau baru turun dari tempat tidurnya Hoseok?"

Tanyaku sambil menyadari sekali lagi bahwa itu juga bukan urusanku. Namun Hoseok tidak tinggal disini jadi aku penasaran.

Pria itu menyapukan jemarinya ke rambutnya yang berantakan dan menghela napas.

"Yep. Atau lebih tepatnya tempat tidur lamanya."

"Tempat tidur lamanya?" Aku mengulang.

Pergerakan di lorong membuat perhatianku teralihkan dan mataku mengunci mata Jimin. Dia memperhatikanku dengan sebuah cengiran yang menghiasi bibirnya.

Bagus.

Dia telah mendengarkanku mengorek keterangan.

Aku ingin membuang pandanganku dan berpura-pura tidak pernah bertanya pada pria itu apakah dia dari tempat tidurnya Jimin. Kilatan pengetahuan dimatanya memberitahuku bahwa itu tidak ada gunanya.

"Kumohon jangan biarkan aku jadi penghalang Yoongi. Silahkan lanjutkan menginterogasi tamu Hoseok. Aku yakin dia tidak keberatan," ujar Jimin dengan perkataan yang sengaja dilambatkan.

Dia menyilangkan lengannya di dada dan bersandar pada kusen pintu seakan dia makin merasa nyaman. Kutundukkan kepalaku dan berjalan ke arah tempat sampah untuk menyingkirkan remah roti dari jemariku sambil mengumpulkan pikiranku.

Aku tidak mau melanjutkan obrolan ini apabila Jimin masih mendengarkan. Itu membuatku terlihat amat tertarik padanya.

Sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan.

"Selamat pagi, Jimin, terimakasih telah mengizinkan kami menginap disini semalam. Hoseok minum terlalu banyak sehingga tidak bisa mengemudi kembali ke rumahnya," ujar pria itu.

Oh. Jadi begitu ceritanya. Sial. Kenapa aku membiarkan rasa ingin tahu menguasaiku?

"Hoseok tahu dia punya kamar kalau dia ingin tinggal di sini," timpal Jimin.

Aku bisa melihat dengan menggunakan sudut mataku dia berjalan menjauh dari kusen pintu menuju meja dapur. Perhatiannya tercurah padaku. Kenapa dia tidak melupakan hal ini? Aku akan pergi dalam diam.

"Well, uh, kalau begitu kurasa aku akan kembali ke lantai atas," suara pria itu terdengar tidak yakin.

Jimin tidak menjawab dan aku tidak menoleh untuk memandang salah satu dari mereka. Pria itu menganggap itu merupakan suatu pertanda bahwa dia harus segera pergi dan aku menunggu langkah kaki pria itu menaiki tangga sebelum aku berbalik memandang Jimin.

"Rasa ingin tahu bisa membuat seekor kucing kecil terbunuh, Yoongi yang manis," bisik Jimin ketika dia berjalan kearahku. "Apakah tadi kau berpikir aku punya teman tidur yang lain? Hmmm? Berusaha memutuskan apakah dia telah berada di tempat tidurku semalaman?"

Aku menelan dengan susah payah namun tidak berkata apapun.

"Dengan siapa aku tidur bukan urusanmu. Bukankah kita pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya?"

Aku mengangguk. Jika dia membiarkanku pergi aku tidak akan pernah berbicara lagi dengan pria manapun yang datang ke rumah ini. Jimin mengulurkan tangannya dan memilintir rambutku dengan jarinya.

"Kau tidak akan mau mengenalku. Kau mungkin berpikir sebaliknya tapi sebenarnya tidak. Aku berjanji."

Jika dia tidak sangat mempesona dan berada tepat di depanku maka itu akan lebih mudah mempercayainya. Tapi semakin dia menolakku semakin aku tertarik padanya.

"Kau bukan seperti yang kuperkirakan. Walau aku berharap sebaliknya. Itu akan mempermudah segalanya," ujarnya dengan suara rendah sambil melepaskan rambutku lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Ketika pintu yang mengarah ke teras belakang tertutup kulepaskan napas yang sedari tadi kutahan.

Apa maksudnya? Apa yang telah dia harapkan?

Malam itu ketika aku pulang kerja, Jimin tidak ada.

.

.

.

Kubuka mataku dan melihat kearah jam alarm kecil diatas meja. Sudah lewat dari pukul sembilan pagi. Tidurku nyenyak. Meregangkan tubuhku, aku meraih tombol dan menyalakan lampu. Aku telah mandi semalam jadi tubuhku bersih. Aku telah menghasilkan lebih dari satu juta won minggu ini.

Kuputuskan untuk memulai mencari apartemen hari ini. Pada waktu yang sama minggu depan seharusnya aku telah mendapatkan tempat untuk kutinggali.

Kujalarkan tangan pada rambutku dan mencoba untuk merapikannya sebelum aku bangkit. Aku ingin berjemur sebentar di pantai pagi ini. Aku belum sempat melakukannya hingga sekarang. Hari ini aku akan menikmati laut dan sinar matahari.

Kutarik keluar koperku dari bawah tempat tidur dan mencari celana pendek renangku. Itu satu-satunya yang kumiliki. Jujur saja, sangat jarang kukenakan. Celana karet berwarna hitam dengan strip biru itu terlihat bagus pada kulit ku.

Ketika kukenakan kusadari bahwa celananya telah mengecil. Atau tubuhku telah berubah semenjak terakhir aku memakainya. Kukeluarkan kaos longgar dari koper untuk menutupi dada telanjangku yang sudah kupakaikan sunblock-ku. Aku telah membelinya setelah hari pertamaku bekerja. Sunblock adalah suatu kewajiban untuk pekerjaanku. Kumatikan lampu dan memasuki pantry kemudian dapur.

"Sial. Siapakah dia?"

Seorang pria muda bertanya dengan terkejut kearahku saat aku melangkah kearah cahaya. Aku menatap sekilas pada orang asing yang terperangah itu, dia sedang duduk di bar lalu aku mengalihkan pandangan kearah kulkas dimana Hoseok sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah kau keluar dari kamar dengan berpakaian seperti itu setiap hari?" Hoseok bertanya.

Aku tidak mengira akan bertemu siapapun disini.

"Um, tidak. Biasanya aku berpakaian dengan seragam kerja," Jawabku ketika siulan pelan datang dari pria muda di bar.

Dia tidak mungkin berusia lebih dari enam belas tahun.

"Jangan pedulikan hormon yang sedang menguasai idiot yang ada di bar itu. Dia Mino. Ibunya dan Hyori adalah kakak beradik. Jadi dia adalah adik sepupuku. Dia datang kemari tadi malam setelah kabur untuk ratusan kalinya dan Jimin menghubungiku untuk datang menjemputnya dan menyeret bokongnya pulang."

Jimin.

Kenapa dengan mendengar namanya membuat jantungku berdegup lebih kencang?

Karena dia secara tidak adil sempurna. Itulah alasannya. Kugelengkan kepalaku untuk menyingkirkan pemikiran mengenai Jimin.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Mino. Aku Yoongi. Jimin mengasihaniku dan mengizinkanku tinggal hingga aku mampu mencari tempat tinggalku sendiri."

"Hey, kau bisa ikut pulang bersamaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur dibawah tangga," Mino menawarkan.

Aku tersenyum. Ini adalah rayuan polos yang bisa kupahami.

"Terima kasih tapi aku kira ibumu tidak akan mengizinkannya. Aku tidak masalah dengan kamar dibawah tangga. Tempat tidurnya nyaman dan aku tidak perlu tidur dengan pistolku."

Hoseok terbahak dan mata Mino melotot.

"Kau punya pistol?" Mino bertanya dengan nada kagum.

"Sekarang, kau telah mengatakannya. Sebaiknya aku membawanya pergi sebelum dia jatuh cinta lagi," jawab Hoseok, membawa cangkir yang telah dia isi dengan kopi.

Dia mendahului berjalan kearah pintu sambil berkata

"Ayo Mino sebelum aku membangunkan Jimin dan kau harus menghadapi bokong pemarahnya."

Mino menatap sekilas pada Hoseok lalu kembali menatapku seakan dia terluka. Itu menggemaskan.

"SEKARANG, Mino," Hoseok berkata dengan nada yang lebih menuntut.

"Hey, Hoseok,"

Aku memanggilnya sebelum dia melewati pintu. Dia berbalik untuk memandangku,

"Yeah?"

"Terima kasih untuk bensinnya. Akan kubayar secepatnya setelah aku mendapatkan gajiku."

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak, tidak boleh. Aku akan merasa tersinggung. Tapi, terima kasih kembali."

Dia berkedip padaku kemudian mengirimkan tatapan menperingatkan kepada Mino sebelum meninggalkan dapur.

Aku melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda selamat tinggal pada Mino. Aku nanti akan mencari cara membayar Hoseok tanpa membuatnya tersinggung. Pasti ada suatu cara. Sekarang, aku punya rencana lain.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ke pintu yang mengarah keluar. Inilah waktunya aku menikmati hari pertama yang sebenarnya di pantai. Kubentangkan handuk yang kupinjam dari kamar mandi. Aku harus mencucinya nanti malam. Ini satu-satunya yang kupakai untuk mengeringkan tubuh dan sekarang kugunakan sebagai alas diatas pasir. Itu sangat sepadan.

Pantainya sepi. Kami tidak dekat dengan rumah lainnya jadi pantainya kosong. Merasa berani, kulepaskan kaos yang kupakai. Lalu kupejamkan mataku dan membiarkan suara ombak di lautan yang menghantam tepi pantai menyeretku untuk kembali tidur.

"Kumohon katakan padaku kalau kau memakai sunblock," sebuah suara menyapuku dan aku mencondongkan tubuhku ke depan.

 _Aroma bersih maskulinnya sangat menggiurkan._

 _Aku ingin lebih dekat._

Kubuka mataku, aku berkedip akibat sinar matahari yang menyilaukan dan kunaungi mataku untuk melihat Jimin yang sedang duduk disampingku. Matanya mengamati ku. Kehangatan atau humor dalam suaranya yang tadi kubayangkan telah lenyap.

"Kau memakai sunblock, ya kan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan bangkit ke posisi duduk.

"Bagus. Aku tidak suka melihat kulit mulusmu yang lembut berubah menjadi pink."

Dia pikir kulitku mulus dan lembut. Itu terdengar seperti sebuah pujian tapi aku tidak yakin mengucapkan terima kasih itu pantas.

"Aku, uh, mengoleskannya sebelum kemari."

Dia terus menatapku. Aku melawan keinginanku untuk meraih kaosku dan mengenakannya. Aku tidak memiliki bentuk tubuh seperti pria-pria yang kulihat selalu menemaninya. Aku tidak menyukai perasaan seakan dia sedang membanding-bandingkanku.

"Kau tidak bekerja hari ini?" Akhirnya dia bertanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Ini adalah hari liburku."

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Dia sedang bersikap baik, semacamnya. Setidaknya dia tidak menghindariku. Sekonyol apapun kelihatannya tapi aku menginginkan perhatiannya. Ada suatu daya tarik yang menyeretku kepadanya yang tidak bisa kujelaskan. Semakin dia menjaga jarak semakin aku ingin mendekat.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan menaikkan salah satu alisnya seperti sedang menantiku untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Oh tunggu dulu. Dia telah bertanya padaku. Sial, mata hitam itu. Membuatku sulit berkonsentrasi.

"Uh, apa?" Aku bertanya merasakan wajahku memanas.

Dia berdecak,

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya perlahan.

Aku harus berhenti bersikap seperti idiot kalau dia sedang berada di sekitarku. Kuluruskan bahuku,

"Berjalan dengan baik. Aku menyukainya."

Jimin menyeringai dan memandang ke air,

"Aku yakin kau menikmatinya."

Aku terdiam sejenak dan memikirkan komentar itu lalu bertanya,

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"

Tatapan Jimin turun menjelajahi tubuhku kemudian naik lagi. Aku amat menyesal tidak mengenakan kembali kaosku.

"Kau tahu bagaimana wajahmu, Yoongi. Apalagi dengan senyum sialanmu yang manis itu. Para pegolf pasti membayarmu dengan baik."

Dia benar mengenai uang tipsnya. Dia juga membuatku bernapas secara konyol dengan memandangku seperti itu. Aku menginginkan dia menyukai apa yang dia lihat namun kemudian aku takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Bagaimana jika dia mengubah keputusannya mengenai saling menjaga jarak? Bisakah aku mengikutinya?

Kami duduk dalam diam selama beberapa saat ketika dia memandang lurus kedepan. Aku yakin dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Rahangnya menegang dan ada garis kerutan terbentuk di dahinya. Aku jadi memikirkan lagi semua yang telah kukatakan. Aku tidak dapat menemukan satupun yang dapat membuatnya kesal.

"Sudah berapa lama ibumu meninggal?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku lagi.

Aku tidak ingin membicarakan mengenai ibuku. Tidak padanya. Namun mengabaikan pertanyaannya tidaklah sopan.

"Tiga puluh enam hari yang lalu."

Rahangnya bergerak seakan dia gusar pada terhadap sesuatu dan kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam.

"Apakah ayahmu tahu bahwa sebelumnya beliau sakit?"

Pertanyaan lain yang tidak ingin aku jawab.

"Ya, ayahku tahu. Aku juga menghubunginya di hari ibuku meninggal dunia. Dia tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Aku hanya meninggalkan sebuah pesan."

Kenyataan bahwa ayahku tidak pernah membalas teleponku terlalu sakit untuk kuakui.

"Apa kau membencinya?" tanya Jimin.

Aku ingin membencinya. Dia telah menyebabkan duka dalam hidupku sejak hari dimana kakak laki-lakiku meninggal. Itu sulit. Tapi ayahku satu-satunya keluarga yang masih kumiliki.

"Kadang-kadang," sahutku jujur.

Jimin mengangguk dan menjulurkan tangannya kemudian mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingkingku. Dia tidak berkata apapun namun pada saat itu memang tidak perlu. Satu koneksi kecil itu sudah cukup mengatakan semuanya. Mungkin aku tidak terlalu mengenal Jimin namun dia telah mempengaruhiku.

"Aku mengadakan sebuah pesta malam ini. Adikku Taehyung, berulangtahun. Aku selalu menyelenggarakan pesta untuknya. Mungkin kau tidak terlalu dapat berbaur namun kau diundang jika kau mau hadir"

Adiknya? Dia memiliki seorang adik? Kupikir dia anak tunggal. Bukankah Taehyung adalah pria yang sangat kasar di malam kedatanganku?

"Kau memiliki adik?"

Jimin mengendikkan bahunya,

"Yeah."

Kenapa Hoseok bilang dia anak tunggal? Kutunggu dia untuk menjelaskan tapi dia diam saja. Lalu kuputuskan untuk bertanya.

"Hoseok bilang kau anak tunggal."

Jimin menegang. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya saat dia melepaskan jarinya dan berpaling untuk memandang ke laut.

"Hoseok tidak punya hak untuk menceritakan hal-hal mengenai diriku. Betapapun dia sangat menginginkan masuk kedalam celana dalammu."

Jimin berdiri dan tidak memandangku lagi ketika dia berjalan kearah rumah.

Sesuatu mengenai Taehyung melewati batasan. Aku tidak tahu apa tapi benar-benar melewati batasan. Aku seharusnya tidak menjadi orang yang mau tahu urusan orang lain.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju air. Panas dan aku membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menyingkirkan Jimin dari benakku. Setiap kali aku mengendurkan penjagaanku disekitarnya dia mengingatkanku alasan mengapa aku harus diam di tempat saja.

Pria itu aneh. Seksi, tampan, dan menggiurkan. Namun ya, sangat aneh.

.

.

.

Aku duduk di atas tempat tidurku mendengarkan tawa dan musik yang berasal dari dalam rumah. Aku berganti-ganti keputusan mengenai menghadiri pesta seharian. Terakhir kalinya aku mengambil keputusan untuk datang aku mengenakan satu-satunya kemeja bagus yang masih kumiliki.

 _Kemeja yang sama yang kupakai di Jeju waktu itu._

 _Kemeja terbaikku._

Aku membeli kemeja ini ketika Zhoumi mengundangku ke pesta prom senior.

Kemudian dia dinominasikan sebagai the best prom dan Henry yang dinominasikan sebagai pasangannya. Henry ingin menghadiri prom bersama dengan Zhoumi kemudian Zhoumi meneleponku untuk bertanya apakah boleh dia pergi bersama Henry saja. Semua orang berkata mereka akan menang dan akan terlihat keren kalau mereka menghadirinya sebagai pasangan.

Aku menyetujuinya lalu menggantung kembali kemejaku. Malam itu aku menyewa dua judul film dan membeli cheesecake. Ibuku dan aku menonton film komedi romantis dan memakan cheesecake hingga kami kekenyangan. Itu merupakan salah satu kenangan yang bisa kuingat ketika ibuku tidak merasakan sakit setelah menjalani kemoterapi sehingga dia bisa memakan makanan manis seperti cheesecake.

Malam ini aku telah mengeluarkan kemeja tersebut dari tasku. kemejanya tidak semahal standard orang-orang di luar. Aku melihat sekilas pada sepatu pantofel berwarna hitam dari ibuku yang aku simpan. Ini adalah sepatu yang ia belikan di hari kelulusanku. Aku selalu menyukainya. Aku tidak pernah memakainya lagi namun sepatu itu tersimpan rapat dalam sebuah kotak.

Berdiri, kujalankan tanganku diatas kemejaku untuk merapikan setiap kerutan yang ada. Aku duduk di ranjang, menimbang apakah menghadiri pesta merupakan suatu keputusan yang bijak. Aku akan berjalan keluar kesana. Mungkin mengambil segelas minuman dan melihat adakah seseorang yang mau berbicara denganku.

Jika ternyata menjadi bencana, aku selalu bisa lari kembali kemari, memakai piyamaku dan meringkuk di tempat tidur. Ini adalah langkah kecil yang baik untukku.

Membuka pintu pantry, aku melangkah memasuki dapur sangat bersyukur bahwa tidak ada seorang pun disana. Berjalan keluar dari pantry akan sulit dijelaskan. Aku dapat mendengar suara tawa Hoseok yang kencang dan berbicara dengan seseorang di ruang keluarga.

Dia mungkin mau mengobrol denganku. Aku bisa melalui hal ini dengan mudah bersama Hoseok. Menarik napas panjang, aku berjalan keluar dari dapur dan menuruni lorong yang mengarah ke foyer. Mawar putih dan pita perak ada dimana-mana. Ini mengingatkanku pada pernikahan daripada pesta ulang tahun.

Pintu depan yang terbuka mengejutkanku. Langkahku terhenti dan melihat pada mata gelap smokey yang familiar menatap mataku. Wajahku menghangat ketika mata Jungkook menilaiku dengan pelan dan lambat.

"Yoongi," ujarnya saat matanya kembali menatap wajahku. "Aku tidak pernah mengira kau bisa terlihat lebih cantik lagi. Ternyata aku salah."

"Hell, yeah. Kau terlihat menakjubkan." Pria dengan rambut ikal berwarna pirang tersenyum padaku.

Aku tidak bisa mengingat namanya. Apakah dia pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya?

"Terima kasih." Gumamku.

Aku bersikap canggung lagi. Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk menyesuaikan diri. Aku harus mengusahakannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Jimin mulai main golf lagi. Atau kau disini bersama seseorang?"

Karena bingung aku terdiam sejenak untuk meresapi maksud perkataan Jungkook. Ketika kusadari dia mengira aku disini dengan seseorang yang kutemui di tempat kerja aku menyeringai. Itu bukan masalah sama sekali.

"Aku kemari tidak dengan siapapun. Jimin adalah um...well, ibunya Jimin menikah dengan ayahku."

Itulah penjelasanku. Seringai Jungkook yang pelan dan santai semakin melebar ketika dia berjalan kearahku.

"Benarkah? Dia membiarkan adik tirinya bekerja di club golf? Ck, ck. Cowok itu tidak punya sopan santun. Jika aku memiliki adik dengan wajah seperti kau, aku akan menyekapnya...sepanjang waktu,"

Dia berhenti sebentar dan menyapu pipiku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku akan menemanimu tentu saja. Tidak ingin kau merasa kesepian."

Sudah pasti dia sedang merayuku. Dengan gencar. Dia berada di luar jangkauanku. Dia terlalu berpengalaman. Aku membutuhkan sedikit ruang.

"Sepasang kakimu seharusnya dipasangi peringatan. Tidak mungkin tidak disentuh," Dia merendahkan suaranya sedikit dan aku melihat sekilas melewati bahunya bahwa si pirang telah meninggalkan kami.

"Apakah kau...apakah kau berteman dengan Jimin atau uh, Taehyung?" Tanyaku mengingat nama yang Hoseok gunakan ketika memperkenalkan kami pada malam pertama.

Jungkook mengangkat bahu,

"Tae dan aku memiliki hubungan pertemanan yang rumit. Sedangkan Jimin dan aku telah saling mengenal seumur hidup."

Tangan Jungkook meluncur di punggungku.

"Aku berani bertaruh Tae pasti membencimu."

Aku tidak begitu yakin. Kami tidak pernah berinteraksi semenjak malam itu.

"Kami tidak terlalu saling mengenal."

Jungkook memberengut,

"Benarkah? Itu aneh."

"Jungkook! Kau di sini," seorang pria berseru saat dia memasuki ruangan.

Dia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat pria berambut merah dengan yang memiliki tubuh terbentuk yang dibalut oleh kemeja hitam. Ini mungkin yang akan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Aku mulai melangkah dan kembali kearah dapur. Momen keberanianku telah hilang. Tangan Jungkook mencengkeram pinggulku, dengan erat memegangku agar diam di tempat.

"Jiyoung," hanya itu jawaban yang Jungkook berikan.

Mata pria itu beralih dari Jungkook kepadaku. Aku memandang dengan tidak berdaya ketika dia melihat tangan Jungkook yang diletakkan di pinggulku. Bukan ini yang kuinginkan. Aku butuh berbaur.

"Siapakah dia?" Si pria memusatkan matanya dan memandang sepenuhnya padaku.

"Ini Yoongi. Adik barunya Jimin," Jungkook menjawab dengan nada bosan.

Pria itu menyipitkan matanya dan kemudian dia tertawa.

"Tidak, pasti bukan. Dia mengenakan kemeja murahan dan sepatu yang lebih murah lagi. Pria ini, siapapun katanya, sedang berdusta padamu. Tapi kau memang selalu lemah jika berhubungan dengan pria berwajah cantik, ya kan, Jungkook?"

Seharusnya aku tetap tinggal di kamarku.

* * *

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Fallen Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Aku harap alur cerita akan cukup masuk akal ^^

Sekuel dari FF "The Virgin And The Playboy"

This sekuel is for you all!

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Yaoi, boyXboy

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 7

 **Yoongi POV**

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke pesta dan menemukan beberapa pria bodoh untuk memuaskanmu, Jiyoung?"

Jungkook berjalan menuju pintu dimana sebagian besar pesta berada dengan tangannya masih kokoh dipinggulku memaksaku untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Kupikir aku hanya ingin pergi kekamarku. Seharusnya aku tidak datang kesini malam ini," kataku, berusaha menghentikan kami masuk ke dalam pesta.

Aku tidak perlu berjalan kesana dengan Jungkook. Sesuatu mengatakan kepadaku itu ide yang buruk.

"Kenapa kau tidak menunjukkan kamarmu? Aku ingin melarikan diri juga."

Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak cukup ruang untuk kita berdua."

Jungkook tertawa dan menunduk untuk mengatakan sesuatu ditelingaku disaat mataku terkunci dengan tatapan mata hitam Jimin. Dia menatapku lekat. Dia terlihat tidak senang.

Apakah undangannya hari ini hanyalah sopan santun yang keluar dan sesungguhnya tidak diharapkan? Jadi aku salah mengerti?

"Aku harus pergi. Aku tidak berpikir Jimin ingin aku disini."

Aku berbalik untuk menatap Jungkook dan melangkah keluar dari pelukannya.

"Omong kosong. Aku yakin dia terlalu sibuk untuk khawatir tentang apa yang kau lakukan. Selain itu mengapa dia tidak ingin melihatmu di pesta adiknya yang lain?"

Ada kata adik lagi. Mengapa Hoseok mengatakan kepadaku bahwa Jimin tidak punya saudara kandung? Taehyung jelas adiknya.

"Aku, uh, baiklah, dia tidak benar benar menyatakanku sebagai keluarga. Aku hanya saudara yang tidak diinginkan dari suami baru ibunya. Aku sebenar nya hanya disini untuk beberapa minggu lagi sampai aku bisa pindah sendiri. Aku bukan penghuni tetap dirumah ini." aku memaksakan senyum, berharap Jungkook akan mendapatkan gambaran dan membiarkanku pergi.

"Tak ada tentangmu yang tidak diinginkan. Bahkan Jimin tidaklah sebuta itu, sialan," kata Jungkook mendekatiku kembali karena aku menjauh.

"Kemarilah Yoongi." suara menuntut Jimin datang dari belakangku tangannya menyelinap dilenganku menarikku padanya. "Aku tidak menduga kau datang malam ini."

Peringatan dalam nadanya seolah mengatakan bahwa aku salah mengerti tentang undangannya. Dia benar benar tidak serius.

"Maafkan aku. Kukira kau bilang aku bisa datang," aku berbisik.

Memalukan kalau Jungkook bisa mendengarnya. Dan yang lainnya sedang menonton. Saat ini aku memutuskan untuk menjadi berani dan keluar dari rasa malu dari kejadian ini.

"Aku tidak menduga kau muncul dengan pakaian seperti itu," jawabnya dengan tenang namun mematikan.

Matanya masih diarahkan pada Jungkook. Apa salahnya dengan pakaianku? Ibuku telah berkorban untukku bekerja agar memiliki kemeja ini. Aku sudah muak dengan sekelompok orang bodoh manja berakting seperti aku mengenakan sesuatu yang menjijikkan.

Aku mencintai kemeja ini. Aku mencintai sepatu ini. Sialan mereka semua.

Aku menghentak pergi dari Jimin dan kembali ke dapur. Jika dia tidak ingin aku disini karena teman teman menertawakannya maka ia harus mengatakannya. Sebaliknya, dia membuatku merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Apa masalahmu bung, sialan?" Tanya Jungkook marah.

Aku tidak melihat kebelakang. Aku berharap mereka berkelahi. Aku berharap Jungkook mematahkan hidung Jimin yang menjengkelkan. Aku meragukan karena meskipun Jimin salah satu dari mereka ia terlihat lebih kasar.

"Yoongi tunggu," Hoseok memanggil dan aku ingin mengabaikannya tapi sekarang dia adalah teman terdekatku disini.

Aku melambat ketika aku mencapai lorong dari semua penonton dan membiarkan Hoseok mengejarku.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," kata Hoseok, muncul dibelakangku.

Aku ingin tertawa. Dia sangat dibutakan oleh saudaranya yang bersangkutan.

"Tidak masalah. Seharusnya aku tidak datang. Seharusnya aku tahu ajakannya tidak serius. Aku berharap dia mengatakan kepadaku untuk tinggal dikamarku seperti yang di inginkannya. Aku tidak mengerti dengan permainan kata-kata," aku menghentak dan berjalan melalui dapur langsung menuju pantry.

"Dia memiliki masalah. Aku akan memberikannya pelajaran tetapi dia sudah melindungimu dengan cara aneh yang mengacaukan" kata Hoseok saat tanganku bertemu pegangan kuningan dingin dipintu pantry.

"Tetaplah percaya pada nya, Hoseok. Itulah hal terbaik yang dilakukan saudara," jawabku dan menyentak pintu terbuka dan menutupnya dibelakangku.

Setelah mengambil beberapa napas dalam untuk meringankan sakit di dadaku aku pergi ke kamarku dan tenggelam ke tempat tidur.

Pesta bukanlah untuk ku. Itu kedua kali nya kualami dan yang pertama tidak jauh lebih baik. Sebenarnya itu mungkin lebih buruk .

Aku pergi untuk mengejutkan Zhoumi dan aku menjadi salah satu yang terkejut. Dia ada di kamar Kim Ryeowook dengan kejantanannya ada di mulut Zhoumi. Mereka belum berhubungan seks tapi tentu saja mereka akan segera melakukannya. Aku menutup pintu diam diam dibelakangku dan keluar melalui pintu belakang.

Beberapa orang melihatku dan tahu apa yang sudah kualami. Zhoumi muncul di rumahku satu jam kemudian, memintaku untuk memaafkannya dan menangis sambil berlutut. Aku mencintainya sejak aku berusia tiga belas tahun dan ia memberi ciuman pertamaku. Aku tidak bisa membencinya. Aku hanya membiarkannya pergi. Itu adalah akhir dari hubungan kami.

Aku menenangkan hati nuraninya dan kita tetap berteman. Terkadang ia dalam kondisi buruk dan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku dan ingin aku kembali tetapi dari semua itu ia memiliki seorang pria berbeda diranjangnya setiap akhir pekan.

Aku hanyalah kenangan masa kecilnya.

Malam ini tidak ada yang menghianatiku. Aku baru saja dipermalukan. Meraih kebawah aku melepaskan sepatu dari ibuku dan menempatkan mereka kembali dengan aman dikotaknya penyimpanan nya. Lalu aku menempatkannya kembali ke dalam koperku.

Aku seharusnya tidak mengenakannya malam ini. Lain kali aku mengenakan sepatunya akan menjadi saat istimewa. Pasti untuk seseorang yang istimewa. Aku melakukan hal yang sama pada kemeja ini. Ketika aku menaruh kembali aku akan memakainya untuk seseorang yang mencintaiku dan berpikir aku cantik. Label harga pada kemejaku tidak masalah.

Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk lanjut membuka kancing kemejaku ketika pintu terbuka dan ruangan kecil itu terisi Jimin. Jimin yang sangat marah. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan aku membiarkan tanganku jatuh kembali kesisiku. Aku tidak mengancingkan kembali pakaianku yang sudah terlepas hampir ke perut.

Dia melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Kami menjadi terlalu besar untuk ruangan kecil ini. Aku harus mundur dan duduk ditempat tidur sehingga ia bisa menyesuaikan tanpa kita bersentuhan.

"Bagaimana kau mengenal Jungkook?" dia menggertak.

Bingung aku menatapnya dan bertanya tanya mengapa ia tidak suka aku mengenal Jungkook. Bukankah mereka berteman? Apa itu? Jadi dia tidak ingin aku berada disekitar teman temannya.

"Ayahnya adalah pemilik club golf. Dia bermain golf. Aku melayani minumannya."

"Kenapa kau memakai itu?" Tanyanya dengan suara keras yang dingin.

Ini adalah keadaan tersudut yang tidak menyenangkan. Aku kembali berdiri kemudian berhadapan dengannya.

"Karena Ibuku membelikannya untuk kukenakan. Aku mempertahankannya dan tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan. Malam ini kau mengundangku dan aku ingin menyesuaikan diri jadi aku memakai yang terbaik yang kupunya. Aku minta maaf kalau tidak cukup baik. Kau tau bagaimanapun aku tidak peduli. Kau dan semua teman teman mu yang sombong dan manja bersikap terlalu berlebihan."

Aku mendorong dadanya dengan jariku dan melotot menantangnya untuk mengatakan sekali lagi tentang pakaianku. Jimin membuka mulutnya kemudian memejamkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sial! Kemeja itu yang kau pakai di Jeju!" geramnya.

Mataku terbelalak kaget.

 _Dia mengingatnya…_

Kemudian tiba-tiba matanya terbuka lebar dan tangannya sudah dirambutku dan bibirnya ada dibibirku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana untuk bereaksi. Bibirnya lembut tapi menuntut saat ia menjilat dan menggigit bibir bawahku. Lalu ia menarik bibir atasku kemulutnya dan menghisapnya lembut.

"Aku sudah lama merindukan untuk mencicipi bibirmu yang manis ini lagi... sejak kau berjalan kedalam ruang tamuku" gumamnya sebelum menggelincirkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku saat aku tersentak mendengar kata katanya.

Dia terasa seperti mint dan sesuatu yang kaya. Lututku lemas dan aku mengulurkan tangan meraih bahunya untuk menahan kestabilan ku. Kemudian lidahnya membelaiku seakan memintaku untuk bergabung dengannya. Aku melakukan usapan kecil dimulutnya dan kemudian menggigit lembut bibir bawahnya. Sebuah erangan kecil keluar dari tenggorokannya dan hal berikut yang kutahu aku sedang diturunkan ketempat tidur di belakangku.

Tubuh Jimin menimpa tubuhku dan rasa keras itu adalah ereksi kami berdua, saling menekan. Mata ku berputar di dalam kepala ku dan aku mendengar erangan tak berdaya datang dari bibirku.

"Manis, terlalu manis." Jimin berbisik dibibirku sebelum mulutnya tiba tiba menjauh dan melompat kebelakang lepas dariku.

Matanya memusatkan perhatian pada kemejaku. Aku menyadari sekarang kemejaku ada di sekeliling pinggangku dan perutku terlihat.

"Sialan," ia mengutuk kemudian memukul tangannya kedinding sebelum menyentak pintu terbuka dan keluar seperti sedang dikejar.

Dinding bergetar dari tenaga yang dikeluarkan saat menutup pintu. Aku tidak bergerak. Aku tidak bisa. Jantungku berdebar debar dan ada sakit yang kukenal di kejantananku. Aku sudah pernah terangsang sebelumnya ketika melihat adegan seks di TV tetapi tidak pernah seintens ini.

Dia tidak menginginkannya tapi dia juga terangsang. Aku merasakan kejantanannya yang keras tadi di perutku. Tapi kemudian aku juga melihat dia berhubungan seks dengan seorang pria. Selain itu, aku tahu semalam dia berhubungan seks dengan pria lain dan kemudian mengirimnya pergi. Mendapatkan Jimin keras bukanlah sebuah prestasi besar. Aku tidak benar benar mencapai apapun. Dia hanya marah karena miliknya sudah kurangsang.

Itu menyakitkan. Mengetahui dia sangat tidak menyukaiku bahwa dia tidak ingin berpikir aku menarik untuknya. Denyutan di kejantananku perlahan lahan memudar karena kenyataan yang ada. Jimin tidak ingin meyentuhku. Dia sangat marah karena itulah dia. Meskipun terangsang dia masih bisa menjauh dari ku.

Aku punya perasaan aku berada dikelompok kecil. Kebanyakan pria-pria yang diinginkan dimilikinya. Dia tidak bisa memaksaku mengacaukan dirinya. Aku adalah orang miskin yang terjebak dengannya sampai aku punya cukup uang untuk pindah.

Aku berguling dan meringkuk menjadi bola. Mungkin aku tidak akan mengenakan kemeja ini lagi. Hanya akan menjadi kenangan menyedihkan. Sudah waktunya aku mengemasnya pergi demi kebaikan. Meskipun malam ini aku akan tidur di dalamnya. Ini akan menjadi perpisahan di dalam mimpiku. Yang mana aku cukup diinginkan bagi beberapa pria.

Pria yang sama selama dua kali.

* * *

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Fallen Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Aku harap alur cerita akan cukup masuk akal ^^

Sekuel dari FF "The Virgin And The Playboy"

This sekuel is for you all!

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Yaoi, boyXboy

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 8

 **Yoongi POV**

Rumah itu sekali lagi berantakan ketika aku bangun keesokan harinya. Kali ini aku meninggalkan kekacauan itu dan bergegas pergi bekerja. Aku tidak ingin terlambat. Aku membutuhkan pekerjaan ini sekarang lebih dari apa pun.

Ayahku belum menelepon untuk memeriksaku dan aku cukup yakin Jimin tidak berbicara dengan ibunya atau ayahku karena ia tidak mengatakan nya. Aku tidak ingin bertanya padanya karena aku tidak ingin kemarahannya pada ayahku yang akan diarahkan padaku.

Di suatu saat Jimin akan memintaku pergi saat aku kembali ke rumahnya hari ini. Dia tampaknya benar-benar tidak senang pada ku ketika ia bergegas keluar dari kamarku tadi malam. Dan aku membalas ciumannya dan mengisap bibirnya.

Oh Tuhan apa yang aku pikirkan?

Aku tidak bisa berpikir.

Itulah masalahnya.

Bau Jimin sangat menyenangkan dan terasa sangat enak. Aku tak mampu untuk mengendalikan diri. Sekarang,bisa saja aku akan menemukan tasku di teras ketika aku pulang. Setidaknya, aku punya uang untuk tinggal di sebuah motel.

Mengenakan celana pendek dan kaus polo aku berjalan ke depan dari kantor menuju pintu depan. Aku perlu absen dan mendapatkan kunci cart minuman. Woori sudah berada di dalam. Aku mulai berpikir jika dia tinggal di sini. Dia ada di sini ketika aku pulang dan ketika aku datang setiap hari. Sekalipun kepribadian angin puyuh kecil nya agak menakutkan.

Aku melihat Woori di dalam bersama seorang pria. Dia mengerutkan kening pada pria yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya itu. Dia mengacungkan jarinya dan hampir berteriak.

"Kamu tidak bisa bergaul dengan para anggota. Itulah aturan pertama. Kamu menandatangani surat perjanjian Seokjin, kamu tahu aturannya. Tuan Jungkook datang ke sini pagi ini memberi tahu aku bahwa ayahnya tidak senang dengan kejadian ini. Aku hanya memiliki tiga cart boy. Jika aku tidak bisa mempercayai kamu berhenti tidur dengan para anggota maka aku harus membiarkan kamu pergi. Ini adalah peringatan terakhirmu. Apakah kamu mengerti?"

Pria itu mengangguk.

"Ya, Woori Imo. Maafkan aku," gumamnya.

Rambutnya berwarna cokelat dan kaus polo biru mudanya memamerkan dadanya yang sangat bidang. Lalu ada kaki kecokelatan panjang dan pantat bulat. Dan dia adalah keponakan Woori.

Menarik.

Tatapan marah Woori bergeser kepadaku dan dia mendesah lega.

"Oh, bagus, Yoongi kau di sini. Mungkin kamu dapat melakukan sesuatu dengan keponakanku ini. Dia dalam masa percobaan karena dia tidak bisa berhenti bermain mata dengan para anggota saat dia bekerja. Kita bukan tempat pelacuran. Kita adalah club golf. Aku akan memasangkan dia dengan kamu untuk minggu depan dan kamu bisa mengawasinya dengan cermat. Dia akan belajar dari kamu. Tuan Jungkook memuji mu. Dia sangat senang dengan pekerjaan yang kamu lakukan dan memintaku untuk mengijinkanmu bekerja di ruang makan setidaknya dua kali seminggu. Aku sekarang mencari cart boy yang lain, jadi aku tidak bisa untuk memecat Seokjin."

Dia mengatakan nama keponakannya dengan geraman dan melotot ke arahnya. Pria itu menundukkan kepala karena malu. Aku merasa kasihan padanya. Aku takut mengganggu kemarahan Woori. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan sedang diteriaki seperti itu.

"Ya, Ahjumonim," jawabku saat dia mengulurkan kunci cart kepadaku.

Aku mengambil kunci-kunci itu dan menunggu Seokjin mendekat kearahku.

"Pergilah dengan dia sekarang. Jangan berdiri di sini dan cemberut. Aku seharus menelepon ayahmu dan mengatakan padanya apa yang kamu lakukan tapi aku tidak melakukannya karena akan membuat kakakku sakit hati. Jadi pergi lah dan pelajarilah beberapa pelajaran moral."

Woori menunjuk ke pintu dan aku tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi. Aku bergegas keluar pintu dan menuruni tangga. Aku akan pergi menyiapkan _drink cart_ (semacam mobil khusus lapangan golf untuk membawa aneka jenis minuman) dan menunggu Seokjin di sana.

"Hei, tunggu," pria itu memanggil dari belakangku.

Aku berhenti dan menengok padanya saat ia berlari untuk mengejar ketinggalan.

"Maaf, suasana nya begitu brutal disana. Aku berharap kamu tidak pernah menyaksikan atau mendengarnya."

Dia...menyenangkan.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku.

"Ngomong-ngomong panggil saja aku Jin. Ayahku memanggilku Seokjin seperti begitu juga Woori Imo. Dan kau yang terkenal tidak baik, Min Yoongi, aku sudah mendengar begitu banyak tentangmu."

Senyuman saat dia berkata memberitahu aku bahwa dia tidak bermaksud demikian.

"Aku minta maaf kalau bibimu telah membandingkan diri ku denganmu."

Aku mengakhiri pandanganku ke arahnya dan bibir merah penuh nya melengkungkan senyuman.

"Oh, aku tidak berbicara tentang bibiku. Aku sedang berbicara tentang para pria. Terutama Jungkook yang sangat menyukai mu. Aku mendengar bahwa kamu menyebabkan sedikit kegemparan tadi malam di pesta ulang tahun si brengsek Taehyung. Aku berharap bisa melihat kejadian itu, tapi orang yang dipekerjakan untuk membantu tidak mendapatkan undangan ke acara itu."

Aku mengisi cart sementara Jin berdiri di sana menonton aku. Dia memutar-mutar seikat rambut cokelat di sekitar jarinya dan tersenyum padaku.

"Jadi, kau satu-satunya yang dimaksud. Ceritakan padaku semua tentang hal itu."

Tidak banyak yang bisa diceritakan. Aku mengangkat bahu dan berjalan masuk ke sisi pengemudi setelah cart-ku terisi.

"Aku pergi ke pesta karena aku tidur di bawah tangga di rumah Jimin sampai aku punya cukup uang untuk pindah yang mana akan segera terwujud. Ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dia tidak suka kehadiranku. Itu saja."

Jin menjatuhkan diri di kursi di sampingku dan menyilangkan kakinya.

"Itu sama sekali tidak seperti apa yang aku dengar. Namjoon mengatakan bahwa Jimin melihat Jungkook menyentuhmu dan hilang kendali."

"Namjoon salah paham. Percayalah. Jimin tidak peduli pada siapa yang menyentuh aku."

Jin mendesah,

"Menyebalkan menjadi orang-orang miskin, bukan? Para pria tampan tidak pernah serius pada kita. Kita hanya pasangan dalam berhubungan seks."

Apakah itu arti seks baginya? Apakah dia baru saja terlibat dengan mereka dan menjadi pria yang mereka campakkan? Dia terlalu cantik untuk itu.

"Apakah tidak ada orang yang menarik yang tidak kaya raya di sekitar sini? Orang-orang yang datang ke sini tidak ada yang dapat dipilih. Tentunya kamu dapat menemukan seorang pria yang tidak menyingkirkanmu keesokan harinya."

Jin mengerutkan kening dan mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku selalu ingin menggaet jutawan, kamu tahu? Menjalani kehidupan yang baik. Tapi aku mulai melihat bahwa tidak kesempatan untukku."

Aku menuju lubang golf pertama.

"Jin, kau cantik. Kamu layak mendapatkan lebih dari apa yang kamu dapatkan sekarang. Mulailah berburu seorang pria di tempat lain. Temukan satu yang tidak menginginkan kamu hanya untuk seks. Temukan satu yang menginginkan kamu. Hanya kamu."

"Sialan, aku mungkin baru saja jatuh cinta pada mu juga sekarang," jawabnya menggoda dan tertawa.

Dia menopangkan kakinya santai saat aku bergerak menuju pegolf pertama pagi hari. Aku tidak melihat seorang pria muda di mana pun. Mereka bukan lah tipikal orang yang suka bangun pagi. Untuk beberapa saat, aku tidak perlu khawatir tentang menjaga Jin dari tindakan menjijikkan di semak-semak atau di mana pun itu dia melakukan saat bekerja.

.

.

.

Empat jam kemudian, ketika kami berhenti ke lubang golf ketiga untuk ke tiga kalinya aku mengenali Jungkook dan teman teman nya. Jin duduk tegak di kursinya dan ekspresi bersemangat di wajahnya menempatkan aku dalam siaga tinggi. Dia seperti anak anjing kecil menunggu seseorang untuk melemparkannya tulang.

Jika aku tidak menyukainya aku bahkan tidak akan repot-repot membantu dia mempertahankan pekerjaan ini. Menjadi pengasuh nya tidak ada dalam deskripsi pekerjaanku. Jungkook mengerutkan kening ketika kami berhenti di samping mereka.

"Kenapa kau mengiringi Jin berkeliling?" Tanyanya saat kami benar-benar berhenti.

"Karena dia membantu menjagaku dari teman sialanmu dan membuatmu marah. Kenapa kau pergi dan memberitahu Woori Imo?"

Jin berkata sambil cemberut, menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada lebar miliknya. Aku tak ragu setiap orang yang berdiri di sekitar kita memusatkan perhatian pada dada bidang miliknya.

"Aku tidak meminta dia untuk melakukan itu. Aku memintanya mempromosikan Yoongi bukan berpasangan dengan kamu," bentaknya, dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Siapa yang kau telepon?" Tanya Jin dengan nada panik dalam posisi duduk tegak.

"Woori," hardiknya.

"Tidak tunggu," kata Jin dan aku pada waktu yang sama.

"Jangan hubungi dia. Aku baik-baik. Aku suka Jin. Dia pasangan yang baik." aku meyakinkannya.

Ia terdiam sesaat tapi tidak menutup telepon.

"Woori, ini Jungkook. Aku sudah berubah pikiran. Aku ingin Yoongi di dalam empat hari dalam seminggu. Kamu dapat menggunakan nya di lapangan pada hari Jumat dan Sabtu karena begitu sibuk dan dia adalah yang terbaik yang kamu miliki, tetapi untuk sisa waktunya aku ingin dia di dalam."

Dia tidak menunggu jawaban sebelum mengakhiri panggilan tersebut dan menjatuhkannya ponsel nya kembali ke saku celana pendek kotak-kotak kaku nya.

Pada orang lain hal tersebut tampak konyol tapi orang seperti Jungkook bisa menghilangkan kesan konyol itu. Kemeja polo putih yang ia kenakan pas di badan nya. Aku tidak akan terkejut jika itu adalah merek baru.

"Woori Imo akan menjadi gila. Dia telah meminta Yoongi menjaga aku selama beberapa minggu. Siapa yang akan menjaga aku sekarang?" tanyanya melayangkan tatapan sensual ke arah Namjoon.

"Kawan tolonglah, jika kamu sedikit saja menyukai aku, alihkan pandanganmu dan biarkan aku membawanya kembali ke rumah klub hanya untuk beberapa menit. Tolong," Namjoon memohon sambil minum di hadapan Jin yang duduk di sana.

Kakinya sedikit terbuka sehingga selangkangannya terlihat jelas. Celana pendek yang kami kenakan terlalu pendek dan ketat hingga meninggalkan banyak hal untuk diimajinasikan dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kamu dan dia lakukan jika kau mau. Tapi kalau ayah mendengar kabar itu lagi aku harus memecatnya. Dia malu mengenai keluhan itu."

Aku tahu Namjoon tidak akan membelanya jika dia dipecat. Dia akan membiarkannya pergi dan melanjutkan hidupnya. Tak ada cinta dalam tatapannya, hanya nafsu.

"Jin, jangan," aku memohon pelan di sampingnya.

"Pada malam saat aku libur, kau dan aku akan pergi keluar dan kita akan menemukan beberapa tempat di mana para pria menghargai mu. Jangan sampai kamu kehilangan pekerjaan gara-gara dia," aku berbicara begitu pelan hanya Jin yang bisa mendengar aku.

Yang lain tahu aku mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya tetapi mereka tidak tahu apa. Jin memalingkan tatapannya padaku dan menarik lututnya bersama-sama.

"Benarkah? Kamu akan pergi keluar denganku dan mencari pria? Serius?"

Aku mengangguk dan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

"Deal. Kita akan pergi ke Club Fix. Aku harap kamu memiliki beberapa sepatu boot. Nanti kita bergaya ala koboi di sana"

"Aku dari Daegu. Aku memiliki sepatu bootku sendiri, celana jeans ketat dan pistol," jawabku sambil mengedipkan mata.

Dia terkekeh dengan keras dan menurunkan kakinya.

"Oke guys apa yang kalian ingin minum? Kami punya lubang golf lainnya untuk di kunjungi," katanya melangkah keluar dari cart dan berjalan ke belakang.

Aku mengikutinya dan kami membagikan minuman dan menerima uang pembayarannya. Namjoon mencoba untuk meraih pantatnya beberapa kali dan berbisik di telinganya. Dia akhirnya berbalik dan tersenyum padanya.

"Aku sudah selesai menjadi teman bercintamu. Aku akan keluar dengan sahabatku disini akhir pekan ini dan kami akan menemukan beberapa pria sejati. Tipe pria yang tidak memiliki dana perwalian, tetapi memiliki kapalan di tangan mereka akibat dari kerja keras. Kupikir mereka tahu bagaimana membuat seorang pria merasa benar-benar istimewa."

Aku harus menahan tawa yang meluap di dalam dadaku melihat ekspresi kaget Namjoon. Aku menyalakan mobil cart saat Jin melompat kembali di sampingku.

"Sialan, rasanya menyenangkan. Ke mana saja kamu selama ini?" Tanyanya menepukkan tangannya saat aku melaju memberi senyuman dan melambaikan tangan pada Jungkook saat kami menuju ke lubang berikutnya.

Kami sudah melewati hampir semua lapangan kemudian berhenti untuk mengisi minuman kembali. Tak ada masalah lagi. Aku tahu kita mungkin bisa melihat Jungkook dan teman-temannya lagi tapi aku percaya Jin bisa mempertahankan pendiriannya.

Aku tidak memperhatikan anggota pada lubang golf pertama. Aku berkendara dan mencoba berkonsentrasi pada obrolan tak berujung Jin.

Kata Jin "Oh sial!" menarik perhatianku.

Aku melirik ke arahnya dan kemudian mengikuti tatapannya ke pasangan pada lubang golf pertama. Jimin bisa langsung dikenali. Celana pendek cokelat yang dikenakannya dan kaos polo biru pucat yang nyaman tampak begitu cocok dengan nya. Dia memutar kepalanya dan matanya bertemu dengan ku. Dia tidak tersenyum. Dia melihat kearah lain seolah dia tidak melihatku. Tidak ada pengakuan.

Tidak ada.

"Dasar brengsek," bisik Jin.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari dia kepada pria yang bersamanya. Taehyung. Sesuatu yang tidak suka dia bicarakan. Dia mengenakan celana putih kecil yang tampak seperti ia bersiap-siap untuk pergi bermain tenis. Dia mengenakan polo biru yang sesuai dan topi putih yang bertengger di atas rambut cokelatnya.

"Kamu bukan penggemar Taehyung?" Aku sudah tahu jawaban jawabannya dari komentarnya.

Jin tertawa pendek.

"Eh, tidak. Dan kau juga tidak. Kau musuh nomor satu untuknya. "

Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak bisa menanyai dia karena kami telah berhenti hanya enam meter dari duo kakak beradik itu. Aku tidak mencoba untuk melakukan kontak mata dengan Jimin lagi. Dia tampaknya tidak ingin berbasa-basi.

"Kau bercanda. Jungkook mempekerjakannya? " Taehyung mendesis.

"Jangan," jawab Jimin dengan nada peringatan.

Aku tidak yakin apakah ia melindungi adiknya atau aku atau hanya mencoba untuk menghentikan sebuah adegan drama. Apa pun alasan nya itu mengganggu ku.

"Bisakah aku mengambilkan minuman untuk kalian?" Tanyaku dengan senyum yang sama yang aku berikan pada setiap anggota lainnya ketika aku mengajukan pertanyaan ini.

"Setidaknya dia tahu tempatnya," kata Taehyung dengan nada sinis sedikit geli.

"Aku minta corona dengan lemon, tolong," kata Jimin.

Aku memandangnya dan matanya bertemu milikku sekilas sebelum ia berpaling ke Taehyung.

"Pesanlah minuman. Cuacanya panas," katanya.

Dia menyeringai padaku dan menaruh tangannya yang terawat baik di pinggulnya.

"Sparkling water. Seka botolnya karena aku benci air yang keluar hingga membuatnya basah."

Jin meraih ke dalam pendingin dan mengeluarkan soda. Aku kira dia khawatir aku akan melemparkannya ke kepala Taehyung.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu di sini akhir-akhir ini, Taehyung," kata Jin sambil menyeka botol dengan handuk yang telah kami sediakan untuk alasan ini.

"Mungkin karena kamu terlalu sibuk di semak-semak dengan hanya Tuhan yang tahu dengan siapa kau membuka kakimu, bukannya bekerja," jawab Taehyung.

Aku menggertakkan gigi dan membuka penutup Corona Jimin. Aku ingin melempar minuman ke wajah sinis Taehyung.

"Cukup, Tae," Jimin memarahinya pelan.

Apa dia anak Jimin? Jimin bertindak seperti Taehyung berusia lima tahun. Dia sudah dewasa untuk menangis dengan suara nyaring.

Aku menyerahkan corona kepada Jimin hati-hati untuk tidak melihat Taehyung. Aku takut aku mungkin akan mengalami kelemahan ku. Sebaliknya, mataku bertemu miliknya saat ia mengambil botol.

"Terima kasih," katanya dan menyelipkan tagihan ke dalam saku milikku.

Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bereaksi sebelum ia melangkah pergi menggandeng Taehyung.

"Ayolah dan tunjukkan bagaimana kamu masih tidak bisa mengalahkan aku di sini," katanya dengan nada menggoda.

Taehyung menyenggol lengan Jimin dengan bahunya.

"Kau akan kalah."

Rasa suka yang tulus dalam suara Taehyung saat ia berbicara dengan Jimin mengejutkan aku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seseorang yang kelihatannya seperti dia, bersikap baik kepada siapa pun.

"Mari kita pergi," desis Jin, meraih lenganku.

Aku sadar aku telah berdiri di sana menonton mereka. Aku mengangguk dan mulai berbelok ketika Jimin melirik ke belakang ke arahku. Senyum kecil menyentuh bibirnya dan kemudian dia melihat Taehyung lagi menceritakan klub mana yang akan digunakan. Saat-saat kami sudah berakhir. Bahkan jika itu disebut sebuah peristiwa. Setelah kami berada di luar jangkauan pendengaran aku melihat Jin.

"Mengapa kamu mengatakan itu tentang aku menjadi musuh nomor satu?"

Jin menggeliat di kursinya.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu persis. Tapi Taehyung posesif kepada Jimin. Semua orang tahu bahwa..."

Dia terhenti dan dia tidak mau menatap aku. Dia tahu sesuatu tapi apa yang dia tahu?

Apa telah yang aku lewatkan?

* * *

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 9

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Fallen Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Aku harap alur cerita akan cukup masuk akal ^^

Sekuel dari FF "The Virgin And The Playboy"

This sekuel is for you all!

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Yaoi, boyXboy

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 9

 **Yoongi POV**

Beberapa mobil diparkir di luar ketika aku pulang ke rumah Jimin setelah bekerja. Paling tidak aku tidak akan memergokinya berhubungan seks. Aku tahu seberapa hebat ciumannya itu dan betapa menyenangkan rasanya saat tangannya berada di tubuhku, tidak yakin aku bisa menahan diri jika melihat dia melakukan hal itu dengan orang lain.

Konyol. Tapi itu benar.

Aku membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Musik seksi terdengar sangat keras dari 'sound system' yang ada di setiap ruangan. Ya, setiap kamar kecuali kamar milikku.

Aku mulai melangkah ke dapur ketika aku mendengar seorang pria mengerang. Perutku melilit. Aku mencoba untuk mengabaikannya, tapi kakiku rasanya tertanam kuat di lantai marmer. Aku tidak bisa bergerak.

"Yes, Jimin, seperti itu. Lebih keras. Hisap lebih keras."

Suara pria tak dikenal itu berteriak. Aku benar-benar cemburu dibuatnya dan itu membuatku marah. Aku seharusnya tidak peduli. Jimin menciumku sekali dan membuatnya mengumpat dan pergi.

Aku bergerak ke arah suara itu meskipun aku tahu 'itu' adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin kulihat. Rasanya seperti ditabrak kereta api. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melihatnya bahkan jika aku tidak ingin itu membuat otakku mendidih.

"Mmmmm yes, tolong sentuh aku." pinta suara pria itu lagi.

Aku menarik diri tapi aku tetap menuju kesana. Melangkah ke ruang tamu, aku menemukan mereka di sofa. Baju atasan pria itu benar-benar telah terlepas dengan salah satu putingnya berada di mulut Jimin sementara tangannya bermain di kejantanan pria itu.

Aku tidak bisa melihat ini. Aku harus keluar dari sini. Sekarang. Aku berputar, bergegas ke pintu depan, tidak peduli apakah aku melakukannya dengan diam-diam atau tidak. Aku sudah berada di mobil ku dan keluar dari jalan masuk sebelum salah satu dari mereka menyadari bahwa mereka telah terlihat.

Dia melakukan itu di sana, di sofa siapa saja bisa masuk dan melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Dia tahu aku bisa pulang setiap saat. Faktanya adalah, dia ingin aku melihatnya. Dia mengingatkan ku bahwa ia adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa ku miliki. Sekarang, aku tidak menginginkannya.

Aku menyetir ke arah kota dengan marah pada diriku sendiri karena membuang bensin. Harusnya aku berhemat. Aku mencari telepon umum tapi tidak dapat menemukannya di mana pun. Era telpon umum sudah lama berlalu.

Jika kamu tidak memiliki ponsel maka kau akan celaka. Aku tidak yakin siapa yang akan ku telpon. Aku bisa menelepon Zhoumi. Aku tidak berbicara dengannya sejak aku pergi minggu lalu. Biasanya kami berbicara setidaknya sekali seminggu. Tapi tanpa telepon kami tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Aku punya nomor Hoseok yang tersimpan di tasku. Tapi untuk apa aku menelponnya?

Itu akan sangat aneh. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ku katakan pada nya. Aku menepi ke tempat parkir dari satu-satunya kedai kopi di kota dan memarkir mobil. Aku bisa pergi minum kopi dan melihat majalah selama beberapa jam. Mungkin saat itu Jimin sudah selesai dengan kegiatan bercintanya di bawah tangga.

Jika dia sedang mencoba untuk memperingatkanku, aku telah menerimanya dengan tegas dan jelas. Bukan berarti aku tidak membutuhkannya. Aku sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa pria kaya bukan untukku. Aku lebih menyukai gagasan menemukan pria baik dengan pekerjaan biasa. Pria yang akan menghargai kemeja dan sepatu hitamku.

Aku melompat turun dari mobil dan mulai menuju kedai kopi ketika aku melihat Jin dengan Namjoon didalam. Mereka sedang berdiskusi panas di meja paling pojok belakang tapi aku bisa melihat mereka melalui jendela. Setidaknya dia telah mengajaknya keluar.

Aku berharap yang terbaik untuknya dan membiarkannya sendiri. Aku bukan ibu pria itu. Dia mungkin lebih tua dariku. Setidaknya dia tampak lebih tua. Dia bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri dengan siapa dia ingin menghabiskan waktu nya.

Udara asin laut menggelitik hidungku. Aku berjalan menyeberangi jalan menuju ke pantai. Setidaknya, Aku bisa sendirian disana. Suara ombak menabrak karang begitu menenangkan. Aku berjalan. Aku teringat ibuku. Aku bahkan membiarkan diriku untuk mengingat kakakku, itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat jarang kulakukan karena rasanya terlalu menyakitkan setiap saat.

Malam ini, aku ingin merasakannya. Aku butuh mengingat bahwa aku pernah mengalami hal yang jauh lebih buruk daripada tingkah bodoh seorang pria yang benar-benar sama sekali bukan tipeku. Aku biarkan kenangan yang lebih baik membanjiri pikiranku...dan aku berjalan.

Sudah hampir tengah malam ketika aku naik ke mobil ku dan kembali ke jalan menuju rumah Jimin dan tidak ada mobil di luar rumah. Siapa pun yang ada di sini sekarang telah pergi. Aku menutup pintu ke mobil dan berjalan menuju tangga. Lampu depan membuat rumah terlihat remang-remang dan menakutkan di malam hari. Sama seperti Jimin.

Pintu terbuka sebelum aku sampai di sana dan Jimin berdiri di sana memenuhi pintu masuk. Dia di sini untuk memberitahuku untuk pergi. Lagipula aku juga mengharapkan hal itu. Aku bahkan tidak bergeming. Sebaliknya, aku melihat sekeliling mencari koper ku.

"Ke mana saja kau?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak yang dalam.

Aku mengarahkan tatapanku padanya.

"Apakah itu penting?"

Dia melangkah ke luar pintu dari menutup dan mempersempit ruang antara kami.

"Karena aku khawatir."

Dia khawatir? Aku menghela napas.

"Aku mengerti bahwa kenyataan sulit dipercaya. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan 'urusanmu' malam ini untuk memperhatikan hal lain."

Aku tidak bisa menjaga kepahitan yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Kau datang lebih awal dari yang ku harapkan. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu melihat hal itu."

Sepertinya perkataannya membuatnya lebih baik. Aku mengangguk dan menggeser kakiku.

"Aku pulang ke rumah pada waktu yang sama tiap malam. Aku pikir kau ingin aku melihatnya. Kenapa, aku tidak yakin. Aku tidak punya perasaan padamu, Jimin. Aku hanya perlu tempat untuk tinggal selama beberapa hari lagi. Aku akan pindah dari rumahmu dan hidup sendiri."

Dia mengumpat kemudian menatap langit sesaat sebelum melihat ke arahku.

"Ada hal tentangku yang kau tidak tahu. Aku bukan salah satu dari pria yang bisa kau kuasai. Aku memiliki ruang. Sangat luas. Terlalu luas untuk orang sepertimu. Aku mengharapkan seseorang yang begitu berbeda mengingat aku sudah bertemu ayahmu. Kau tidak seperti dia. Kau adalah segalanya yang orang inginkan tapi aku harus menjauhinya. Karena aku tidak baik untukmu."

Aku tertawa keras. Itu adalah permintaan maaf terburuk untuk perilakunya yang pernah kudengar.

"Benarkah? Itu kah hal yang terbaik yang kau punya? Aku tidak pernah memintamu sesuatu yang lebih dari sebuah kamar. Aku tidak mengharapkanmu menginginkanku. Aku sadar bahwa aku dan kamu berada di dua dunia yang berbeda. Kau berada di dunia yang tak pernah kubayangkan akan kugapai. Aku bukan orang yang tepat. Aku mengenakan kemeja murah dan aku suka dengan sepasang sepatu pantofel hitamku. Aku tidak memerlukan barang-barang desainer. Dan KAU bahkan sanggup menjadi perancang, Jimin."

Jimin meraih tanganku dan menarikku ke dalam. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, dia mendorongku ke dinding dan mengurungku dengan kedua tangannya yang menekan dinding di samping kepalaku.

"Aku bukan desainer. Tanamkan itu di kepalamu. Aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu. Aku begitu ingin menyentuh mu hingga terasa menyakitkan seperti sebuah siksaan tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Kau... kau terlalu sempurna dan tak tersentuh. Dan pada akhirnya kau tidak akan pernah memaafkanku. "

Hatiku berdebar menyakitkan. Kesedihan di matanya bukan sesuatu yang mampu ku lihat di luar. Aku bisa melihat emosi di kedalaman mata hitam itu. Dahinya berkerut seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menyakitinya.

"Bagaimana jika aku ingin kau menyentuhku? Mungkin aku bukan tak tersentuh. Mungkin aku sudah tercemar. Bahkan sejak malam kencan kita di Jeju itu, aku sudah tercemar."

Tubuhku tak tersentuh tetapi menatap ke mata Jimin aku ingin mengurangi sakit nya. Aku tidak ingin dia menjaga jarak dariku. Aku ingin membuatnya tersenyum. Wajah tampannya tidak seharusnya terlihat begitu menakutkan.

Dia menjalankan jarinya menelusuri sisi wajahku dan menelusuri lekuk telingaku kemudian dia menggosokkan jempolnya diatas daguku.

"Aku sudah melakukannya dengan banyak pria, Yoongi. dan percayalah, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang sangat sempurna sepertimu. Tatapan polosmu berteriak padaku. Aku ingin membuka setiap inchi pakaianmu dan mengubur diriku di dalam dirimu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Kau melihatku malam ini. Aku adalah bajingan. Aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu."

Aku telah melihatnya malam ini. Dan aku melihatnya di malam yang lain juga. Dia melakukannya dengan banyak pria, tapi dia tidak ingin menyentuhku. Dia pikir aku terlalu sempurna. Aku berada di atas awan dan ia ingin menjaga ku di sana.

Mungkin dia harus seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa tidur dengannya dan tidak memberinya sepotong hatiku. Dia sudah bersusah payah menjaga diri nya. Jika aku membiarkan dia memiliki tubuhku, dia bisa saja menyakitiku dengan cara yang tidak pernah terbayangkan. Pertahanan diriku akan runtuh.

"Oke," kataku.

Aku tidak akan berdebat. Ini benar.

"Bisakah kita setidaknya berteman? Aku tidak ingin kau membenciku. aku ingin berteman."

Aku terdengar menyedihkan. Aku merasa sangat kesepian, aku membungkuk untuk memohon agar memiliki teman. Dia menutup matanya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku akan menjadi temanmu. Aku akan mencoba sekuat tenaga Untuk menjadi temanmu, tapi aku harus berhati-hati. aku tidak bisa terlalu dekat. Kau membuatku menginginkan hal-hal yang tak bisa ku memiliki. Tubuhmu yang kecil dan manis terasa terlalu luar biasa jika berada di bawahku" ia merendahkan suaranya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku, "dan rasa tubuhmu itu memabukkan. Aku memimpikan tentang hal itu. Aku berfantasi tentang hal itu. Aku tahu kau terasa sangat lezat di dalam... bagian... yang lainnya."

Aku bersandar padanya dan menutup mata saat napasnya terasa berat di telingaku.

"Kita tidak bisa. Sialan. Kita tidak bisa. Teman, Yoongi sayang. Hanya teman," bisiknya kemudian menjauh dariku dan berjalan menuju tangga.

Aku bersandar ke dinding dan memperhatikannya pergi. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhku mendesis akibat kata-kata dan kedekatannya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau berada bawah tangga sialan. Aku benci itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa membawamu kesini. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjauh darimu. Aku ingin kau aman," katanya tanpa melihat ke arahku.

Tangannya mencengkeram pagar di tangga sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dia berdiri di sana satu menit lagi sebelum memaksa dirinya untuk melangkah pergi dan menaiki tangga. Ketika kudengar pintu tertutup aku merosot ke lantai.

"Oh, Jimin. Bagaimana kita bisa seperti ini? Aku butuh jarak," bisikku ke ruangan kosong.

Aku harus menemukan orang lain sebagai fokus baruku. Seseorang yang bukan Jimin. Seseorang yang bersedia. Itu satu-satunya caraku agar tidak jatuh terlalu jauh. Jimin sangat berbahaya untuk hatiku. Jika kami akan menjadi teman maka aku harus menemukan orang lain untuk memusatkan perhatianku.

Secepatnya.

* * *

-TBC-

[Halo, ketemu lagi di sider note]

[Maapkan ya berapa hr ini aku agak telat bales review kalian, tapi aku baca semua kok ;)]

[Btw untuk memperjelas, Taehyung di sini memang uke]

[So sorry ya yg #teamseme untuk Taetae ;-;]

[Semoga tetep pada ikutin kelanjutan kisah Yoongi di sini]

[Last, review? :)]


	10. Chapter 10

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Fallen Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Aku harap alur cerita akan cukup masuk akal ^^

Sekuel dari FF "The Virgin And The Playboy"

This sekuel is for you all!

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Yaoi, boyXboy

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 10

 **Yoongi POV**

Woori tidak senang aku pindah ke ruang makan. Dia ingin aku di lapangan. Dia juga ingin aku mengawasi Jin.

Menurut Jin, dia tidak bersama Namjoon lagi. Dia bertemu dengan Namjoon untuk minum kopi karena Namjoon menelponnya dua puluh kali sore itu. Dia bilang padanya jika dia hanya menjadi rahasia kecil maka itu sudah berakhir. Namjoon meminta dan memohon, tapi menolak untuk mengakui Jin ke lingkaran pertemanannya maka Jin mencampakkannya. Aku begitu bangga padanya.

Besok adalah hari liburku dan Jin sudah datang mencariku untuk memastikan kami jadi ke Club country yang bernama Club Fix itu. Tentu saja kami jadi. Aku butuh seorang pria, pria mana saja untuk mengeluarkan Jimin dari pikiranku.

Aku mengikuti Jokwon sepanjang hari di ruang makan. Dia melatihku. Dia menarik, tinggi, karismatik, tetapi dia sangat gemulai untuk seorang pria. Dia main mata dengan pria tanpa malu-malu. Mereka benar-benar menikmatinya. Dia akan melihat kembali padaku dan mengedipkan mata ketika seseorang akan berbisik hal-hal nakal di telinganya.

Pria itu seorang playboy dan ahli dalam hal itu. Setelah jam tugasnya selesai kami kembali ke ruang istirahat staff dan menggantung celemek hitam panjang yang harus di pakai di atas seragam kami.

"Kau akan jadi brilian, Yoongi. Para pria menyukaimu dan mereka terkesan olehmu. Tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu manis, tapi pria dengan rambut pirang platinum seperti milikmu biasanya tidak bisa berjalan lurus tanpa cekikikan."

Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Begitukah? Aku tersinggung dengan komentar itu."

Jokwon memutar matanya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menjitak kepalaku.

"Tidak, kau tidak tersinggung. Kau tahu kau adalah pria pirang nakal yang mengejutkan."

"Mulai mendekati pelayan baru, Kwon?" Suara Jungkook yang familiar bertanya.

Jokwon memberinya senyum sombong.

"Kau tahu lebih baik dari itu. Aku punya rasa tertentu," ia membiarkan suaranya memelan menjadi bisikan seksi saat matanya menelusuri ke tubuh bawah Jungkook.

Aku melirik Jungkook yang cemberut dengan tidak nyaman dan aku tidak bisa menahan tawa, Jokwon bergabung denganku.

"Senang membuat pria sejantan dia menggeliat," ia berbisik di telingaku, lalu memukul pantatku dan berjalan keluar pintu.

Jungkook memutar matanya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah Jokwon pergi.

"Apakah kau menikmati harimu?" Tanyanya sopan.

Aku menikmati hariku. Sangat. Itu pekerjaan yang jauh lebih mudah daripada berpanas-panasan di luar berurusan dengan para pria tua yang suka mengintai sepanjang hari.

"Ya. Menyenangkan. Terima kasih untuk memungkinkanku bekerja di sini."

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Terima kasih kembali. Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita pergi merayakan promosimu dengan makanan seafood terbaik di pantai?"

Dia mengajakku keluar lagi. Aku harus pergi. Dia akan menjadi pengalih perhatian. Dia bukan tipe kelas pekerja yang aku cari tapi siapa bilang aku akan menikah dengannya?

Sebuah gambaran dari Jimin berkelebat dalam pikiranku dan ekspresi tersiksanya tadi malam.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku untuk berkencan dengan seseorang yang ia kenal. Jika dia benar-benar sungguh-sungguh pada apa yang dia katakan kemudian aku harus menjaga jarak aman dengannya. Aku tidak termasuk di dalam dunia itu.

"Mungkin lain kali saja? Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak tadi malam dan aku lelah."

Wajah Jungkook agak kecewa tapi aku tahu dia tidak akan punya masalah menemukan seseorang untuk menggantikan tempatku.

"Ada pesta malam ini di rumah Jimin, tapi aku rasa kau tahu itu," kata Jungkook, menyaksikan dengan cermat pada reaksiku.

Aku tidak tahu tentang pesta tapi kemudian Jimin tidak pernah memperingatkanku tentang itu.

"Aku bisa tidur melaluinya. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu."

Itu bohong. Aku tidak akan tidur sampai orang terakhir berderap menaiki tangga.

"Bagaimana jika aku datang? Bisakah kau menghabiskan sedikit waktu denganku sebelum kau tidur? "

Jungkook bersikeras. Aku akan mengizinkannya. Aku mungkin akan berkata tidak ketika aku sadar bahwa Jimin akan meniduri beberapa pria malam ini. Dia akan membawanya ke tempat tidur dan membuat mereka merasakan hal-hal yang tidak akan mungkin untuk aku rasakan lagi.

Aku memang butuh pengalih perhatian. Dia mungkin akan sudah memiliki pria itu di pangkuannya begitu aku tiba di rumah.

"Kau dan Jimin tampaknya tidak begitu dekat. Mungkin kita bisa jalan-jalan sedikit di luar ke tepi pantai? Aku tidak tahu apakah itu ide yang baik bagimu untuk berada di rumah di mana ia bisa melihatmu."

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Oke. Aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Tapi aku punya satu pertanyaan, Yoongi, " katanya mengamatiku lekat-lekat.

Aku menunggu.

"Mengapa begitu? Sampai malam itu di rumahnya, Jimin dan aku berteman. Kami tumbuh bersama-sama. Dalam lingkungan yang sama. Tidak pernah punya masalah sedikitpun. Apa yang memicunya? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua?"

Bagaimana aku menjawab itu? Tidak, karena ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu dan lebih aman untuk hatiku jika kita tetap hanya berteman?

"Kami berteman. Dia protektif."

Jungkook mengangguk pelan tapi aku tahu dia tidak percaya padaku.

"Aku tidak keberatan bersaing. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang aku hadapi."

Dia tidak menghadapi apa-apa karena dia dan aku hanya akan berteman. Aku tidak mencari seorang pria dalam kelompok itu.

"Aku tidak dan tidak akan pernah menjadi bagian dari kelompokmu. Aku tidak berniat untuk berkencan serius dengan siapa pun yang merupakan bagian dari lingkaran elitmu."

Aku tidak menunggunya untuk mendebat. Sebaliknya, aku berjalan memutarinya dan keluar pintu. Aku harus pulang sebelum pesta jadi terlalu liar. Aku tidak ingin melihat Jimin diselimuti oleh beberapa pria.

Itu bukan kekacauan yang liar. Itu hanya sekitar dua puluh orang. Aku berjalan melewati beberapa dari mereka dalam perjalanan ke dapur. Beberapa dari mereka sedang menyiapkan minuman dan aku tersenyum pada mereka sebelum melangkah ke dapur dan kemudian ke kamar belakangku.

Jika teman-temannya tidak tahu aku tidur di bawah tangga, mereka tahu sekarang. Aku mengganti seragamku dan mengeluarkan sebuah kaos biru es untuk di pakai. Kakiku sakit karena berjalan sepanjang hari jadi aku akan bertelanjang kaki.

Aku mendorong koperku kembali ke bawah tangga dan melangkah ke dapur untuk bertatap muka dengan Jimin. Dia bersandar pada pintu yang menuju ke dapur dengan lengan disilangkan di atas dada dan kerutan di wajahnya.

"Jimin? Ada apa?"

Aku bertanya ketika dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Jungkook di sini," jawabnya.

"Terakhir kali aku periksa dia adalah temanmu."

Jimin menggelengkan kepala dan matanya mengamati tubuhku dengan cepat.

"Tidak. Dia tidak kesini untukku. Dia datang untuk orang lain."

Aku menyilangkan tanganku di dadaku dan mengambil pose defensif yang sama.

"Mungkin. Apakah kau memiliki masalah dengan teman-temanmu yang tertarik padaku?"

"Dia tidak cukup baik. Dia brengsek. Dia seharusnya tidak bisa menyentuhmu," kata Jimin dengan nada marah yang keras.

Mungkin dia seperti itu. Aku meragukannya tapi itu mungkin. Itu tidak penting. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Jungkook menyentuhku.

 _Kedekatan Jungkook tidak membuat perutku bergejolak dan rasa sakit di bawahku terasa._

 _Berbeda saat bersama dengan Jimin.  
_

"Aku tidak tertarik pada Jungkook seperti itu. Dia adalah bosku dan mungkin teman. Itu saja."

Jimin melarikan tangannya di atas kepalanya dan cincin perak polos di jempolnya tertangkap mataku. Aku belum pernah melihat dia memakainya sebelumnya. Siapa yang telah memberikan itu kepadanya?

"Aku tidak bisa tidur sementara orang-orang akan naik dan turun tangga. Itu membuatku terjaga. Daripada duduk di kamar sendirian bertanya-tanya siapa yang kau tiduri di atas sana malam ini, kupikir aku akan mengobrol dengan Jungkook di pantai. Memiliki percakapan dengan seseorang. Aku butuh teman."

Jimin tersentak seolah aku memukulnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengobrol di luar dengan Jungkook."

Ini konyol.

"Well, mungkin aku tidak ingin kau meniduri seorang pria tapi kau akan melakukannya."

Jimin menarik diri dari pintu dan menuju ke arahku mendorongku ke kamar kecilku sampai kami berdua di dalam. Satu inchi lagi dan aku akan jatuh ke belakang ke tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak ingin meniduri siapa pun malam ini," ia berhenti kemudian menyeringai, "Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Biar aku perjelas, aku tidak ingin meniduri siapa pun di luar ruangan ini. Tinggallah di sini dan bicaralah denganku. Aku akan bicara. Aku bilang kita bisa menjadi teman. Kau tidak perlu Jungkook sebagai teman."

Aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di dadanya untuk mendorong dia ke belakang tapi aku tidak bisa membuat diriku melakukannya setelah aku menaruh tanganku pada dirinya.

"Kau tidak pernah berbicara denganku lagi setelah pertemuan pertama kita. Aku mengajukan pertanyaan yang salah dan kau menjauh."

Jimin menggeleng.

"Tidak sekarang. Kita berteman. Aku akan bicara dan aku tidak akan pergi. Hanya tolong, tinggal di sini bersamaku."

Aku melihat ke sekeliling persegi panjang mungil yang nyaris tidak punya ruang untuk tempat tidurku.

"Tidak ada banyak ruang di sini," kataku sambil melirik ke arahnya dan memaksa tanganku untuk tetap menapak di dadanya dan tidak meraup kemeja nyamannya yang pas ke dalam tanganku dan menariknya lebih dekat.

"Kita bisa duduk di tempat tidur. Kita tidak bersentuhan. Hanya bicara. Seperti teman," dia meyakinkanku.

Aku menghela napas dan mengangguk. Aku tidak akan bisa menolaknya. Selain itu, ada begitu banyak yang ingin aku tahu tentang dia. Aku duduk di tempat tidur pada kepala tempat tidur dan bersandar. Aku menyilangkan kaki di bawahku.

"Kalau begitu kita akan bicara," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Jimin duduk ke tempat tidur dan bersandar ke dinding. Sebuah tawa yang dalam datang dari dadanya dan aku menyaksikan senyum yang nyata muncul di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak percaya aku baru saja memohon pada seorang pria untuk duduk dan berbicara denganku."

Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak percaya.

"Apa yang akan kita bicarakan?"

Aku bertanya, ingin dia yang memulainya. Aku tidak ingin dia merasa seolah-olah ini adalah interogasi. Aku punya begitu banyak pertanyaan berputar di kepalaku yang kutahu aku bisa menghujaninya dengan rasa ingin tahuku.

"Bagaimana kalau tentang bagaimana kau tidak pernah bercinta lagi setelah kau melepas keperjakaanmu?" Katanya, membalik cincin peraknya ke arahku.

Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku tidak pernah bercinta lagi. Aku hanya berkata aku 'tidak sering' sewaktu dia bertanya akan hal itu. Apakah sejelas itu kebohonganku?

"Siapa bilang aku tidak pernah bercinta lagi?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang paling kesal yang bisa aku kerahkan. Jimin menyeringai,

"Aku tahu ketika aku menciummu. Rasanya masih sama. Kepolosan, ketakutan, keraguan didalamnya."

Aku bahkan tidak ingin berdebat tentang hal ini. Ini hanya akan membuat kenyataan bahwa aku tidak pernah bercinta setelah di Jeju itu kelihatan lebih jelas lagi.

"Tapi aku pernah jatuh cinta. Namanya Zhoumi. Dia adalah pacar pertamaku, ciuman pertamaku, sesi bercumbu pertamaku, betapa lemahnya itu mungkin terjadi. Dia bilang dia mencintaiku dan mengklaim aku adalah satu-satunya untuk dia. Kemudian ibuku yang jatuh sakit. Aku tidak lagi punya waktu untuk kencan dan menghabiskan waktu dengan Zhoumi pada akhir pekan. Dia butuh keluar. Dia membutuhkan kebebasan untuk mendapatkan semacam hubungan dari orang lain. Jadi, aku membiarkan dia pergi. Setelah Zhoumi aku tidak punya waktu untuk kencan dengan orang lain."

Jimin menyeringai,

"Kau melewatkan kegiatan bercinta pertamamu, Yoongi. Malam bercinta yang intens, dan itu bersamaku…" lalu ia mengerutkan keningnya, "tapi tunggu, dia tidak menemanimu ketika ibumu sakit?"

Aku tidak suka pembicaraan ini. Memoriku bercinta dengan Jimin membuatku merasakan gejolak didalam tubuhku. Dan pengkhianatan Zhoumi, aku sudah lama memaafkannya. Aku menerimanya.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak merespon salah satu pembicaraan yang akan membuat mukaku merona.

"Kami masih muda dulu. Dia tidak mencintaiku. Dia hanya berpikir dia mencintaiku. Sesederhana itu," jawabku mengenai Zhoumi.

Jimin mendesah,

"Kau memang sangat polos dan lugu."

Aku tidak yakin aku menyukai nada dalam suaranya ketika dia mengatakan itu.

"Aku sudah cukup dewasa, Jimin. Aku sudah mengurus ibuku selama tiga tahun dan menguburkannya tanpa bantuan dari ayahku. Percayalah, aku merasa berumur empat puluh hampir setiap hari."

Jimin mengulurkan tangannya di atas tempat tidur dan menutupi tanganku dengan tangannya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu sendiri."

Tidak, aku seharusnya tidak melakukannya tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku mencintai ibuku. Dia layak mendapatkan jauh lebih banyak daripada yang dia dapatkan. Satu-satunya hal yang meringankan rasa sakit itu adalah mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa Ibu dan Suga bersama-sama sekarang. Mereka saling memiliki.

Aku tidak ingin berbicara tentang kisahku lagi. Aku ingin tahu sesuatu tentang Jimin.

"Apa kau memiliki pekerjaan?" Tanyaku.

Jimin tertawa dan meremas tanganku tapi tidak membiarkannya lepas.

"Apa kau percaya setiap orang harus memiliki pekerjaan setelah lulus kuliah?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. Aku selalu berpikir orang punya pekerjaan pada sesuatu. Dia harus memiliki beberapa tujuan. Bahkan jika dia tidak membutuhkan uang.

"Ketika aku lulus kuliah aku punya cukup uang di bank untuk menjalani sisa hidupku tanpa pekerjaan, berkat ayahku."

Dia melihat ke arahku dengan mata hitam yang sangat seksi.

"Setelah beberapa minggu tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali berpesta aku sadar aku butuh kehidupan. Jadi aku mulai bermain-main dengan pasar saham. Ternyata, aku cukup bagus dalam hal itu. Angka-angka selalu menjadi keahlianku. Beberapa bulan dari tahun ini aku jadi lebih lihai dan bekerja di rumah. Pada musim panas aku libur dari segala sesuatu sebisaku, datang ke sini dan bersantai."

Aku tidak menyangka.

"Shock di wajahmu sedikit menghina," kata Jimin dengan irama menggoda dalam suaranya.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka dengan jawaban itu," jawabku jujur.

Jimin mengangkat bahu dan memindahkan tangannya kembali ke sisi tempat tidurnya. Aku ingin menggapai dan meraihnya dan menggenggamnya tapi aku tidak melakukannya.

Dia sudah selesai menyentuhku.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanyaku.

Jimin menyeringai,

"Cukup tua untuk berada di ruangan ini denganmu dan terlalu sangat tua untuk memiliki pikiran tentangmu."

Dia berada di awal dua puluhan. Pasti. Dia tidak tampak lebih tua.

"Aku akan mengingatkanmu bahwa aku sudah dua puluh tiga. Aku bukan bayi. "

"Tidak Yoongi manis, kau sudah pasti bukan bayi. Aku dua puluh dua dan letih. Hidupku tidak normal dan karena itu aku memiliki beberapa kekacauan serius. Aku sudah bilang ada hal-hal yang kau tidak tahu. Membiarkan diri untuk menyentuhmu akan salah."

Dia hanya setahun lebih muda dariku. Itu tidak terlalu buruk.

Dia bahkan melakukan pekerjaan dirumah? Dia akan jadi seburuk apa?

Dia memiliki hati. Dia membiarkanku tinggal di sini ketika menginginkan tidak lebih dari membuatku berkemas.

"Kupikir kau meremehkan dirimu sendiri. Apa yang kulihat di dalam dirimu adalah istimewa."

Jimin merapatkan bibirnya lalu menggeleng.

"Kau tidak melihat diriku yang sebenarnya. Kau tidak tahu semua yang telah aku lakukan. "

"Mungkin," jawabku, mencondongkan tubuhku ke depan.

"Tapi apa yang sudah kulihat sedikit adalah tidak semuanya buruk. Aku mulai berpikir mungkin saja ada lapisan lain bagimu."

Jimin mengangkat matanya untuk bertemu mataku. Aku ingin meringkuk di pangkuannya dan hanya menatap mata itu selama berjam-jam. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu kemudian menutupnya... tapi tidak sebelum aku melihat sesuatu yang perak di mulutnya. Aku menarik lututku di bawahku dan bergerak mendekatinya.

"Apa yang ada dalam mulutmu?" Aku bertanya, mempelajari bibirnya dan menunggu dia untuk membuka lagi.

Jimin membuka mulutnya dan perlahan-lahan menjulurkan lidahnya. Itu ditindik dengan barbel perak.

"Apa itu sakit?" Tanyaku, mempelajari lidahnya dari dekat.

Aku belum pernah melihat orang dengan lidah ditindik sebelumnya. Dia menarik lidahnya kembali ke dalam mulut dan menyeringai.

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak memakainya ketika di Jeju?"

"Well, aku tidak mau membuat partnerku terkejut dengan tindikan ini. Jika aku tau yang kutemui adalah seorang perjaka, mungkin aku akan memakainya. Memberinya pengalaman yang luar biasa."

Aku bergidik mendengar jawabannya. Apa dia punya tindikan lain? Aku mengamati wajah dan pandangan jatuh ke tubuhnya. Sebuah tawa rendah mengejutkanku dan aku sadar aku telah tertangkap basah mencari.

"Tidak ada tindikan di dalam sini, Yoongi manis. Yang lain ada di telingaku. Apa kau begitu penasaran dengan tindikanku?"

Dia bertanya sambil meluncurkan satu jarinya di bawah daguku dan memiringkan kepalaku sehingga aku menatapnya.

Aku tidak ingin menjawab ini dengan jujur. Aku sedang menikmati waktu kami bersama-sama. Aku tahu kalau aku terlalu cepat menggali terlalu dalam dia akan lari.

"Ketika kau menciumku tadi malam aku juga tidak merasakan barbel perak ini."

Kelopak mata Jimin diturunkan dan ia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan.

"Karena aku tidak memakainya, lagi."

Dia memakainya sekarang.

"Ketika kau, eh, mencium seseorang dengan itu dapatkah mereka merasakannya?"

Jimin menarik napas tajam dan mulutnya bergerak lebih dekat denganku.

"Yoongi, suruh aku pergi. Please…"

Jika dia hendak menciumku, aku tidak akan menghentikan kesenangannya. Aku ingin dia di sini. Aku juga ingin menciumnya dengan benda itu di mulutnya.

"Kau akan merasakannya. Di manapun aku ingin menciummu, kau akan merasakannya. Dan kau akan menikmatinya," ia berbisik di telingaku sebelum menekan ciuman ke bahuku dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

Apakah dia menciumku?

"Apakah kau... kau akan menciumku lagi?" Tanyaku terengah-engah saat dia menempelkan hidungnya ke leherku dan menghirupnya.

"Aku ingin. Aku ingin begitu sangat menginginkannya tapi aku mencoba untuk menjadi baik," gumamnya di kulitku.

"Bisakah kau tidak baik hanya untuk satu ciuman? Please?"

Tanyaku, bergeser lebih dekat kepadanya. Aku akan berada di pangkuannya segera.

"Yoongi manis, begitu sangat manis, " katanya saat bibirnya menyentuh lekukan leher dan bahuku.

Jika dia terus begini aku akan mulai mengemis. Lidahnya keluar dan membelai cepat pada kulit lembut di leherku saat ia menjejaki ciuman di sepanjang rahangku sampai mulutnya melayang di atas mulutku. Aku mulai memohon lagi tapi ia menekan satu ciuman lembut ke bibirku dan itu menghentikanku. Lalu ia menariknya kembali tetapi hanya satu inchi. Napasnya yang hangat masih terasa dibibirku.

"Yoongi, aku bukan pria romantis. Aku tidak mencium dan berpelukan. Ini semua tentang seks bagiku. Kau pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang mencium dan memeluk. Bukan aku. Aku hanya melakukan seks, baby. Kau tidak ditakdirkan untuk orang sepertiku. Aku tidak pernah menyangkal diriku untuk sesuatu yang kuinginkan. Tapi kau terlalu manis. Kali ini aku harus mengatakan tidak pada diri sendiri."

Saat kata-katanya masuk ketelingaku aku merintih akan suara erotis dari kata-kata nakalnya yang terlontar dari lidahnya. Itu tidak sampai ia berdiri dan meraih gagang pintu aku menyadari bahwa ia akan pergi dariku. Lagi. Meninggalkanku seperti ini.

"Aku tak bisa bicara lagi. Tidak malam ini. Tidak sendirian di sini bersamamu."

Kesedihan dalam suaranya membuat hatiku terluka sedikit. Lalu ia pergi dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Aku bersandar di kepala ranjang dan mengerang frustrasi.

Mengapa aku membiarkan dia di sini? Permainan konflik emosi yang ia mainkan ini bukan levelku. Aku bertanya-tanya ke mana ia akan pergi sekarang. Ada banyak pria di luar sana yang akan dia cium. Satu pria yang tidak masalah ia cium jika mereka memohon. Hentakan orang-orang yang naik tangga berderak di atas kepalaku.

Aku tidak bisa tidur untuk sementara waktu. Aku tidak ingin tinggal di sini dan Jungkook menungguku. Tidak ada alasan untuk membatalkan pertemuan dengannya. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk berbicara dengannya tapi aku setidaknya bisa mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak bisa mengobrol di pantai.

Aku berjalan ke dapur. Punggung Hoseok menghadapku dan dia menekan seorang pria di meja dapur. Tangannya terbelit di rambut coklat Hoseok. Mereka tampak sangat sibuk. Aku diam-diam keluar pintu belakang berharap aku tidak berjalan melewati setiap sesi bercumbu lainnya.

"Aku tidak berpikir kau akan muncul," suara Jungkook muncul dari kegelapan.

Aku berbalik untuk melihat dia bersandar di pagar mengawasiku. Aku merasa bersalah karena tidak datang ke sini dulu dan membiarkan dia tahu aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak bisa mengatur untuk membuat keputusan yang bijaksana di mana Jimin terlibat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku teralihkan." Aku tidak ingin menjelaskan.

"Aku melihat Jimin keluar dari pojokan kecil yang ia punya untukmu di belakang sana," jawabnya.

Aku menggigit bibir dan mengangguk. Aku ketahuan. Mungkin juga mengakui kesalahan.

"Dia tidak tinggal lama. Apakah itu kunjungan ramah tamah atau dia mengusirmu?"

Itu... itu adalah kunjungan yang menyenangkan. Kami melakukan pembicaraan. Sampai aku memintanya untuk menciumku itu sudah menyenangkan. Aku menikmati saat bersamanya.

"Hanya mengobrol," aku menjelaskan.

Jungkook tertawa keras dan menggeleng.

"Mengapa aku tidak percaya itu?"

Karena dia pintar.

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Kita masih jadi jalan-jalan ke pantai?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku lelah. Aku datang ke sini untuk menghirup udara segar dan berharap menemukanmu untuk menjelaskan."

Jungkook memberiku senyum kecewa dan menjauh dari pagar.

"Well, baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengemis."

"Aku tidak akan mengharapkanmu begitu," jawabku.

Ia berjalan kembali menuju pintu dan aku menunggu sampai dia kembali ke dalam sebelum bernapas lega. Itu tidak begitu buruk. Mungkin sekarang dia akan agak mundur. Sampai aku tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan ketertarikan yang aku miliki ini untuk Jimin, aku tidak butuh orang lain yang membuatku lebih bingung.

Aku memberikannya beberapa menit lalu berbalik dan mengikutinya ke dalam. Hoseok tidak lagi di bar dengan pria itu. Mereka pergi ke tempat yang lebih terpencil rupanya. Aku mulai menuju ke pintu dapur ketika Jimin masuk ke dapur diikuti oleh pria berambut coklat yang cekikikan. Dia menggantung di lengan Jimin dan bertindak seperti dia tidak bisa terus berjalan. Mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol.

"Tapi kau bilang," dia meracau dan mencium lengan dimana ia menempel.

Yep ia mabuk. Mata Jimin bertemu mataku. Dia akan menciumnya malam ini. Dia bahkan tidak harus mengemis. Dia juga akan terasa seperti bir.

Apakah itu sebuah rangsangan untuknya?

"Aku akan melepas celanaku di sini jika kau mau," katanya, bahkan tidak memperhatikan bahwa mereka tidak sendirian.

"Hey, aku sudah bilang tidak. Aku tidak tertarik, " jawab Jimin tanpa berpaling dariku.

Jimin menolaknya. Dan dia ingin aku tahu.

"Itu akan menyenangkan," katanya keras kemudian tiba-tiba meledak tawa yang lain.

"Tidak, itu menyebalkan. Kau mabuk dan cekikikanmu membuatku sakit kepala, " jawabnya.

Matanya masih belum meninggalkanku. Aku menjatuhkan mataku dan mulai ke pintu dapur ketika pria mabuk itu akhirnya melihatku.

"Hei, pria itu akan mencuri makananmu," bisiknya keras.

Wajahku memerah. Sial. Mengapa hal itu mempermalukanku? Aku jadi konyol. Dia mabuk berat. Siapa yang peduli apa yang dipikirkannya?

"Dia tinggal di sini; dia bisa memiliki apa pun yang dia inginkan," jawab Jimin.

Kepalaku tersentak dan matanya tidak meninggalkanku.

"Dia tinggal di sini?" Tanya pria itu.

Jimin tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Aku mengerutkan kening padanya dan memutuskan satu saksi kami tidak akan mengingat ini di pagi hari.

"Jangan biarkan dia berbohong padamu. Aku tamu tak diharapkan yang tinggal di bawah tangganya. Aku menginginkan beberapa hal dan dia terus mengatakan tidak padaku."

Aku tidak menunggu jawabannya. Aku membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk.

1-0 untukku.

* * *

-TBC-

[Sedikit info untuk umur mereka di sini]

[Yoongi : 23. Jimin: 22. Taehyung:21]

[Jin jelas lebih tua dari Yoongi asumsikan aja dia sekitar 24 tahun]

[Hoseok, Namjoon dan Jungkook seumuran dengan Jimin: 22 tahun]

[Hoseok & Jimin emang sepantaran karena walau punya Ibu (Hyori) yang sama tapi itu ibu tiri mereka masing-masing, jadi mereka saudara tiri tanpa ada ikatan darah]

[Kurang lebih seperti itu. Aku juga mumet liatin silsilah Hyori ini, namja nya banyak banget]

[Mana anak tirinya semua cakep-cakep (bagi 1 donk ahjumma)]

[Huehehe...]

[Satu lagi, cukup banyak yang 'greget' sama yoongi yang terkesan 'lemah' berhadapan dengan Jimin]

[Karakter dia di sini memang sangat polos, kaya kertas putih]

[Perjakanya aja ilang umur 20+, & pacaran sama teman masa kecil sekaligus cinta pertamanya, Zhoumi]

[Jadi pas dia ketemu dengan Jimin yang juga cowok pertama yang 'tidur' sama dia, udah gitu cakep dll bikin yoongi mabok kepayang]

[Jimin di sini juga karakternya cukup dominan, selain karena dia emang playboy, cakep. Dia juga kaya raya karena harta ayah kandungnya yang artis (drummer busker busker), jadi dia emang sosok yang 'mudah' untuk dipuja]

[Jungkook di sini juga cukup dominan, kaya, tegas, dan bos yang baik. Tipe perayu & penggoda tapi rekor membawa pria ke ranjang belum aku temukan hehehe]

[**Pinku sendiri suka banget sama karakter Jungkook di sini, pria idaman :D]

[Jangan kesel sama yoongi yaaa, dia cuma seorang pria lugu yang kecantol sama pria yang (semoga aja ngga) brengsek :D]

[Sorry jadi nulis notenya panjang blablabla hihi]

[Seperti biasa, review?]

[Thank you ^_^]


	11. Chapter 11

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Fallen Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Aku harap alur cerita akan cukup masuk akal ^^

Sekuel dari FF "The Virgin And The Playboy"

This sekuel is for you all!

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Yaoi, boyXboy

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 11

 **Yoongi POV**

Aku menghabiskan sandwich selai kacang terakhirku dan membersihkan remah–remahnya dari pangkuanku. Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi ke toko makanan dan membeli makanan baru. Sandwich selai kacang ini sudah hampir kadaluarsa.

Aku libur hari ini dan bingung mau mengerjakan apa. Aku berbaring di tempat tidur memikirkan Jimin dan betapa bodohnya aku malam itu. Apa yang dilakukannya untuk meyakinkanku kalau ia hanya ingin berteman denganku?

Dia mengucapkan itu padaku lebih dari sekali. Aku harus berhenti berupaya agar ia melihatku lebih dari sekedar teman. Aku melakukan itu tadi malam. Seharusnya itu tidak kulakukan. Ia tidak ingin menciumku. Aku bahkan tidak percaya aku memohon padanya untuk menciumku.

Aku buka pintu pantry dan melangkah ke dalam dapur. Wangi dari bulgogi (daging sapi) menyeruak di hidungku dan jika saja bukan Jimin yang sedang berdiri di depan kompor hanya dengan celana piyamanya saja, aku pasti sudah menikmati aroma kelezatan ini.

Pemandangan indah dari punggung telanjang Jimin sudah mengusir aroma bulgogi. Dia menoleh dari bahunya dan tersenyum

"Selamat pagi. Hari ini pasti hari liburmu."

Aku mengangguk dan berdiri disana memikirkan apa yang seorang teman seharusnya katakan. Aku tidak mau mematahkan aturannya lagi. Aku akan mengikuti aturannya. Lagi pula aku akan segera pergi dari sini.

"Baunya harum," balasku.

"Keluarkan dua piring. Aku membuat bulgogi yang paling enak."

Sekarang aku berharap aku tidak memakan sandwich selai kacang tadi.

"Aku sudah makan, tapi terimakasih sebelumnya."

Jimin menurunkan garpunya dan berpaling menghadapku.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sudah makan? Kau baru saja bangun."

"Aku menyimpan selai kacang dan roti di kamarku. Aku baru saja makan itu sebelum aku kesini."

Dahi Jimin berkerut mencerna kata-kataku.

"Kenapa kau menyimpan selai kacang dan roti di kamarmu?"

Karena aku tidak ingin teman-temannya yang banyak itu menghabiskan makananku. Tapi, tentu saja, tidak mungkin aku mengatakan itu.

"Ini bukan dapurku. Aku menyimpan semua barang-barangku di kamarku."

Tubuh Jimin menegang dan aku berpikir apa yang salah dengan kata-kataku yang membuatnya marah.

"Apa kau memberitahuku bahwa kau hanya makan roti dan selai kacang saat kau berada disini? Begitu? Kau membelinya dan menyimpannya di kamarmu dan hanya itu yang kau makan?"

Aku mengangguk, tidak yakin kenapa hal ini dipermasalahkan. Jimin memukul tangannya ke atas meja dapur dan membalikkan wajahnya ke arah bulgogi sambil memaki pelan.

"Kemasi semua barang-barangmu dan pindah keatas. Ambil kamar mana saja di hall sebelah kiri. Buang selai kacang sialan itu dan makan apapun yang kau ingin makan di dapur ini."

Aku tidak bergerak. Aku tidak yakin dari mana datangnya reaksi ini.

"Yoongi, jika kau ingin tinggal di sini, cepat pindahkan mereka ke atas sekarang. Lalu turun ke bawah sini dan makan sesuatu dari lemari es-ku sambil aku lihat."

 _Dia marah. Padaku?_

"Kenapa kau ingin aku pindah ke atas?" tanyaku penasaran.

Jimin menjatuhkan potongan terakhir bulgoginya ke piring dan mematikan kompor gas sebelum menoleh ke arahku.

"Karena aku ingin kau pindah. Aku benci tidur di atas tempat tidurku di malam hari dan memikirkan mu yang tidur di bawah tangga. Sekarang aku punya bayangan kalau kau memakan sandwich selai kacang sialan itu sendirian di sana dan aku tidak tahan lagi."

Oke. Jadi, dia memang peduli padaku, dalam kapasitas tertentu. Aku tidak membantahnya. Aku kembali ke kamarku di bawah tangga dan menarik kopor ku dari bawah tempat tidurku. Selai kacangku ada di dalamnya. Aku membuka tasku dan mengeluarkan botol selai yang hampir kosong dan tas roti berisi empat helai roti yang tersisa. Aku akan meninggalkan ini di dapur dan kemudian mencari kamar.

Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdegup kencang. Kamar ini telah menjadi tempat aman bagiku. Pindah ke atas membuatku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. Aku tidak akan sendiri lagi di atas sana.

Sembari melangkah keluar dari pantry aku meletakkan selai kacang dan roti di atas meja dapur. Aku menuju ke hall tanpa melakukan kontak mata dengan Jimin. Dia sedang berdiri di bar sambil memegang ujung meja dengan kencang seakan-akan dia sedang berusaha untuk tidak memukul apapun.

Apa dia berpikir untuk melemparku kembali ke dalam pantry? Aku tidak keberatan tinggal di dalam sana.

"Aku tidak harus pindah ke atas. Aku menyukai kamar itu," aku menjelaskan dan melihatnya semakin mengencangkan pegangannya di meja bar.

"Kau berhak tinggal di salah satu kamar di atas. Kau tidak berhak tinggal di bawah tangga. Tidak pernah."

Dia ingin aku pindah ke atas. Aku hanya tidak mengerti perubahan hatinya yang tiba-tiba.

"Setidaknya bisakah kau memberitahuku kamar mana yang harus kuambil? Aku merasa tidak berhak untuk memilih salah satunya. Ini bukan rumahku."

Jimin akhirnya melepaskan pegangan mautnya di meja dan berpaling menatapku.

"Kamar-kamar di sebelah kiri semuanya kamar tamu. Ada 3. Aku rasa kau akan menyukai pemandangan dari kamar yang terakhir. Kamar itu langsung menghadap ke arah laut. Kamar yang di tengah bernuansa putih dengan aksen biru pucat. Kamar itu mengingatkan aku akan dirimu. Jadi, terserah padamu. Yang mana yang akan kau pilih. Pilih dan turun kembali ke sini dan makan."

Dia kembali ingin aku makan.

"Tapi aku tidak lapar. Aku baru saja makan…"

"Jika kau berkata kau makan selai kacang sialan itu lagi aku akan melemparkannya ke tembok."

Dia berhenti dan mengambil napas panjang.

"Tolong, Yoongi. Makanlah sesuatu untukku."

Seperti setiap orang di planet ini yang tidak dapat menolak permintaan Jimin. Aku mengangguk dan menuju ke atas. Aku akan memilih kamarku.

Kamar pertama tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Kamar itu berwarna gelap dengan pemandangan langsung ke halaman depan. Belum lagi itu adalah kamar terdekat dari tangga dan pasti suara bising dari pesta masih akan terdengar.

Aku melangkah ke kamar berikutnya dan terlihat ranjang ukuran king ditutup sprei renda putih dan bantal-bantal berwarna pink. Lampu gantung berwarna pink tergantung indah dari plafon. Benar-benar cantik. Tidak seperti yang aku harapkan akan kutemui di rumah Jimin. Tapi, ibunya tinggal di sini untuk waktu yang lama.

Aku membuka pintu terakhir di hall sebelah kiri. Ada sebuah jendela yang sangat besar memanjang dari lantai sampai ke plafon, dan memperlihatkan pemandangan yang sangat indah dari lautan. Benar-benar menakjubkan. Warna biru pucat dan hijau yang mendominasi kamar dipercantik dengan ranjang ukuran king yang terbuat dari kayu apung.

Setidaknya headboard dan footboardnya terlihat seperti itu. Aku menyukainya. Tidak. Lupakan itu. Aku jatuh cinta pada kamar ini. Aku meletakkan tasku dan berjalan ke arah pintu yang sepertinya kamar mandi pribadi. Kamar mandinya sangat besar dengan handuk putih dan sabun-sabun mandi yang mahal yang menghiasi meja marmer putih.

Ada sedikit warna biru dan hijau tetapi warna utamanya adalah putih. Bak mandinya berbentuk bulat dengan spray jet di dalamnya. Walaupun aku tidak pernah melihat sebelumnya tapi aku tahu kalau ini adalah Jacuzzi. Mungkin aku salah masuk kamar.

Tidak mungkin ini adalah kamar tamu. Aku pasti menginginkan kamar ini apabila aku tinggal di rumah ini. Akan tetapi, ini adalah kamar terakhir di sebelah kiri hall. Ini pasti kamar yang dimaksud oleh Jimin. Aku melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Aku akan menemui Jimin dan mengatakan kalau aku memilih kamar ini dan apabila bukan ini maksudnya, ia pasti akan memberitahuku. Aku meletakkan tasku di dinding di belakang pintu dan kembali turun ke bawah.

Jimin sedang duduk dimeja pantry dengan sepiring bulgogi dan telur orak arik saat aku masuk ke dalam dapur. Matanya langsung menatapku.

"Apa kau sudah memilih kamar?" dia bertanya.

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan memutar untuk berdiri di ujung sebelah meja.

"Iya. Aku pikir begitu. Kamar yang kau bilang mempunyai pemandangan indah itu… berwarna hijau dan biru?"

Jimin tersenyum.

"Iya. Benar sekali."

"Dan kau setuju kalau aku tinggal di kamar itu? Kamar itu indah sekali. Aku pasti menginginkan kamar itu kalau ini adalah rumahku."

Senyum Jimin melebar.

"Kau belum melihat kamarku."

Kamarnya pasti lebih bagus lagi.

"Apakah kamarmu ada di lantai yang sama?"

Jimin mengambil sepotong bulgogi.

"Tidak, kamarku ada di lantai paling atas."

"Maksudmu kamar dengan semua jendela-jendela itu? Satu-satunya kamar paling besar?"

Lantai paling atas seperti terbuat dari kaca kalau dilihat dari luar. Aku selalu berpikir kalau itu hanya sebuah ilusi atau itu adalah beberapa kamar.

Jimin menganguk,

"Yep."

Aku ingin sekali melihat kamarnya. Tapi dia tidak menawarkan sehingga aku tidak berani bertanya.

"Apa kau sudah menata barangmu?" dia bertanya, lalu menggigit potongan bulgoginya.

"Belum, aku ingin bertanya dulu padamu sebelum aku menata nya. Mungkin lebih baik aku tetap menyimpannya di dalam tasku. Akhir minggu depan aku harus siap-siap untuk pindah. Tips yang kudapat dari klub cukup besar dan aku sudah menyimpannya."

Jimin berhenti mengunyah dan matanya menatap tajam ke arah luar. Aku mengikuti pandangannya, tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa kecuali pantai yang kosong.

"Kau boleh tinggal selama yang kau mau, Yoongi."

Sejak kapan? Dia pernah berkata aku hanya mempunyai waktu sebulan. Aku tidak menjawab.

"Duduk di sampingku dan makan bulgogi ini."

Jimin menarik kursi di sampingnya dan menyuruhku duduk tanpa membantah. Bulgoginya tercium sangat lezat dan perutku siap untuk diisi makanan selain selai kacang. Jimin meletakkan piring nya di depanku.

"Makan."

Aku mengambil sepotong bulgogi dan menggigitnya. Renyah dan sedikit berminyak seperti yang aku suka. Aku menghabiskannya dan Jimin menunjuk ke arah piring lagi.

"Makan sepotong lagi."

Aku melawan rasa geliku melihat caranya memerintahku untuk makan. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Aku mengambil sepotong bulgogi lagi dan menikmati rasanya.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini?"

Jimin bertanya setelah aku menelan makananku.

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Aku belum tahu. Aku pikir aku akan mencari apartemen."

Otot leher Jimin mengencang dan tubuhnya kembali tegang.

"Berhenti bicara tentang pindah dari sini, Oke? Aku tidak ingin kau pergi dari sini sebelum orang tua kita datang. Kau perlu bicara dengan ayahmu sebelum kau pergi dan memulai hidupmu sendiri. Itu tidak aman."

Saat ini aku benar-benar tertawa. Dia bersikap tidak masuk akal.

"Aku pria dewasa. Aku bisa hidup aman sendirian. Lagi pula, aku bisa membidik objek yang bergerak lebih baik dari polisi kebanyakan. Aku cukup hebat dengan pistol. Jadi, hentikan pembicaraan tentang ketidakamanan."

Jimin menautkan alisnya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar mempunyai pistol?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku pikir Hoseok hanya bersikap lucu. Kadang-kadang humornya suka melewati batas."

"Tidak. Aku menodongkan pistolku ke arahnya saat dia mengagetkan aku di malam pertama aku tiba di sini."

Jimin tertawa kecil dan bersandar di kursi nya sambil menyilangkan lengan di dada bidangnya. Aku memaksakan diri untuk tetap melihat ke arahnya dan tidak melihat ke bawah.

"Aku akan suka sekali menyaksikan itu."

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Itu adalah malam yang buruk buatku. Mengingat itu kembali bukanlah sesuatu yang kurencanakan untuk hari ini.

"Aku tidak ingin kau tinggal di sini hanya karena itu. Aku percaya kalau kau dapat menjaga dirimu sendiri, atau paling tidak itu seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku ingin kau di sini karena… aku suka kau di sini. Jangan pergi. Tunggulah sampai ayahmu datang. Sepertinya kalian berdua sudah lama tidak bertemu. Setelah itu kau bisa memutuskan apa pun yang akan kau lakukan. Untuk saat ini, bagaimana kalau kau naik ke atas dan menyusun barang-barangmu? Pikirkan berapa banyak uang yang dapat kau simpan selama kau di sini. Apabila kau keluar dari sini, kau akan memiliki tabungan yang cukup banyak."

Dia menginginkan aku untuk tinggal. Senyum konyol tersungging di bibirku tidak bisa ku tahan. Aku akan tinggal dan dia benar soal aku bisa menghemat uangku. Saat ayah datang aku akan bicara dengannya dan setelah itu aku akan pergi dari sini. Tidak ada alasan untuk pergi kalau Jimin ingin aku tinggal disini.

"Oke. Jika kau bersungguh-sungguh soal itu, terima kasih sebelumnya."

Jimin mengangguk dan memajukan tubuhnya ke depan dengan sikunya bertumpu di meja. Pandangan abu-abunya tepat mengarah kepadaku.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Tapi hal itu juga berarti pertemanan di antara kita harus tetap berlanjut."

Dia benar,tentu saja. Kami tinggal bersama dan berhubungan yang lebih dari teman tentu akan menyulitkan. Lagi pula, begitu musim panas ini selesai dia akan pindah ke rumahnya yang lain. Aku tidak ingin patah hati karena itu.

"Setuju," Aku menjawabnya.

Bahunya tetap tegang dan tubuhnya tidak juga mengendur.

"Selain itu, kau juga harus mulai makan makanan di rumah ini saat kau berada di sini."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidak akan. Aku bukan penjilat.

"Yoongi, ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibantah. Aku serius soal ini. Makan makananku di sini."

Aku mendorong kursiku ke belakang dan berdiri.

"Tidak. Aku akan membeli makananku sendiri dan memakannya. Aku bukan… Aku tidak seperti ayahku."

Jimin menggerutu dan dia mendorong kursi nya ke belakang dan berdiri.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu itu? Kau tidur di kamar sempit di bawah tangga tanpa mengeluh. Kau merapikan rumahku. Bahkan kau makan dengan tidak layak. Aku benar-benar sadar kalau kau tidak sama dengan ayahmu. Kau adalah tamu di rumahku dan aku ingin kau makan makanan dari dapurku dan bersikap apa adanya."

Ini akan menjadi persoalan besar.

"Aku akan meletakkan makananku di dapur ini dan memakannya di sini. Apa kau setuju?"

"Jika yang kau beli adalah roti dan selai kacang, tidak akan! Aku ingin kau makan dengan layak."

Aku mulai menggelengkan kepalaku saat Jimin meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya.

"Yoongi, aku akan sangat senang kalau kau makan. Kim Ahjumma berbelanja seminggu sekali dan menyediakan stok makanan di sini beranggapan kalau aku akan menerima banyak tamu. Makanan di sini lebih dari cukup. Tolong. Makan. Makananku."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang penuh harap itu.

"Apa kau menertawakanku?" Ia bertanya dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Yeah. Sedikit," Aku mengakui.

"Apa itu berarti kau akan makan makananku?"

Aku menghela napas,

"Hanya jika kau biarkan aku membayarmu perminggu."

Jimin mulai menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju dan aku menarik tanganku dari genggamannya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Jimin bertanya dari belakangku.

"Aku sudah selesai berbicara denganmu. Aku akan memakan makananmu jika aku membayarmu sesuai dengan harga makanan itu. Itu kesepakatan yang akan aku setujui. Jadi, terserah kau, setuju atau tidak."

Jimin menggeram,

"Oke, baiklah. Kau boleh bayar."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku akan merapikan barang-barangku. Lalu aku akan mandi di bath tub yang sangat besar itu, lalu… aku tidak tahu lagi. Aku tidak punya rencana apa-apa sampai nanti malam."

Jimin terdiam. Lalu dia bertanya,

"Dengan siapa?"

"Jin," jawabku singkat.

"Jin? Pria kereta yang berkencan dengan Namjoon?"

"Salah. Pria kereta yang dulu pernah berkencan dengan Namjoon. Dia telah berubah lebih dewasa dan dia bisa melewatinya. Malam ini kami akan pergi Club Fix. Dan kami akan memillih pria keren berkemeja."

Aku tidak menunggu jawabannya. Aku bergegas naik ke atas sambil berlari menaiki anak-anak tangga. Setelah sampai di kamar, aku menutup pintu, kututup mataku dan menghirup napas lega.

* * *

-TBC-


	12. Chapter 12

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Fallen Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Aku harap alur cerita akan cukup masuk akal ^^

Sekuel dari FF "The Virgin And The Playboy"

This sekuel is for you all!

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Yaoi, boyXboy

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 12

 **Yoongi POV**

Aku mungkin tidak punya baju untuk ke pesta-pesta Jimin tapi aku memiliki segalanya untuk pergi ke Club Fix _._ Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali aku memakai jeans ketat biruku. Jeans nya lebih sempit dari yang kuingat tapi itu masih sesuai. Terutama dengan sepatu bootsku.

Jimin sudah pergi pagi tadi ketika aku sedang mandi dan dia belum kembali hingga saat ini. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kamarku terlarang untuk temannya jika dia mengadakan pesta disini. Aku tidak suka pemikiran tentang orang asing yang berhubungan seks di ranjangku. Aku tidak suka pemikiran tentang orang selain aku berhubungan seks di ranjang tempat dimana aku tidur.

Aku ingin bertanya tapi aku tidak yakin bagaimana menanyakan hal seperti ini. Pergi sebelum Jimin kembali artinya aku tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Haruskah aku berencana mencuci spreiku saat aku pulang?

Ide itu membuatku ngeri. Ketika kakiku menyentuh anak tangga terbawah, pintu depan mengayun terbuka dan Jimin berjalan masuk ke dalam. Ketika tatapannya menemukanku dia membeku dan perlahan menelusuri penampilanku.

Aku tidak berpakaian untuk membuat teman-temannya terkesan tetapi ada sebuah kelompok lain di luar sana yang dimana mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan perhatian.

"Wow," dia bergumam dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Aku tidak bergerak. Aku mencoba untuk mencari tahu bagaimana cara menanyakan apakah ada orang asing berhubungan seks di ranjangku.

"Kau, uh, mengenakan baju itu untuk clubbing?" Tanyanya.

"Ini disebut country style. Aku sangat yakin itu adalah hal yang sangat berbeda," aku mengkoreksinya.

Jimin menjalarkan tangannya ke rambut pendeknya dan mengeluarkan desahan yang terdengar seperti diantara agak frustasi dan agak geli. Jika dia hendak mencemooh penampilanku aku mungkin akan melempar sepatu bootku padanya.

"Bisakah aku ikut dengan kalian malam ini? Aku tidak pernah ke Club Fix sebelumnya."

Apa? Apa aku baru saja mendengarnya dengan benar?

"Kau ingin pergi bersama kami?" aku bertanya dalam kebingungan.

Jimin mengangguk dan matanya mengamati tubuhku sekali lagi.

"Yeah, aku ingin ikut."

Kupikir dia bisa ikut juga. Jika kami berteman maka kami seharusnya bisa bergaul bersama.

"Oke. Jika kau ingin ikut. Kita harus berangkat dalam sepuluh menit. Jin ingin aku menjemputnya."

"Aku akan siap dalam lima menit," katanya dan melompati dua anak tangga secara bersamaan.

Ini bukan sesuatu yang aku sangka. Terasa aneh.

.

.

.

Tujuh menit kemudian, Jimin turun dari tangga dan memakai jeans yang nyaman dan kaus hitam ketat. Cincin perak di ibu jarinya juga dikenakan di tangannya lagi dan untuk pertama kali nya sejak aku bertemu dengannya dia punya beberapa jenis anting bulat kecil di telinganya.

Dia makin terlihat lebih seperti anak pemain drum dari sebelumnya. Bulu mata hitamnya membuat seolah dia memakai eyeliner secara permanen dan itu hanya semakin menambahkan efek yang ada.

Ketika mataku kembali ke wajahnya dia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk memperlihatkan sekilas barbel peraknya padaku dan kemudian berkedip.

"Kupikir jika aku akan datang ke Club Fix dengan pria yang memakai boots ala koboi, aku tidak boleh kalah dengan penampilanku."

Aku tertawa saat dia menyeringai padaku.

"Kau akan terlihat tidak pada tempatnya malam ini sama seperti saat aku berada di pesta-pestamu. Ini akan menyenangkan," aku menggoda dan menuju ke pintu.

Jimin membukakan pintu dan mundur sehingga aku bisa keluar. Pria ini bisa menjadi aneh ketika dia menginginkannya.

"Karena temanmu ingin berangkat bersama kita, kenapa kita tidak memakai salah satu mobilku saja? Kita semua akan lebih nyaman disana daripada dengan mobilmu."

Aku berhenti dan menatapnya.

"Tapi kita semua akan muat jika memakai mobilku."

Jimin menarik remote kecil dan salah satu pintu dari garasi untuk empat mobilnya terbuka. Sebuah Range Rover hitam dengan pelek metalik dan cat sempurna yang mengkilap ada di tempatnya. Aku tidak bisa tidak setuju dengannya. Kami akan lebih nyaman dengan mobil ini.

"Ini luar biasa," ujarku.

"Apakah itu berarti kita bisa memakai mobilku? Aku agak keberatan berbagi tempat duduk dengan Jin jika menggunakan mobilmu yang hanya memiliki tiga tempat duduk di depan dan bak bagasi belakang. Pria itu suka menyentuh sesuatu tanpa ijin." kata Jimin.

Aku tersenyum,

"Ya, dia memang seperti itu. Dia agak sedikit penggoda bukan?"

Jimin mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Menggoda adalah ciri khasnya."

"Oke. Baiklah .Kita akan memakai mobil keren 'Jimin' yang garang jika dia memaksa."

Dia memberiku sebuah seringai congkak dan berjalan menuju garasi. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia membukakan pintu untukku. Perlakuan yang manis sehingga hal ini terasa seperti kencan.

Aku tidak ingin dia mengacaukan pikiranku. Aku telah ditekankan olehnya bahwa kami hanya sebatas teman. Dia harus memainkan permainannya dengan benar.

"Apakah kau selalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk semua temanmu?" tanyaku, berdiri disana menatapnya.

Aku ingin dia melihat kekeliruan dari sikap sangat sopannya. Senyum santainya hilang dan ekspresi serius mengambil alih wajahnya,

"Tidak," jawabnya, melangkah kembali menuju pintu pengemudi.

Aku merasa benar-benar seperti seorang yang brengsek. Seharusnya aku cukup mengatakan terima kasih saja dan mengabaikannya. Kenapa harus aku yang mengingatkannya pada aturannya sendiri?

Ketika kami berada di dalam Range Rover, Jimin menyalakan mesin dan mengemudi tanpa berkata apapun. Aku benci kesunyiannya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud bersikap kasar"

Jimin menghembuskan nafas dan bahunya turun. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Kau benar. Aku hanya tidak punya teman pria jadi aku tidak begitu pandai memilah apa yang harus aku lakukan dan apa yang tidak harus kulakukan."

"Jadi, kau membukakan pintu hanya untuk teman kencanmu? Itu hal yang sangat sopan yang kau lakukan. Ibumu telah membesarkanmu dengan baik."

Aku merasakan sengatan cemburu. Ada beberapa pria di luar sana yang pernah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari Jimin. Pria yang diinginkannya untuk diajak berkencan dan menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman.

"Sebenarnya, tidak aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Aku… kau… kau terlihat seperti pria yang layak untuk dibukakan pintunya. Itu yang ada dalam pikiranku saat itu. Tapi aku mengerti apa maksudmu. Jika kita akan berteman aku harus membuat garis pembatas dan tetap berada di belakangnya."

Hatiku luluh lagi.

"Terima kasih sudah membukakan pintunya untukku. Itu manis sekali."

Jimin mengendikkan bahunya dan tidak berkata apa apa lagi.

"Kita harus menjemput Jin di club golf. Dia akan berada di kantor belakang club house di tempat kursus golf. Dia harus bekerja hari ini. Dia akan mandi dan berpakaian disana."

Jimin berbelok menuju ke club golf.

"Bagaimana kau dan Jin bisa berteman?"

"Kami bekerja bersama suatu hari. Kupikir kami berdua sedang butuh teman. Dia ceria dan berjiwa bebas. Segala sesuatu yang tidak aku miliki."

Jimin tertawa.

"Kau mengatakannya seolah itu adalah hal yang besar. Kau tidak akan mau menjadi seperti Jin. Percayalah padaku."

Dia benar. Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti Jin tapi dia begitu menyenangkan untuk diajak bergaul. Aku duduk diam sementara Jimin menyibukkan diri dengan sounds system yang terlihat mahal dan rumit. Kami melalui perjalanan singkat dari rumahnya ke club golf.

Ketika Range Rover berhenti di samping kantor aku membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar. Jin tidak akan mencari mobil ini. Dia mencari mobilku. Pintu kantor terbuka dan Jin berjalan keluar mengenakan celana kulit, kaos cut off warna putih, dan boots kulit selutut berwarna putih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan salah satu mobil Jimin?" Tanyanya, tersenyum lebar.

"Dia akan pergi bersama kita. Jimin ingin pergi ke Club Fix juga. Jadi…"

Aku berhenti dan melihat ke Range Rover.

"Hal ini benar benar akan menghambat dirimu untuk mendapatkan seorang pria. Aku cuma mengingatkan," pungkas Jin saat dia menuruni tangga dan melihat cepat pada penampilanku. "Atau tidak. Kau terlihat seksi. Maksudku, aku tahu kau mengagumkan tapi kau terlihat sangat seksi dengan pakaian ini. Aku ingin punya boots asli seorang koboi. Dimana kau membeli nya?"

Pujian nya manis. Aku sudah begitu lama tidak punya teman pria. Ketika Suga meninggal, teman-teman berangsur-angsur hilang dari hidupku. Seolah mereka tidak bisa berada didekatku tanpa mengenangnya. Zhoumi menjadi satu-satunya temanku.

"Terimakasih, dan boots ini, aku mendapatkannya saat Natal dua tahun lalu dari ibuku. Aku menyukainya sejak dia membelinya dan setelah dia jatuh, setelah… dia jatuh sakit… ini mengingatkanku padaku."

Jin mengerutkan dahi,

"Ibumu sakit?"

Aku sedang tidak ingin menyulut kesedihan malam ini. Aku mengangguk dan memaksakan tersenyum cerah.

"Yeah. Tapi itu kisah yang lain. Sekarang, mari kita temukan para koboi kita."

Jin balas tersenyum dan membuka pintu belakang Range Rover disisiku.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu berada di depan karena aku punya firasat kalau pengemudinya menginginkan seperti itu."

Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menimpalinya sebelum Jin melompat naik ke Range Rover dan kemudian langsung menutup pintu. Aku naik ke dalam mobil dan tersenyum pada Jimin yang sedang menatapku.

"Waktunya pergi untuk mendapatkan music country." kataku padanya.

* * *

-TBC-

[Hahaha.. Jimin ikutan ke club fix]

[Ada apa yang bakal terjadi ya?]

[Keep read & wait for next chapter :D]

[Sekarang yuk review dulu hehe]


	13. Chapter 13

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Fallen Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Aku harap alur cerita akan cukup masuk akal ^^

Sekuel dari FF "The Virgin And The Playboy"

This sekuel is for you all!

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Yaoi, boyXboy

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 13

 **Yoongi POV**

Jin menunjukkan Jimin arah untuk menuju ke Club Fix. Untuk pergi kesana perlu menghabiskan waktu empat puluh menit dari Gwangali. Tidak terlalu mengejutkan. Satu-satunya pub di Gwangali yang merupakan country club, dan itu bukanlah suatu tempat yang menghabiskan waktu yang sebentar untuk menuju kesana.

Bar itu sangat luas dan keseluruhannya terbuat dari papan kayu. Rupanya, tempat ini cukup ramai. Mungkin karena didaerah ini tidak terlalu banyak ditemukan tempat semacam ini. Bir-bir terang yang berpijar menandakan hiasan dinding didalam dan diluar ruangan. Lagu berdentum keras melalui stereo saat kami melangkah masuk kedalam.

"Mereka akan memulai live musik sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi. Itu adalah waktu terbaik untuk berdansa. Kita memiliki banyak waktu untuk menemukan tempat yang bagus dan minum segelas tequila dengan sekali tegukan," teriak Jin ditengah hingar-bingar bar.

Aku tidak pernah meneguk tequila. Tapi malam ini aku akan mencobanya. Aku ingin menjadi bebas. Menikmati malam ini. Jimin bergerak dibelakangku dan tangannya berada dipunggungku. Ini bukanlah posisi seorang teman... bukan?

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menegurnya disini karena kalau begitu aku harus berteriak melawan suara musik yang berdentum keras. Jimin mengajak kami ke meja kosong yang berada jauh dari lantai dansa. Dia berdiri dan mempersilahkan aku duduk.

Jin masuk dan duduk diseberangku sedangkan Jimin duduk disebelahku. Jin memberengut kepadanya.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" Tanya Jimin, menunduk kearah telingaku jadi dia tidak perlu berteriak.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku, melirik kearah Jin untuk meminta bantuan. "Apa yang harus aku minum?"

Mata Jin melebar lalu dia tertawa.

"Kau tidak pernah minum sebelumnya, ya?"

 _Aku pernah mencicipi sampanye sewaktu di Jeju, hanya sekali itu..._

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku tidak bisa boros dengan membeli alkohol untuk diriku sendiri. Kau?"

Dia menepuk tangannya.

"Ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan." Dia melempar pandangan kearah Jimin. "Kau harus membiarkannya pergi keluar. Aku akan mengajaknya ke bar."

Jimin tidak bergeming. Dia kembali menatapku,

"Kau tidak pernah sekalipun meminum alkohol, lagi?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku akan mencobanya malam ini," Aku meyakinkannya.

"Kau harus perlahan-lahan. Kau tidak memiliki toleransi yang cukup tinggi untuk itu."

Dia meraih lengan pelayan.

"Kami ingin menu."

Jin meletakkan tangannya dipinggang.

"Kenapa kau memesan makanan? Kita disini untuk minum dan berdansa dengan para koboi. Bukannya makan."

Jimin memutar kepala kearahnya jadi aku tidak bisa melihat dengan pasti wajahnya tapi yang aku tahu bahunya menegang.

"Dia tidak pernah mabuk sebelumnya. Dia butuh makan terlebih dahulu atau dia akan membungkuk untuk memuntahkannya dan aku akan memarahimu selama dua jam."

Oh. Aku tidak ingin muntah. Tidak untuk itu. Jin memutar matanya dan melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Jimin seakan Jimin adalah seorang idiot.

"Terserah, Daddy Jimin. Yang pasti aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa diminum dan memberikannya juga. Jadi suruh dia makan dengan cepat."

Pelayan itu kembali dengan membawa menu sebelum Jin menyelesaikan pembicaraannya. Jimin mengambilnya dan berbalik kearahku sambil membuka menu.

"Pilih sesuatu untuk dimakan. Tidak usah memperdulikan kata-kata diva pemabuk itu, kau harus makan terlebih dahulu."

Aku mengangguk. Aku tidak ingin sakit.

"Kentang goreng keju kelihatannya enak."

Jimin mengangkat menunya dan pelayan kembali berlari kearah kami.

"Kentang goreng keju. Dua porsi dan segelas penuh air."

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan kami, Jimin menyenderkan punggungnya dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihatku.

"Jadi saat ini kau berada di Club Fix. Apakah itu yang benar-benar kau harapkan? Karena jujur saja, bagiku musik ini sangat menyakitkan."

Sambil tersenyum, aku mengangkat bahu dan melihat sekelilingku. Ada beberapa orang pria yang memakai topi koboi lalu beberapa lainnya hanya memakai pakaian biasa. Beberapa memakai gesper besar.

"Aku baru disini dan aku belum mabuk ataupun menari, jadi aku akan memberitahumu setelah itu terjadi."

Jimin menyeringai,

"Kau ingin menari?"

Aku ingin menari tapi tidak dengan Jimin. Aku tahu bagaimana gampangnya untuk melupakan bahwa ia adalah seorang teman.

"Ya, aku ingin. Tapi pertama aku butuh dorongan keberanian dan aku juga butuh seseorang untuk memintaku menari."

"Aku pikir aku hanya bertanya," jawabnya.

Aku meletakkan siku diatas meja dan mengistirahatkan dagu ditanganku.

"Apa kau pikir itu sebuah ide yang bagus?"

Aku ingin ia mengakui bahwa itu bukanlah sebuah ide yang bagus.

Jimin mendesah,

"Mungkin tidak."

Aku mengangguk.

Dua piring kentang goreng keju diletakkan didepan kami dan sebuah gelas yang berisi air dingin diletakkan didepan Jimin. Makanan itu terlihat sangat baik. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya aku sangat lapar. Aku harus menjaga berapa banyak makanan yang aku habiskan. Ini seharga tujuh ribu won. Dan aku tidak ingin menghabiskan lebih dari dua puluh ribu won.

Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin segelas minuman tapi Jimin bilang bahwa aku membutuhkan makanan untuk dimakan. Aku mengambil kentang goreng lembut yang disiram keju lalu menggigitnya.

"Rasanya lebih baik daripada sandwich rasa selai kacang, bukan?"

Jimin bertanya sambil tersenyum menggoda. Aku mengangguk dan mengambil makanan yang lain. Jin meluncur dari sisi Jimin masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil membawa dua minuman yang dituang dalam gelas kecil. Minuman itu terlihat berwarna kuning.

"Aku pikir aku harus memulainya dengan minuman yang paling ringan. Tequila adalah minuman untuk pria dewasa. Kamu belum siap untuk itu. Jadi, ini adalah lemon drop (tequila lemon). Rasanya manis dan enak."

"Makanlah dulu," Jimin menginterupsinya.

Aku mengambil makanan lagi dan makan dengan cepat, sampai habis. Lalu aku meraih gelas minuman lemon.

"Okay, aku siap," Aku memberitahu Jin dan dia mengambil miliknya lalu menyeringai.

Aku menontonnya saat dia meletakan itu dibibirnya dan memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Rasanya sangat enak. Hanya ada sedikit rasa terbakar ditenggorokanku. Aku suka lemon. rasa. Rasanya meletakkan gelas kosong ke meja dan tersenyum pada Jimin yang sedang menatap ku.

"Makan," balasnya.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak tertawa padanya tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku tertawa. Jimin terlihat sangat konyol. Aku mengambil kentang goreng lagi dan menggigitnya, lalu Jin mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil beberapa kentang goreng juga.

"Aku bertemu beberapa pria di bar. Aku menunjukmu dan mereka sudah mengawasi kita sejak kita duduk disini. Kau siap untuk mulai berkenalan dan menambah teman baru?"

Jimin bergerak lebih dekat ke sisiku dan kehangatan yang berasal dari dirinya serta yang berasal dari perutku membuat aku ingin tetap disini dengan... Jimin. Tapi yang aku butuhkan adalah aku harus bangun dari tempat ini. Aku mengangguk.

"Biarkan dia keluar, Jimin. Kamu bisa menjaga kehangatan di ruangan ini sampai saat kami kembali nanti," kata Jin.

Jimin tidak segera beranjak dan aku mulai berpikir bahwa ia mengabaikannya atau dia akan menyuruhku untuk makan. Akhirnya dia bergerak dan berdiri. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. Apapun yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan berhenti cemberut tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan.

"Hati-hati. Aku ada disini jika kau membutuhkanku,"bisik nya pelan saat dia melangkah lebih dekat kearahku.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Hatiku terasa sesak dan aku ingin kembali ke ruangan itu bersamanya.

"Ayolah Yoongi. Waktu nya kau untuk mendapatkan minuman gratis dan pria. Kau adalah teman terpanas yang pernah aku miliki. Ini seharusnya bisa menyenangkan."

"Okay."

Jin menarikku kearah dua pria yang jelas-jelas mengawasi kami. Satu jangkung dengan rambut pirang agak panjang yang diselipkan dibelakang telinganya. Dia terlihat belum bercukur selama beberapa hari, tapi kemeja flanel yang melekat ditubuhnya kelihatan keren. Matanya melirik kearahku, lalu kearah Jin, dan kembali lagi kearahku. Dia belum mengambil keputusan, ingin bersamaku atau Jin.

Pria lain berambut ikal pendek hitam kecoklatan dan sepasang mata cokelat yang cantik. Kaus berkerah putihnya tidak banyak meninggalkan banyak hal untuk diimajinasikan dan dadanya yang bidang itu terasa sangat indah untuk dilihat. Dia sudah terlihat memakai kerah terbuka yang berwarna biru sama seperti saat mereka datang. Sebuah senyuman kecil terlihat dibibirnya dan aku memutuskan ini bukanlah hal yang buruk untuk aku lanjutkan.

"Guys, kenalkan ini adalah Yoongi. Aku menjauhkannya dari kakaknya dan sekarang dia butuh minum."

Pria berambut hitam gelap berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya,

"Lay. Senang berkenalan denganmu Yoongi."

Aku menyelipkan tanganku ditangannya dan menjabatnya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga Lay."

"Apa yang bisa aku dapatkan untuk kau minum?" Tanyanya.

Sebuah senyum membentang diwajahnya sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Dia ingin lemon drop. Hanya itu yang dia inginkan untuk saat ini," Kata Jin disampingku.

"Hey, Yoongi, Aku Kris." Kata si pirang, mengulurkan tangannya dan aku menjabatnya.

"Hello, Kris."

"Okay guys, jangan bertengkar. Disini ada kita berdua. Tenanglah, Kris. Kepolosannya membuatmu panas," Kata Jin dengan nada kesal.

"Ayo menari bersamaku dan aku akan menunjukkan bagaimana pria nakal bisa menyembuhkan penyakit gatal kalian," kata Jin lagi sambil mengedip pada Kris.

Jin memiliki perhatian penuh Kris sekarang. Aku menutup mulutku agar tidak tertawa. Dia sangat baik. Jin berkedip kearahku dan membiarkan Kris membawanya ke lantai dansa.

"Temanmu yang ada disana. Dia ingin kita untuk berkenalan. Aku bilang bahwa aku tidak tertarik dan dia menunjuk kau. Yang bisa kulihat adalah rambut pirangmu dan aku tertarik." Kata Lay sambil menyodorkan segelas lemon drop.

"Terima kasih. Dan ya, Jin sangat menyenangkan. Dia membawaku malam ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku pergi ketempat seperti ini."

Lay menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Jimin. Seorang berkaki panjang dengan rambut pirang bersandar ditepi meja kami. Aku melihat jari-jarinya digerakkan disepanjang pahanya. Jelas itu tidak akan membuatnya bertahan.

"Itu alasan mengapa kakakmu ikut denganmu malam ini?"

Pertanyaan Lay mengingatkanku mengapa aku berada disini dan aku membuang tatapanku dari Jimin dan kaki pria itu.

"Um, uh... seperti itu lah."

Aku meletakkan gelas pada bibirku dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Bisakah kita... Maksudku, maukah kau menari bersamaku?"

Tanyaku saat aku meletakkan kembali gelas diatas meja bar. Lay berdiri dan mengarahkanku ke lantai dansa. Jin sudah menekankan tubuhnya kepada Kris dengan cara yang illegal di depan umum.

Aku tidak akan menari dengan cara seperti itu. Dan juga ku harap kalau Lay tidak menginginkannya. Lay mengambil tanganku dan meletakkan disekitar lehernya sebelum dia meletakkan tangannya sendiri disekitar pinggangku dan menarikku untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Itu sangat bagus.

Musiknya mengalun pelan dan sexy. Bukan seperti yang aku inginkan, untuk menari dengan orang yang baru saja aku kenal.

"Apakah kau tinggal disekitar sini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini sebelumnya,"

Kata Lay, menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan telingaku sehingga aku bisa mendengarnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tempat tinggalku sekitar empat puluh menit dari sini dan aku baru saja pindah. Aku dari Daegu."

Dia menyeringai.

"Pantas saja, logat satoori-mu terdengar sedikit berbeda dari pada penduduk lokal disini."

Tangan Lay menyelinap semakin bawah hingga jari-jarinya menyentuh ke bawah pinggangku. Ini sedikit menggangguku.

"Apakah kau kuliah?" Tanyanya, tangannya meluncur satu inchi lebih bawah.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku,

"Tidak. Aku... uh... bekerja."

Aku mencari Jin ditengah keramaian tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya dimana-mana. Kemana dia pergi? Sebenci-bencinya aku untuk melihat ke arah Jimin, aku tetap melihat ke arah ruangan untuk melihat apakah Jimin masih ada disana.

Si rambut pirang sudah bersama Jimin didalam ruangan sekarang. Dimataku terlihat seperti bibir Jimin sedang berada didalam bibir si pirang. Tangan Lay meluncur ke pantatku sepenuhnya sekarang.

"Sialan, tubuhmu sangat luar biasa." Bisiknya ditelingaku.

Gawat. Aku membutuhkan bantuan.

Tunggu. Sejak kapan aku membutuhkan bantuan?

Aku tidak pernah bisa mengandalkan siapapun dalam setahun ini. Aku tidak ingin bertingkah seperti orang yang tidak berdaya sekarang. Aku meletakkan tanganku di dada Lay untuk mendorongnya.

"Aku butuh udara segar dan aku tidak suka orang yang baru saja aku kenal meraba pantatku."

Aku memberitahunya dan sesegera mungkin berputar menuju kearah pintu keluar. Aku tidak ingin kembali ke dalam ruangan dan melihat Jimin bersama dengan beberapa pria dan aku yakin saat ini aku tidak akan memikirkan untuk mencari teman berdansa dulu.

Yang aku butuhkan hanya udara segar. Berjalan keluar, menerobos ke dalam gelapnya malam aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menyandarkan tubuhku pada sisi gedung.

Mungkin aku tidak cocok untuk hal seperti ini? Atau mungkin ini sudah berlebihan dan terlalu cepat untuk pemula sepertiku. Di sisi lain aku butuh bernafas dan seorang teman berdansa yang baru. Lay bukanlah pasangan yang baik.

* * *

-TBC-


	14. Chapter 14

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Fallen Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Aku harap alur cerita akan cukup masuk akal ^^

Sekuel dari FF "The Virgin And The Playboy"

This sekuel is for you all!

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Yaoi, boyXboy

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 14

 **Yoongi POV**

"Yoongi?" Nada perhatian yang berasal dari suara Jimin mengejutkanku.

Aku membuka mataku dan menegang di kegelapan ketika aku melihatnya berjalan kearahku.

"Ya," jawabku.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukanmu. Kenapa kau berada diluar? Disini tidak aman."

Aku sudah biasa dengan perannya sebagai adik atau teman yang baik. Aku bisa menanganinya dengan caraku sendiri. Dia harus kembali ke dalam.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Masuklah ke dalam dan lanjutkan kegiatanmu di ruangan kita tadi."

Kepahitan terdengar jelas dalam suaraku. Itu karena aku tidak bisa menahannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di luar?"

Dia mengulangi pertanyaannya, dengan perlahan dia melangkah semakin dekat kearahku.

"Karena aku ingin ada disini," jawabku pelan, menatapnya.

"Pestanya ada didalam. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan? Sebuah country club dengan pria dan minuman? Dan kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya disini—diluar."

"Kembalilah, Jimin."

Jimin melangkah lebih dekat lagi dan hanya menyisakan jarak beberapa inchi.

"Tidak, aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi."

Sesuatu dalam diriku terasa memberontak keluar, aku pun meletakkan tanganku di dadanya dan saat itu juga aku mendorongnya sekeras yang aku bisa. Dia sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Semua yang membuatku seperti ini adalah kau Jimin. Semua karena kau!"

Aku berteriak padanya, kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkannya menuju tempat parkir. Sebuah tangan kuat tiba-tiba membungkus sekeliling lenganku dan aku berusaha keras untuk melepaskannya tapi sia-sia saja. Jimin dengan kuat menahanku seakan dia tidak ingin membiarkanku pergi.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Yoongi?" tanyanya, menarik ku hingga aku membentur dadanya.

Aku menggeliat dalam pegangannya dan berusaha melawan untuk dapat berteriak. Aku benci mengetahui bahwa dengan mencium aromanya saja, membuat jantungku berdegup kencang dan tubuh ku terasa berdenyut. Aku ingin dia menjauh dariku. Tidak menebarkan kehangatan aroma tubuhnya pada diriku.

"Biarkan. Aku. Pergi." Aku memohon kepadanya.

"Tidak sampai kau memberitahuku apa masalahmu," jawabnya marah.

Aku menepis tangannya tapi dia tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Dia tidak akan ingin mendengar apa yang aku katakan. Kenyataan itu membuatku ingin mengatakannya. Sesuatu yang akan kukatakan mungkin akan membuatnya terganggu. Merusak semua rencananya untuk menjadi sahabat yang baik.

"Aku tidak suka kau menyentuh pria lain. Dan saat pria lain meraba-raba pantatku, aku sangat membencinya. Aku ingin kau yang melakukannya. Sangat ingin kau menyentuhku disana. Tapi kau tidak menginginkannya dan sekarang aku sudah mengerti untuk hal itu. Sekarang, tolong biarkan aku pergi!"

Aku mencoba untuk melepaskan diriku dan menuju ke Range Rover-nya. Aku tidak bisa menahannya sampai nanti dia mengajakku untuk pulang kerumah. Air mata terus mengalir dan aku berlari lebih kencang. Saat aku sampai di Range Rover, aku menuju ke samping dan bersandar di sana, menutup mataku.

Aku baru saja bilang pada Jimin untuk meraba pantatku. Betapa bodohnya aku. Dia bahkan memberikanku pinjaman kamar. Membiarkanku tinggal disana hingga ayahku pulang jadi aku bisa menyimpan uangku dan sekarang aku malah memberikannya alasan untuk bisa mengusirku dari rumahnya.

Terdengar suara 'click' pintu dari Range Rover dan saat aku membuka mataku aku melihat Jimin melangkah ke arahku. Dia mungkin akan membawaku pulang lalu mengusirku begitu saja. Dia berhenti disampingku dan dengan kasar membuka pintunya. Dia menemukanku di belakang. Sangat memalukan.

"Masuk atau aku akan menyeretmu untuk masuk ke dalam," geramnya.

Aku masuk ke tempat duduk belakang sebelum dia mencoba untuk menyeretku masuk ke dalam. Tetapi dia tidak membanting pintu di belakangku. Dia malah menindihku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku, sebelum dia semakin menekan tubuhku pada kursi kemudian mulutnya sudah berada di mulutku.

Aku membuka mulutku untuk membiarkan lidahnya menjelajahiku. Jentikan pircing lidah nya di dalam mulutku sangat menyenangkan. Malam ini, rasa mint dari dalam mulutnya tidak tercampur dengan rasa lain. Aku bisa mengecapnya untuk beberapa lama dan itu sama sekali tidak membosankan.

Kedua tangannya mencari-cari pinggangku dan dia menggeserku sehingga satu kaki ku berada di atas kursi dengan posisi tertekuk dan satu lagi tetap berada di bawah. Dia melebarkan kakiku hingga terbuka lebar dan memposisikan dirinya berada diantara kakiku.

Mulutnya meninggalkan mulutku dan menjelajah lapar menciumi leherku. Dia menggigit kecil bagian bahuku menandaiku, menyebabkan kegembiraan melandaku. Kedua tangannya menemukan celah bajuku yang sudah terbuka sebagian.

"Lepaskan jeansmu." Ucapnya saat dia dengan cepat melepaskan kemeja melalui kepalaku kemudian melemparnya begitu saja kearah jok depan tanpa sekalipun melepaskan tatapan dari mataku.

"Aku ingin kau melepas semuanya, Yoongi yang manis."

Dia meraih kebelakang tubuhku dengan satu tangan dan dia menarik tubuhku mendekat padanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik. Lalu tangannya membuka kancing jeans ketatku yang sudah sangat menyiksa bagian bawahku. Rasanya sangat sempit menghimpit ereksiku.

Jeans itu dibukanya dengan kasar dan dilemparkannya ke depan, sama seperti kemejaku. Sekarang aku hanya tinggal memakai celana dalamku.

"Inilah alasanku menjaga jarak darimu. Ini, Yoongi. Aku tidak ingin menghentikan sekarang."

Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan meraih putingku lalu membawa kedalam mulutnya.

 _Dia tau titik lemahku. Dia selalu tahu..._

Dia menghisapnya keras dan ledakan melanda dikejantananku. Aku berteriak, meraih kedua bahunya lalu meremasnya. Aku melihat saat dia menusukkan lidahnya dan merasakan barbel logam di kulit ku.

"Rasanya seperti permen. Para pria tidak seharusnya memiliki rasa seperti ini. Terlalu berbahaya," bisiknya di kulitku, kemudian hidungnya bermain-main di area dada ke perutku sambil menghirup keras.

"Dan aromamu, Yoongi, luar biasa."

Mulutnya sekali lagi berada didalam mulutku sedangkan tangannya menyentuh putingku, memelintir dengan lembut lalu menyentakkan putingku . Aku ingin merasakan lebih. Aku menjalankan tanganku ke dadanya, menyelipkan tanganku di bawah kausnya.

Aku akan menatap dadanya lama untuk mengingat seperti apa bentuk nya. Sekarang aku ingin mengingat bagaimana rasanya di bawah tanganku. Kulit hangat yang menutupi otot kerasnya begitu lembut. Aku tidak berjanji bahwa hal ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar kegiatan sesaat dan aku ingin merasakan semuanya.

Jimin meraih ke belakang dengan satu tangan dan menarik pakaiannya hingga lepas, melemparnya begitu saja kesamping lalu kembali untuk melumat bibirku dengan bibirnya. Aku melengkungkan tubuhku mendekat padanya. Aku ingin merasakan dadanya yang telanjang pada tubuhku.

Sepertinya dia tahu apa yang aku inginkan, dia membungkusku lebih erat dalam pelukannya dan menarikku padanya . Rasa basah—bekas mulutnya yang mengeksplorasi dadaku—yang dia tinggalkan terasa dingin tapi kehangatan yang berasal dari kulitnya mengejutkanku.

Aku mengerang dan menariknya mendekat, takut dia akan menjauh. Aku telah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan sejak aku bertemu dia di Jeju dan ketika melihat lagi pria itu di beranda aku masih sangat menginginkannya. Sekarang dia berada diantara kedua kakiku. Ini adalah fantasiku.

"Yoongi yang manis," bisiknya, menarik bibir bawahku ke dalam mulutnya lalu menghisapnya.

Aku bergeser semakin merapat kepadanya agar semakin merasakan bagian pribadi kami yang mengeras. Aku berdenyut-denyut dan ingin sekali merasakan ereksinya didalamku.

Jimin menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah untuk membelai lututku dan kemudian mulai menjalankan tangannya naik menuju ke dalam pahaku, menyentuh dan meremas bolaku yang masih terlapis celana dalamku.

Aku membiarkan kakiku terbuka lebar, menginginkan dia lebih dekat lagi. Rasa sakit menjadi lebih kuat dan gambaran tangannya berada hampir dekat dengan pusat denyutanku membuatku pusing. Saat jari-jarinya berjalan di sekitar pinggir celana dalamku, aku tersentak dan mendesah.

"Santai. Aku hanya ingin melihat betapa manis nya di ujung tubuhmu," ucap Jimin parau.

Aku mencoba mengangguk tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun selain bernafas. Aku menatap mata hitam milik Jimin yang terlihat seperti sinar yang berkabut. Dia tidak berpaling saat tangannya mulai menyelinap ke dalam tepi celana dalamku.

"Jimin," bisikku, meremas bahu Jimin sambil terus menatapnya.

"Shhh, tidak apa-apa," jawabnya.

Aku tidak takut. Dia mencoba untuk meredakan rasa takutku tapi sia-sia saja. Kebahagiaan dan kebutuhan yang terlalu besar. Aku butuh dia bergegas. Sesuatu sedang terbentuk di dalam diriku dan aku ingin cepat-cepat untuk meraihnya. Rasa ingin mencakar sesuatu muncul didalam diriku. Jimin membenamkan kepalanya di dalam leherku dan melenguh panjang.

"Ini terlalu hebat," erangnya.

Aku mencoba membuka mulutku dan memohon padanya agar tidak berhenti. Aku membutuhkannya. Aku ingin pelepasan itu aku tahu aku akan segera datang. Tangannya menurunkan celana dalamku hingga ke lutut. Lalu jarinya meluncur masuk ke dalam manhole-ku dan jari-jari kakiku seketika melengkung saat tubuhku melengkung tak terkendali.

Jarinya semakin masuk kedalam. Perlahan. Aku membeku, khawatir terhadap apa yang aku rasakan. Ketebalan dari jari-jarinya mendorong lebih jauh di dalam tubuhku dan aku ingin meraih tangannya dan mendorongnya lebih keras. Ini sangat nikmat. Terlalu nikmat.

"Sialan. Kau begitu nikmat. Panas... benar-benar panas. Dan Tuhan, kau masih sangat... sangat ketat."

Nafas Jimin terasa berat di leherku saat dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuatku semakin ingin lebih. Semakin nakal kata-kata Jimin, tubuhku semakin meresponnya dengan baik.

"Aku mohon, Jimin," pintaku, melawan dorongan untuk meraih tangannya yang lain agar menyentuh kejantananku yang sudah sekeras batu dan memaksa dia untuk membawaku secepatnya keluar dari denyutan di bawah sentuhannya.

"Aku butuh..." Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku butuhkan.

Aku hanya membutuhkannya. Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan menjalankan hidungnya disepanjang leherku lalu menekankan ciuman di daguku.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau butuhkan. Aku hanya tidak yakin aku bisa mengatasinya saat aku melihat kau mendapatkannya. Kau membuatku ingin melakukan segalanya padamu, sayang. Aku mencoba untuk menjadi pria baik-baik. Dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan kendali di belakang mobil sialan ini."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Dia tidak boleh berhenti. Aku juga tidak ingin dia menjadi pria baik-baik. Aku ingin dia berada didalam diriku. Sekarang.

"Kumohon, kau tidak perlu menjadi pria baik-baik. Sentuh aku," pintaku.

Jimin mengembuskan napas kasar,

"Sialan, sayang. Hentikan itu. Aku bisa meledak sekarang juga. Aku akan membiarkanmu merasakan penisku lagi didalammu. Tapi saat aku akhirnya akan tenggelam di dalam dirimu, kau tidak akan tergeletak di belakang mobilku seperti ini. Kau akan berada di ranjang ku."

Tangannya yang lain lalu bergerak meremas dan memompa kejantananku dan jari tangannya yang masih didalam manhole-ku ditusuk semakin cepat seritme dengan pompaannya. Sebelum aku bisa meresponnya dan mataku berputar.

"Itu dia. Datanglah untukku, Yoongi manis. Datanglah di tanganku dan aku ingin merasakannya. Aku ingin melihatmu klimaks."

Kata-katanya membuatku terasa berputar di tepi tebing yang berusaha keras untuk kucapai.

"JIMMIIINNNNN!"

Aku mendengar teriakan keras dari suaraku sendiri saat aku sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam kenikmatan. Spermaku keluar dalam tangannya. Aku tahu aku menangis untuknya, meneriakkan namanya bahkan mencakarnya tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Kegembiraan ini luar biasa.

"Ahhhh, yeah. Itu dia. Sialan. Kau sangat cantik."

Aku menyadari kata-kata Jimin tapi rasanya begitu jauh. Aku lemas dan terengah-engah saat kesadaran melingkupiku. Aku memaksa mataku untuk terbuka, jadi aku bisa melihat apa yang telah Jimin lakukan dari reaksi terliarku yang aku tahu itu adalah klimaksku karena dirinya yang sangat kurindukan dan kuinginkan.

Aku yakin aku pernah mencobanya beberapa kali sendiri tapi aku tidak memiliki banyak fantasi untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi setelah malam ini, hal ini tidak akan menjadi masalah lagi bagiku. Jimin telah memberikanku kembali gambaran fantasi yang menyenangkan untuk bisa mendapatkannya dan bahkan dia masih menggunakan celana jeansnya.

Aku melihat ke bawah dimana Jimin yang sedang menjilati penisku, membersihkan sperma yang menempel di kepala kemaluanku. Jari-jari tangannya yang terkena spermaku dimasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Butuh beberapa saat untuk aku mengerti apa yang dilakukannya. Aku terkesiap setelah menyadarinya, membuat Jimin tertawa saat dia menarik keluar jari-jari itu dari dalam mulutnya lalu tersenyum.

"Memang benar. Kau terasa manis, sayang. Sama seperti bagian tubuhmu yang lain."

Mungkin jika aku tidak klimaks, aku tidak akan memerah malu seperti sekarang ini. Dari semua hal yang bisa aku lakukan, aku hanya bisa menutup mataku erat-erat. Suara tawa Jimin terdengar kencang.

"Ayolah,Yoongi yang manis. Kau baru saja klimaks dengan cara yang liar dan seksi di tanganku dan bahkan meninggalkan beberapa bukti cakaran di punggungku. Jadi, jangan merasa malu padaku sekarang. Karena sayang, sebelum malam ini berakhir kau akan telanjang diatas ranjangku."

Aku mengintip kearahnya, berharap aku mendengar nya dengan baik. Aku ingin lebih. Benar-benar lebih.

"Kau berpakaianlah dulu sementara aku akan mencari Jin dan melihat apakah dia butuh tumpangan atau dia sudah menemukan seorang koboi untuk mengantarnya pulang."

Aku menggeliat dan mencoba mengangguk.

"Oke."

"Jika aku tidak merasa sekeras ini sekarang aku pastikan bahwa kita akan diam lebih lama disini dan aku menikmati mata mengantukmu sehabis klimaks. Aku suka mengetahui kalau aku yang menyebabkannya. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan lebih dari ini."

* * *

-TBC-

[Huehehehe... *ketawa mesum*]

[Yoongi akhirnya di-ena-in Jimin (/_\\)]

[Sebenernya aku masih kurang pede mau nulis boyXboy NC, maap ya masih cupu (='_'=)]

[Oh iya, ada beberapa yang tanya kira-kira sekuel ini selesai berapa chapter, hm kemungkinan 20+, bisa jadi 30+ :D]

[Kepanjangan kah? ._.]

[Langsung review pleaseuuu...]

[Thank you *hugs*]


	15. Chapter 15

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Fallen Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Aku harap alur cerita akan cukup masuk akal ^^

Sekuel dari FF "The Virgin And The Playboy"

This sekuel is for you all!

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Yaoi, boyXboy

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 15

 **Yoongi POV**

Jimin tidak berbohong saat dia mengatakan kalau dia ingin aku berpakaian lagi. Dia mengambil jeans ketatku lalu memakaikannya kembali kepadaku, dia juga meninggalkan kecupan kecil di bahuku sebelum menyelipkan pakaianku melalui kepala.

"Aku lebih suka kau disini sementara aku pergi mencari Jin. Saat ini kau menunjukkan ekspresi yang begitu puas di wajahmu dan itu benar-benar seksi. Aku tidak ingin mengakhirinya dengan pertengkaran."

Pujian lagi. Aku tidak yakin akan terbiasa dengan perlakuannya yang seperti ini kepadaku.

"Aku datang kesini bersama Jin karena aku ingin mencoba untuk menasihati Jin agar tidak tidur bersama dengan pria yang hanya menganggapnya sebagai pasangan untuk bersenang-senang saja. Lalu kau ikut dengan kami, dan sekarang aku disini, duduk di jok belakang mobilmu. Aku rasa, aku harus menjelaskannya pada Jin."

Jimin tidak menjawab. Dia terlihat memperhatikanku sejenak tapi aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresi wajahnya di dalam gelap.

"Aku mencoba untuk mengerti jika kau ingin menasihatinya untuk tidak melakukan hal itu."

Jimin menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali kearahku dan menyelipkan tangannya pada rambutku.

"Karena aku merasakannya dan aku tidak ingin berbagi. Ini bukanlah untuk bersenang-senang. Aku mungkin sedikit ketagihan."

Jantungku berdetak kencang pada tulang rusukku dan aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Wow. Oke. Astaga.

Aku mencoba untuk mengangguk dan Jimin merendahkan kepalanya lalu menekankan kecupan kecil dibibirku sebelum memainkan ujung lidahnya di bibir bawahku.

"Mmmmm, yeah. Kau tetap disini. Aku akan mencari Jin, membawanya kesini dan berbicara padamu."

Lagi, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengangguk.

Jimin menjauh dariku dan keluar dari pintu dan masuk kembali ke dalam Club Fix sebelum aku bisa menarik nafas. Dia mungkin berpikir kalau dia juga ketagihan tapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya padaku. Setidaknya dia dapat membuatku tidak akan pernah bisa berjalan dengan kedua kakiku sesudahnya.

Meluruskan posisi dudukku, aku merapikan pakaianku kembali dan menutup pintu dengan cepat. Aku harus bangun dan secepat mungkin pindah ke jok depan tapi aku masih tidak yakin dengan kakiku. Apakah ini normal?

Haruskah seorang pria membuat pria lain merasakan hal yang seperti ini? Atau mungkin ada yang salah denganku. Tidak seharusnya aku bereaksi seperti ini terhadap Jimin... Atau harus?

Ini adalah salah satu saat dimana aku membutuhkan seorang teman pria untuk berbagi. Satu-satunya yang aku miliki adalah Jin dan aku tidak benar-benar yakin kalau dia bisa memberikanku saran yang baik kalau menyangkut tentang pria. Aku butuh ibuku.

Rasa sakit muncul saat aku mengingat ibuku pergi dan yang bisa kulakukan setelahnya adalah menutup mataku untuk melawan semua bayangannya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kesedihanku berlanjut disaat seperti ini.

Pintu terbuka, dan Jin berdiri disana tersenyum kearahku.

"Baiklah, lihat dirimu. Melakukan sesuatu yang panas di sini, di jok belakang Range Rover-nya. Aku pikir kau menginginkan pria dengan kerah biru itu," katanya dengan nada yang sedikit menghina

"Naiklah Jin, sebelum kau terjatuh diatas pantatmu disini," Ucap Jimin di belakangnya.

Aku melihatnya dari balik bahu Jin. Dia terlihat terganggu.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi. Aku suka Eric atau siapa namanya, Eli? Tidak, tunggu, apa yang terjadi dengan Kris? Aku kehilangan pria itu... Aku pikir," Jin melantur saat dia berusaha naik ke jok belakang.

"Siapa Eric dan Eli?"

Tanyaku saat dia menggapai sandaran kursi lalu membanting punggungnya di jok.

"Eric sudah menikah. Dia mengelak, tapi aku tahu kalau dia sudah menikah. Aku bisa memberitahunya. Pernikahan adalah satu-satunya yang selalu memiliki aroma dari mereka."

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia bicarakan?

Pintu bagian belakang tertutup dan aku baru saja ingin bertanya lebih padanya saat pintu di sampingku terbuka. Aku menoleh dan melihat Jimin berdiri disana dengan mengulurkan tangannya untukku genggam.

"Jangan menanggapi apapun yang dia katakan. Aku menemukannya di bar saat dia menyelesaikan gelas tequila keenamnya yang dibelikan oleh Eric yang sudah menikah. Dia mabuk."

Ini bukanlah seperti malam yang aku inginkan untuk dilalui.. Aku menyelipkan tanganku ke Jimin lalu dia meremas nya dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak harus memberikannya penjelasan malam ini. Dia tidak akan mengingatnya besok pagi."

Dia mungkin saja benar. Aku melangkah kearah Range Rover namun dia menarikku hingga membentur dadanya sebelum aku sempat menutup pintu mobil dibelakangku.

"Aku ingin merasakan bibirmu yang manis tapi aku melarang diriku sendiri. Kita harus mengantarkannya pulang sebelum dia sakit," ucap Jimin dengan bisikan serak.

Aku mengangguk. Aku juga ingin dia menciumku, tapi kami harus segera mengantarkan Jin pulang kalau dia tidak ingin jatuh sakit. Aku mulai bergerak untuk menjauh darinya tapi dia memelukku semakin erat.

"Tapi yang tadi aku katakan, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku ingin kau berada diranjangku malam ini."

Sekali lagi, semua yang bisa kulakukan untuk saat ini hanya mengangguk. Aku juga ingin berada diranjangnya. Aku mungkin akan menjadi sebodoh Jin yang ingin mendatangi para pria. Jimin membawaku ke sisi pintu penumpang dan membukakan pintu untukku.

"Persetan dengan persahabatan," gumamnya, meraih pinggangku untuk membantuku naik.

Menyeringai, aku melihatnya berjalan didepan Range Rover lalu naik.

"Seringai itu untuk apa?" Tanyanya, saat dia berada dibelakang kemudi.

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Persetan dengan persahabatan. Itu membuatku tertawa."

Jimin terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum dia membelokkan Range Rover keluar dari area parkir.

"Aku tahu sesuatu yang tidak kau tahu. Ya, aku tahu. Ya, aku tahu,"

Jin mulai bernyanyi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sendiri. Aku memutar kepalaku untuk melihatnya. Dia tidak tersenyum tapi kerutan janggal tergambar di wajah nya.

"Aku tahu sesuatu," bisiknya keras.

"Aku mendengarnya," jawabku dan melihat sekilas kearah Jimin, tapi dia tidak menunjukkan wajah geli atau apapun.

Dia sama sekali tidak menyukai Jin yang mabuk.

"Itu adalah rahasia besar. Salah satu yang besar... dan aku mengetahuinya. Aku tidak menduganya tapi aku tahu. Aku tahu sesuatu yang tidak kau tahu. Kau tidak tahu. Kau tidak tahu,"

Jin mulai bernyanyi lagi. Aku ingin bertanya kepadanya apa yang sebenarnya dia ketahui tentang sesuatu tapi Jimin menyelanya dan berbicara lebih dulu.

"Cukup Jin."

Peringatan Jimin terdengar sangat jelas. Aku bahkan bergetar karena mendengar nada kaku dari suaranya. Jin mengatupkan bibirnya bersamaan dan bertingkah seperti dia menguncinya lalu kunci itu dibuang jauh-jauh.

Aku memutar kembali kepalaku, menganggap kalau dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sesuatu yang sangat ingin kuketahui. Jimin bertingkah seperti dia memang benar-benar tahu. Dia terlihat siap untuk menyetop mobil lalu melempar Jin keluar.

Jimin menyalakan radio untuk mendengarkan beberapa musik, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tetap diam. Jimin terlihat marah karena Jin mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia ketahui.

Dia memiliki banyak rahasia disekitarnya. Ada beberapa hal yang dia tolak untuk dibicarakan. Kami memang saling tertarik satu sama lain. Tapi itu bukan berarti dia harus memberitahuku semua rahasianya.

Atau haruskah? Tidak! Tentu saja tidak.

Tapi sekali lagi, haruskah aku memberikan separuh dari diriku untuk seseorang yang tidak benar-benar aku kenal? Dia sangat menjaganya. Akankah aku bisa melakukan dengannya dan tidak tertarik padanya? Aku tidak benar-benar yakin tentang hal ini.

Tangan Jimin menggenggam tanganku. Aku melihat sekilas kearahnya, namun dia tetap melihat jalan tapi dia juga terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Aku sangat berharap aku bisa menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Tapi kami belum sampai ke tahap itu.

Mungkin kami tidak akan pernah bisa. Haruskah aku merelakan tubuhku kepada seorang pria yang mungkin akan meninggalkanku sesudahnya tanpa adanya harapan lebih?

"Itu adalah waktu terbaik yang pernah aku lewati. Aku menyukai pria berkerah biru. Mereka sangat menyenangkan," dari arah jok belakang, terdengar Jin mengigau dalam tidurnya.

"Kau harus mencari yang lebih baik Yoongi. Itu jika kau pintar. Memilih Jimin adalah ide yang buruk. Karena selalu ada Taehyung."

Taehyung? Aku menoleh kearah Jin. Matanya tertutup, tetapi mulutnya setengah terbuka. Sebuah dengkuran halus keluar dari mulutnya dan aku tahu tidak akan ada komentar untuk menjelaskan semuanya malam ini. Setidaknya tidak dari Jin.

Aku melihat kembali kearah Jimin yang tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya dariku dan sekarang menggengam erat kemudi. Rahangnya juga mengeras. Ada apa dengan adiknya? Dia adalah saudara prianya, kan?

"Apakah Taehyung saudaramu?" Tanyaku, berjaga-jaga atas reaksinya.

Dia mengangguk tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Inilah apa yang aku ketahui terakhir kali saat aku menanyakannya. Dia menutupinya dariku.

"Lalu apa maksud Jin kalau begitu? Bagaimana mungkin kalau kita tidur bersama akan berpengaruh pada Taehyung?"

Tubuh Jimin mengejang. Dia tidak menjawabnya. Hatiku rasanya hancur. Rahasia itu, bagaimanapun itu, mungkin akan menahan kami untuk melakukan lebih. Itu sangat penting untuknya, dan itu adalah bendera peringatan untukku. Jika dia tidak bisa memberitahuku sesuatu yang diketahui oleh Jin, maka kami memang memiliki masalah dengan hal itu.

"Taehyung adalah adikku. Aku tidak ingin... Aku tidak bisa membicarakan tentangnya padamu."

Cara dia mengatakan "padamu" padaku, membuat perutku rasanya seperti diaduk. Sesuatu telah berakhir disini. Aku ingin bertanya lebih banyak lagi tapi rasa sedih dan kehilangan mengurungkan niatku saat aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak bisa tidur malam ini diranjangnya ataupun malam-malam yang lain—rasanya benar-benar membuatku ingin menghentikannya.

Ini akan membuatku membatasi diri untuk terlalu dekat dengan Jimin. Aku seharus nya tidak membiarkan dia menyentuhku seperti tadi. Tidak saat dia dengan mudah melemparkanku ke samping.

Kami menghabiskan waktu menuju kantor club golf dalam diam. Jimin keluar dari Range Rover tanpa mengatakan apapun dan membangunkan Jin. Lalu membantu Jin masuk. Pintunya terkunci, tapi untung saja Jin memiliki kuncinya. Dia menggumamkan tentang sesuatu , apakah dia harus bermalam disini atau Ayahnya akan membunuhnya. Aku tidak dapat membantunya. Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki energi.

Aku hanya ingin tidur. Aku ingin tempat tidurku yang berada di bawah tangga. Bukannya sebuah tempat tidur berukuran besar yang sedang menantiku. Saat kembali ke dalam mobil, dia juga tetap diam. Aku mencoba mencari tahu mengapa dia begitu tertutup tentang Taehyung dan apa yang dikatakan Jin tidak memperlihatkan suatu petunjuk apapun.

Waktu perjalanan menuju garasi mobil hanya memakan waktu beberapa menit. Aku membuka pintu lalu turun saat dia memarkirkan mobil di taman. Aku tidak ingin menunggunya, jadi aku berjalan lebih dulu ke arah pintu. Dan pintu itu terkunci, jadi aku harus menunggunya datang untuk membuka pintunya.

* * *

-TBC-

[maju mundur lagi kaya setrikaan ini minyoon ;-;]

[review?]


	16. Chapter 16

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Fallen Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Aku harap alur cerita akan cukup masuk akal ^^

Sekuel dari FF "The Virgin And The Playboy"

This sekuel is for you all!

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Yaoi, boyXboy

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 16

 **Yoongi POV**

Jimin membuka pintu dan mundur sedikit sehingga aku bisa masuk. Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam dan langsung menuju ke dapur.

"Sekarang kamarmu ada di atas." Jimin mengatakan itu, memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

Aku tahu itu. Pikiranku sekarang sedang berada di tempat lain. Aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke arah tangga. Jimin tidak mengikutiku. Aku ingin melihat ke belakang dan memastikan apa yang sedang dia lakukan tapi aku tidak berani melakukannya.

"Aku berusaha untuk tetap berada jauh darimu."

Kata-katanya terdengar sedih. Aku berhenti dan menoleh untuk melihatnya. Dia sedang bediri di anak tangga paling bawah dan memandang kepadaku. Ekspresi rasa sakit di wajahnya membuat hatiku juga ikut sakit.

"Malam kau tiba di sini saat dimana aku mencoba menyingkirkanmu. Itu bukan karena aku tidak menyukaimu." Dia tertawa pahit.

"Tapi karena aku tahu. Aku tahu kau akan berada di bawah kulitku. Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa berada jauh darimu. Mungkin aku sedikit membencimu karena kau telah menemukan kelemahan yang ada di dalam diriku."

"Apa yang salah kalau kau tertarik padaku?"

Aku bertanya, paling tidak aku perlu dia menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Karena kau tidak tahu semuanya dan aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan rahasia Taehyung. Itu semua miliknya. Aku sangat menyayanginya Yoongi. Aku menyayangi dia dan sudah melindunginya seumur hidupku. Dia adalah adikku. Itulah yang aku lakukan. Bahkan meski aku menginginkanmu sampai tidak menginginkan hal yang lain di dunia ini, aku tetap tidak bisa memberitahukan rahasia Taehyung."

Semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar seperti dipaksakan keluar. Taehyung memang adiknya dan aku mengerti loyalitas dan rasa sayang dan cinta semacam itu. Aku juga akan mati untuk Suga jika bisa melakukannya. Usianya hanya lima belas menit lebih muda dariku tapi akan kulakukan apapun yang dia pinta. Tidak ada pria atau perasaan lainnya yang mampu membuatku mengkhianati adikku.

"Aku bisa mengerti hal itu. Tak apa. Aku seharusnya tidak bertanya. Maafkan aku."

Aku menyesal. Aku sudah memaksa masuk ke dalam kehidupannya dan adiknya. Tentu saja apapun yang Jin tahu seharusnya dia tidak perlu mengetahuinya. Kalau Jin berpikir perlindungan Jimin terhadap adiknya akan menjadi masalah bagi hubungan kami, dia salah.

Jimin menutup matanya dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Dia sedang berhadapan dengan sesuatu. Mungkin ini akan membawa memori yang buruk. Meskipun besar keinginanku untuk turun kebawah dan memeluknya, aku tahu aku tidak akan diterima sekarang ini. Aku akan mengacaukannya.

"Selamat malam, Jimin."

Aku mengatakan itu dan melanjutkan naik ke atas. Aku tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang kali ini. Aku langsung menuju ke kamarku.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang tidak menyadari pagi yang terlihat di jendela ini. Jam alarm sudah tidak diperlukan lagi. Matahari membangunkanku satu jam sebelum jam alarmku mulai berbunyi. Aku mandi dan mengenakan pakaian dengan santai karena aku memiliki kamar mandi di sini dan lebih banyak ruang untuk bisa bergerak bebas.

Aku sedang tidak berada dalam mood untuk makan makanan Jimin pagi ini. Aku benar-benar dalam mood yang tidak ingin makan tapi aku harus bekerja dua shift hari ini jadi aku memerlukan makanan. Aku akan berhenti di coffee store untuk membeli americano dan sebuah roti.

Celana hitam yang pendek dan atasan berkancing dengan warna putih yang harus kami kenakan sebagai seragam saat kami menyajikan makanan di ruang makan di club adalah merupakan tanggung jawab kami untuk tetap bersih dan rapi. Aku menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam kemarin untuk menyeterika beberapa seragam yang kumiliki di rumah.

Setelah mengenakan sepatu tenis, aku turun ke bawah. Aku tidak mendengar ada aktifitas di atas hari ini jadi aku tahu kalau Jimin belum bangun. Aku senang karena mengetahui bahwa Jimin belum bangun tidur. Sekarang aku memiliki waktu untuk menghapus kejadian semalam yang membuatku malu.

Bukan karena aku membiarkan Jimin menyentuhku di tempat dimana orang lain tidak ada yang pernah menyentuhku sebelumnya tapi juga karena aku menjadi terangsang seperti seorang pria nakal cabul yang sinting. Aku perlu minta maaf pada Jimin tapi aku masih belum siap untuk melakukannya.

Dengan perlahan aku menutup pintu depan di belakangku dan menuju ke arah mobil. Paling tidak aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah hingga malam nanti. Tidak perlu berhadapan dengan Jimin setidaknya selama dua belas jam.

Jokwon sudah ada di ruangan staff dengan celemeknya saat aku tiba. Dia memberikan senyuman padaku dan kemudian membuat wajah cemberut dengan menggunakan bibirnya.

"Uh, oh, kelihatannya seseorang mendapatkan pagi yang buruk."

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan masalahku pada Jokwon. Dia juga mengenal orang-orang ini. Aku harus menyimpan semua masalah untukku sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak," sahutku.

Jokwon membuat suara mendesis.

"Sayang sekali. Tidur adalah hal yang indah."

Aku mengangguk tanda setuju dan melakukan absensi masuk.

"Apa aku sendirian hari ini?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Kau baru menyadari ini setelah mengikutiku selama dua jam. Kau benar-benar harus menenangkan diri hari ini."

Aku lega karena seseorang memikirkan itu. Aku mengambil tablet pesanan dan sebuah bolpen kemudian meletakkanya di saku celemek warna hitamku.

"Waktunya sarapan,"

Jokwon mengatakan itu dengan sebuah kedipan dan mendorong pintu yang menuju ke ruang makan.

"Oooh kelihatannya bos dan temannya ada di meja nomor delapan. Meski aku sangat ingin pergi bermain mata dengan mereka, mereka mungkin lebih memilihmu. Aku akan menghampiri meja nomor sepuluh. Mereka memberi tips yang bagus."

Menunggu Jungkook dan temannya bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan pagi ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa berdebat dengan Jokwon. Dia benar. Dia akan mendapat tips lebih banyak di sana.

Aku menuju ke meja mereka. Mata Jungkook terangkat saat dia melihatku dan tersenyum.

"Kau kelihatan lebih baik disini."

Dia mengatakan itu saat aku berhenti di depan mereka.

"Terima kasih. Rasanya lebih sejuk," Aku membalasnya.

"Yoongi sudah pindah kesini. Aku mungkin akan makan lebih banyak disini."

Pria dengan rambut pirang keriting mengatakan itu. Aku masih tidak mengetahui namanya.

"Ini akan sangat baik untuk bisnis." Jungkook menyetujuinya.

"Bagaimana malammu dengan Jin?"

Namjoon bertanya dengan sedikit nada menyinggung. Dia sedang menggunakan Jin untuk melawanku rupanya. Aku tidak peduli. Dia memang seorang bajingan selama aku mengetahuinya.

"Kita melewati waktu yang menyenangkan. Apa yang bisa aku berikan untuk minuman kalian?"

Aku bertanya, merubah subyek pembicaraan.

"Kopi, please," si pirang mengatakan itu.

"Ok, aku mengerti. Pertanyaanku tidak akan kulanjutkan lagi. Aku mau jus jeruk," Namjoon menjawabku.

"Aku juga minta kopinya," Jungkook mengatakannya.

"Aku akan segera kembali dengan minuman kalian,"

Aku menjawab dan berputar untuk mendatangi dua meja lainnya yang terisi dengan tamu. Jokwon membantu di salah satu meja jadi aku bergerak ke meja yang lain. Butuh sedikit waktu bagiku sebelum menyadari siapa yang ada di meja itu.

Kakiku berhenti bergerak saat aku melihat Taehyung menggerakkan rambut cokelat halusnya kemudian memberikan pandangan marahnya padaku. Aku melihat ke arah Jokwon yang sudah menyelesaikan pesanan di mejanya yang kedua. Aku harus melakukan ini.

Ini menggelikan. Dia adalah adiknya Jimin. Aku memaksa kakiku untuk bergerak dan berjalan menuju ke mejanya. Dia duduk dengan pria lain. Aku pernah melihat pria itu sebelumnya. Dia sama menariknya dengan Taehyung.

"Bangtanhouse club pasti sekarang membiarkan semua orang bekerja disini. Aku perlu mengatakan pada Jungkook untuk bicara pada papanya agar lebih selektif memilih pekerjanya."

Taehyung mengatakan itu perlahan namun dengan suara yang cukup keras. Wajahku terasa hangat dan aku tahu kalau itu berubah merah. Sekarang aku cuma perlu membuktikan kalau aku bisa melewati ini. Taehyung membenciku karena alasan yang tidak kuketahui.

Kecuali tentu saja jika Jimin memberitahu padanya kalau aku memiliki rasa ingin tahu dalam urusannya. Rasanya Jimin tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu, tapi memang aku belum terlalu mengenal Jimin dengan baik. Tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya sedikit pun.

"Selamat pagi, apa yang bisa kubantu untuk minuman kalian?" Aku mengatakannya dengan nada sesopan mungkin.

Pria yang lain mencibir dan menundukkan kepalanya. Taehyung memandangku seakan aku ini melakukan sesuatu yang menjijikkan.

"Kau tidak bisa membantu kami apapun. Aku berharap pelayan yang lebih berkelas saat aku makan disini. Kalian tidak bisa melakukan itu."

Aku melihat sekali lagi ke arah Jokwon tapi dia sudah pergi. Taehyung mungkin memang adiknya Jimin, tapi dia adalah seorang pria yang sangat penggerutu. Kalau aku tidak perlu melakukan pekerjaan ini, aku akan katakan padanya agar mencium pantatku dan meninggalkannya.

"Apakah ada masalah disini?"

Suara Jungkook muncul dari belakang. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasa lega atas kehadirannya.

"Ya, ada. Kau memperkerjakan seorang pria tak berkelas. Singkirkan dia. Aku membayar begitu banyak untuk menjadi anggota disini untuk bisa bertoleransi dengan pelayanan seperti ini."

Apa itu karena aku tinggal di rumah kakaknya? Apa dia juga membenci ayahku? Aku tidak ingin dia membenciku. Kalau dia membenciku, Jimin tidak akan pernah terbuka untukku. Pintu itu akan tertutup.

"Kim Taehyung, kau tidak pernah membayar apapun untuk menjadi anggota disini. Kau disini karena hyung-mu memperbolehkannya. Yoongi adalah salah satu pegawai terbaik yang pernah kami miliki dan tidak ada member lainnya yang pernah komplain. Tidak juga hyung-mu. Jadi, simpan keluhanmu sayang, dan tenanglah."

Jungkook membunyikan jarinya dan Jokwon datang dengan cepat ke arah kami. Dia pasti kembali pada saat drama ini terjadi dan aku merindukannya.

"Kwon, apa kau bisa melayani Taehyung dan Bogum? Taehyung kelihatannya ada masalah dengan Yoongi dan aku tidak ingin Yoongi terpaksa harus menunggui dia."

Jokwon mengangguk. Jungkook menggandeng lenganku dan mengantarku kembali ke dapur. Aku tahu kalau kami tadi menjadi pusat perhatian tapi aku tidak peduli pada saat itu. Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena bisa pergi dari pandangan orang-orang yang ingin tahu dan bisa bernafas.

Saat pintu dapur menutup di belakangku aku mengeluarkan nafas yang sudah aku tahan sedari tadi.

"Aku cuma ingin mengatakan ini sekali saja Yoongi. Kau membuatku menginginkanmu pada malam itu di tempat Jimin. Aku tidak perlu bertanya padamu kenapa. Aku tahu kenapa saat itu Jimin tidak bisa ditemukan dimanapun. Kau sudah membuat pilihan dan aku mundur. Tapi apa yang terjadi disini tadi hanyalah sedikit dari apa yang bisa terjadi. Penggerutu itu benar-benar punya racun mematikan di jantungnya. Dia bisa lebih menyakitkan dan marah dan saat waktunya tiba untuk memilih, Jimin akan memilih dia."

Aku berbalik dan memandang Jungkook dengan tidak yakin akan apa maksud dari perkataannya tadi. Jungkook memberiku senyuman sedih kemudian dia melepaskan lenganku dan berjalan kembali ke arah ruang makan.

Jungkook juga mengetahui rahasia itu. Dia tahu. Ini semua membuatku menjadi gila.

Ada masalah apa sebenarnya?

* * *

-TBC-


	17. Chapter 17

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Fallen Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Aku harap alur cerita akan cukup masuk akal ^^

Sekuel dari FF "The Virgin And The Playboy"

This sekuel is for you all!

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Yaoi, boyXboy

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 17

 **Yoongi POV**

Dengan keras aku membuka pintu mobil, lega karena menyelesaikan hari ini. Mataku langsung menuju ke arah sebuah kotak hitam dengan sebuah catatan di atasnya yang ada di atas kursiku. Aku meraihnya dan membuka kotak itu.

 _Yoongi,_

 _Itu adalah sebuah HP. Kau memerlukannya. Aku sudah bicara dengan Ayahmu dan dia bilang akan memberikannya untukmu. Itu dari dia. Waktu bicara dan jumlah pesan yang bisa dilakukan tidak terbatas jadi gunakan itu semaumu._

 _-Jimin_

Ayahku meminta pada Jimin untuk memberiku HP? Benarkah?

Aku membuka kotak itu dan sebuah iPhone berwana putih lengkap dengan pelindungnya ada di dalam. Aku menariknya keluar dan mempelajarinya sebentar. Aku menekan tombol lingkaran di bagian bawah layar dan kemudian layar menyala.

Ayahku tidak pernah memberiku hadiah sejak ulang tahunku sebelum dia pergi. Sebelum Suga meninggal, dia memberi kami skuter elektrik yang sama dan helm. Hanya itu.

Aku naik ke atas mobil dan menggenggam Hp itu di tanganku. Apa sebaiknya aku menelepon Ayah mengenai hal ini? Akan bagus kalau dia menjelaskan padaku kenapa dia tidak ada disini. Kenapa dia mengirimku ke tempat dimana aku tidak diinginkan?

Apa dia sudah pernah bertemu Taehyung? Tentu saja, dia pasti sudah tahu kalau Taehyung tidak akan menerimaku. Selain itu, kalau Taehyung adalah saudaranya Jimin berarti dia juga adalah saudara tiriku. Apa yang membuat dia begitu marah? Karena aku tumbuh dengan uang yang lebih sedikit darinya?

Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar jahat. Aku menekan kontak dan melihat kalau aku hanya memiliki tiga nomor yang tersimpan di dalam teleponku. Yang pertama adalah Jin, lalu Woori, dan kemudian Jimin. Dia memasukkan nomornya disini. Itu membuatku terkejut.

HP itu mulai memainkan lagu yang pernah kudengar di radio sebelumnya dan nama Jimin berkedip-kedip di layar. Dia meneleponku.

"Halo," jawabku, masih tidak yakin apa yang harus kupikirkan mengenai ini.

"Kurasa kau sudah mendapatkan HP-nya. Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Jimin.

"Ya, ini bagus sekali. Tapi kenapa Ayah ingin kau memberikan ini?"

Dia tidak begitu peduli mengenai hal lain pada diriku selama bertahun-tahun. Ini benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Demi keamanan. Semua orang membutuhkan telepon. Terutama kalau mereka mengemudi kendaraan yang lebih tua dari umur mereka. Kau bisa saja mogok setiap saat."

"Aku memiliki pistol," aku mengingatkan dia.

Dia terkekeh.

"Ya, kau memilikinya, dasar keras kepala. Tapi sebuah pistol tidak bisa menarik mobilmu."

Poin yang benar.

"Apa kau akan pulang ke rumah?" Dia bertanya.

Kata-katanya yang menyebutkan "rumah" seakan-akan seperti rumahnya adalah rumahku dan itu membuatku merasa hangat dalam hatiku. Bahkan meskipun dia sebenarnya tidak berniat seperti itu.

"Ya, kalau itu oke. Aku bisa pergi melakukan sesuatu kalau kau ingin aku berada di luar rumah."

"Tidak aku ingin kau di sini. Aku memasak."

Dia memasak? Untukku?

"Oh, oke. Hm, aku akan berada disana dalam beberapa menit."

"Hati-hati dan sampai jumpa."

Dia mengatakan itu dan sambungan telepon diputuskan. Dia bertingkah sangat aneh sekali lagi.

Saat aku berjalan ke arah rumah, aku bisa mencium aroma bumbu di hidungku. Aku menutup pintu dan segera menuju ke arah dapur. Kalau memang ini adalah masakan buatan sendiri, maka aku akan benar-benar terkesan.

Jimin sedang memunggungiku saat aku masuk ke dapur. Dia sedang bersenandung lagu yang tidak kuketahui. Itu lebih ringan dan lebih pelan dari lagu yang biasa dia dengarkan. Sebuah botol corona terbuka di bar dengan seiris lemon disampingnya. Aku melakukan itu saat aku bekerja di lapangan.

"Baunya enak," Kataku.

Jimin menoleh ke belakang di atas bahunya dan perlahan senyuman merekah di wajahnya.

"Iya."

Dia menjawab, membersihkan tangannya dengan handuk tangan di sebelahnya. Dia mengambil sepiring stroberi dengan semangkok kecil cokelat leleh dan memberikannya kepadaku.

"Ini, makanlah. Favoritmu stroberi dengan cokelat bukan? Supnya sudah hampir selesai. Aku perlu membalik ayamnya dan mereka akan siap dalam beberapa menit. Kita bisa segera makan."

 _Dia masih mengingat stroberi dengan cokelat leleh ini?_

Aku mengambil sebuah stroberi yang telah kucelupkan ke dalam cokelat dan menyesapnya di bibirku. Sebagian besar untuk keberanian. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang kuharapkan di pertemuanku berikutnya dengan dia. Jimin seperti sebuah teka-teki yang tidak pernah bisa kupecahkan.

"Aku berharap kau suka samgyetang," dia mengatakan itu saat dia mengaduk panci yang ternyata berisi ayam rebus dengan potongan ginseng, jamur, dan lainnya. Jimin tidak kelihatan seperti orang yang terbiasa berada di dapur untuk memasak. Tapi sial, kalau saja dia tidak begitu seksi saat melakukannya.

"Aku suka samgyetang," Aku meyakinkannya.

"Dan kuakui, aku akan sangat terkesan kalau kau bisa memasaknya," kataku lagi.

Jimin melihatku dan mengedipkan mata.

"Aku memiliki banyak talenta yang bisa membuat otakmu meledak."

 _Aku yakin itu, tidak akan pernah menyangsikannya..._

Aku mengambil stroberiku yang ke lima setelah mencelupkan ke dalam cokelat dan memakannya lagi.

"Hey, kau juga harus makan sesuatu yang layak untuk makan malam. Saat aku bilang makanlah, bukan berarti kau harus menghabiskan itu."

Aku mengangguk dan menyeka sedikit lelehan cokelat yang tersisa di bawah bibirku. Jimin memperhatikanku dengan begitu intens. Itu membuat tanganku sedikit gemetar. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai mengangkat sayuran di atas wajan. Dia membuat semuanya.

"Semua yang lain sudah siap di atas meja. Abaikan saja stroberi itu. Sekarang ambilkan aku corona dari lemari es dan ikuti aku."

Aku melakukan apa yang dia katakan dengan cepat dan kemudian mengejar Jimin. Dia tidak berhenti di ruang makan. Tapi dia berjalan keluar ke arah beranda yang luas di belakang yang menghadap ke laut. Dua lampu yang terang ada di tengah meja sehingga kita bisa mendapatkan cahaya seperti cahaya lilin tanpa takut untuk mati karena angin.

"Duduklah, aku akan menyiapkan samgyetang untukmu,"

Dia mengatakan itu, menunjuk tempat duduk pertama yang ada di depanku agar aku duduk disana. Hanya ada dua tempat duduk disini. Aku duduk dan Jimin mulai menyiapkan semuanya, dua buah mangkok samgyetang dibawa ke meja dan satunya diletakkan dihadapanku. Kemudian dia meletakkan serbet dari sebelah mangkok ke pangkuanku. Mulutnya begitu dekat dengan telingaku sehingga nafasnya yang hangat membuatku gemetar.

"Mau kuambilkan minuman yang lain selain corona?"

Dia membisikkan itu di telingaku sebelum berdiri untuk mundur. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku tidak akan bisa minum kalau dia melakukan hal seperti itu. Jantungku berdegup cepat seakan sudah gila. Aku tidak bisa menelan sesuatu kalau seperti ini. Jimin mengambil minumannya sendiri dan duduk di seberangku. Aku melihatnya saat dia menyiapkan piring lainnya hingga matanya berpindah ke mataku.

"Kalau kau tidak menyukai ini, jangan katakan padaku. Egoku tidak bisa mengatasinya."

Aku yakin tidak ada yang dia masak yang terasa tidak enak. Aku menyeringai dan mengambil garpu untuk mulai mencoba daging ayam dari samgyetang itu. Tidak mungkin aku bisa menghabiskan semua ini. Pada saat makanan itu menyentuh lidahku, itu mengejutkan aku. Ini sama lezatnya dengan apa yang biasa kumakan di restoran favoritku di Daegu. Sambil tersenyum, aku memandangnya.

"Ini lezat dan kuberitahukan aku sangat terkejut."

Jimin memasukkan segarpu penuh daging ayam ke dalam mulutnya dan menyeringai. Egonya tidak akan pernah hancur. Itu mungkin perlu untuk dijatuhkan sedikit. Aku mulai merasakan masakan yang lain dan merasa bahwa diriku tenyata lebih lapar daripada yang kupikirkan tadi. Semuanya begitu lezat sehingga aku tidak ingin membuang apapun.

Setelah aku merasakan suapan ke sekian di piringku, aku tahu bahwa aku harus berhenti. Aku meneguk corona dan menyandarkan diriku ke kursi. Jimin sedang membersihkan makanannya juga. Saat selesai, dia meletakkan botolnya dan matanya berubah serius. Uh oh, kita pasti akan membicarakan tentang semalam. Aku ingin melupakan kemarin malam. Terutama karena malam ini begitu indah.

"Maafkan aku mengenai apa yang dilakukan Taehyung hari ini," dia mengatakannya dengan rasa sedih dalam suaranya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu mengenai hal itu?" Aku bertanya dan tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman.

"Jungkook meneleponku. Dia memberiku peringatan bahwa Taehyung akan diusir kalau lain kali dia melakukan hal yang kasar pada pegawainya. Jungkook adalah orang yang baik. Dia kadang bisa keterlaluan juga tapi dia adalah atasan yang baik."

Aku mengangguk.

"Taehyung seharusnya tidak bicara seperti itu padamu. Aku sudah bicara padanya. Dia berjanji padaku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Tapi kalau dia melakukannya, di tempat lain, tolong katakanlah padaku."

Ini adalah makan malam untuk permintaan maaf atas kelakuan adiknya yang jahat, bukan untuk memperbaiki hubungan di antara kami. Aku tidak berada dalam kencan romantis seperti imajinasi di kepalaku. Ini cuma Jimin yang meminta maaf atas kelakuan Taehyung.

Aku mendorong kursiku ke belakang dan mengangkat piring dan mangkokku.

"Terima kasih. Aku menghargainya. Kau baik sekali. Aku pastikan kalau aku tidak akan mengadukannya pada Jungkook kalau Taehyung kasar lagi padaku di masa mendatang. Dia tadi cuma melihatku secara langsung saja hari ini."

Aku mengambil minumanku.

"Makan malamnya menyenangkan. Senang karena bisa menikmatinya setelah bekerja seharian. Terima kasih banyak."

Aku tidak membuat kontak mata dengannya. Aku hanya ingin menjauh darinya. Dengan cepat aku masuk, aku membersihkan piring dan mangkokku dan meletakkannya di mesin cuci piring sebelum meneguk habis isi botolku dan meletakkan ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Yoongi,"

Jimin memanggilku dari belakang dan dengan tiba-tiba tubuhnya mengurungku. Tangannya berada di kedua sisi meja dapur dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berdiri disana dan melihat ke tempat cuci yang ada di depanku. Tubuhnya yang keras dan hangat menggosok punggungku dan aku menggigit lidahku untuk menjaga agar tidak mendesah.

 _Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melihat seberapa terpengaruhnya diriku padamu..._

"Ini bukanlah usaha minta maaf untuk Taehyung. Ini adalah usaha minta maaf untukku. Aku minta maaf untuk kemarin malam. Aku terbaring di ranjangku semalaman berharap kau ada disana bersamaku. Berharap aku tidak mendorongmu pergi menjauh. Aku mendorong orang untuk pergi Yoongi. Itu adalah mekanisme pertahanan diri bagiku. Tapi aku tidak mau mendorongmu menjauh."

Berjalan menjauh dari dia dan menjaga jarak dengannya adalah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan. Jimin tidak akan dan tidak pernah menjadi pangeran yang mempesona untuk siapapun juga. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan diriku berpikir dia adalah orang yang akan mencintai dan menghiburku.

Dia tidak akan pernah menjadi orang yang tepat bagiku. Tapi hatiku mulai merasakan sedikit ketertarikan padanya. Tidak untuk selamanya tapi sekarang aku ingin menjadikan Jimin sebagai yang utama. Dia tidak akan menjadi yang terakhir bagiku.

Dia bisa berhenti kapanpun dalam perjalanan hidupnya. Perhentian yang mungkin akan aku ingat seumur hidupku. Itu adalah yang paling aku takutkan. Karena aku tidak akan bisa melanjutkan hidupku. Dia meraih dan mengusap rambutku lembut dan kemudian mencium leherku.

"Tolong. Maafkan aku. Satu kesempatan lagi, Yoongi. Aku menginginkan ini. Aku menginginkanmu…"

Jimin akan menjadi yang kedua, setelah ia juga yang mengambil yang pertama. Itu perasaan yang benar. Di dalam diriku aku tahu dia adalah pria yang akan mengajari aku mengenai kehidupan. Meski kalau dia nantinya akan menyakiti diriku. Aku membalikkan badanku dan meletakkan kedua tanganku melingkar di lehernya.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu dengan satu syarat,"

Aku katakan itu, memandang matanya yang penuh dengan emosinya yang membuatku mengharapkan lebih banyak lagi.

"Oke," Dia mengatakan itu dengan hati-hati.

"Aku ingin bersamamu malam ini. Tidak ada lagi rayuan. Tidak ada lagi menunggu."

Ekspresi kekuatiran pada dirinya tiba-tiba menghilang dan digantikan dengan rasa lapar.

"Tentu saja. Iya." Dia menggeram dan menarikku ke arah dirinya.

* * *

-TBC-

[Haiii semuanya...]

[Aku mau ngucapin selamat Idul Fitri ya untuk semua yg merayakan :)]

[Puasa udah selesai juga nih]

[Next chapter NC udah boleh juga donk ya hmmm...]

[Review dulu yuk sambil saling maap2an *loh]


	18. Chapter 18

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Fallen Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Aku harap alur cerita akan cukup masuk akal ^^

Sekuel dari FF "The Virgin And The Playboy"

This sekuel is for you all!

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Yaoi, boyXboy

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 18

 **Yoongi POV**

Jimin tidak memulainya dengan perlahan. Mulutnya kuat dan menuntut. Aku senang. Ini romantis. Ini nyata. Dia juga menggunakan barbel lidahnya. Pada awalnya aku tidak menyadarinya tapi aku merasakannya. Jentikan lidahnya hebat dengan adanya benda itu. Aku suka merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa diraih.

Kedua tangannya menangkup wajahku. Ciumannya melambat dan kemudian dia menarik diri tapi tetap memegang wajahku dengan tangannya.

"Ikutlah ke atas denganku. Aku ingin menunjukkan kamarku..."

Dia memberikanku senyuman nakal,

"dan ranjangku."

Aku mengangguk dan Jimin menjatuhkan tangannya dari wajahku. Dia menyelipkan salah satu tangannya ke tanganku dan menautkan jemari kami kemudian diremasnya. Tanpa berkata-kata, dia mengarahkanku ke tangga menarikku naik dengan lembut dan dengan segera karena dia ingin segera tiba di atas.

Saat kami tiba di lantai dua, dia mendorongku ke dinding dan menciumku dengan ganas, menjepit bibirku dan membelai lidahku. Dia menyentak ke belakang dan mengambil nafas dalam.

"Satu tangga lagi menuju lantai atas," ujarnya dengan suara parau dan menarikku ke arah pintu di ujung lorong.

Kami melewati kamarku dan dia berhenti sebentar. Pada mulanya, aku pikir dia mungkin ingin menuju kesana tetapi dia tidak berhenti hingga kami mencapai pintu kecil di ujung lorong. Aku menduga ada tangga yang menuju kamarnya.

Dia menarik kunci untuk membukanya, kemudian membuka pintu dan memberi isyarat padaku agar mengikutinya. Di ruangan tempat tangga itu berada terbuat dari kayu keras seperti sebuah tangga rumah ini tapi disana ada dinding di satu sisi saat kami menaiki anak tangga selangkah demi selangkah.

Saat aku sampai di ujung teratas tangga, aku membeku. Pemandangannya sangat mempesona. Cahaya bulan yang menyinari lautan memberikan kamar ini sebuah latar belakang paling luar biasa yang bisa dibayangkan.

"Kamar ini adalah alasan mengapa aku meminta ibuku untuk membeli rumah ini. Meskipun saat itu aku baru berusia enam tahun aku tahu bahwa kamar ini istimewa," bisik Jimin di belakangku membungkus pinggangku dengan lengannya.

"Ini sangat menakjubkan," aku bernafas dengan suara pelan.

Aku merasa seolah jika berbicara terlalu keras akan menghancurkan momen ini.

"Aku menghubungi ayahku hari itu dan berkata padanya kalau aku menemukan rumah yang ingin aku tinggali. Dia mengirimkan uangnya melalui ibuku dan ibuku membelinya. Dia suka lokasinya jadi di rumah inilah kami menghabiskan waktu musim panas kami. Dia punya rumah sendiri di Seoul tapi dia lebih suka tinggal disini."

Dia bercerita tentang dirinya. Keluarganya. Dia mencoba. Hatiku sedikit meleleh lagi. Seharusnya aku menghentikannya untuk membingkai dirinya di hatiku. Aku tidak ingin hatiku terluka saat semua ini berakhir dan dia pergi .Tapi aku ingin lebih mengenai dirinya.

"Aku tidak pernah ingin pergi," balasku jujur.

Jimin mencium telingaku dengan lembut.

"Ah, tapi kau belum melihat villaku di Ilsan atau apartemenku di Seoul."

Tidak, aku belum pernah dan aku tidak akan pernah melihatnya. Namun, aku bisa membayangkan dia berada di tempat-tempat itu. Aku sudah sering melihatnya di televisi bagaimana bentuk tempat itu.

Musim dingin ini aku bisa membayangkan dia menyalakan pemanas di villanya dengan salju yang menutupi luar rumahnya. Atau bersantai di apartemennya yang mengarah ke pemandangan kota Seoul. Mungkin dari jendelanya dia bisa melihat pohon natal besar yang selalu dipasang setiap tahun.

Jimin memutarku ke arah kanan hingga aku mencapai pada ranjang berukuran king size. Ranjang itu berwarna hitam legam. Kasur dan selimutnya juga hitam. Bahkan bantalnya pun hitam.

"Dan itu adalah ranjangku," katanya membawaku berjalan kearah ranjang dengan tangan di pinggangku.

Aku tidak ingin memikirkan tentang semua pria yang pernah ada disini sebelumnya. Aku tidak akan. Aku menutup mata ku dan memblokir semua pikiran itu.

"Yoongi, meskipun kita hanya berciuman atau berbaring disana dan mengobrol, aku tidak masalah. Aku hanya ingin kau berada disini. Dekat denganku."

Perkataannnya itu satu atau dua inchi sedikit melesak ke dalam hatiku. Aku berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Kau tidak serius dengan itu. Aku melihat sikapmu sebagai seorang 'Jimin'. Kau tidak membawa pria ke kamarmu dan hanya ingin berbicara."

Aku mencoba terdengar menggoda tapi suaraku pecah saat aku menyebut pria lain. Jimin mengerutkan dahi,

"Aku tidak pernah membawa pria kesini, Yoongi."

Apa? Ya dia pernah melakukannya.

"Pada malam pertama aku datang kesini kau bilang ranjangmu sudah penuh," aku mengingatkannya.

Dia menyeringai.

"Yeah, karena aku tidur disana. Aku tidak membawa pria ke kamarku. Aku tidak ingin seks yang tidak berarti mencemari kamar ini. Aku suka berada disini."

"Besok paginya setelah malam itu, seorang pria ada di rumah ini. Kau meninggalkannya di ranjang dan dia mencarimu hanya memakai celana dalam."

Jimin menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah kemejaku dan mulai mengusap lingkaran kecil di punggungku,

"Kamar pertama di kanan adalah milik Hoseok sampai orang tua kami bercerai. Aku menggunakannya sebagai kamar bujangan sekarang. Kesanalah aku membawa pria-pria itu. Bukan disini. Tidak pernah disini. Kau yang pertama," dia berhenti dan seringai tersungging di bibirnya.

"Hm, aku mengijinkan Kim Ahjumma kemari seminggu sekali untuk membersihkan kamar tapi aku bersumpah tidak ada kebohongan diantara kita."

Apa itu berarti aku berbeda? Aku bukan satu diantara mereka?

Tuhan, kuharap begitu.

Tidak... tidak aku tidak boleh berharap. Aku harus punya pegangan. Dia mungkin akan segera meninggalkanku. Dunia kami tidak sama. Bahkan tidak mungkin untuk saling mendekat satu sama lain.

"Tolong, cium aku," kataku, berdiri dan menekankan mulutku padanya sebelum dia sempat menolak atau menyarankan kami untuk mengobrol lagi.

Aku tidak ingin mengobrol. Jika kami berbicara aku ingin lebih. Jimin mendorongku ke ranjangnya dan menutup tubuhku dengan tubuhnya sementara lidahnya bertautan dengan lidahku. Tangannya menelusuri sisi tubuhku hingga dia menemukan lututku. Dia memisahkan lututku dan menempatkan dirinya diantara jarak yang dia ciptakan.

Aku ingin merasakan lebih dari dirinya. Aku meraih ujung kausnya dan menyentakkannya. Dia mengetahui isyarat itu dan memutuskan ciuman lama kami untuk membuka bajunya dan dilemparkannya kesamping. Saat ini aku punya ruang untuk menjelajahi dia.

Aku menjalankan tanganku di sepanjang lengannya dan tonjolan keras otot bisepnya. Aku menggerakkan tanganku ke dadanya dan menjalarkan jariku di sepanjang otot perutnya, menghela napas dengan nikmat. Meluncurkan tanganku ke atas, aku menyusurkan ibu jariku pada otot dadanya yang keras dan merasakan putingnya menegang di bawah sentuhanku. Astaga, ini sangat seksi.

Jimin mundur dan mulai membuka kancing kemeja putih seragamku hampir dengan tergesa-gesa. Saat dia mencapai kancing terakhir dia mendorongnya dan menyentakkannya ke bawah. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjentikkannya pada salah satu putingku. Dia pindah dari satu ke yang lain dan melakukan hal yang sama sebelum dia merendahkan kepalanya dan menarik ke dalam mulutnya dengan satu tarikan keras.

Tubuhku menempel padanya dan benda keras yang aku rasakan menyapu pada kakiku sekarang mendesak keras diantara pahaku menggesek ke arah kejantananku.

"Ah!"

Aku berteriak, menggesekkan kejantananku pada ereksinya dan ingin merasakan lebih. Jimin membiarkan putingku lepas dari mulutnya saat dia menatapku dan merendahkan tubuhnya, meninggalkanku sekali lagi tanpa tekanan yang aku butuhkan.

Tangannya membuka celanaku dan dia mulai menariknya perlahan bersamaan dengan celana dalamku. Dia tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Aku mengangkat tubuhku untuk memudahkannya meloloskan pakaian menuruni pinggangku.

Jimin duduk dan membengkokkan jarinya mengisyaratkan agar aku duduk. Aku siap untuk melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Segera setelah aku duduk dia benar-benar melepaskan kemejaku. Kemudian dia membuangnya ke samping.

"Kau telanjang di ranjangku lebih sempurna dari yang pernah kubayangkan... dan percayalah aku telah memikirkannya. Berulang kali."

Dia menarik diri dariku mengaitkan lengannya di bawah lututku dan menempatkan dirinya diantara kakiku. Tapi dia masih memakai celana pedeknya. Aku menginginkan itu lepas...

Ahhh... Jimin menggerakkan pinggangnya diatas kakiku yang terbuka dan menekan gundukan kejantanannya tepat dimana aku menginginkannya juga.

"Yaaa... ah... kumohon...!"

Aku mencakarnya membutuhkannya agar dia lebih mendekat. Jimin merendahkan tubuhnya menggerakkan tangannya untuk meremas bolaku, menjilatnya dengan lidahnya yang ahli. Lalu dia mencium pusarku dan kemudian mulutnya sudah ke puncak kemaluanku.

Dia butuh lebih banyak rambut. Aku ingin menarik sesuatu. Mata hitamnya terangkat dan mengunci mataku saat lidahnya menyelinap masuk dan dia menjalarkan tindikan logamnya pada batang kejantananku. Menjilat dan menghisap kejantananku. Melakukannya terus semakin cepat hingga akhirnya aku tak tahan lagi.

Aku meneriakkan namanya dan mencengkeram kuat selimut untuk menjaga diriku agar tetap berada di ranjang. Aku merasa seperti bisa terbang tinggi melesat keluar dari jendela yang luar biasa besar. Aku dapat merasakan kejantananku yang masih berkedut setelah mengeluarkan cairan putih kepuasanku yang dihisap dan ditelan bersih oleh Jimin. Itu terlihat seksi.

"Tuhan, kau begitu manis,"

Jimin terengah saat dia merendahkan kepalanya untuk menyapukan lidahnya lagi pada kejantananku. Aku pernah mendengarnya berkata seperti itu padaku. Aku tahu tentang itu tapi aku tidak pernah membayangkan rasanya akan begitu nikmat. Apa yang dia lakukan membuatku menginginkan lebih lagi darinya. Aku ingin merasakannya didalamku.

"Jimin, kumohon," aku merintih.

Dia berhenti sejenak di atas tubuhku. Kehangatan nafasnya membasuh denyutan yang dia ciptakan.

"Mohon apa, baby. Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan. Kau tau, kau hanya perlu untuk mengatakannya."

 _Seperti ketika di Jeju, Jimin yang selalu mendengarkan keinginanku._

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku berulang-ulang dan menutup rapat mataku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan padanya. Aku tiba-tiba tak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya. Pikiranku penuh.

"Aku ingin mendengar kau mengatakannya Yoongi." ujar Jimin dengan bisikan tertahan.

"Kumohon, ma... masuki aku," Aku terbata-bata.

"Sial."

Jimin mengutuk sebelum menunduk dan menjalankan lidahnya maju mundur ke arah bawah pantatku. Kemudian dia menggunakan satu jarinya memasuki manhole-ku. Mengeluar-masukkan jarinya perlahan. Lalu ditambahnya satu jari lagi untuk merenggangkan keeretan jepitan dalam pantatku sambil menatapku dengan penuh nafsu. Dunia meledak penuh warna dan nafasku terhenti saat kenikmatan melandaku.

Kenikmatan itu berhenti sesaat saat dua jarinya keluar, hingga aku menyadari Jimin telah meninggalkanku dan telah telanjang. Dia merendahkan dirinya lagi diatas tubuhku.

"Kondom sudah dipakai; Aku harus berada di dalam Yoongi baby..."

Jimin berbisik di telingaku saat dia menarik kakiku agar terbuka dengan tangannya dan aku merasa ujung dari penisnya mencoba memasuki manhole-ku lagi.

"Holy fuck! Kau masih begitu sempit. Akan sulit untuk tidak tergelincir masuk ke dalamnya. Aku akan mencoba untuk perlahan-lahan. Aku berjanji."

Suaranya mengejang dan pembuluh darah di lehernya muncul ke permukaan kulit saat dia menekan lebih jauh ke dalam diriku. Dorongannya meregangkanku, ada rasa sakit dan nyeri yang kurasakan tapi disaat yang sama juga begitu nikmat.

Rasa nyeri seperti ketika aku melepaskan keperjakaanku tidak sepenuhnya datang. Aku tidak sampai mengeluarkan airmata, kenikmatanlah yang mendominasi saat ini. Aku mengangkat tubuhku membuka kakiku lebih lebar dan Jimin menekan dengan keras hingga manhole-ku mulai menelan kepala kemaluannya dan dia terengah.

"Jangan bergerak. Tolong baby, jangan bergerak," Jimin memohon, menahan dirinya agar tetap diam.

Kemudian dia mendorong lebih jauh didalam keketatanku. Rasa sakit menghujamku, aku menegang dan begitu pula dengan Jimin. Jimin sepertinya tau, dia berhenti mendorong dan membelai kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat tapi kemudian aku akan berhenti saat aku sudah berada sepenuhnya di dalam dan membiarkanmu agar terbiasa denganku. Tolong tahan sebentar, baby."

Aku mengangguk dan memejamkan mataku dan mengulurkan tanganku untuk memegang lengannya. Jimin menarik diri dan kemudian pinggangnya bergerak ke depan diiringi dengan satu hujaman yang kuat. Rasa ngilu yang panas mengirisku dan aku berteriak, mencengkeram lengannya erat dan menahannya.

Aku bisa mendengar nafas kasar Jimin saat dia menahan dirinya. Aku tidak tahu benar bagaimana rasanya hal ini untuk para pria lain tapi bisa kukatakan ini tidak mudah. Jimin seperti sedang kesakitan.

"Oke... Aku oke," bisikku saat rasa sakit mulai mereda.

Jimin membuka matanya dan menatapku. Matanya berkabut.

"Apa kau yakin? Karena baby, aku sangat ingin bergerak."

Aku mengangguk dan terus memegangi lengannya saat rasa sakit kembali datang lagi ketika dia bergerak. Pinggang Jimin bergerak mundur dan rasanya seolah dia meninggalkanku kemudian dia menghujam kedepan dengan perlahan dan mengisiku lagi. Tidak ada rasa sakit kali ini. Aku hanya merasa meregang dan penuh.

"Apakah itu sakit seperti pertama kali?" Tanya Jimin ketika dia menahan dirinya lagi.

"Tidak. Aku menyukainya," aku meyakinkan dia.

Jimin memundurkan pinggangnya lagi dan kemudian bergerak maju menyebabkan aku merintih nikmat. Rasanya nikmat. Lebih dari baik.

"Kau menyukainya?" Jimin bertanya dengan kekaguman.

"Ya. Rasanya begitu nikmat Jim... min... Ah..."

Jimin menutup mata nya dan menghempaskan kepalanya ke belakang dan mengeluarkan erangan saat dia mulai bergerak lebih cepat. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku naik lebih tinggi lagi.

Apakah itu mungkin? Bisa kah aku mengalami klimaks lagi dalam waktu sesingkat ini?

Yang aku tahu, aku ingin lebih. Aku mengangkat pinggangku untuk menyelaraskan hujamannya dan itu sepertinya membuat dia hilang kendali.

"Yeah. Ya Tuhan, kau menakjubkan. Begitu ketat. Yoongi, kau sangat ketat," sahut Jimin diantara engahannya saat dia bergerak didalamku.

Aku menarik lututku ke atas sehingga aku bisa melingkarkan kakiku di sekeliling pinggangnya dan dia mulai gemetaran,

"Apakah kau sudah dekat, baby?" Tanyanya dengan suara tertahan.

"Kupikir begitu... ughhh..." balasku merintih, merasa sesuatu terbangun didalam diriku.

Aku belum sampai kesana. Rasa nyeri yang muncul di awal perlahan menghilang. Jimin menyelipkan tangannya diantara kami hingga jarinya memompa tepat pada kejantananku.

"Ah! Ya Jimin... terus... ah... aku keluar!" aku menjerit dan berpegangan padanya saat gelombang kepuasan memecahku.

Jimin mengeluarkan geraman dan menjadi kaku dan tetap diam kemudian dia memompa diriku sekali lagi untuk terakhir kalinya.

* * *

-TBC-

[*panas dingin nulis chapter ini*]

[semoga pada suka n 'puas' yaaa]

[hahaha, review? :p]


	19. Chapter 19

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Fallen Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Aku harap alur cerita akan cukup masuk akal ^^

Sekuel dari FF "The Virgin And The Playboy"

This sekuel is for you all!

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Yaoi, boyXboy

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 19

 **Yoongi POV**

Napas berat Jimin di telingaku saat tubuhnya menindihku terasa hebat. Aku ingin menahannya di sini. Tetap di dalam tubuhku. Hanya seperti ini. Ketika dia memindahkan lengannya dan mengangkat tubuhnya dariku, aku merapatkan lenganku di sekitarnya dan dia terkekeh.

"Aku akan kembali. Aku harus mengurusmu terlebih dahulu," ujarnya dan kemudian mencium bibirku sebelum meninggalkanku sendiri di ranjangnya.

Aku melihat pantat telanjangnya yang semuanya dalam kesempurnaan berjalan melintasi ruangan dan masuk ke dalam apa yang tampaknya seperti kamar mandi. Aku mendengar kran air menyala dan kemudian dia berjalan keluar dengan sepenuhnya telanjang di bagian depan.

Mataku secara langsung berpaling kearah lain. Aku mendengar Jimin tertawa dan aku memejamkan mata malu karena tertangkap basah mengamatinya.

"Tidak perlu malu padaku sekarang," godanya kemudian meraih untuk membuka lututku lagi.

"Bukalah untukku," katanya lembut dan mendorong lututku hingga terbuka.

Aku melihat kain lap di tangannya untuk pertama kali.

"Tidak terlalu banyak," katanya, membersihkan cairan spermaku yang mengalir dari perut ke bawah pahaku.

"Apakah itu masih sakit?" dia bertanya dengan nada prihatin dalam suaranya saat dia dengan lembut menyeka manhole-ku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Sekarang saat kami tidak lagi liar dalam gairah hal ini sangat memalukan. Tapi mendapati dia sedang membersihkanku sangatlah manis.

Inikah yang dilakukan para pria setelah berhubungan seks?

Aku tidak melihat ini dalam film sebelumnya. Pada saat di Jeju setelah kami bercinta dia juga membersihkanku saat kami mandi bersama.

Jimin terlihat senang dengan pekerjaan membersihkanku dan dia membuang kain lap yang telah di gunakan ke tempat sampah di samping tempat tidur. Dia merangkak naik lagi ke ranjang menempatkan dirinya di sisiku serta menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kupikir kau bukan seorang pemeluk, Jimin," kataku saat dia menyusurkan hidungnya di sepanjang leherku dan menarik napas dengan keras.

"Memang bukan. Hanya denganmu Yoongi. Kau adalah pengecualianku," bisiknya kemudian menyelipkan kepalaku di bawah dagunya dan menarik selimut menutupi kami.

Dengan cepat aku tertidur. Aku aman dan bahagia.

.

.

.

Ciuman lambat terasa di bagian dalam pahaku dan sepanjang kakiku adalah hal pertama yang aku rasakan. Aku memaksa mataku terbuka. Jimin berlutut di ujung ranjang menciumi kakiku dan naik ke sisi tungkaiku dengan seringaian nakal di wajahnya.

"Itu dia matamu. Aku mulai berpikir berapa banyak yang perlu kucium untuk membuatmu bangun. Bukannya aku keberatan mencium lebih tinggi lagi tapi itu akan berakhir dengan beberapa hubungan seks yang mengagumkan dan kau sekarang hanya punya waktu sekitar dua puluh menit untuk berangkat kerja."

Kerja. Oh sial.

Aku bangun dan Jimin menurunkan kakiku.

"Kau masih memiliki waktu. Aku akan menyiapkanmu sesuatu untuk dimakan ketika kau bersiap-siap," dia meyakinkanku.

"Terima kasih. Tapi kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku akan mengambil sesuatu di ruang istirahat pegawai sesampainya aku disana."

Aku mencoba agar kecanggungan yang terjadi di pagi hari setelah kejadian semalam tidak menyerang. Aku telah berhubungan seks dengan pria ini. Seks yang benar-benar hebat atau setidaknya menurutku seperti itu. Sekarang hari telah terang dan aku telanjang di ranjangnya.

"Aku ingin kau makan di sini. Kumohon."

Dia ingin aku di sini. Jantungku berdebar keras di dadaku.

"Oke. Aku perlu pergi ke kamarku dan mandi."

Jimin melirik kamar mandinya dan kemudian ke arahku.

"Aku terbelah, antara aku ingin kau mandi di sini tapi kupikir aku tidak akan mampu berjalan keluar mengetahui kau sedang telanjang dan bersabun di kamar mandiku. Aku akan sangat rindu ingin bergabung denganmu"

Memegang selimut menutupi pinggangku, aku bangun dan tersenyum padanya.

"Semenarik apapun kedengarannya aku akan terlambat bekerja."

Jimin menghela napas dan mengangguk.

"Betul. Kau harus pergi ke kamarmu."

Aku memandang sekeliling untuk mencari pakaianku tapi tidak menemukannya dimanapun.

"Pakai ini. Kim Ahjumma datang hari ini. Aku akan menyuruhnya mencuci dan menyetrika pakaian yang kau kenakan semalam."

Dia melemparkan kaus yang dipakainya tadi malam padaku. Aku mencium aromanya saat kausnya mendarat di dadaku. Akan sangat sulit untukku mengembalikannya. Aku mencoba memakainya tanpa membuat selimut jatuh.

"Sekarang berdirilah. Aku ingin melihatmu," gumamnya sambil bangun.

Dia memakai celana piyama ketika dia menuruni tepi tempat tidur dan menungguku untuk berdiri. Aku membiarkan selimutnya jatuh dan berdiri. Kausnya menutupi hingga atas lututku.

"Bisakah kau mengajukan ijin sakit?"

Dia bertanya saat matanya menjalari ke bawah tubuhku. Sebuah sensasi hangat mengalir melewatiku.

"Aku sedang tidak sakit," balasku.

"Apakah kau yakin? Karena kupikir aku terkena demam," katanya berjalan mengitari tempat tidur dan menarikku kearahnya.

"Tadi malam sangat menakjubkan," katanya sambil mencium lekukan di leherku.

Aku tidak menduga reaksi seperti ini darinya. Aku khawatir kalau dia akan mengusirku pagi ini. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Dia bersikap manis. Dan sangat 'lapar', hingga aku tergoda untuk menelepon dan mengajukan ijin sakit.

Ini adalah hariku untuk mengantar minuman dan jika aku tidak datang maka Jin akan melakukan semua pekerjaan pada hari Jumat. Itu akan sangat kejam. Aku tidak sanggup.

"Aku harus bekerja hari ini. Mereka mengharapkanku," uraiku.

Dia mengangguk dan mundur,

"Aku tahu. Larilah Yoongi. Bawa lari pantat kecil menggemaskanmu ke bawah dan bersiap-siap. Aku tidak bisa berjanji aku akan membiarkanmu pergi jika kau berdiri disini terlihat seperti itu lebih lama."

Sambil cekikikan, aku berlari melewatinya dan menuruni tangga. Tawa geli yang kutinggal di belakang terdengar sangat sempurna.

Jimin sempurna.

.

.

.

Hawa panas semakin bertambah parah. Aku benar-benar berharap Woori akan mengijinkanku memakai snapback-ku. Aku siap untuk mengambil sebotol air es dan menyiramkannya keatas kepalaku. Aku pasti akan langsung kering dengan hawa sepanas ini.

Kenapa para pria bermain golf di tengah cuaca seperti ini? Apakah mereka gila?

Menarik cart minuman kembali ke lubang golf pertama aku menyadari kepala seseorang dengan rambut hitam yang dimiliki Jungkook.

Bagus.

Seseorang yang tidak aku harapkan untuk suasana hatiku hari ini. Namjoon mungkin ingin menunggu Jin kembali lagi untuk putaran dia yang berikutnya. Aku mungkin bisa melewati mereka. Jungkook berbalik dan melihatku dan sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kembali mengantarkan minum hari ini. Sesenangnya aku menempatkanmu di dalam ruang makan, ini membuat permainan golf lebih menyenangkan." Jungkook berkata dengan nada menggoda saat aku menepikan cart ke samping mereka.

Aku tidak akan menanggapi godaanya. Tapi dia adalah bosku jadi aku juga tidak bisa membuatnya marah.

"Mundur Jungkook. Itu sedikit terlalu dekat," suara Jimin datang dari belakangku dan aku berbalik untuk melihatnya berjalan mendekati kami dengan sebuah celana pendek biru dan kaus putih polo.

Dia bermain golf?

"Jadi dia adalah alasan mengapa kau tiba-tiba ingin bermain dengan kami hari ini?" Tanya Jungkook.

Aku tidak berpaling dari Jimin ketika dia berjalan mendekatiku. Dia di sini untukku. Setidaknya aku sangat yakin dia begitu. Saat sarapan dia bertanya padaku dimana aku akan bekerja hari ini. Tangannya melingkari pinggangku. Dia menarikku ke sampingnya dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk berbisik di telingaku,

"Apa kau nyeri?"

Dia khawatir tentang diriku yang akan merasa nyeri hari ini dan harus bekerja di atas kakiku sepanjang hari. Aku sudah bilang padanya aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya merasa meregang. Rupanya dia masih khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawabku lirih.

Dia menekankan sebuah ciuman di telingaku.

"Apa kau merasa meregang? Bisakah kau mengingat bahwa aku pernah berada di dalammu?"

Aku mengangguk, merasakan lututku sedikit lemah akibat dari nada suaranya.

"Bagus. Aku suka mengetahui kau bisa merasakan di mana aku pernah berada," katanya kemudian menarik diri dariku dan mensejajarkan tatapan matanya pada Jungkook.

"Aku telah mengira ini akan terjadi." Kata Jungkook dengan nada sebal.

"Sudahkah Taehyung mengetahui hal ini?" Tanya Namjoon.

Si pria berambut keriting memukul lengannya dan memberenggut padanya. Mengapa Taehyung selalu disinggung? Apakah aku akan pernah tahu?

"Ini bukan urusan Taehyung. Ataupun kau," pungkas Jimin melotot pada Namjoon.

"Aku datang kesini untuk bermain golf. Jangan membicarakan ini di luar sini. Yoongi, kenapa kau tidak memberikan semua orang minuman dan lanjut ke lubang golf selanjutnya," kata Jungkook.

Jimin menegang di sampingku. Jungkook menguji kami. Dia ingin melihat apakah aku sekarang akan bersikap berbeda saat Jimin sudah mengklaimku di tempat umum. Aku di sini untuk bekerja. Hanya karena aku sudah tidur dengan Jimin tidak mengubah tempatku di sini. Aku tahu itu.

Aku melangkah melepaskan diri dari lengan Jimin untuk membuka pendingin dan mulai menyerahkan minuman pilihan semua orang. Uang tips yang aku terima tidak sebesar yang biasanya mereka berikan di kelompok ini. Kecuali, tentu saja, bagi Jungkook. Aku pikir itu akan berubah juga hari ini.

Aku bisa melihat lembaran seratus ribu won yang Jungkook berikan padaku dan aku yakin Jimin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku dengan cepat menutup tanganku dan menyurukkannya ke dalam sakuku. Aku akan menghadapinya nanti saat Jimin tidak melihat.

Jimin berjalan kearahku dan menyelipkan bayarannya ke sakuku. Dia menciumku lembut dan kemudian berkedip padaku sebelum dia berjalan untuk mengambil tongkat golf.

Aku tidak memberikan Jungkook alasan untuk menegurku, aku dengan cepat berjalan kembali menaiki cart dan menuju ke lubang golf selanjutnya. HP di sakuku bergetar mengejutkanku. Jimin menyelipkannya di sakuku sebelum aku berangkat pagi ini. Aku bahkan lupa kalau aku memiliki HP. Aku menghentikan laju cart dan menariknya keluar.

 _Jimin:_

 _Aku minta maaf tentang Jungkook._

Kenapa dia minta maaf? Dia tidak punya alasan untuk minta maaf.

 _Aku:_

 _Aku baik-baik saja. Jungkook adalah bosku. Bukan masalah besar._

Aku menyelipkan HP-ku kembali ke sakuku dan mengarah ke pemberhentianku selanjutnya.

* * *

-TBC-

Preview: Next Chapter

Parkiran yang penuh dengan mobil bukanlah sesuatu yang kuharapkan saat aku tiba di rumah Jimin setelah pulang kerja...

"Aku tak tahu bahwa malam ini ada pesta," ucapku, berharap suara kekecewaanku tak terdengar.

"Bukankan di sini selalu ada pesta?"

Tidak, tidak lagi. Setelah semalam aku berpikir Jimin...


	20. Chapter 20

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Fallen Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Aku harap alur cerita akan cukup masuk akal ^^

Sekuel dari FF "The Virgin And The Playboy"

This sekuel is for you all!

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Yaoi, boyXboy

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 20

 **Yoongi POV**

Parkiran yang penuh dengan mobil bukanlah sesuatu yang kuharapkan saat aku tiba di rumah Jimin setelah pulang kerja. Lapangan golf sudah sangat sibuk tadi sehingga aku hanya bisa berhenti sekali untuk memberikan para tamu minum di lubang golf ke enam belas.

Dia tidak mengirimku sms lagi sepanjang hari. Perutku melilit dengan gelisah. Ada apa ini? Apakah perasaan manis yang dia rasakan setelah bercinta denganku memudar begitu cepat? Aku harus memarkir jauh hingga keluar tepi jalan. Menutup pintu mobilku, aku mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau takkan ingin ada di dalam sana," suara akrab Hoseok terdengar di kegelapan.

Aku melihat sekeliling dan melihat cahaya oranye kecil jatuh ke tanah kemudian ditindis oleh sepatu sebelum Hoseok keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Apakah kau datang ke pesta ini hanya untuk berkeliaran di luar?" tanyaku.

Ini kedua kalinya semenjak aku tiba di pesta ini menemukan Hoseok hanya sendirian di luar.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti merokok. Jimin mengira aku sudah berhenti. Jadi aku bersembunyi di luar ketika ingin merokok," jelasnya.

"Merokok akan membunuhmu," ucapku padanya, mengingat semua perokok yang aku lihat perlahan sekarat saat aku mengantar ibuku ke perawatan kemoterapi.

"Itu yang mereka katakan padaku," dia membalasnya sambil menghela napas.

Aku melihat kembali ke rumah dan mendengar suara musik mulai mengalir keluar.

"Aku tak tahu bahwa malam ini ada pesta," ucapku, berharap suara kekecewaanku tak terdengar.

Hoseok tertawa dan menyandarkan pinggulnya di sebuah Volvo.

"Bukankan di sini selalu ada pesta?"

Tidak, tidak lagi. Setelah semalam aku berpikir Jimin akan menelepon atau mengirim sms kepadaku.

"Kukira aku hanya tak menyangka akan hal ini."

"Kurasa Jimin juga begitu. Ini pestanya Taehyung. Dia menjebaknya. Pria itu selalu bisa lolos dari segala aturan yang Jimin terapkan. Aku selalu kena imbasnya lebih dari sekali karena aku tidak turut mengatasi jebakan pria sialan itu."

Aku melintas untuk ikut bersandar di Volvo disampingnya dan bersedekap.

"Jadi kau tumbuh besar bersama Taehyung juga?"

Aku butuh sesuatu. Segala jenis penjelasan. Hoseok menyipitkan matanya ke arahku.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Hyori adalah ibunya. Hanya dia orang tua yang kami punya. Jadi..."

Hoseok menarik diri dari Volvo dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Kau hampir menguasaiku. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, Yoongi. Jujur ketika seseorang melakukannya aku tak ingin berada di sekitarnya."

Hoseok berjalan kembali menuju ke dalam rumah. Aku melihatnya sampai dia masuk ke dalam sebelum aku berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah. Aku berharap tidak ada orang di kamarku. Jika ada, aku akan ke dapur.

Aku sedang tidak ingin meladeni Taehyung. Atau segala rahasia tentang Taehyung yang orang lain tahu kecuali aku. Aku yakin aku juga sedang tidak ingin meladeni Jimin.

Aku membuka pintu dan bersyukur tidak ada orang di sana yang berdiri melihatku datang. Aku langsung menuju tangga. Tawa dan suara memenuhi rumah. Aku tidak cocok dengan mereka. Tidak ada gunanya berada di sana dan bertindak seperti yang pernah kulakukan.

Aku melirik ke pintu yang menuju ke arah tangganya Jimin dan membiarkan kenangan semalam menyapaku kembali. Aku mulai berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah kejadian sekali saja. Aku membuka pintuku dan melangkah masuk sebelum aku menyalakan lampu. Aku menutup mulutku menahan teriakan yang hampir keluar saat menyadari aku tidak sendiri.

Itu Jimin.

Dia duduk di ranjangku memandang keluar jendela. Dia berdiri saat aku menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Hai," tegurnya dengan suara lembut.

"Hai," balasku, kurang yakin mengapa dia ada di kamarku sementara rumahnya penuh dengan orang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Dia tersenyum geli padaku.

"Menunggumu. Kupikir itu sudah jelas."

Tersenyum, aku menundukkan kepalaku. Matanya kadang-kadang bisa menghanyutkan.

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Tapi kau punya tamu."

"Bukan tamuku. Percayalah padaku, aku ingin rumah yang senyap," ucapnya menangkup sisi wajahku dengan tangannya.

"Naiklah ke lantai atas denganku. Kumohon."

Dia tak perlu meminta. Aku dengan senang hati akan melakukannya. Aku menaruh tasku di atas ranjang dan menyelipkan tanganku di tangannya.

"Tunjukkan jalannya."

Jimin menggenggam tanganku dan kami berjalan ke atas bersama. Ketika kami tiba di tangga teratas Jimin menarikku dalam pelukannya dan menciumku dengan keras. Mungkin aku tampak murahan tapi aku tak perduli. Aku merindukannya hari ini.

Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku di lehernya dan balas menciumnya dengan segala emosi yang berputar di dalam diriku yang aku sendiri tak cukup memahaminya. Ketika dia melepaskan ciuman kami berdua terengah-engah.

"Bicara. Pertama kita akan bicara. Aku ingin melihatmu tertawa dan tersenyum. Aku ingin mengetahui apa kartun favoritmu saat kau kecil dan siapa yang membuatmu menangis di sekolah dan poster boyband mana yang terpasang di dindingmu. Kemudian aku ingin kau telanjang lagi di ranjangku."

Tersenyum pada keanehannya, namun menggemaskan, caranya memberitahuku bahwa dia tidak hanya ingin bercinta denganku, aku berjalan menuju ke sofa kulit besar yang terlihat besar dibanding TV.

"Haus?" tanya Jimin, berjalan ke arah kulkas baja yang tak ku perhatikan semalam.

Sebuah bar kecil terpajang disamping kulkasnya.

"Air es akan menyenangkan," jawabku.

Jimin sedang menata minuman dan aku berbalik untuk melihat keluar menuju laut.

"Dolly adalah kartun favoritku sebelum aku mengenal kumamon yang terlalu lucu untuk tidak disukai, Woohyun membuatku menangis setidaknya seminggu sekali tapi kemudian dia mulai membuat Suga menangis dan aku menjadi marah dan melukainya. Serangan favorit dan terbaikku adalah tendangan cepat kearah kemaluannya. Dan yang memalukan, poster H.O.T yang terpasang di dinding kamarku."

Jimin berhenti di sampingku dan menyodorkanku segelas air es. Aku bisa melihat kebingungan di wajahnya. Dia duduk di sampingku.

"Siapa Suga?"

Aku menyebutkan saudara laki-lakiku tanpa berpikir. Aku merasa nyaman dengan Jimin. Aku ingin dia tahu tentangku. Mungkin jika aku membuka rahasiaku dia akan membagi miliknya. Walaupun dia tak ingin membagi rahasia tentang Taehyung.

"Suga adalah saudara kembarku. Dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil 5 tahun yang lalu. Ayahku yang mengemudi. Dua minggu kemudian, ayahku keluar dari hidup kami dan tak pernah kembali. Ibuku mengatakan bahwa kami harus memaafkannya karena dia tidak bisa hidup dengan kenyataan bahwa dia yang mengemudikan mobil yang menyebabkan Suga meninggal. Aku selalu ingin percaya padanya. Walaupun dia tidak datang saat pemakaman Ibu, aku sungguh ingin percaya dia tidak bisa karena sangat sibuk. Jadi aku memaafkan dia. Aku tidak membencinya atau membiarkan kegetiran dan kebencian menguasaiku. Tapi aku datang kesini dan ya... kau tahu. Aku rasa Ibuku salah."

Jimin membungkuk dan menaruh gelasnya di atas meja kayu unik di samping sofa dan merangkulku.

"Kami kembar identik. Kau tak bisa membedakan kami. Kami sangat bergembira di sekolah dan juga dengan para cowok. Hanya Zhoumi yang bisa membedakan kami," lanjutku lagi sambil mengenang masa laluku bersama Suga.

Jimin mulai bermain dengan rambutku ketika kami duduk di sana memandang lautan.

"Berapa lama orangtuamu saling mengenal sebelum mereka menikah?" tanyanya.

Bukan pertanyaan yang kuperkirakan.

"Itu adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ibuku menengok temannya. Ayah baru saja putus dengan pacarnya dan dia datang pada satu malam ketika Ibuku sedang sendiri di apartemen temannya. Temannya agak sedikit nakal menurut Ibuku. Ayah hanya melihat sekali dan dia terpikat. Aku tak bisa menyalahkannya. Ibuku sangat sangat menyenangkan. Kau pasti bisa bahagia hanya berada di dekatnya. Tidak ada yang membuatnya sedih. Dia selalu tersenyum. Aku hanya melihat dia menangis sekali saat dia diberitahu tentang Suga. Dia jatuh ke lantai dan menangis hari itu. Itu sangat menakutkanku jika aku tak merasakan hal yang sama. Seperti separuh jiwaku pergi."

Aku berhenti. Mataku berkaca-kaca. Aku biarkan diriku terbawa suasana saat bercerita. Aku tak pernah terbuka selama ini kepada orang lain. Jimin menempelkan dahinya di ubun-ubunku.

"Aku minta maaf, Yoongi. Aku tak tahu."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Suga meninggal aku merasa butuh seseorang untuk berbicara. Aku tak perlu menahan diri. Aku berbalik kepelukannya dah menciumnya. Aku butuh kedekatan ini. Aku teringat luka itu dan sekarang aku harus melupakannya. Dia sangat pandai dalam segalanya tetapi dia menghilang.

"Aku mencintai mereka. Aku selalu mencintai mereka tapi aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Mereka telah bersama. Mereka saling memiliki," ucapku padanya ketika kurasa keengganannya untuk balas menciumku.

"Lalu siapa yang kau miliki?" tanyanya dengan geram.

"Aku punya diriku sendiri. Aku tahu selama 3 tahun yang lalu ketika ibuku sakit aku berkeyakinan bahwa selama aku berpegang teguh pada diriku dan tidak melupakan siapa diriku maka aku akan baik-baik saja," jawabku.

Jimin memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ketika dia membuka matanya wajah putus asanya mengejutkanku.

"Aku butuh dirimu. Sekarang. Izinkan aku bercinta denganmu di sini, kumohon."

Aku mengiyakan, melepas kausku dan kemudian melepas miliknya. Dia mengangkat tangannya ketika aku menarik kausnya melewati atas kepalanya. Dia bergerak cepat menarik diriku mendekat padanya. Dia membelai putingku dengan jempolnya.

"Kau sungguh sangat cantik. Di dalam dan di luar," bisiknya.

"Meskipun aku tak layak untukmu, aku ingin terkubur di dalam dirimu. Aku tak bisa menunggu. Aku hanya butuh sedekat mungkin denganmu semampuku, Yoongi."

Aku beringsut darinya dan berdiri. Setelah melepas sepatuku, aku melepas celana pendekku dan mendorongnya turun bersama celana dalamku kemudian melangkah keluar darinya. Dia duduk di sana melihatku seakan aku adalah hal paling memukau yang pernah dilihatnya.

Itu menguatkan. Perasaan malu yang kukira akan muncul saat berdiri telanjang di depannya hilang sama sekali.

"Telanjanglah," ucapku, melihat ke arah ereksinya yang menekan celana jeansnya.

Aku pikir dia akan tertawa geli akan hal itu tapi ternyata tidak. Dia berdiri, dengan cepat melangkah keluar dari jeansnya dan kemudian menghempaskan dirinya bersamaku kembali di sofa.

"Naiki aku," perintahnya.

Aku menuruti kata-katanya.

"Sekarang," dia menelan ludah,

"Turun perlahan ke arahku, baby."

Aku menunduk dan melihat dia sedang memegang pangkal kejantanannya. Yang sudah mengeluarkan pre-cum. Aku berpegang di bahunya dan perlahan menurunkan diriku saat dia menangani semuanya.

"Perlahan, babe. Pelan-pelan. Kau akan nyeri."

Aku mengangguk dan menggigit bibir bawahku saat ujungnya mulai menyentuh manhole-ku. Dia memindahkan kejantanannya maju mundur di sekitar pantatku, menggodaku. Aku meremas bahunya dan terkesiap. Rasanya nikmat. Sangat nikmat.

"Ya, begitu. Penis-mu mulai basah, baby. Oh Tuhan, aku ingin merasakannya," geramnya.

Melihat nafsu liar di matanya seakan menyalakan tombol di dalam diriku. Aku ingin dia mengingatku. Mengingat ini. Aku tahu waktu kami terbatas dan aku tahu aku takkan bisa melupakannya. Tapi, aku ingin tahu ketika ini berakhir dia takkan melupakanku. Aku tak ingin menjadi salah satu pria yang telah ditidurinya.

Membungkuk kedepan, aku menunggu hingga dia menggosok kejantanannya di jalan masukku. Kemudian aku membenamkan diri dengan keras sambil menjerit keras ketika miliknya memenuhiku.

"SHIIITTT!" Teriak Jimin.

Aku tak mau menunggunya untuk khawatir padaku. Aku akan menaikinya. Aku mengerti istilahnya sekarang. Aku yang memegang kendali. Dia mulai membuka mulutnya dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun aku menghentikannya dengan mendesakkan lidahku di mulutnya ketika aku mengangkat pinggulku dan meluncur ke arahnya lagi dengan keras.

Erangan dan liukan tubuhnya dibawahku meyakinkanku aku melakukan sesuatu dengan benar. Aku mundur sehingga aku bisa menjerit keras saat aku mulai memacunya lebih cepat dan keras. Rasa nyeri dalam diriku berteriak saat miliknya masuk ke diriku namun itu adalah rasa sakit yang nikmat.

"Yoongi... Oh sial, Yoongi," geramnya ketika dia menarik pinggulku dan dia membiarkan dirinya bebas dan menikmatinya.

Tangannya mulai mengambil alih. Dia mengangkatku dan menghentakku kebawah dengan dorongan cepat dan tajam. Tanganku memompa kejantananku sendiri seritme dengan dorongan ereksinya didalam lubangku. Setiap umpatan dan erangan keras yang keluar dari bibirnya membuatku makin ganas. Aku butuh ini bersamanya.

Klimaksku hampir sampai dan aku tahu dengan beberapa tusukan lagi aku akan hancur berantakan di atasnya. Aku juga ingin dia keluar bersamaku. Aku mulai memacu di atasnya dan membiarkan keluar jeritan keras yang coba kukendalikan.

"Aku hampir sampai Jimin... ahhh," aku mengerang kala sensasinya terbangun.

"Terus baby, sungguh nikmat," geramnya dan kemudian kami berdua sampai di puncak bersama. Tubuhnya terguncang dibawahku dan kemudian diam. Namaku keluar dari bibirnya disaat yang sama aku mencapai klimaksku.

Ketika getarannya perlahan mereda dan aku bisa bernapas lagi aku melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya dan jatuh ke atasnya. Kedua tangannya memelukku erat di kala dia bernapas pelan. Aku menyukai percintaan lembut yang kami alami semalam tapi ada sesuatu yang luar bisa tentang bercinta seperti ini. Aku tersenyum akan pikiranku dan berbalik untuk mencium lehernya.

"Tak pernah. Tak pernah dalam hidupku, " dia terengah-engah mengelus punggungku dan menangkup pantatku dengan remasan lembut.

"Itu tadi. Ya Tuhan, Yoongi, aku tak bisa berkata-kata."

Tersenyum ke lehernya kutahu aku telah membuat kesan pada pria yang sempurna, terluka, misterius dan bingung ini.

"Aku yakin kata yang kau cari itu adalah luar biasa," aku tertawa saat aku bersandar sehingga aku bisa menatapnya.

Kelembutan di matanya membuat hatiku agak mencair.

"Percintaan paling luar biasa yang pernah dikenal manusia," balasnya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap rambutku.

"Aku hancur. Kau tahu itu, kan? Kau menghancurkanku."

Aku menggoyangkan pinggulku sedikit dan aku masih bisa merasakannya di dalamku.

"Hmmm tidak, kupikir milikmu masih berfungsi."

"Ya Tuhan, sayang... kau akan membuatku keras dan siap lagi. Aku harus membersihkanmu."

Aku menelusuri bibir bawahnya dengan ujung jariku.

"Cairanku berada diperutmu. Kau yang harus kubersihkan Jimin."

Jimin menarik jariku ke mulutnya dan menghisapnya dengan lembut sebelum melepaskannya.

"Aku tidak memakai kondom. Walaupun aku bersih. Aku selalu memakai kondom dan memeriksakan diri secara teratur. Sekarang spermaku ada didalammu."

Aku tak yakin bagaimana mengolah informasi ini. Aku tidak berpikir soal kondom.

"Aku minta maaf. Saat kau telanjang aku kehilangan akal sehatku. Aku berjanji padamu kalau aku bersih."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku percaya padamu. Aku juga tak memikirkannya tadi."

Jimin menarikku kembali ke arahnya.

"Bagus, karena tadi itu sungguh luar biasa. Aku tak pernah merasakannya tanpa memakai kondom. Mengetahui bahwa aku di dalam dirimu dan merasakan ketelanjanganmu membuatku sangat bahagia. Kau sungguh mengagumkan. Segalanya panas dan basah dan sangat ketat."

Aku bergoyang kembali. Kalimat kotornya di telingaku membangunkan gairahku.

"Aghhh...," desahku saat kurasakan dia kembali keras dan membesar di dalamku.

Dia mengerang dan menggeser pinggulku sampai miliknya keluar dariku.

"Aku ingin membersihkanmu tapi kau sudah membuatku keras kembali."

Dia meraih kejantananku dan meremasnya.

"Sangat seksi," gumamnya.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku dah menikmati sentuhan lembutnya.

"Yoongi, ayo mandi bersamaku," pintanya dengan suara serak.

"Dengan senang hati," ujarku, menatap ke arahnya sambil tersenyum menggodanya.

Dia membantuku berdiri dan kemudian menuntunku ke kamar mandinya yang besar.

"Aku menginginkanmu di pancuran seperti waktu itu. Apa yang kita lakukan saat itu adalah hal yang sangat mengagumkan yang pernah kurasakan sepanjang hidupku. Tapi di sini aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan. Aku akan merawatmu."

* * *

-TBC-

[Chapter ini bikin aku jatuh cinta sama sosok Jimin]

[(posisi pria idaman Jungkook sedikit bergeser huehehe)]

[Gimana dengan kalian? :D]

[Oh ya mulai chapter 19-dst aku akan selipin preview next chapter]

[Apa kalian setuju? Atau gak perlu? :)]

[Please let me know hehe...]

.

.

.

Preview: Next Chapter

"Aku tebak Jungkook memutuskan kau lebih cocok bekerja padanya daripada berkencan dengannya."

"Aku bersumpah, ini membuat malamku menyenangkan." Ia mengulurkan tangan dan membalikkan nampanku.

"Oh dan lihat dia sangat kikuk. Jungkook harus pilih-pilih tentang karyawannya."

"Oh Tuhanku! Yoongi, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Minggir," perintah suara parau yang langsung kukenali...


	21. Chapter 21

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Fallen Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Aku harap alur cerita akan cukup masuk akal ^^

Sekuel dari FF "The Virgin And The Playboy"

This sekuel is for you all!

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Yaoi, boyXboy

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 21

 **Yoongi POV**

Meninggalkan Jimin di tempat tidur pagi ini sangat sulit. Ia tidur begitu damai aku tidak ingin membangunkannya. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menciumi wajahnya sebelum aku pergi. Tidur membuatnya terlihat tidak khawatir. Aku tidak menyadari betapa intens dan waspadanya ia sampai aku memperhatikan ia tertidur dan melihat ia benar-benar damai.

Membuka pintu menuju ruangan staff aku disambut dengan bau donat baru dan Jokwon yang tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi sayang," ia berkata riang seperti biasanya.

"Itu masih belum diberikan gula tabur? Jadi kau akan memberiku donat yang sudah jadi atau tidak?"

Ia lalu memegang sebuah kotak kepadaku.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan dua ekstra hanya untukmu sayang. Aku tahu kau datang bekerja hari ini dan aku tidak ingin menjadi tangan kosong."

Aku duduk didepannya dan meraih donatku.

"Kau sangat baik, aku akan mencium wajahmu," godaku.

Jokwon menggoyangkan alisnya,

"Aku terima. Wajah sepertimu bisa menyebabkan seorang pria tersesat."

Sambil tertawa, aku menggigit donat itu. Ini tidak sehat tapi donat ini sangat enak.

"Makanlah karena kita mempunyai hari yang sangat panjang. Pesta adult ceremony malam ini dan kita tidak akan berada di ruang makan. Kita semua akan dikirim ke ruangan pesta dan dipaksa untuk berjalan dengan nampan makanan kemudian melayani mereka semua pada makan malam."

"Pesta adult ceremony? Apa sih itu? Apakah itu sebabnya ada begitu banyak mobil di luar dengan bunga dan dekorasi?"

Jokwon mengangguk dan meraih donat lain yang dilapisi coklat.

"Ya. Terjadi setiap tahun selama minggu ini. Ibu kaya yang gila mendampingi anak mereka dan mengenalkannya kepada masyarakat. Setelah malam ini, pria-pria berusia dua puluh yang berhasil melewati dua puluh satu umur mereka akan dianggap sebagai pria dewasa dan diperlakukan sebagai anggota club dewasa. Mereka bisa berada di komite dan sejenisnya. Ini adalah omong kosong gila."

Taehyung seorang yang termasuk dalam daftar mengingat dia merayakan ulangtahunnya yang ke dua puluh satu beberapa minggu yang lalu. Itu menarik. Ibunya tidak ada di sini.

Apakah ini berarti dia kembali?

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku harus segera pergi. Jimin tidak mengatakan kepadaku bahwa sesuatu telah berubah tentang kepindahanku. Ketika aku pergi akankan dia masih mau mengunjungiku?

"Tarik napas, Yoongi. Itu hanya sebuah pesta sialan," kata Jokwon.

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Aku tak menyadari bahwa aku mulai panik. Inilah sebabnya mengapa aku mau menjaga jarak. Aku tahu hari ini akan datang. Apakah ayahku ada di rumah hari ini?

"Jam berapa mulainya?" Aku berhasil bertanya tanpa ada hambatan di suaraku.

"Jam tujuh tapi mereka akan menutup ruang makan jam lima supaya kita bisa bersiap-siap."

Aku mengangguk dan meletakkan sisa donatku. Aku tidak bisa menghabiskannya. Hari ini menjadi permainan menunggu. Aku merasakan HP dikantongku tapi aku tidak bisa meng-sms Jimin. Aku tidak mau ia memberitahu kabar buruk melalui sms. Aku hanya akan menunggu.

"Yoongi, aku perlu menemuimu sebentar di ruanganku."

Suara Jungkook masuk ke pikiranku. Mataku tertuju ke mata Jokwon yang melebar dengan keprihatinan.

Bagus.

Apa yang sudah kulakukan?

Aku berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Jungkook. Ia tidak terlihat marah. Ia tersenyum ke arahku dan itu memberikan keberanian yang kubutuhkan untuk berjalan ke arahnya. Ia membukakan pintu untukku dan aku melangkah keluar ke koridor.

"Santai, Yoongi. Kau tidak dalam masalah. Kita hanya perlu membahas tentang malam ini."

Oh. Whew.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengangguk lalu mengikutinya ke pintu di ujung lorong.

"Aku tidak mendapatkan apapun dengan mewah. Ayah percaya bahwa aku harus bekerja dari bawah sampai pada posisi saat ini. Bahkan jika aku juga lah yang akan mewarisi club suatu hari nanti."

Jungkook memutar matanya saat membuka pintu kantornya dan menyuruhku masuk. Ruangannya sebesar kamarku di rumah Jimin. Ada dua jendela besar yang menghadap ke lapangan golf. Jungkook berjalan memutar untuk duduk di pinggir mejanya daripada di bangku dibelakangnya. Aku menghargai ia mencoba untuk tidak membuatnya sangat formal. Itu akan membuatku gugup.

"Pesta adult ceremony nanti malam. Ini adalah kegiatan tahunan di sekitar sini. Kami mengadakan acara untuk pria kaya yang manja menjadi dewasa. Ini sesuatu yang menjengkelkan yang menjadikan club ini memperoleh keuntungan lebih dari lima puluh juta won dari biaya, sumbangan dan sejenisnya. Jadi kita tidak bisa menghentikan omong-kosong ini. Ayahku juga tidak mampu menghentikannya meski ia bisa. Dulu dia juga seorang anggota dan kau akan berpikir seakan dia telah dinobatkan menjadi raja saat mendengar ayahku membicarakannya."

Aku tidak merasa lebih baik tentang malam ini. Penjelasan ini membuatku merasa bertambah buruk.

"Taehyung sekarang dua puluh satu. Jadi, ia akan menjadi seorang anggota. Aku melihat daftarnya dan Jimin akan menjadi pendampingnya, hal ini tradisional untuk ayah sang pria atau hyung-nya untuk mendampinginya. Pendamping pun harus dari anggota club. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi antara kau dan Jimin tapi aku tahu bahwa Taehyung membencimu. Aku tidak membutuhkan drama malam ini. Namun aku membutuhkanmu. Kau salah satu dari yang terbaik. Pertanyaannya adalah, bisakah kau melakukannya tanpa adanya suatu pertengkaran? Karena Taehyung akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menutup mulutmu. Ini semua kembali padamu untuk mengabaikannya. Kau mungkin berkencan dengan seorang anggota club tapi kau tetap seorang pelayan. Tidak mengubah itu. Anggota selalu benar. Club harus memihak Taehyung jika pertengkaran itu terjadi."

Apa yang dia harapkan? Ini bukan SMA. Kita semua orang dewasa. Aku bisa mengabaikan Taehyung dan Jimin semalaman jika perlu.

"Aku bisa melakukannya. Tidak masalah."

Jungkook mengangguk cepat.

"Bagus, karena bayarannya sangat bagus dan kau butuh pengalamannya."

"Aku bisa melakukannya," aku menenangkannya.

Jungkook berdiri.

"Aku percaya kau bisa. Kau bisa membantu Jokwon dengan sarapan sekarang. Ia mungkin sedang mengutuk kita berdua."

.

.

.

Sisa hari ini berjalan dengan cepat dan aku begitu sibuk dengan persiapannya yang membuatku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk memikirkan Taehyung atau kembalinya ayahku. Atau Jimin.

Sekarang aku berdiri di dapur dengan staff pelayan lain. Aku menggunakan baju pelayan putih dan hitam dengan rambut yang disisir kebelakang rapi. Aku mulai merasa kecemasan muncul di perutku.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku harus menghadapi perbedaan antara Jimin dan aku. Dunianya dibandingkan duniaku. Mereka akan bertumbukan malam ini. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk setiap komentar yang Taehyung akan buat tentangku.

Aku bahkan sudah berbicara dengan Jokwon agar menjadi penyekat dan menahanku dari keharusan berdekatan dengan Taehyung. Aku ingin melihat Jimin atau mungkin berbicara padanya tapi aku punya perasaan itu tidak akan disetujui.

"Waktunya beraksi. Cemilan dan minuman. Kalian tahu tugas kalian. Ayo."

Woori menjalankan pertunjukan malam ini di belakang panggung. Aku mengambil nampan martini dan menuju antrian di pintu. Semua orang pergi dengan cepat dan kami semua membuat jalan yang berbeda melalui kerumunan. Punyaku setengah lingkaran searah jarum jam.

Kecuali aku melihat Taehyung, lalu aku berbalik berlawanan dan Jokwon pergi searah jarum jam. Ini adalah ide yang bagus. Aku hanya berharap itu berhasil. Pasangan pertama yang aku tuju bahkan tidak memedulikanku saat mereka mengobrol dan mengambil minuman dari nampan. Itu cukup mudah.

Aku berhasil melewati beberapa kelompok lagi. Beberapa orang yang kukenal dari lapangan golf. Mereka akan selalu mengangguk dan tersenyum ketika mereka mengenaliku tapi hanya itu.

Setengah jalan melalui ruangan, nampanku kosong dan aku mengingat dalam hati di mana terakhir kali aku berhenti. Aku bergegas kembali ke dapur untuk minuman lainnya. Woori sedang menungguku. Ia mendorong nampan martini baru kearahku dan mengusirku pergi. Aku berhasil kembali ke tempat semula, hanya harus berhenti dua kali dan memungkinkan seseorang untuk mendapatkan minuman dari nampan.

Mr. Kang memanggil namaku dan melambaikan tangan. Aku tersenyum kembali kearahnya. Ia memainkan delapan belas lubang golf setiap jumat dan sabtu. Itu membuatku takjub bahwa seorang pria Sembilan puluh tahun bisa berkeliling sebaik itu. Ia juga datang untuk minum kopi dan dua telur rebus Senin sampai Jumat pagi.

Saat aku berbalik dari tersenyum, mataku terkunci dengan mata Jimin. Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk tidak melihat kearahnya meskipun aku tahu ia disini. Itu adalah malam besar bagi Taehyung. Jimin tidak akan melewatkannya. Tidak ada alasan ia harus. Dia jahat tapi ia adik Jimin. Itu aku yang dia benci. Bukan Jimin.

Wajahnya terlihat sedih dan senyum kecilnya terlihat dipaksakan. Aku tersenyum kearahnya berusaha keras untuk tidak memikirkan ucapan anehnya. Paling tidak ia melihat ke arahku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku harapkan darinya.

Dokter dan Mrs. Lee menyapa dan memberitahuku mereka merindukan melihatku di lapangan golf. Aku berbohong dan mengatakan aku merindukannya juga. Lalu aku kembali ke dapur untuk nampan lain. Woori mendorong sebuah nampan dengan sampanye ke arahku,

"Ayo, ayo, cepat," ia membentak.

Aku berjalan secepat yang aku bisa dengan nampan penuh gelas sampanye. Setelah di ruangan pesta aku mulai ke jalan yang sama melalui anggota yang tenggelam dalam percakapan dan aku hanya membawa sebuah nampan minuman. Aku lebih menyukai ini. Aku tidak merasa gelisah.

Tawa familiar Jin menarik perhatianku dan aku berbalik untuk mencarinya. Aku tidak melihat ia di dapur sebelumnya. Aku mengira Woori tidak menginginkan dia bekerja. Atau ayah Jungkook tidak mau pekerja dengan masalah suka menempeli anggota club hadir di acara besar ini.

Jin tidak berpakaian seperti kami. Ia menggunakan kemeja cokelat dan rambut cokelatnya yang lurus dibuat sedikit keriting dan ditata rapi. Ia menoleh dan menatap mataku, dan ia menyeringai lebar. Aku melihat ia bergegas kearahku.

"Bisakah kau percaya kalau aku di sini sebagai tamu?" Jin bertanya, melihat ke sekeliling kami dengan kagum kemudian kembali melihatku.

Aku menggeleng karena aku tidak bisa percaya.

"Saat Namjoon datang ke apartemenku berlutut dan memohon padaku semalam, aku memberitahunya kalau ia menginginkanku sebagai pacarnya ia harus memperlihatkannya di depan umum. Ia setuju dan ya, kau mendapatkan gambarannya. Segala sesuatunya menjadi benar-benar panas di apartemenku. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, disinilah aku," desahnya.

Namjoon telah bersikap jantan. Bagus untuknya. Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Namjoon mengawasi kami. Aku tersenyum kearahnya dan mengangguk menyetujui. Ia memberiku seringai kecil sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Aku senang bisa tahu akhirnya ia mendapat akal sehatnya," balasku.

Jin meremas lenganku.

"Terima kasih," ia berbisik.

Ia tidak punya apa-apa untuk berterima kasih padaku tapi aku tersenyum.

"Pergilah bersenang-senang. Aku harus mengantar habis ini semua sebelum imo-mu datang kesini dan mendapatiku sedang mengobrol."

"Oke. Aku akan, meskipun aku berharap kau dapat menikmatinya denganku."

Matanya melirik melewati bahuku. Aku tahu ia sedang melihat Jimin. Ia disini dan ia mengabaikanku di depan semua orang ini. Ia melakukannya demi Taehyung tapi apakah itu membuatnya lebih baik?

Perlahan-lahan aku tersadar. Aku akan menjadi seperti Jin yang membutuhkan sebuah 'pengakuan'.

"Aku butuh uang jadi aku bisa mendapatkan tempat tinggalku sendiri,"

Aku memberitahunya dengan sebuah senyuman terpaksa.

"Pergilah berbaur," aku mendorongnya dan berjalan pergi ke kelompok orang berikutnya.

Matanya mengikutiku mengirimkan sensasi membakar ke leherku. Aku tahu Jimin memperhatikanku. Aku tidak harus berbalik dan melihat Jimin untuk membuktikan. Apakah ia baru saja menyadari situasi kami seperti yang kualami? Aku meragukannya.

Aku sudah bersikap gampangan. Aku juga seorang munafik terbesar di dunia. Sekarang aku merasa bersalah memarahi dan mengasihani Jin.

Sampanye terakhir meninggalkan nampanku dan aku berjalan kembali melalui kerumunan, berhati-hati untuk tidak mendekati Jimin atau Taehyung. Aku bahkan tidak melirik ke arah mereka. Aku masih punya harga diri. Aku hanya harus berhenti tiga kali pada tamu untuk meletakkan gelas kosong mereka pada nampanku saat aku bergegas kembali ke dapur dengan selamat.

"Bagus kau kembali. Ambil nampan ini. Kita butuh makanan di luar sana sebelum mereka minum terlalu banyak dan kita punya pemabuk mengacau di tangan kita," kata Woori, menyodorkan nampan yang aku tidak tahu isinya.

Mereka juga bau. Aku mengernyitkan hidungku dan menjauhkan nampan itu dariku. Woori terkekeh dengan tawa.

"Itu _escargot_ , siput. Mereka menjijikkan tapi orang-orang ini berpikir mereka makanan yang lezat. Tahan baunya dan pergilah."

Aku merasa perutku berputar. Aku bisa melakukannya tanpa penjelasan itu. Escargot akan menjadi deskripsi yang memadai.

Ketika aku sampai di pintu masuk ballroom aku memantapkan diri dan mencoba untuk tidak berpikir tentang siput yang aku berikan untuk dimakan orang-orang atau fakta bahwa Jimin ada di sana berpura-pura ia tidak mengenalku sama sekali. Setelah aku menghabiskan dua malam terakhir di tempat tidurnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jungkook bertanya saat aku berjalan ke dalam ruangan.

Ia berada disampingku terlihat khawatir.

"Ya. Kecuali kenyataan bahwa aku memberi orang-orang siput untuk dimakan," jawabku.

Jungkook terkekeh, mengambil satu dari nampanku dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau harus mencoba satu. Ini benar-benar enak. Apalagi direndam di bawang putih dan mentega."

Perutku berputar lagi dan aku menggeleng. Jungkook tertawa keras saat ini.

"Kau selalu membuat sesuatu menjadi lebih menarik, Yoongi," ia berkata, sambil membungkuk kearah telingaku.

"Aku minta maaf tentang Jimin. Sekedar catatan, jika kau memilihku kau tidak akan bekerja malam ini. Kau akan berada di lenganku."

Aku merasa wajahku merona. Sudah cukup mengetahui bahwa aku adalah rahasia kecil seorang Jimin, tapi bahwa orang lain yang mengetahuinya itu memalukan. Bagaimanapun, aku menginginkan Jimin. Sangat menginginkannya. Memang aku mendapat apa yang kuharapkan, walaupun hanya dibalik kamarnya.

"Aku butuh uang. Aku sebentar lagi mampu mendapat tempat tinggalku sendiri," aku berterus terang memberitahu Jungkook.

Jungkook memberiku anggukan singkat dan senyum simpatik sebelum berbalik untuk menyambut tamu yang lebih tua yang kebetulan lewat. Aku mengambil momen itu untuk pergi. Aku punya siput untuk memberi makan orang-orang.

Jokwon menangkap mataku dan ia mengedip meyakinkan padaku. Ia sibuk mengurus sisi ruangan Jimin dengan cerdas. Aku bahkan tidak mendekat kearahnya. Jin tersenyum cerah padaku saat aku datang di kelompoknya. Senyumnya hilang saat ia melihat ke makanan dalam nampanku.

"Apa itu?" ia bertanya ketakutan.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu," aku memberitahunya, membuat Namjoon dan seorang pria yang tidak begitu kukenal tertawa.

"Mungkin lebih baik kau melewatkannya," Namjoon memberitahu Jin sambil menyelipkan tangannya di pinggangnya dan menariknya lebih dekat ke sisinya dengan mesra.

Jin berseri-seri kearah Namjoon dan segala kemesraan manis itu yang mampu kuterima. Aku bergegas ke kelompok berikutnya. Rambut merah itu terlihat akrab.

Aku butuh satu detik untuk mendatanginya. Racun jahat di senyumnya mengingatkanku persis di mana aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Ia sudah mengejar Jungkook di rumah Jimin pada malam pesta Taehyung. Ya, aku mengingatnya dan sudah terlambat.

"Bukankah ini menyenangkan?" katanya, mengalihkan perhatiannya menjauh dari pasangan yang berbicara padanya dan fokus padaku.

"Aku tebak Jungkook memutuskan kau lebih cocok bekerja padanya daripada berkencan dengannya." Ia terkikik dan menggelengkan kepalanya sehingga rambut merahnya memantul.

"Aku bersumpah, ini membuat malamku menyenangkan." Ia mengulurkan tangan dan membalikkan nampanku.

Siput-siput turun ke depan bajuku diikuti dengan nampan yang terjatuh keras di lantai. Aku terlalu tercengang untuk bergerak atau bicara.

"Oh dan lihat dia sangat kikuk. Jungkook harus pilih-pilih tentang karyawannya," pria itu mendesis penuh kebencian.

"Oh Tuhanku! Yoongi, kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara Jin datang dari belakangku menyadarkanku dari keterkejutan. Aku berhasil menyingkirkan siput yang masih menempel di pakaianku.

"Minggir," perintah suara parau yang langsung kukenali.

Kepalaku terangkat untuk menemukan Jimin mendorong melewati beberapa orang dengan rambut merah yang tampaknya menertawakan kekacauan yang kubuat. Dia marah. Tidak salah lagi. Jimin mencengkeram pinggangku dan mengamati wajahku sesaat. Aku tidak yakin untuk apa.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ia bertanya pelan.

Aku mengangguk, tidak yakin bagaimana harus bereaksi. Pembuluh darah di lehernya sekali lagi menegang dibalik kulitnya saat menelan ludah. Ia nyaris tidak memutar kepalanya memandang pada si rambut merah.

"Jangan mendekati aku dan dia lagi. Mengerti?" ia berkata dengan tenang yang mematikan.

Mata pria itu melebar.

"Buat apa kau marah padaku? Dia yang kikuk. Ia menumpahkan seisi nampan ke dirinya sendiri."

Tangan Jimin mencengkeram erat pinggangku.

"Jika kau mengucapkan satu kata lagi aku akan mengancam untuk mencabut semua sumbanganku dari club ini sampai kau dikawal keluar. Secara permanen."

Pria itu terkesiap,

"Tapi aku teman Taehyung, Jimin. Teman terlamanya. Kau tidak akan melakukannya padaku. Apalagi untuk pelayan sewaan."

"Coba saja," balasnya.

Dia menatap kembali ke arahku.

"Kau ikut denganku."

Aku tidak punya waktu untuk merespon sebelum ia membalikkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke belakang bahuku.

"Aku bersamanya Jin. Ia baik-baik saja. Kembalilah ke Namjoon."

Jimin menyelipkan tangannya di sekitar pinggangku.

"Hati-hati siputnya, mereka licin."

Dua orang pelayan bergegas masuk ke ruangan dengan perlengkapan untuk memberihkan kekacauan. Musik tidak berhenti tapi tempat ini menjadi tenang. Perlahan-lahan, orang-orang mulai berbicara lagi. Aku tetap mengarahkan mataku ke pintu menunggu sampai aku bisa keluar dari ballroom ini dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jimin.

Jika orang-orang di sini tidak tahu kami sudah berhubungan seks, mereka tahu sekarang. Dia baru saja menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa ia peduli padaku tapi ia tidak benar-benar ingin berjalan denganku di lengannya. Dadaku terasa sakit. Aku butuh jarak dari dia.

Sudah waktunya aku belajar untuk merangkak kembali ke dunia kecilku di mana aku mempercayai diriku dan hanya aku. Tidak ada orang lain. Setelah kami keluar dari ballroom dan jauh dari mata yang ingin tahu, aku melangkah menjauh dari Jimin dan menjaga jarak diantara kami.

Aku menyilangkan lenganku di depan dada dan menatap kakiku. Aku tidak yakin apakah memandangnya merupakan sesuatu yang baik atau bukan. Aku tidak mengambil waktu untuk menikmati betapa indah ia terlihat dalam tuksedo hitam. Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk tidak melihat ke arahnya.

Sekarang ia berdiri disini di depanku berpakaian seperti seharusnya di mana aku dengan pakaian pelayan yang berlumur minyak siput, perbedaan besar diantara dunia kami sangat jelas.

"Yoongi, Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak mengira sesuatu seperti itu akan terjadi. Aku bahkan tak tahu dia punya masalah denganmu. Aku akan berbicara dengan Taehyung tentang hal ini. Aku punya perasaan Taehyung ada hubungannya dengan ini..."

"Si rambut merah itu membenciku karena Jungkook tertarik padaku. Taehyung tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini dan begitu pula dirimu."

Jimin tidak langsung membalas. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku harus berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke dapur.

"Apakah Jungkook masih merayumu?"

Apakah ia baru saja menanyakan itu padaku? Aku berdiri di sana berlumur siput dan mentega dan ia bertanya padaku apakah beberapa pria menggodaku? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah aku masih punya pekerjaan. Itu saja.

Sudah cukup. Aku berbalik dan kembali ke dapur. Jimin tidak membiarkanku menjauh. Tangannya terulur dan meraih lenganku.

"Yoongi, tunggu. Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan itu. Itu bukan masalah sekarang. Aku mau memastikan kau baik-baik saja dan membantumu membersihkan diri."

Suaranya terdengar sedih. Aku mendesah dan berbalik dan bertemu tatapannya saat ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku harus pergi ke dapur dan melihat apakah aku masih punya pekerjaan. Aku sudah diperingatkan oleh Jungkook pagi ini bahwa sesuatu seperti ini mungkin terjadi dan itu akan menjadi kesalahanku. Jadi, saat ini aku punya masalah yang lebih besar daripada kau yang tiba-tiba merasa perlu bersikap posesif padaku. Yang mana ini konyol. Karena kau sedang melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengabaikanku sampai peristiwa ini terjadi. Kau seakan tidak mengenalku di dalam sana Jimin, lalu kau tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku. Pilih salah satu pihak."

Luka pada suaraku tidak mudah untuk disembunyikan. Aku menyentak lenganku lepas dari tangannya dan berjalan kembali menuju dapur.

"Kau sedang bekerja. Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" panggilnya dan aku berhenti.

"Mengakuimu akan memberikan alasan Taehyung untuk menyerangmu. Aku melindungimu Yoongi."

Fakta bahwa ia mengakuinya memberitahuku begitu banyak hal. Taehyung diprioritaskan. Ia mengabaikanku untuk membuat Taehyung senang. Aku menduganya tentu saja. Aku hanya cowok panggilannya. Taehyung adiknya.

 _Ia benar lebih memilih Taehyung daripada aku._

Bagaimana ia bisa melihatku sebagai sesuatu yang lebih saat aku pergi ke tempat tidurnya dengan mudah?

"Kau benar, Jimin. Kau mengabaikanku akan mencegah Taehyung menyerangku. Aku hanya seorang pria yang kau tiduri dua malam terakhir. Segala sesuatunya menjelaskan bahwa aku tidak spesial. Aku satu dari banyak pria yang lain."

Aku tidak menunggunya untuk mengatakan lagi. Aku berlari ke pintu dapur membantingnya sebelum air mata yang menggenangi mataku terjatuh.

* * *

-TBC-

Preview: Next Chapter

Aku memutar dan membuka pintu yang menuju keluar.

"Yoongi, tunggu," Jimin berseru.

"Biarkan dia pergi, Jimin," ujar Taehyung.

Aku...

.

"Katakan bahwa ini milikku," ulangnya.

"Itu milikmu, sekarang kumohon Jimin, setubuhi aku."


	22. Chapter 22

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Fallen Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Aku harap alur cerita akan cukup masuk akal ^^

Sekuel dari FF "The Virgin And The Playboy"

This sekuel is for you all!

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Yaoi, boyXboy

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 22

 **Yoongi POV**

"Whoa, darling," Jokwon berkata sambil mengulurkan lengannya untuk menangkapku saat aku menghambur memasuki dapur.

Sebuah cegukan terlontar dan aku menelan kembali isakan yang mengikuti.

"Yang terjadi di sana tadi cukup brutal tapi bisa saja lebih buruk lagi. Setidaknya Jimin datang untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Jokwon menepuk pelan punggungku dan memelukku. Aku tidak menginginkan Jokwon mengetahui betapa murahannya diriku.

Aku tak mampu mengatakan padanya bahwa airmata ini disebabkan karena aku adalah rahasia kecil kotor dari seorang pria kaya raya. Bukan karena pria brengsek yang telah menumpahkan makanan ke seluruh tubuhku di ruangan yang dipenuhi banyak orang.

"Kembalilah kesana, Kwon. Kita membutuhkan lebih banyak penyaji di ruangan itu. Aku akan berbicara dengan Yoongi," Jungkook berkata ketika dia berjalan masuk ke dapur.

Jokwon memelukku dengan erat sekali lagi kemudian cemberut pada Jungkook sebelum mengambil nampannya dan berjalan mengarah ke pintu.

"Kau bersikap baiklah pada priaku," Jokwon berujar saat dia melewati Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Malahan dia mengamatiku. Aku mengira inilah saatnya. Momen besar _'ini adalah kesalahanmu jadi kau bisa pergi sekarang'_.

"Aku telah mengambil resiko memperingatkanmu mengenai Taehyung dan itu bahkan bukan merupakan kesalahan Jimin bahwa seorang pria brengsek pencemburu menyerangmu," Jungkook menggeram dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku minta maaf, Yoongi. Semua ini kesalahanku. Aku tidak mengira Jiyoung mampu melakukan ini. Dia adalah mantan pacar tidak waras yang sepertinya tidak mampu kugoyahkan."

Dia tidak memecatku? Aku bersandar ke meja dapur di belakangku untuk menghirup napas panjang.

"Akibat drama yang telah terjadi, aku tak ingin kau kembali kesana. Kau bisa tinggal di sini dan membantu menyiapkan nampan-nampan saja. Aku akan memastikan kau mendapat jumlah bayaran yang sama dengan yang kau hasilkan jika kau bekerja di luar."

"Terima kasih. Tapi bolehkah aku berganti pakaian?"

Aku harus menyingkirkan semua kotoran yang menempel padaku. Jungkook tersenyum,

"Ya. Pergi dan ambillah salah satu pakaian cartboy dari kantor. Malam ini kita telah menggunakan seluruh seragam tambahan untuk penyaji."

Aku menegakkan diri dari posisi bersandarku di meja dapur dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru. Kita akan baik-baik saja di sini jika kau butuh istirahat," Jungkook berseru ketika aku keluar dari dapur.

Saat aku berjalan keluar, Jimin dan Taehyung berdiri di lorong nampaknya sedang dalam adu argumen yang panas. Taehyung mengirimkan tatapan sedingin es kearahku. Aku dapat melihat ekspresi frustrasi di wajah Jimin. Aku hanya menyebabkan kesedihan baginya. Aku tidak mau melihat kejadian ini. Mereka bisa terlibat dalam perselisihan keluarga namun pada akhirnya akan menyelesaikannya.

Setelah malam ini, aku seharusnya sudah memiliki cukup uang untuk pindah keluar. Besok aku akan menemukan tempat tinggal karena tidur seatap dengan Jimin sangat tidak memungkinkan. Aku memutar dan membuka pintu yang menuju keluar.

"Yoongi, tunggu," Jimin berseru.

"Biarkan dia pergi, Jimin," ujar Taehyung.

"Aku tidak bisa," jawabnya.

Pintu menutup di belakangku dan aku berusaha menghalangi apa yang mungkin akan kudengar. Aku tidak perlu berpikir atau bahkan mempertimbangkan bahwa Jimin akan memperjuangkanku. Pintu mengayun terbuka dan Jimin berlari keluar dari sana.

"Yoongi, kumohon tunggu. Bicaralah padaku," dia memohon.

Kuhentikan langkahku dan memandang ketika dia berlari kencang untuk berdiri di depanku. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kukatakan padanya. Aku telah mengatakan semuanya.

"Maafkan aku. Namun kau salah. Aku tidak mengabaikanmu di sana. Tanyalah pada semua orang. Mataku tidak pernah lepas darimu. Jika ada pertanyaan dalam benak siapa pun mengenai bagaimana perasaanku padamu, dengan kenyataan bahwa aku tidak bisa berpaling darimu selama kau berjalan berkeliling dalam ruangan itu, pasti menjadi jawabannya," Jimin berhenti sejenak dan mengusap rambutnya lalu menggumamkan makian.

"Kemudian aku melihat ekspresi wajahmu ketika kau melihat Jin bersama Namjoon. Sesuatu di dalam diriku terkoyak. Aku tidak mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan tapi aku menyadari kesalahanku malam ini. Kau seharusnya tidak di sana melayani semua orang. Kau semestinya ada di sisiku. Aku menginginkan kau ada di sisiku. Aku merasa amat gugup menanti siapa saja yang akan berbuat salah padamu sehingga aku lupa untuk bernapas hampir sepanjang waktu."

Jimin meraih dan menjalarkan jemarinya pada tanganku yang terkepal.

"Jika kau bisa memaafkanku, aku berjanji hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Aku menyayangi Taehyung. Namun aku sudah cukup berusaha menyenangkannya. Dia adikku dan memiliki beberapa masalah yang harus dia selesaikan. Aku telah memberitahunya bahwa aku akan bercerita segalanya padamu. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kukatakan padamu."

Jimin memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku berurusan dengan fakta bahwa kau mungkin akan pergi menjauh dariku begitu kau tahu semua permasalahannya dan tidak akan pernah melihat ke belakang. Hal itu amat sangat menakutkanku. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di antara kita namun sejak pertama kali aku menjatuhkan pandangan padamu aku tahu kau akan mengubah duniaku. Aku sempat ketakutan. Semakin aku memperhatikanmu semakin kau membuatku tertarik. Aku tidak bisa merasa cukup dekat denganmu."

Dia telah siap membuka diri padaku dan membiarkanku masuk. Dia tidak hanya memanfaatkanku. Aku bukan hanya pria sembarangan lain yang ditidurinya kemudian dia campakkan. Dia telah siap membiarkanku masuk ke dunianya yang penuh rahasia. Dia ingin memilikiku.

Hatiku telah menyerah. Aku telah berusaha menahan diri dan berjuang keras agar Jimin tidak mengambil alih. Tetap saja, dia berusaha untuk memilikinya. Melihatnya sedemikian rapuh merupakan kendali terakhir. Aku tidak mampu menahan diri lagi.

 _Aku telah terjatuh terlalu dalam._

"Oke," jawabku.

Tidak ada lagi yang harus dikatakan. Dia memilikiku.

Jimin mengernyit.

"Oke?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Oke. Jika kau memang sangat ingin memilikiku hingga kau bersedia membuka diri padaku, maka oke."

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya. Itu terlalu dini. Hal itu adalah sesuatu yang akan kusimpan hingga tiba waktunya nanti.

Seringaian kecil terbentuk di bibir Jimin.

"Aku baru saja membuka jiwaku padamu dan yang kudapatkan hanya sebuah kata 'oke'?" tanyanya.

Aku mengendikkan bahu,

"Kau telah mengatakan semua yang ingin kudengar. Sekarang aku telah terperangkap. Kau mendapatkanku. Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?"

Jimin melepaskan suara tawa rendah yang seksi dan menarikku untuk mendekat.

"Aku berpikir berhubungan seks di lubang golf keenam belas yang terletak di samping danau pasti menyenangkan."

Kumiringkan kepalaku seakan aku sedang mempertimbangkannya.

"Hmmm... masalahannya adalah aku seharusnya berganti pakaian dan kembali bekerja di dapur sepanjang malam."

Jimin menghela napas berat.

"Sial."

Aku mendaratkan ciuman pada rahangnya.

"Kau memiliki seorang adik yang harus kau temani," aku mengingatkannya.

Lengan Jimin mengetat disekelilingku.

"Yang dapat kupikirkan saat ini hanyalah berada di dalam dirimu. Mendekapmu erat padaku dan mendengarmu mengeluarkan desahan kecil yang seksi."

Oh. Ya ampun.

Degup jantungku meningkat oleh pemikiran itu.

"Jika saja aku dapat melepaskan dirimu dengan mudah, aku akan membawamu ke kantor itu dan merapatkanmu ke dinding dan menenggelamkan diriku didalammu. Namun aku tidak bisa berhubungan seks cepat denganmu. Kau membuatku sangat kecanduan."

Penjelasannya membuatku sulit bernapas dan memegang erat bahunya.

"Gantilah pakaianmu. Aku akan berdiri di luar sini agar aku tidak tergoda. Nanti akan kutemani kembali ke dapur."

Jimin berkata saat perlahan melepaskanku. Aku membutuhkan waktu sejenak untuk mendapatkan kembali kendali atas diriku sebelum aku melepaskan lengannya. Lalu aku berbalik dan terburu-buru memasuki kantor.

.

.

.

Aku tidak melihat Jimin lagi setelah dia meninggalkanku di pintu dapur dengan ciuman kilat. Malam seakan tak berujung dan aku kelelahan. Menyiapkan makanan ternyata lebih sulit daripada kelihatannya. Setelah tempat itu dikosongkan kami kemudian diberi tugas untuk membersihkan.

Tiga jam kemudian waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul 4 pagi. Aku melangkah lunglai menembus kegelapan dini hari dan menuju ke arah mobilku ada bagian dari diriku mengharapkan Jimin menungguku namun dia harus tidur di dalam mobilnya jadi itu merupakan hal yang konyol.

Kunyalakan mesin mobilku dan mengarah ke rumah Jimin. Aku tidak perlu kembali bekerja hari ini jadi aku bisa tidur. Aku pun tidak perlu menemukan apartemen lagi. Ketika aku menepi di jalanan masuk aku menatap keatas melihat bahwa lampu masih menyala di kamar Jimin. Bagian atas rumah terlihat terang dibandingkan dengan kegelapan yang menyelimuti sisa rumah tersebut.

Pintu depan tidak terkunci jadi aku masuk dan dengan perlahan menutup pintu di belakangku. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Jimin masih terjaga atau dia tertidur dengan lampu menyala? Apakah aku harus ke kamarnya atau kamarku?

Aku berjalan menuju ke tangga dan menemukan Jimin sedang duduk di lantai bersandar pada pintu kamarku dan menatap langsung kearahku. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?

Ketika matanya menemukan mataku dia berdiri dan berjalan kearahku. Aku bertemu dengannya di pertengahan jalan. Dia terlihat putus asa. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu di atas. Sekarang," dia berkata dengan suara tegang.

Degup jantungku meningkat. Apakah ada seseorang yang terluka? Apakah Jimin baik-baik saja?

Aku tergesa-gesa mengikuti di belakangnya. Dia menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Dia tidak pernah menguncinya. Lalu tiba-tiba tangannya sudah bergerilya di tubuhku bahkan sebelum kami menaiki tangga.

Itu seperti seolah-olah seorang pria liar yang telah mengambil alih. Jimin menjalarkan tangannya menuruni pinggulku dan melewati pantatku kemuadian naik lagi. Aku mendengar sebuah kancing terlepas dan mengerenyit. Itu adalah seragam kerjaku.

Aku mulai bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi namun mulutnya menutupi mulutku dan lidahnya juga meluncur masuk. Tangannya menemukan kaitan celana pendekku dan disentakkan untuk dibuka dia mulai mendorongnya kebawah. Geraman kelaparan kecil yang dibuatnya mengakibatkan tubuhku bereaksi. Aku mulai merasakan kejantananku mengeras dengan denyutan yang mendamba.

Jimin mendorongku terbaring pada tangga dan menyentak lepas sepatuku serta meloloskan celana pendek beserta celana dalamku kemudian mencengkeram kedua lututku dan dipisahkannya. Aku tidak sempat berpikir sebelum mulutnya ada dibawah perutku, lidahnya menjilati ereksiku dan menghisapnya kedalam. Akibat seks liar yang kami lakukan malam sebelumnya kejantananku masih sangat sensitif pada setiap belaian lidahnya.

Aku mulai meneriakkan namanya. Menumpu pada sikuku aku mengamati ketika dia menghujani bola-bolaku dengan ciuman kemudian menguburkan wajahnya ke dalam penisku lagi membuatku terengah-engah dan mendesah tertahan.

"Milikku. Ini milikku," katanya berulang-ulang seperti pria yang sedang kerasukan saat dia menatap ke arah kejantananku.

Dia menjalarkan tangannya dan memompanya dengan pelan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya langsung ke mataku,

"Milikku. Penis manis ini adalah milikku, Yoongi."

Aku siap menyetujui segalanya jika dia bersedia membuatku mencapai klimaks. Namun pertama-tama aku menginginkan dia berada di dalamku.

"Katakan bahwa ini milikku," pintanya.

Aku mengangguk dan Jimin menyelipkan satu jari masuk ke dalam manhole-ku menyebabkan rintihan lain terlepas dari mulutku.

"Katakan bahwa ini milikku," ulangnya.

"Itu milikmu, sekarang kumohon Jimin, setubuhi aku."

Matanya melebar lalu dia berdiri dan melepaskan kancing piyama yang dia kenakan. Ereksinya berdiri tegak.

"Malam ini tanpa kondom. Aku akan ejakulasi di luar. Aku hanya perlu merasakanmu seutuhnya," ujarnya saat dia menaikkan lututku dan dia menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga penisnya berada di pintu masukku.

Dia tidak menghujamku seperti yang kuperkirakan. Jimin bergerak dengan pelan.

"Apakah ini menyakitkan?" tanyanya saat dia menahan tubuhnya di atasku.

Sejujurnya terasa sedikit nyeri namun aku tidak akan mengakuinya. Aku menginginkannya tanpa kendali.

"Ini terasa nikmat," aku meyakinkan dia.

Dia menggigiti bibir bawahnya dan dengan perlahan menarik keluar.

"Tangga ini terlalu keras untukmu. Kemarilah."

Dia membungkuk dan meraupku ke lengannya dan mulai melangkah menaiki tangga. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah dibopong oleh seorang pria dan dapat kukatakan bahwa ini adalah pengalaman yang sempurna. Dada telanjang Jimin yang sedang menggendongku luar biasa.

"Maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" dia bertanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil pada hidung dan kelopak mataku.

"Ya," jawabku.

Dia berhenti di samping ranjang dan dengan perlahan menurunkanku hingga kakiku menyentuh lantai.

"Berbalik, membungkuk dan baringkan dadamu mendatar di tempat tidur. Letakkan tangan diatas kepalamu dan biarkan pantatmu terangkat di udara."

Um... oke. Aku tidak menanyakan alasannya karena aku sudah mengerti maksudnya. Tetap menjejakkan kakiku di lantai, aku membungkuk ke depan dan berbaring di ranjang dengan posisi seperti permintaannya.

Tangannya merayap diatas pantatku dan dia mengeluarkan suara puas di dalam tenggorokannya.

"Kau memiliki pantat paling sempurna."

Kedua tangannya berpegangan pada pinggulku dan perlahan dia memasuki manhole-ku, menarikku mundur saat memasukiku. Dengan posisi ini dia terkubur jauh lebih dalam.

"Jimin!"

Aku berteriak ketika merasakan sekilas rasa nyeri dari kedalaman yang telah dicapainya.

"Sial, aku merasa sangat dalam," raungnya.

Lalu dia menarik keluar perlahan dan pinggulnya mulai bergerak. Aku mencengkeram sprei saat dia menemukan titik pusatku, aku merasa tubuhku akan segera mencapai klimaks.

Mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi dan kakiku mulai bergetar dari kenikmatan yang mulai terbangun di dalam diriku. Salah satu tangan Jimin menyelip melewati pinggangku dan beralih ke kejantananku, memompanya dengan cepat

"Ya Tuhan, kau sudah sangat keras, baby," katanya sambil terengah.

Kakiku menjadi kaku saat pada akhirnya aku mencapai klimaks dengan begitu hebat. Cairanku mengotori perut hingga ke dadaku dan sebagian menetes mengenai seprai. Aku terkulai lemas karena tak mampu menanggung sensasi dari Jimin yang masih terus menerus memompa ereksinya didalamku.

Terlalu banyak kenikmatan sehingga terasa menyakitkan. Sebelum aku bisa memohon belas kasihan, tangannya mencengkeram pinggulku dan dia menarik keluar penisnya dengan cepat.

"Aaarghhh!" Jimin berteriak saat aku ambruk ke ranjang mengetahui walaupun aku tidak melihatnya bahwa dia telah menarik keluar sebelum dia klimaks.

"Sial baby, jika saja kau tahu betapa menakjubkannya pantatmu terlihat sekarang," ujarnya dengan suara terengah-engah.

Kuputar kepalaku ke samping karena tidak sanggup mengangkatnya dan aku memandangnya.

"Kenapa?"

Sebuah kekehan rendah menderu dari dalam dadanya.

"Katakan saja aku perlu membersihkanmu."

Kesadaranku muncul dan rasa hangat pada pantatku yang sebelumnya tidak kuperhatikan tiba-tiba saja mendapat perhatianku. Sebuah cekikikan terlepas dan kubenamkan wajahku di tanganku.

Aku terbaring disana mendengarkan ketika dia menyalakan air dan kemudian berjalan kembali kearahku. Kehangatan dari handuk kecil saat dia menyekaku untuk membersihkan cairan sperma di tubuhku terasa menyenangkan dan perlahan aku mulai tertidur. Aku kelelahan.

Aku bertanya-tanya akankah aku bangun lagi?

* * *

-TBC-

[Make-up sex emang selalu 'greget']

[kembali panas dingin nulis untuk chapter ini *kipas kipas*]

[Review? :)]

[Btw next chapter 'siapkan' hati all... *dugeun dugeun*]

.

.

.

Preview: Next Chapter

"TIDAK! Diam kalian semua," aku berteriak.

"Yoongi," suara Jimin terdengar jauh.

"Kau,"

Aku tidak peduli jika aku tampak seperti orang gila. Aku benci mereka semua sekarang.

"Yoongi biarkan aku menjelaskan..."

"TUTUP MULUT!"


	23. Chapter 23

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Fallen Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Aku harap alur cerita akan cukup masuk akal ^^

Sekuel dari FF "The Virgin And The Playboy"

This sekuel is for you all!

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Yaoi, boyXboy

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 23

 **Yoongi POV**

Aku sendirian ketika terbangun. Aku melindungi mata dari sinar matahari pagi dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Jimin tidak ada di sini. Itu mengejutkan. Aku duduk dan melihat jam. Hampir pukul sepuluh.

Tidak heran dia tidak di sini. Aku tidur sepanjang pagi. Hari ini kami harus berbicara. Dia telah membiarkanku masuk dalam kehidupannya. Semalam kami melakukan hubungan seks yang menakjubkan. Aku butuh kata-kata sekarang.

Aku berdiri dan menemukan celana pendekku tergeletak di ujung tempat tidur. Jimin pasti membawanya ke lantai atas karena seingatku tadi malam aku meninggalkan itu di tangga tadi. Aku mengenakannya dan kemudian mencari-cari kemejaku.

Salah satu tshirt Jimin terlipat rapi di samping celana pendekku jadi aku langsung memakainya dan menuju lantai bawah. Aku sudah siap untuk menemui Jimin.

Pintu lorong di sisi ruang keluarga terbuka. Aku membeku.

Apa artinya?

Mereka selalu tertutup. Lalu aku mendengar suara-suara. Aku berjalan menuju tangga kedua dan mendengarkan. Suara akrab Ayahku terdengar melalui tangga dari ruang tamu. Dia sudah pulang. Aku mengambil langkah pertama dan berhenti.

Bisakah aku menghadapinya? Akankah dia menyuruhku pergi? Apakah dia tahu aku telah tidur dengan Jimin? Akankah Taehyung membuat Ibunya membenciku juga? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan semua ini.

Ayahku menyebut namaku dan aku tahu bahwa aku harus turun ke sana dan menghadapi ini. Apapun yang akan terjadi. Aku memaksa diriku turun setiap langkah. Aku berhenti setelah aku bisa mendengar mereka dengan jelas. Aku harus tahu dengan jelas apa yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Aku tidak percaya, Jimin. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau tahu siapa dia? Apa artinya ia bagi keluarga ini?"

Itu Ibunya berbicara. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya tapi jelas hanya dia wanita yang ada didalam ruangan itu.

"Kau tidak bisa melimpahkan semua tanggung jawab padanya. Pada saat itu dia bahkan masih sangat kecil. Ibu tidak tahu apa yang telah ia lalui. Apa yang telah dia lakukan padanya untuk dilalui." Jimin murka.

Aku mulai berjalan ke pintu tapi berhenti sejenak. Tunggu. Apa arti diriku dalam keluarga ini? Siapa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Jangan merasa kau hebat. Kau adalah orang yang pergi dan mengantarkannya untukku. Jadi apa pun yang dia lakukan untuk dilaluinya itu campur tanganmu juga," bentaknya,

"Kau yang memulai semuanya. Kemudian kau menidurinya? Sungguh Jimin. Ya Tuhan apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau sama seperti Ayahmu."

Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih kusen pintu untuk bersandar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi tapi napasku menjadi pendek. Aku bisa merasakan panik tumbuh di dadaku.

"Ingat siapa pemilik rumah ini, Ibu," peringatan Jimin terdengar sangat jelas.

Ibunya mengeluarkan suara decakan yang nyaring.

"Bisakah kau percaya ini? Dia melawanku demi seorang pria yang baru saja ditemuinya. Jiwon, kau harus melakukan sesuatu."

Hening. Lalu ayahku berdeham.

"Ini rumahnya, Hyori. Aku tidak bisa memaksa dia untuk melakukan apa pun. Dan seharusnya aku dapat menduganya. Yoongi memang begitu mirip Ibunya."

"Apa maksudnya?" Raung wanita itu.

Ayahku mendesah,

"Kita sudah melalui ini sebelumnya. Alasanku meninggalkanmu untuknya karena dia punya sisi itu, sisi yang selalu menarikku padanya. Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya…"

"Aku tahu itu. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Kau sangat menginginkannya sehingga kau meninggalkanku yang sedang hamil dengan setumpuk undangan pernikahan yang dibatalkan. Sampai aku keguguran karena tekanan darimu!"

"Sweetheart _,_ tenanglah. Aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya menjelaskan bahwa Yoongi memiliki kharisma ibunya. Tidak mungkin untuk tidak merasa tertarik padanya. Dan dia juga "buta" seperti Ibuya. Dia tidak bisa menahannya."

"Argh, kapankah perempuan itu dan keturunannya akan meninggalkan aku? Apakah dia akan selalu menghancurkan hidupku? Dia telah meninggal dunia. Pria yang kucintai akhirnya kembali dan putra kami akhirnya memiliki Ayahnya dan sekarang ini kau, Jimin! Kau tidur dengan dia, pria ini!"

Tubuhku mati rasa. Aku tidak mampu bergerak. Aku tidak bisa menarik napas dalam-dalam. Aku masih bermimpi. Itu yang terjadi. Aku belum terbangun. Aku memejamkan mata kuat-kuat memaksa diri untuk bangun dari mimpi yang gila dan membingungkan ini.

"Satu kata lagi tentang dia dan aku akan mengusirmu keluar." Nada Jimin dingin dan keras.

"Hyori, honey _,_ tenanglah. Yoongi adalah pria yang baik. Dia berada di sini bukanlah akhir dari dunia. Dia membutuhkan tempat tinggal. Aku sudah menjelaskannya kepadamu. Aku tahu kau benci Eugene tapi dia dulu adalah sahabat terdekatmu. Kalian berdua telah bersahabat sejak kalian masih anak-anak. Sampai aku datang dan merusak hubungan kalian berdua yang sudah seperti saudara. Ini adalah putranya. Berbelas kasihanlah sedikit."

Tidak. TIDAK. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak mendengarnya.

Ini tidak nyata.

Ibuku tidak akan pernah menghancurkan pernikahan seseorang. Dia tidak akan membuat ayahku menjadi seseorang yang meninggalkan wanita yang sedang mengandung anaknya bahkan membuatnya keguguran.

Ibuku adalah seorang wanita penuh kasih sayang. Dia tak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Aku tidak bisa berdiri di sini dan mendengarkan mereka berbicara tentang hal itu. Mereka semua salah. Mereka tidak mengenalnya.

Ayahku telah pergi begitu lama sehingga ia lupa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku melepaskan pegangan eratku pada kusen pintu dan berjalan ke ruang dimana mereka mempermalukan nama ibuku.

"TIDAK! Diam kalian semua," aku berteriak.

Ruangan itu menjadi hening. Aku melihat ke arah Ayahku dan meningkatkan level tatapan marahku padanya. Tidak ada orang lain di sini yang penting sekarang. Bukan wanita yang terus mengumbar kebohongan tentang ibuku atau orang yang kupikir kucintai. Seseorang yang telah kupersembahkan tubuh dan hatiku. Orang yang telah membohongiku.

"Yoongi," suara Jimin terdengar jauh.

Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menghentikannya. Aku tidak ingin dia dekat denganku.

"Kau," aku menunjuk jariku pada Ayahku.

"Kau membiarkan mereka berbohong tentang Ibuku," aku berteriak.

Aku tidak peduli jika aku tampak seperti orang gila. Aku benci mereka semua sekarang.

"Yoongi biarkan aku menjelaskan..."

"TUTUP MULUT!" Aku meraung.

"Adikku, separuh diriku, meninggal. Dia meninggal, Ayah. Dalam mobil dalam perjalanan menuju toko bersamamu. Rasanya seperti jiwaku telah direnggut dari diriku dan terbelah menjadi dua. Kehilangan dia sangat tak tertahankan. Aku melihat Umma meratap dan menangis dan berkabung dan kemudian aku melihat kau berjalan pergi. Tidak pernah kembali. Sementara putra dan istrimu berusaha untuk mengumpulkan serpihan dunia mereka tanpa Suga di dalamnya. Kemudian Ibuku jatuh sakit. Aku meneleponmu tapi kau tidak menjawab. Jadi, aku melakukan pekerjaan tambahan sepulang sekolah dan aku mulai melakukan pembayaran untuk perawatan medis Ibu. Aku tidak melakukan apapun selain merawat Ibuku dan pergi ke sekolah. Aku mengambil diploma dan sampai disana pendidikanku terhenti. Karena satu-satunya orang di planet ini yang mencintaiku sedang sekarat disaat aku hanya bisa duduk dan melihatnya dengan pasrah. Aku memegang tangannya saat dia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Aku mengatur pemakamannya. Aku melihat mereka menurunkan dia ke tanah. Kau tidak pernah sekalipun menghubungi. Tidak sekalipun. Lalu aku harus menjual rumah peninggalan Halmeonnie dan segala sesuatu yang bernilai di dalamnya hanya untuk melunasi tagihan medis."

Aku berhenti dan mengambil napas terengah-engah dengan keras dan isakan lolos dariku. Dua lengan memelukku dan aku berteriak, menghentakkan lenganku dan bergerak menjauh.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

Aku tidak ingin dia menyentuhku. Dia juga telah berbohong kepadaku. Dia tahu ini dan ia telah berbohong kepadaku.

"Sekarang aku dipaksa untuk mendengarmu berbicara tentang Ibuku yang suci. Kau dengar aku? Dia adalah seorang yang suci! Kalian semua adalah pembohong. Jika ada orang yang bersalah penyebab semua omong kosong yang terdengar mengalir keluar dari mulutmu itu adalah dia."

Aku menunjuk Ayahku. Aku tidak bisa menyebutnya itu lagi. Tidak sekarang.

"Dia adalah pembohongnya. Dia bahkan tidak layak menjadi kotoran di bawah kakiku. Jika Taehyung adalah putranya setelah memiliki Ibuku, aku dan Suga. Jika Anda pada saat itu keguguran karena Ibuku."

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku kepada wanita yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya dan kata-kata membeku di bibirku. Aku ingat dia. Aku terhuyung kembali dan menggeleng. Tidak. Ini bukanlah seperti yang terlihat.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku saat kenangan akan wajah itu perlahan-lahan kembali ke ingatanku.

"Berhati-hatilah dalam menjawab," suara Jimin terdengar tegang dari belakangku.

Dia masih berada di dekatku. Matanya bergeser dariku kepada Hyori kemudian kembali lagi kepadaku.

"Kau tahu siapa aku Yoongi. Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Kau pernah datang ke rumahku. Kau... kau membuat Ibuku menangis."

Wanita itu memutar matanya.

"Peringatan terakhir, Ibu," kata Jimin.

"Taehyung ingin bertemu Ayahnya. Jadi aku membawanya kesana. Dia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Ayahnya memiliki keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia dengan putra kembarnya yang ia cintai dan seorang istri yang sempurna. Aku lelah harus memberitahu putraku jika dia tidak punya Ayah. Dia tahu dia memilikinya. Jadi aku menunjukkan padanya apa yang Ayahnya pilih dan itu bukan dia. Dia tidak pernah bertanya lagi sampai jauh di kemudian hari."

Lelaki cilik seusiaku yang berdiri menggenggam erat tangan Ibunya dan memperhatikanku saat aku berdiri di pintu. Itu adalah Taehyung. Perutku bergolak. Apa yang telah Ayahku lakukan?

"Yoongi, kumohon tataplah aku." Suara Jimin yang putus asa datang dari arah belakangku, tapi aku tidak bisa mengenalinya.

Dia tahu semua ini. Ini adalah rahasia besar Taehyung. Dia telah melindunginya untuk Taehyung. Tapi... apakah dia tidak melihat ini adalah rahasiaku juga? Dia adalah Ayahku dan aku tak tahu apa-apa.

Kata-kata Jungkook berdering di kepalaku: _'Jika dia harus memilih antara Kau dan Taehyung, ia akan memilih Taehyung.'_

Pada saat itu dia tahu bahwa Jimin telah memilih Taehyung. Semua orang di kota ini tahu rahasia ini kecuali aku. Mereka semua tahu siapa aku namun aku sendiri tidak tahu.

"Aku bertunangan dengan Hyori. Dia hamil. Ibumu datang mengunjunginya. Dia seperti malaikat, sosok wanita yang tidak pernah kutemui. Lalu Hyori keguguran. Ibumu adalah candu untukku. Kau dan Suga terbentuk oleh buah cinta kami. Aku tidak bisa menjauh dari kalian. Namun Ibumu melepaskanku pada sahabatnya. Aku kembali pada Hyori, tapi Hyori masih melekat pada Bradley, Ayah Jimin, dan Jimin masih mengunjungi Ayahnya setiap akhir pekan dua minggu sekali. Aku harap Hyori bersama dengan Bradley di menit ia memutuskan ingin memiliki sebuah keluarga. Aku bahkan tidak yakin Taehyung adalah milikku. Ibumu lugu dan menyenangkan. Dia selalu membuatku tertawa. Aku mengejar dia dan dia mengabaikanku. Lalu aku berbohong padanya. Aku bilang padanya Hyori sedang mengandung anak Bradley yang lain. Aku entah bagaimana pada akhirnya meyakinkan dia untuk melarikan diri denganku, bersama kalian. Dan membuatnya membuang persahabatan yang telah ia memiliki selama hidupnya."

Aku menekankan kedua tanganku di telinga untuk memblokir kata-kata ayahku. Aku tidak bisa mendengarkan ini. Itu semua kebohongan. Ini dunia yang memuakkan. Aku ingin pulang ke rumah. Kembali ke Daegu. Kembali ke apa yang aku mengerti. Dimana uang bukanlah segalanya.

"Berhenti. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Aku hanya ingin mengumpulkan barang-barangku. Aku hanya ingin pergi."

Isak tangis yang keluar tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Duniaku dan apa yang aku tahu baru saja hancur berkeping-keping. Aku harus pergi duduk di samping makam Ibuku dan berbicara dengannya. Aku ingin pulang ke rumah.

"Baby, bicaralah padaku, kumohon." ujar Jimin dari belakangku.

Aku terlalu lelah untuk menghalaunya. Aku menjauh dari dia sebagai gantinya. Aku tidak akan menatapnya.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu. Aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu. Aku hanya ingin mengemas barang-barangku. Aku... aku ingin pulang."

"Yoongi, tidak ada lagi rumah, anakku."

Suara Ayahku yang lirih seperti goresan pada syarafku. Aku mengangkat mataku dan memelototinya. Semua rasa sakit dan kepahitan yang selama ini aku simpan sejak dia meninggalkan kami telah menggerogotiku.

"Makam Ibu dan adikku adalah rumah. Aku ingin berada di dekat mereka. Aku berdiri di sini dan mendengarkan kalian semua menceritakan hal tentang Ibuku yang aku tahu tidak seperti itu. Dia tidak akan pernah melakukan apa yang kau tuduhkan. Tinggallah disini dengan keluargamu, Min Jiwon! Aku yakin mereka akan mencintaimu sebesar cinta dari keluarga terakhirmu. Cobalah untuk tidak membunuh satu pun dari mereka lagi," hardikku.

Suara terkesiap Hyori yang keras adalah hal terakhir yang kudengar sebelum aku meninggalkan ruangan. Aku ingin langsung pergi tapi aku butuh tas dan kunciku. Aku berlari menaiki tangga dan melemparkan semua yang bisa kuraih kembali kedalam koper dan menutupnya dengan keras. Aku mengayunkan tali tas keatas bahu dan berbalik ke pintu melihat Jimin berdiri di sana menatapku.

Wajahnya pucat dan matanya semerah darah. Aku memejamkan mata. Aku tidak peduli bahwa dia marah. Dia layak mendapatkannya. Dia berbohong kepadaku. Dia telah mengkhianatiku.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan aku," katanya dalam bisikan serak.

"Lihat saja," pungkasku dingin.

"Yoongi, kau tidak membiarkanku menjelaskan. Aku akan memberi tahumu segalanya hari ini. Mereka pulang tadi malam dan aku panik. Aku harus memberitahumu terlebih dahulu."

Dia menghantamkan tinjunya ke kusen pintu.

"Kau tidak bisa keluar begitu saja Yoongi... Tidak seperti itu. Oh Tuhan tidak seperti itu."

Dia terdengar benar-benar murka dan hancur. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya meruntuhkan hatiku akibat dari raut wajah yang diberikan olehnya. Aku akan menjadi seorang idiot jika melakukannya. Selain itu, adiknya... Taehyung adalah adiknya. Tidak heran ia dibesarkan untuk melindunginya. Dia adalah anak tanpa ayah. Aku menelan empedu di tenggorokanku. Ayahku adalah orang yang sangat mengerikan.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini lagi. Aku tidak bisa menatapmu. Kau mewakili rasa sakit dan pengkhianatan bukan hanya padaku tapi juga pada Ibuku."

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Apapun yang kita miliki telah berakhir. Itu sudah mati saat aku berjalan di lantai bawah dan menyadari dunia yang selalu kuketahui itu ternyata kebohongan belaka. Kumohon biarkan aku pulang."

Jimin terdiam sesaat, wajahnya mengeras, lalu menurunkan tangannya dari kusen pintu dan bahunya terkulai sambil menunduk. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya melangkah mundur sehingga aku bisa keluar.

Hati kecil yang tersisa telah hancur. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang kalah. Tidak ada jalan lain.

Kami telah ternoda.

* * *

-TBC-

[T_T]

[Akhirnya terkuak juga ya misteri knp Taehyung benci sama Yoongi, n kenapa Jimin mati2an jaga jarak, hmmm...]

[I hate angst :(]

[No comment T_T]

[Gimana, ada yg nyangka bakal begini? ;-;]

.

.

.

Preview: Next Chapter

"Yoongi! Turunkan pistol itu. Taehyung, jangan bergerak. Dia bisa saja melakukannya."

"Apa yang dia lakukan dengan itu? Apakah itu legal baginya untuk memilikinya?"

"Dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Tetap tenang."


	24. Chapter 24

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Fallen Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Aku harap alur cerita akan cukup masuk akal ^^

Sekuel dari FF "The Virgin And The Playboy"

This sekuel is for you all!

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Yaoi, boyXboy

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 24

 **Yoongi POV**

Aku tidak menoleh ke belakang dan dia tidak memanggil namaku lagi. Aku melangkah menuruni tangga dengan koper di tangan. Ketika aku sampai ke anak tangga paling bawah, ayahku keluar dari ruang tamu dan menuju ke arahku. Mimik cemberut terukir di wajahnya.

Dia tampak lebih tua lima belas tahun sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Lima tahun terakhir ini sepertinya tidak baik untuknya.

"Jangan pergi, Yoongi. Mari kita bicarakan tentang hal ini. Luangkan waktumu untuk memikirkan hal-hal ini."

Dia ingin aku tetap tinggal. Kenapa? Jadi dia bisa membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik karena telah menghancurkan hidupku? menghancurkan hidup Taehyung?

Aku menarik HP yang pernah diberikannya dari sakuku dan mengulurkannya kepadanya.

"Ambil saja. Aku tidak menginginkan benda itu, "kataku.

Dia menatap HP itu dan lalu kembali menatapku.

"Mengapa aku akan mengambil HP-mu?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin apa-apa darimu," jawabku marah tapi aku sudah lelah.

Aku hanya ingin keluar dari sini.

"Aku tidak memberikan HP itu padamu," kata dia masih terlihat bingung.

"Ambil HP itu, Yoongi. Jika kau ingin pergi, aku tidak bisa menahanmu di sini. Tapi tolong, ambillah HP itu."

Jimin berdiri di tangga teratas. Jadi dia yang membelikan aku HP. Ayahku tak pernah menyuruhnya untuk memberikanku HP. Perasaan kebas merasukiku dan aku tidak bisa merasakan sakit lagi. Tidak ada kesedihan lagi untuk apa yang mungkin telah kami alami. Aku berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan HP di atas meja di samping tangga.

"Aku tidak bisa," jawabku singkat.

Aku tidak menoleh pada salah satu dari mereka. Meskipun aku mendengar tumit sepatu Hyori berderap pada lantai marmer menyadarkanku bahwa dia telah memasuki ruangan. Aku meraih gagang pintu dan membuka pintu. Aku tidak akan pernah melihat mereka lagi.

"Kau tampak seperti dia."

Suara Hyori nyaring di keheningan ruangan. Aku tahu maksudnya Ibuku. Dia tidak punya hak bahkan untuk mengingat Ibuku. Atau berbicara tentang dirinya. Dia berbohong tentang Ibuku. Dia membuat wanita yang aku kagumi tampak seperti orang lain yang egois dan kejam.

"Aku hanya berharap aku bisa menjadi setengah dari dirinya," aku berkata dengan suara lantang dan nyaring.

Aku ingin mereka semua mendengarku. Mereka perlu tahu tidak ada keraguan dalam pikiranku, bahwa Ibuku tidak bersalah. Aku melangkah keluar ke sinar matahari dan menutup pintu keras dibelakangku.

Sebuah mobil sport perak bergerak masuk ke halaman saat aku berjalan menuju mobilku. Aku tahu itu Taehyung. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Tidak sekarang. Pintu mobil dibanting dan aku tidak gentar. Aku melemparkan koperku ke belakang mobil dan membuka pintu. Aku sudah selesai di sini.

"Kau tahu," katanya dengan nada suara geli yang nyaring.

Aku tidak akan menanggapinya. Aku tidak akan mendengarkan mulutnya memuntahkan lebih banyak kebohongan tentang Ibuku.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Mengetahui kau ditinggalkan karena seseorang oleh ayahmu sendiri?"

Rasanya kebas. Itu hanya sedikit dari rasa sakitku. Ayahku telah meninggalkan kami lima tahun yang lalu. Aku telah bisa mengatasi rasa sakitnya.

"Kau tidak merasa begitu hebat dan berkuasa sekarang, ya? Ibumu adalah perempuan nakal murahan yang layak mendapatkan apa yang telah dia terima."

Ketenangan yang telah ada didalam diriku seolah tersentak. Tidak seorang pun akan berbicara tentang ibuku lagi. Tidak satupun. Aku meraih ke bawah kursi mobil dan mengeluarkan _Beretta Nano_ -ku. Aku berbalik dan mengarahkan pistol sembilan milimeter itu pada bibir pendusta didepanku.

"Kau mengatakan satu kata lagi tentang Ibuku dan aku akan menempatkan lubang ekstra dalam tubuhmu," kataku dengan suara keras monoton.

Taehyung menjerit dan mengangkat tangannya di udara. Aku tidak menurunkan pistolku. Aku tidak akan membunuhnya. Aku akan menembak lengannya jika dia membuka mulutnya lagi. Bidikanku sangat tepat.

"Yoongi! Turunkan pistol itu. Taehyung, jangan bergerak. Dia bisa saja melakukannya."

Suara Ayahku menyebabkan tanganku gemetar. Dia melindunginya. Dari aku. Putranya. Yang tidak ia inginkan. Yang ia tinggalkan deminya. Yang ia sia-siakan disebagian besar hidupnya. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kurasakan.

Aku mendengar suara panik Hyori.

"Apa yang dia lakukan dengan itu? Apakah itu legal baginya untuk memilikinya?"

"Dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Tetap tenang." Ayahku menjawab.

"Aku akan masuk ke mobil dan pergi keluar dari kehidupanmu selamanya, Tutup mulutmu tentang Umma-ku. Aku tidak akan mendengarnya lagi."

Aku memberi peringatan sebelum berbalik dan naik ke mobil. Aku menyelipkan pistolku kembali di bawah kursi dan mundur dari jalan masuk. Aku tidak menoleh apakah mereka semua berkerumun di sekitar Taehyung yang malang. Aku tidak peduli. Mungkin dia akan berpikir dua kali sebelum dia mengacau dengan Ibu orang lain. Karena, demi Tuhan, dia lebih baik tidak pernah berbicara buruk tentang Ibuku lagi.

Aku menuju ke club golf. Aku harus memberitahu mereka aku pergi. Woori berhak tahu untuk tidak mengharapkanku tetap datang besok. Begitu pula Jungkook dalam hal ini. Aku tidak ingin menjelaskan tapi mereka mungkin sudah tahu. Semua orang tahu kecuali aku. Mereka semua hanya telah menungguku untuk mengetahuinya.

Mengapa salah satu dari mereka tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya itulah yang aku tidak mengerti. Itu tidaklah seperti mengubah kehidupan Taehyung. Segala sesuatu yang dia pernah kenal tidak meledak ke neraka. Hidupku lah yang baru saja berbalik pada porosnya.

Ini bukan tentang Taehyung. Ini adalah tentang aku.

AKU, sialan.

Mengapa mereka harus melindunginya? Dari hal apa sehingga dia memerlukan perlindungan?

Aku memarkir mobil di luar kantor dan Woori menyambutku di pintu depan.

"Kau lupa untuk memeriksa jadwalmu manis? Ini adalah hari liburmu."

Dia tersenyum padaku, tetapi senyumnya lenyap ketika mataku bertemu miliknya. Dia berhenti berjalan dan meraih pagar di teras kantor. Kemudian dia menggeleng.

"Kau sudah tahu, kan?"

Bahkan Woori Ahjumma tahu. Aku hanya mengangguk. Dia mendesah panjang,

"Aku telah mendengar rumor seperti kebanyakan orang, tapi tidak ada yang tahu kebenaran sebenarnya. Aku tidak ingin tahu itu karena itu bukan urusanku tapi jika itu mendekati dengan apa yang aku dengar maka aku tahu ini menyakitkan."

Woori berjalan menyusuri sisa tangga. Orang yang biasanya suka memerintah dengan penuh semangat yang aku kenal telah lenyap. Dia membuka kedua tangannya ketika ia sampai ke tangga paling bawah dan aku berlari ke arahnya. Aku tidak perlu berpikir lagi. Aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk memelukku. Isak tangisku pecah saat dia membungkusku dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tahu ini menyebalkan, manis. Aku berharap seseorang mengatakannya padamu lebih cepat."

Aku tidak bisa bicara. Aku hanya menangis dan memeluknya sementara dia memelukku erat-erat.

"Yoongi? Apa yang salah?"

Terdengar suara Jin yang khawatir dan aku mendongak untuk melihat dia berjalan menuruni tangga ke arah kami.

"Oh sial. Kau telah tahu," katanya, berhenti di langkahnya.

"Seharusnya aku mengatakannya padamu tapi aku takut. Aku tidak tahu semua faktanya. Aku hanya tahu apa yang telah Namjoon dengar dari Taehyung. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal yang salah. Aku berharap Jimin akan memberitahumu. Dia, kan? Aku pikir pasti dia akan mengatakannya padamu setelah aku melihat caranya menatapmu tadi malam."

Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan Woori dan mengusap wajahku.

"Tidak. Dia tidak memberitahuku. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar. Ayahku dan Hyori pulang."

"Sial," kata Jin dalam desahan frustrasi.

"Apakah kau akan pergi?" ekspresi kesedihan di matanya mengatakan bahwa dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" Tanya Woori.

"Kembali ke Daegu. Kembali ke rumah. Aku memiliki uang simpanan sekarang. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan dan aku punya teman di sana. Makam Ibu dan kakakku juga ada di sana."

Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatku. Aku tidak bisa tanpa menangis lagi.

"Kami akan merindukanmu di sini," kata Woori dengan senyum sedih.

Aku akan merindukan mereka juga. Semuanya. Bahkan Jungkook.

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku juga."

Jin terisak keras dan berlari ke arahku dan memeluk leherku.

"Aku tidak pernah punya teman seperti kau sebelumnya. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi."

Mataku dibanjiri dengan air mata lagi. Aku memiliki beberapa teman di sini. Tidak semua orang telah mengkhianatiku.

"Mungkin kau bisa datang ke Daegu dan mengunjungiku kapan-kapan," bisikku dalam isakan tertahan.

Dia mundur dan mendengus.

"Kau membolehkan aku datang berkunjung?"

"Tentu saja," jawabku.

"Oke. Apakah minggu depan terlalu cepat?"

Jika aku masih mempunyai energi untuk tersenyum, aku akan melakukannya. Aku ragu aku akan pernah tersenyum lagi.

"Kapanpun kau siap."

Dia mengangguk dan mengusap hidung merah dengan lengannya.

"Aku akan memberitahu Jungkook. Dia akan mengerti," kata Woori dari belakang kami.

"Terima kasih."

"Kau harus berhati-hati. Jaga diri. Beri tahu kami kabarmu di sana."

"Pasti," jawabku, bertanya-tanya apakah itu akan menjadi sebuah kebohongan.

Akankah aku akan berbicara dengan mereka lagi? Woori melangkah mundur dan memberi isyarat untuk Jin untuk berdiri di sampingnya. Aku melambaikan tangan pada mereka berdua dan membuka pintu mobil untuk memanjat masuk.

Sudah waktunya aku meninggalkan tempat ini di belakangku.

* * *

-TBC-

[T_T]

[Yoongi balik ke Daegu]

[Moment perpisahan YoonJin bikin sedih ya T_T]

.

.

.

Preview: Next Chapter

"Aku tak menyangka kau kembali begitu cepat."

"Hidupku disini," balasku singkat.

"Aku mencoba untuk berdebat tentang hal itu beberapa minggu yang lalu."

Dia senang menjadi benar. Selalu.

"Aku pikir aku membutuhkan bantuan ayahku. Ternyata tidak."

Suara kerikil tergerus terdengar semakin jelas ketika dia maju ke sampingku...


	25. Chapter 25

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Fallen Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Aku harap alur cerita akan cukup masuk akal ^^

Sekuel dari FF "The Virgin And The Playboy"

This sekuel is for you all!

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Yaoi, boyXboy

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 25

 **Yoongi POV**

Rasa lega yang aku harapkan ketika aku mengemudi keluar dari lampu lalu lintas pertama dari tiga lampu lalu lintas yang terdapat di Daegu tidak muncul. Mati rasa telah mengambil alih keseluruhan 7 jam mengemudiku.

Kata-kata yang kudengar dari ucapan Ayahku tentang Ibuku terngiang-ngiang terus-menerus di dalam benakku sehingga aku tidak lagi mampu merasakan apapun untuk siapapun. Aku belok kiri di lampu merah kedua dan menuju ke pemakaman.

Aku perlu berbicara dengan Ibuku sebelum aku menginap di salah satu motel disini. Aku ingin dia tahu bahwa aku sama sekali tak percaya dengan semua itu. Aku tahu wanita seperti apa dia. Ibu seperti apa dia. Tak ada yang bisa menandinginya. Dia menjadi sandaranku padahal saat itu dialah yang sedang sekarat. Tak pernah sedikitpun aku takut dia akan meninggalkanku.

Parkiran pemakaman kosong. Terakhir kalinya aku datang kemari banyak penduduk kota yang datang memberikan penghormatan terakhirnya pada Ibuku. Hari ini mentari telah beranjak turun dan hanya bayanganlah yang menemaniku.

Melangkah keluar dari mobilku, aku menelan gumpalan yang muncul di kerongkonganku. Berada disini lagi. Mengetahui bahwa dia disini tapi dia tidak ada. Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan yang mengarah ke makamnya bertanya-tanya jika ada orang yang datang mengunjunginya selama aku pergi.

Dia memiliki teman. Tentu saja seseorang telah mampir dengan bunga-bunga segar. Mataku terasa perih. Aku tak suka berpikir dia telah ditinggalkan sendirian selama berminggu-minggu. Aku senang telah meminta mereka menguburkannya disamping Suga. Itu membuat kepergianku menjadi lebih mudah.

Gundukan tanah yang baru sekarang telah tertutupi rumput. Mr. Lee mengatakan padaku bahwa dia akan menanamkan rumputnya dengan gratis. Aku tak mampu untuk membayar lebih. Melihat rumput hijau membuatku merasa dia terkubur dengan sempurna terdengar begitu menggelikan sama seperti kedengarannya. Makamnya sama seperti punya Suga sekarang.

Batu nisannya tidak sebagus milik saudariku. Itu sederhana, hanya itu yang mampu aku berikan. Aku menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam mencoba memutuskan apa tepatnya yang ingin aku katakan.

 _Eugene (Kim Yoo Jin)_ _April 19, 1971 – Mei 2, 2016_

Keluarga yang mencintaiku sudah tidak ada lagi disini. Berdiri disini melihat makam mereka mengingatkanku betapa sendirinya aku sebenarnya. Aku tak memiliki keluarga lagi. Aku takkan pernah mengakui keberadaan Ayahku setelah hari ini.

"Aku tak menyangka kau kembali begitu cepat."

Aku mendengar suara ribut kerikil di belakangku dan aku tahu siapa itu tanpa harus berpaling. Aku tak menatapnya. Aku belum siap. Dia akan menatap menembus ke dalam diriku. Zhoumi telah menjadi temanku sejak TK. Tahun ketika kami menjadi sesuatu yang lebih itu telah dapat diduga. Aku mencintainya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Hidupku disini," balasku singkat.

"Aku mencoba untuk berdebat tentang hal itu beberapa minggu yang lalu."

Terdeteksi jejak rasa humor dalam suaranya. Dia senang menjadi benar. Selalu.

"Aku pikir aku membutuhkan bantuan Ayahku. Ternyata tidak."

Suara kerikil tergerus terdengar semakin jelas ketika dia maju ke sampingku.

"Dia masih seorang bajingan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku masih belum siap mengatakan pada Zhoumi betapa bajingannya Ayahku. Aku tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Berterus terang akan hal itu membuatnya kelihatan nyata. Aku hanya ingin percaya bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi.

"Kau tidak menyukai keluarga barunya?" tanya Zhoumi.

Dia takkan menyerah begitu saja. Dia akan terus bertanya hingga aku luluh dan mengungkapkan segalanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku sudah kembali?" tanyaku, mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Itu hanya pengalihan sementara untuknya tapi aku tak berminat untuk terus ada disitu.

"Kau tidak benar-benar berharap mengemudikan mobilmu di dalam kota dan tidak menjadi buah bibir dalam waktu 5 menit? Kau kenal tempat ini dengan baik, Yoon."

Yoon. Dia memanggilku Yoon sejak kami berusia 5 tahun. Dia memanggil Suga, Syub. Nama panggilan. Kenangan. Itu aman. Kota ini aman.

"Apakah aku sudah disini selama 5 menit?" tanyaku sambil melihat makam di depanku.

Nama Ibuku terukir di batu nisan itu.

"Tidak, mungkin belum. Aku sedang duduk di luar swalayan menunggu Henry selesai bekerja," dia terdiam.

Dia berkencan dengan Henry lagi. Tidak mengejutkan. Dia mungkin satu-satunya yang tak bisa lepas dari ingatannya.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan kemudian memalingkan kepalaku dan menatap matanya. Gejolak emosi melawan kebekuan yang membungkusku erat laksana mantel. Ini adalah rumah. Ini aman. Ini semua yang aku tahu.

"Aku akan tinggal," ucapku padanya.

Sebuah seringai terbentuk pada bibirnya dan dia mengangguk.

"Aku senang. Kau telah dirindukan. Ini adalah tempat dimana seharusnya kau berada, Yoon."

Beberapa minggu yang lalu aku mengira setelah kepergian Ibuku, aku takkan layak tinggal dimanapun. Mungkin aku salah. Hidupku disini.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan tentang Jiwon," ujarku padanya dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke makam Ibu.

"Siap. Aku takkan mengungkitnya lagi."

Aku tak perlu berkata apa-apa lagi. Kupejamkan mata dan berdoa dalam sunyi bahwa Ibu dan saudaraku bersama dan bahagia. Zhoumi tidak beranjak. Kami berdiri disana dalam diam sementara mentari mulai terbenam. Ketika kegelapan mulai menyelimuti pemakaman, Zhoumi menyelipkan lengannya padaku.

"Ayo, Yoon. Mari kita cari tempat untukmu menginap."

Kubiarkan dia menuntunku ke jalan dan ke mobilku.

"Maukah kau kuajak ke rumah Wang halmeonni? Dia punya kamar tamu dan dia akan senang bila kau tinggal disana. Dia hanya sendirian dirumah itu. Dia mungkin akan jarang memanggilku bila ada orang yang menemaninya."

Wang halmeonni adalah Ibu dari Ibunya Zhoumi. Dia adalah salah satu songsaengnim-ku selama sekolah dasar. Dia juga sering mengirim makanan seminggu sekali ketika Ibuku sakit keras.

"Aku punya uang. Aku akan menginap di motel. Aku tak ingin merepotkannya."

Zhoumi tertawa keras,

"Jika dia menemukanmu di kamar hotel dia akan datang dalam kemurkaan. Kau akan ada dirumahnya ketika dia sudah selesai memarahimu. Akan lebih mudah datang ke rumahnya daripada membuat kehebohan. Disamping itu, Yoon, hanya ada satu motel di kota ini. Kau dan aku tahu berapa banyak pasangan kencan yang berakhir disana. Alasan utama sialannya adalah itu."

Dia benar.

"Kau tak perlu mengantarku. Aku akan kesana sendirian. Kau punya Henry yang sedang menunggumu," aku mengingatkannya.

Dia memutar matanya.

"Jangan ungkit itu, Yoon. Kau tahu dengan baik. Jentikkan jarimu, babe. Cukup jentikkan satu jarimu. Hanya itu yang dibutuhkan."

Dia sudah mengatakan tentang hal itu selama bertahun-tahun. Itu hanyalah lelucon sekarang. Paling tidak untukku. Hatiku tidak disana. Sepasang mata hitam terlintas di pikiranku dan luka yang menembus kebekuan. Aku tahu dimana hatiku berada dan aku tidak yakin bisa melihatnya lagi. Tidak jika aku berusaha untuk bertahan.

Wang halmeonni tidak akan membiarkanku merenung. Dia takkan membiarkanku sendirian. Malam ini aku membutuhkan ketenangan. Kesunyian.

"Zhoumi, aku perlu sendiri malam ini. Aku perlu berpikir. Aku perlu proses. Malam ini aku menginap di motel. Tolong mengertilah dan bantu halmeonni untuk mengerti. Hanya malam ini."

Zhoumi memandang menembus lewat kepalaku dengan rengutan frustasi. Aku tahu dia ingin bertanya tapi dia berhati-hati.

"Yoon, aku benci ini. Aku tahu kau terluka. Aku bisa membacanya dari raut wajahmu. Aku telah melihatmu terluka selama bertahun-tahun. Ini perlahan membunuhku juga. Bicara padaku, Yoon. Kau perlu berbicara dengan seseorang."

Dia benar. Aku butuh seseorang untuk diajak bicara tapi untuk saat ini yang harus kukhawatirkan adalah berdamai dengan diri sendiri. Pada akhirnya aku akan memberitahukannya mengenai Busan. Mengenai Gwangali. Mengenai Jimin. Aku perlu memberitahu seseorang. Zhoumi adalah teman terdekat yang aku miliki disini.

"Beri aku waktu," ucapku, menatapnya.

"Waktu," dia mengangguk.

"Aku telah memberimu waktu selama tiga tahun ini. Aku kira dengan menyediakan waktu sedikit lagi tidak akan menyakitkan."

Aku membuka pintu mobilku dan masuk kedalamnya. Besok aku sudah siap menghadapi kenyataan. Kenyataan. Aku bisa melakukannya... besok.

"Apakah kau punya HP? Aku menelponmu sehari setelah kepergianmu dan aku ingat HP lamamu rusak."

Jimin.

Wajahnya saat memohon padaku untuk menyimpan HP yang dia beri muncul dipikiranku. Lukanya menekan kedalam hatiku sedikit lebih jauh lagi. Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak. Aku tak punya satupun."

Zhoumi lebih cemberut.

"Sialan, Yoon. Kau tak bisa tanpa HP."

"Aku punya _Beretta Nano_ darimu," aku mengingatkannya.

"Kau tetap perlu HP. Aku ragu kau akan pernah menyorongkan senjata itu ke orang lain sepanjang hidupmu."

Disitulah dia salah. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Belilah satu HP besok," perintahnya.

Aku mengangguk walaupun aku tak berminat kemudian menutup pintu mobil di belakangku.

.

.

.

Aku kembali ke jalan dua jalur. Aku mengemudi ke lampu merah pertama dan belok kanan. Motel bangunan kedua di sebelah kiri. Aku tak pernah menginap disini sebelumnya. Aku punya teman yang datang kesini setelah pesta prom tapi itu hanyalah bagian dari SMA yang hanya kudengar sepintas lalu.

Membayar untuk semalam cukup mudah. Resepsionis yang menjaga di meja depan tampak akrab tapi dia lebih muda dariku. Mungkin masih di berkuliah. Aku mengambil kunciku dan segera menuju keluar.

Range Rover hitam mengkilap terparkir disebelah mobilku kelihatan tidak pantas berada disini. Hati yang kukira telah mati rasa berdegup kencang di dadaku dalam satu dentuman yang menyakitkan seiring mataku bertatapan dengan mata Jimin.

Dia berdiri sambil menatapku di depan Range Rover dengan kedua tangan di dalam sakunya. Aku tak berharap bertemu dia lagi. Setidaknya tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku ingin membuat perasaanku lebih jelas.

Bagaimana caranya dia bisa tiba disini? Aku tak pernah mengatakan daerah asalku. Apakah Ayahku? Tidakkah mereka mengerti aku ingin menyendiri?

Terdengar pintu mobil dibanting dan perhatianku teralihkan dari Jimin untuk melihat Zhoumi keluar dari mobil Ford merahnya yang didapatnya saat kelulusan.

"Aku berharap dengan sangat kau tahu siapa pria ini karena dia telah mengikutimu kesini semenjak dari pemakaman. Aku memperhatikannya diseberang jalan melihat kita kembali tapi aku tak mengatakan apa-apa," ujar Zhoumi melangkah maju berdiri sedikit didepanku.

"Aku kenal dia," aku berhasil menelan sumbatan di tenggorokanku.

Zhoumi melirik tajam ke arahku,

"Dia alasan kau kembali pulang?"

Tidak. Tidak juga. Bukan dia yang membuatku pulang. Dialah alasan aku ingin tinggal. Walaupun tahu segala yang kami miliki adalah hal yang mustahil.

"Tidak," ucapku, menggelengkan kepala dan berbalik menatap Jimin.

Bahkan di bawah sinar bulan pun wajahnya terlihat terluka.

"Mengapa kau disini?" tanyaku, menjaga jarak.

Zhoumi bergeser lebih maju ke depan saat dia menyadari aku tak akan mendekati Jimin.

"Kau disini," jawabnya.

Tuhan. Bagaimana caranya aku melewati ini lagi? Melihatnya dan mengetahui aku takkan bisa memilikinya. Apapun yang diwakilinya hanyalah akan mengotori segala perasaanku padanya.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya, Jimin."

Dia melangkah maju,

"Bicara padaku. Kumohon, Yoongi. Begitu banyak yang ingin kujelaskan padamu."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan mundur.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa."

Jimin mengumpat dan mengalihkan tatapannya dariku ke Zhoumi.

"Bisakah kau memberikan kami sedikit waktu?" tuntutnya.

Zhoumi menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya dan melangkah maju lagi didepanku.

"Aku pikir tak bisa. Kelihatannya dia tidak ingin berbicara denganmu. Akupun tak bisa memaksanya. Dan demikian pula denganmu."

Aku tak perlu melihat Jimin untuk tahu betapa Zhoumi telah membuatnya naik darah. Jika aku tak menghentikannya ini akan berakhir dengan buruk. Aku melangkah memutari Zhoumi dan berjalan ke arah Jimin dan menunjuk ke kamarku. Jika kami harus berbicara kami tak memerlukan penonton.

"Tidak apa-apa, Zhoumi. Dia saudara tiriku, Jimin anak Bradley Ray. Dia sudah tahu siapa kau. Dia ingin berbicara. Jadi kami akan berbicara. Kau bisa pergi. Aku akan baik-baik saja," ucapku melewati bahuku dan kemudian berbalik ke arah motel dan membuka kunci kamar 3a.

"Saudara tiri? Tunggu… Jimin? Anak tunggalnya Bradley Ray? Sialan Yoon, kau punya hubungan kekerabatan dengan seorang artis."

Aku lupa jika Zhoumi merupakan penggemar berat band itu. Dia pasti tahu segalanya tentang anak laki-laki tunggal dari drummer Busker-busker itu.

"Pergilah, Zhoumi," ulangku.

Aku membuka pintuku dan melangkah masuk.

* * *

-TBC-

[p.s: aku bikin twoshoot ni untuk side story WUFTF Jimin POV, bisa dicek ya: 'When I Fall Too Far (Minimini Series)'.]

.

.

.

Preview: Next Chapter

"Cepat. Bicaralah. Aku ingin kau pergi dari sini." Aku berkata padanya.

Jimin terlihat kaget ketika mendengar ucapanku. Aku tak akan membiarkan diriku untuk bersimpati padanya. Aku tidak boleh.

"Aku...


	26. Chapter 26

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Fallen Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Aku harap alur cerita akan cukup masuk akal ^^

Sekuel dari FF "The Virgin And The Playboy"

This sekuel is for you all!

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Yaoi, boyXboy

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 26

 **Yoongi POV**

Aku berusaha untuk berada sejauh mungkin darinya, aku tidak berhenti sampai akhirnya aku berdiri menempel dinding di sisi lain ruangan. Jimin mengikutiku masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Tatapan matanya melihatku seolah ia ingin melahapku.

"Cepat. Bicaralah. Aku ingin kau pergi dari sini." Aku berkata padanya.

Jimin terlihat kaget ketika mendengar ucapanku. Aku tak akan membiarkan diriku untuk bersimpati padanya. Aku tidak boleh.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tidak.

Ia tak mungkin mengatakan itu. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Tidak. Aku tidak boleh mendengar semua ini. Jimin tidak mencintaiku. Ia tak mungkin mencintaiku.

Cinta tak mungkin berdusta.

"Aku tahu apa yang telah kuperbuat tidak mencerminkan ucapanku, namun jika kau mengijinkanku untuk menjelaskan semua padamu. Ya Tuhan, baby, aku tak sanggup melihatmu begitu menderita."

Dia tidak tahu apa itu arti penderitaan. Dia tahu seberapa besar aku mencintai Ibuku. Seberapa pentingnya Ibu bagi diriku. Seberapa besar pengorbanan Ibuku. Jimin telah mengetahui semuanya, namun ia masih tidak mengatakan padaku apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang itu mengenai Ibuku.

Apa yang dia pikirkan mengenai Ibuku. Aku tidak bisa mencintai. Dia. Atau siapapun yang menghina kenangan tentang Ibuku. Aku tidak akan bisa untuk mencintai. Tak akan pernah.

"Apapun yang kau katakan tidak akan dapat memperbaiki semua ini. Wanita itu adalah Ibuku, Jimin. Satu-satunya kenangan yang mampu menyatukan semua kenangan indah di dalam hidupku. Dia adalah sumber dari setiap kebahagiaan dari masa kecilku. Dan kau..."

Aku memejamkan mataku, tak mampu melihatnya.

"Dan kau, dan... dan mereka... Kalian semua menghinanya. Kebohongan menjijikkan yang kalian ucapkan seolah itu adalah kebenaran."

"Aku menyesal kau mengetahuinya dengan cara seperti ini. Aku ingin mengatakan padamu. Awalnya, aku melihatmu hanya sebagai sebuah produk yang bisa menyakiti Taehyung. Aku berpikir kau akan menyebabkan Taehyung lebih menderita. Masalahnya adalah, kau membuatku terpesona. Bahkan jauh sebelum itu. Aku akan mengakui bahwa saat pertama kali aku melihatmu di Jeju aku langsung tertarik padamu karena kepolosanmu, kecantikanmu. Itu sangat mengagumkan. Dan saat bertemu lagi denganmu aku membencimu karena itu. Aku tak boleh tertarik denganmu. Namun percuma, Aku begitu menginginkanmu sejak malam itu. Hanya untuk berada di dekatmu, ya Tuhan, aku bahkan mengarang sebuah alasan hanya untuk bersama denganmu, menjagamu dari pria lain. Kemudian... kemudian aku lebih mengenalmu. Aku terhipnotis oleh tawamu. Itu adalah suara yang paling mengagumkan yang pernah kudengar. Kau sangat jujur dan penuh tekad. Kau tidak merengek atau mengeluh. Kau menerima semua yang terjadi di hidupmu dan berusaha untuk menghadapinya. Aku tidak terbiasa melihat hal seperti itu. Setiap kali aku melihatmu, setiap saat aku berada di dekatmu perasaanku mulai tumbuh."

Jimin melangkah maju kedepan kearahku, namun aku mengangkat kedua tanganku untuk menahannya. Aku menarik napas panjang. Aku tidak boleh menangis lagi. Jika ia ingin mengatakan semua ini dengan maksud untuk membuatku lebih hancur, maka aku akan mendengarkannya. Aku akan memberikannya kepuasan itu, karena aku tahu aku tak akan pernah dapat mendapatkan itu untuk diriku sendiri.

"Lalu pada malam kita keluar ke Club Fix. Setelah malam itu kau memiliki diriku. Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya namun aku telah terikat olehmu. Dan tak ada jalan bagiku untuk kembali. Banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan untuk membayar kesalahanku. Sejak kedatanganmu di rumahku, aku telah menempatkanmu di dalam neraka, dan aku membenci diriku sendiri atas apa yang telah kuperbuat. Aku ingin memberikanmu kebahagiaan. Tapi aku tahu... aku tahu siapa dirimu. Ketika aku membiarkan diriku untuk mengingat siapa dirimu sebenarnya, saat itu aku langsung menarik diri. Bagaimana bisa aku begitu tertarik dengan seorang pria yang mencerminkan penderitaan untuk adikku?"

Aku menutup kedua telingaku dengan tanganku.

"Tidak. Aku tak mau mendengar semua ini. Pergilah, Jimin. Cepat pergi!"

Aku berteriak. Aku tak ingin mendengar tentang Taehyung. Kata-kata keji yang Taehyung ucapkan mengenai ibuku kembali terngiang di telingaku dan keinginanku untuk berteriak bergemuruh di dalam dadaku. Apapun yang bisa menghadang semua itu.

"Usiaku tiga tahun saat Ibuku pulang dari Rumah Sakit dengan membawa Taehyung. Taehyung begitu kecil dan aku ingat saat itu aku mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan menimpanya. Ibuku selalu menangis. Begitu juga Taehyung. Aku tumbuh dewasa dengan cepat. Akulah yang mengurus semuanya, dari mulai memberikannya sarapan sampai menidurkannya di malam hari. Ibu kami telah menikah lagi, dan saat itu kami memiliki Hoseok dari pria lainnya. Ketika itu tak ada ketenangan. Hari di mana Ayahku datang untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamaku adalah hari yang kutunggu-tunggu, karena saat aku pergi bersama Ayahku, aku tak perlu bertanggung jawab atas Taehyung untuk beberapa hari. Aku akan mendapatkan waktu istirahatku. Sampai kemudian Taehyung mulai bertanya, mengapa aku mempunyai seorang Ayah sedangkan ia tidak."

"Hentikan!"

Aku memperingatkannya, lalu melangkah lebih jauh dari dinding. Kenapa ia melakukan ini padaku?

"Yoongi, tolong dengarkan aku. Hanya ini caranya agar kau mengerti."

Suaranya terdengar begitu terluka.

"Dulu Ibu selalu mengatakan alasan mengapa Taehyung tidak mempunyai Ayah adalah karena Taehyung anak yang spesial. Namun alasan itu tidak berhasil untuk waktu yang lama. Aku lalu menemui Ibuku dan memintanya untuk mengatakan padaku siapa Ayah Taehyung. Aku memaksanya Ibuku untuk mengatakannya padaku. Aku tahu dengan keberadaan Ayahku, Ibuku pasti akan memberitahuku. Ibuku lalu mengatakan padaku bahwa Ayahnya Taehyung sudah memiliki keluarga yang lain. Ayahnya sudah memiliki dua orang putra kecil yang lebih dicintainya dari pada Taehyung. Ayah Taehyung menginginkan anak-anak itu namun ia tidak menginginkan Taehyung. Aku tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana bisa ada orang yang tidak menginginkan Taehyung. Tentu saja, ada kalanya aku ingin 'membunuh' Taehyung, namun aku begitu mencintainya sebagai adikku. Kemudian datang hari di mana Ibuku memutuskan untuk membawa Tae melihat keluarga yang telah di pilih oleh Ayahnya. Setelah itu, hampir sebulan lebih Taehyung selalu menangis."

Jimin terdiam, dan aku terduduk di ranjang. Dia membuatku mendengar semua ini. Aku tak bisa menghentikannya.

"Aku benci para laki-laki kecil itu. Aku membenci keluarga yang lebih di pilih oleh Ayahnya Taehyung dan mengabaikan Taehyung. Aku bersumpah, suatu hari aku akan membuat lelaki itu membayar semua perbuatannya. Taehyung dulu selalu berkata, mungkin saja Ayahnya suatu hari akan datang untuk menemuinya. Aku selalu mendengarkan impian Taehyung selama bertahun-tahun. Ketika aku berusia tujuh belas tahun, aku pergi menemui pria itu. Aku tahu siapa namanya. Aku berhasil menemukannya. Aku lalu memberikannya sebuah foto Taehyung dengan alamat kami tertulis di belakangnya. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa ia memiliki putra lain yang sangat spesial dan putranya sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Hanya untuk berbicara dengannya."

Itu terjadi lima tahun yang lalu. Perutku bergejolak. Aku merasa muak. Aku kehilangan Suga lima tahun yang lalu. Ayahku pun pergi lima tahun yang lalu.

"Aku melakukan itu karena aku mencintai adikku. Aku tak pernah berpikir apa yang sedang di hadapi oleh keluarganya. Sejujurnya, aku tak peduli pada mereka. Aku hanya peduli pada Taehyung. Saat itu, kau adalah musuhku. Sampai kemudian aku bertemu denganmu di Jeju. Kau menggelitik hatiku. Dan saat kau datang kerumahku, itu sepenuhnya mengubah duniaku. Aku selalu bersumpah pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tak akan pernah merasa menyesal karena telah menghancurkan keluarga Ayahnya Taehyung. Lagipula, keluarga itu telah menghancurkan hidup Taehyung. Namun rasa bersalah mulai menghantui hidupku setiap saat kau berada dekat denganku. Melihat tatapan matamu saat kau menceritakan tentang Ibu dan adikmu. Ya Tuhan, demi Tuhan malam itu kau benar-benar telah menghancurkan hatiku, Yoongi. Aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakan semua itu."

Jimin berjalan mendekatiku dan aku hanya terdiam tak mampu untuk bergerak. Aku mengerti. Aku bisa memahaminya. Namun di dalam pemahamanku aku akan kehilangan hatiku sendiri. Semua itu adalah kebohongan. Seluruh hidupku. Semua berisi kebohongan.

Semua kenangan yang kumiliki. Ibuku memanggang kue dan Ayahku akan mengangkat tubuhku dan Suga keatas agar kami bisa menghias puncak pohon Natal, semua tradisi Natal yang kami lakukan adalah sebuah kepalsuan. Semua itu tidak mungkin bisa menjadi nyata.

Aku mempercayai Jimin. Namun Itu tidak mengubah cara pandangku mengenai Ibuku. Ibuku tidak berada di sini untuk menceritakan padaku permasalahan ini dari sisinya. Aku cukup mengenal Ibuku untuk mengetahui bahwa dia tidak bersalah. Ibuku tak seperti yang mereka kira. Ini semua adalah dosa Ayahku.

"Aku bersumpah padamu sebesar cintaku pada adikku, jika saja aku bisa memutar ulang waktu dan mengubah semuanya, pasti akan kulakukan. Aku TIDAK AKAN PERNAH pergi menemui Ayahmu. Tak akan pernah. Aku sangat menyesal, Yoongi. Maafkan aku."

Suaranya tertahan, dan aku menaikkan pandangan mataku untuk melihat matanya yang basah oleh air mata yang tertahan. Jika saja Jimin tidak pergi menemui Ayahku, keadaannya pasti akan berbeda. Namun tak satu pun dari kami berdua yang bisa mengubah masa lalu tak peduli seberapa besar kami berdua menginginkannya.

Tak satupun dari kami yang bisa memperbaiki semua ini. Sekarang Taehyung telah memiliki seorang Ayah. Taehyung telah mendapatkan apa yang selama ini ia idamkan. Begitu pula dengan Hyori. Aku hanya memiliki diriku sendiri.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan padamu bahwa aku sudah memaafkanmu." Ucapku.

Karena aku memang belum bisa memaafkannya.

"Tapi aku bisa mengatakan padamu bahwa aku mengerti alasan mengapa kau melakukan semua itu. Hal itu mengubah duniaku. Semua itu tak akan pernah bisa diubah."

Setitik air mata jatuh bergulir di wajah Jimin. Aku tak bisa mendekatinya dan menghapus air mata itu seperti air mataku yang kini sudah tak ada lagi.

"Aku tak bisa kehilanganmu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu Yoongi. Aku tak pernah begitu menginginkan sesuatu atau seseorang seperti sekarang aku menginginkanmu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya duniaku tanpa kehadiranmu di dalamnya."

Aku hanya akan selalu memiliki diriku. Karena pria ini telah mencuri hatiku dan menghancurkannya. Walaupun jika dia tak pernah bermaksud seperti itu. Aku tak akan pernah lagi bisa mempercayai untuk dapat mencintai.

"Aku tak bisa mencintaimu, Jimin."

Isakan yang tertahan mengguncang tubuhnya saat ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di pangkuanku. Aku tidak menghiburnya. Aku tak bisa. Bagaimana bisa aku menenangkan sakitnya saat di dalam diriku terdapat luka dengan lubang menganga yang cukup besar, cukup besar hingga kami berdua bisa masuk kedalamnya.

"Kau tak harus mencintaiku. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku." Jimin berkata, diatas kakiku.

Apakah hidupku akan selalu di penuhi oleh kehilangan? Aku tak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Suga saat hari itu ia meninggalkan rumah dan tak pernah kembali. Aku menolak untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada ibuku pagi itu, saat ia mengatakan padaku waktunya sudah dekat. Ibuku menutup matanya dan tak pernah membukanya lagi.

Aku tahu, saat Jimin meninggalkan ruangan ini, akan menjadi saat terakhir aku melihatnya. Saat itu adalah perpisahan kami. Aku tak akan sanggup melanjutkan hidupku jika dia masih ada di dalam kehidupanku. Jimin akan selalu menjadi penghambat bagi kesembuhan diriku.

Namun kali ini aku ingin sebuah perpisahan untukku. Ini akan menjadi salam perpisahan terakhir dan aku ingin mengucapkannya dengan cara yang pantas. Aku tak bisa mengungkapkannya lewat kata. Karena mulutku tak sanggup berucap.

Keinginanku untuk melindungi nama baik Ibuku berdiri diantaraku dan kata-kata yang aku tahu ingin Jimin dengar dari mulutku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan padanya aku telah memaafkan dirinya setelah mengetahui alasan Ayahku pergi dan tak pernah kembali adalah dia.

Hari itu Jimin telah membawa Ayahku pergi, walaupun ia tidak mengetahui kerusakan yang bisa timbulkan oleh foto yang ia berikan pada Ayahku. Tidak satu pun dari itu yang mampu mengubah perasaanku terhadap Jimin sebelumnya, dia telah meledakkan duniaku menjadi berkeping-keping.

Aku akan mengucapkan salam perpisahanku.

* * *

-TBC-

[Gimana?]

[Makin kaget n mumet dengan penjelasan Jimin?]

[Kisah mereka sedih amat ya T_T]

[Aku jadi ikutan baper kalau angst gini huhuhu...]

[Ada #teambaper sama denganku? ;-;]

[Uda pada baca side story WUFTF Jimin POV? bisa dicek "When I Fall Too Far (Minimini Series)" yukkk :)]

.

.

.

Preview: Next Chapter

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yoongi?"

"Jangan lakukan ini, Yoongi," dia memohon.

"Tidak. Jangan kau lakukan ini pada kita."

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Inilah saatnya...


	27. Chapter 27

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Fallen Too Far"

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Aku harap alur cerita akan cukup masuk akal ^^

Sekuel dari FF "The Virgin And The Playboy"

This sekuel is for you all!

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Yaoi, boyXboy

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 27

 **Yoongi POV**

"Jimin."

Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata. Aku tidak akan menghapus mereka. Mereka mewakili sebuah tujuan.

Aku berdiri dan melepaskan kancing kemejaku kemudian kuloloskan agar bisa kuletakkan di atas ranjang. Mata Jimin tak pernah meninggalkan mataku. Kebingungan di wajahnya dapat diduga. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan hal ini.

Aku hanya membutuhkannya.

Aku mendorong turun celana yang kukenakan dan melangkah keluar dari celana tersebut. Kemudian melepaskan sepatuku dan perlahan melepas celana dalamku. Setelah aku benar-benar telanjang. Aku melangkah keatas mengangkangi kaki Jimin. Tangannya segera membungkus di sekelilingku dan ia membenamkan wajahnya di perutku. Daerah yang basah oleh air matanya terasa dingin pada kulitku membuatku meremang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yoongi?"

Jimin bertanya sambil sedikit menarik diri hanya agar dapat menengadah menatapku. Aku tidak bisa menjawab itu. Aku mencengkeram kemejanya dan menariknya hingga ia mengangkat tangannya dan membiarkanku menariknya hingga terlepas melalui kepalanya dan melemparkannya ke samping.

Merosotkan tubuhku hingga aku terduduk diatas pangkuannya, aku menyelinapkan tanganku ke belakang kepalanya dan menciumnya. Perlahan. Ini adalah terakhir kalinya. Tangan Jimin berada di rambutku dan ia segera mengambil alih. Setiap belaian lidahnya lembut dan santai. Ia tidak lapar dan menuntut.

Mungkin ia sudah tahu ini adalah untuk perpisahan, untuk sebuah 'selamat tinggal'. Itu tidak berarti harus keras dan cepat. Ini merupakan kenangan terakhir yang akan kumiliki bersamanya. Tentang kami. Satu-satunya kenangan yang tidak berisi kebohongan. Sekarang hanya kebenaran yang ada diantara kami.

"Apakah kau yakin?" Jimin berbisik di mulutku saat aku bergoyang melawan ereksi yang kurasakan dan menggesekkan bola-bolaku pada ereksi di bawah celana jeansnya.

Aku hanya sanggup mengangguk. Jimin mengangkatku dan membaringkanku di atas tempat tidur sebelum melepaskan sepatu dan celana jeansnya. Ia merangkak di atasku saat wajahnya yang berbayang mengamatiku

"Kau adalah pria paling sempurna yang pernah aku lihat. Di dalam dan di luar," bisiknya saat ia menghujani ciuman di wajahku sebelum menarik bibir bawahku ke dalam mulutnya dan kemudian dihisapnya.

Aku mengangkat pinggulku. Aku membutuhkannya di dalam. Aku akan selalu membutuhkannya di dalam tapi ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya dia berada di dalamku. Ini dekat. Tidak akan ada yang pernah sedekat ini lagi. Tidak seorangpun.

Jimin menjalarkan tangannya menyusuri tubuhku, meluangkan waktu untuk menyentuh setiap bagian. Seolah-olah ia sedang menghafalku. Aku melengkung ke dalam tangannya dan memejamkan mataku membiarkan rasa dari tangannya menandai diriku.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," dia menyumpah saat kepalanya menunduk untuk mencium leherku, menjilat, mengesapnya, memberikan perasaan perih dan nikmat pada saat yang bersamaan.

Ciumannya menjalar ke putingku dengan lidahnya yang lembut, dan tanpa perlawanan aku hanya bisa mendesah menikmati perlakuannya pada tubuhku. Dia kemudian mengecup singkat pusarku lalu ke kepala kejantananku yang entah sejak kapan mengeluarkan pre-cum karena gairah dan sensasi yang dia berikan untukku. Aku membiarkan kakiku jatuh terbuka sehingga ia dapat bergerak diantaranya.

"Apakah aku perlu memakai kondom?" tanyanya, bergerak kembali keatas tubuhku.

Lagi-lagi, aku hanya mengangguk. Ia berdiri untuk mengambil celana jeansnya dan menarik keluar sebuah kondom dari dompetnya. Aku melihatnya merobek pembungkusnya hingga terbuka kemudian diselipkannya dari ujung kepala kejantanannya hingga menutupi keseluruhan hingga pangkalnya. Aku tidak mencium dia disana, dikejantanannya. Aku pernah melakukannya tetapi saat ini aku tidak memiliki keberanian. Aku takut setelah itu aku semakin sulit untuk melepaskannya.

Jimin menyusurkan tangannya ke dalam kakiku dan kemudian dengan perlahan mendorongnya hingga terbuka lebih lebar. Satu jarinya dimasukkan ke dalam manhole-ku membuatku bergidik dan memegang bahunya erat. Dia mencium bibirku, membuatku mengalihkan rasa perih pada lubangku dengan kenikmatan bibir kami yang bertautan. Jimin menghentikan ciumannya dan dia mulai mengeluar-masukkan jarinya dalam liang sempitku sambil menatapku, lalu ditambahkannya satu jari lagi membuatku meregang.

"Ini akan selalu menjadi milikku," katanya penuh dengan keyakinan.

Aku tidak mengoreksinya. Tidak ada gunanya. Memang tidak akan pernah menjadi milik orang lain. Setelah hari ini, aku hanya akan menjadi milik diriku sendiri. Jimin lalu mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari dalam lubangku membuatku merasakan kekosongan. Dia menurunkan tubuhnya diatasku dan tangannya meraih kejantannya hingga aku bisa merasakan kepala ereksinya mulai menekan manhole-ku.

"Tidak pernah terasa senikmat ini. Tidak akan pernah ada yang senikmat ini," dia mengerang kemudian meluncur memasuki diriku.

Otot-otot di pantatku meregang menerima kejantanannya. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di sekeliling lengannya dan berteriak ketika ia mengisiku sepenuhnya. Perlahan, ia bergerak keluar dan mengayun kembali untuk memasukiku. Matanya tak pernah meninggalkanku. Aku mengunci tatapannya. Aku bisa melihat badai di dalam matanya. Aku tahu dia bingung. Aku bahkan dapat melihat ketakutan. Kemudian ada... cinta.

Aku melihatnya. Di balik tatapannya, ada kobaran itu. Aku mempercayainya. Aku percaya itu. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Tetapi itu sudah terlambat sekarang. Cinta tidaklah cukup. Setiap orang selalu mengatakan bahwa cinta saja sudah cukup. Itu tidak cukup. Tidak ketika jiwamu telah hancur berkeping-keping.

Aku menyelipkan kakiku di seputaran pinggulnya dan kemudian membungkuskan lenganku di sekeliling lehernya. Dekat. Aku butuh dekat dengannya. Nafasnya terasa hangat di leherku saat ia menekankan ciuman pada kulit yang lembut disana. Ia membisikkan kata cinta dan janji-janji yang tidak akan pernah bisa dipatuhi.

Aku membiarkannya. Hanya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Kenikmatan yang terbangun telah mencapai puncaknya ketika Jimin melayangkan sebuah ciuman di bibirku dan berkata,

"Hanya kau, Yoongi."

Aku tidak berpaling saat aku klimaks di tangannya yang memompa kejantananku. Aku memeluknya erat dan membiarkan aliran perasaan bahagia yang utuh menyelubungiku. Mulut Jimin terbuka dan sebuah geraman keras menggetar dadanya saat ia memompaku dua kali lagi di dalam lubangku dan kemudian dia diam terpaku.

Sorot matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan mataku. Kami berdua bernapas dengan cepat dan keras ketika aku mengatakan semua yang ingin aku katakan tanpa harus mengeluarkan kata-kata. Semuanya tersirat di dalam mataku. Jika ia melihat cukup dekat.

"Jangan lakukan ini, Yoongi," dia memohon.

"Selamat tinggal, Jimin."

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia masih terkubur jauh di dalam diriku.

"Tidak. Jangan kau lakukan ini pada kita."

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Aku membiarkan tanganku jatuh terkulai ke sisiku dan kakiku menyelinap menuruni pinggangnya sehingga aku tidak lagi menempel padanya. Aku tidak ingin berdebat dengannya.

"Aku tidak sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada saudara kembarku atau Ibuku. Salam perpisahan terakhir yang tidak pernah bisa aku dapatkan. Ini adalah perpisahan terakhir yang aku butuhkan. Ini adalah sekali diantara kita tanpa ada kebohongan. Hanya ini, Jimin."

Jimin mencengkeram selimut di bawahku dengan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak. Tidak. Kumohon, jangan."

Aku ingin mengulurkan tanganku dan menyentuh wajahnya. Untuk mengatakan padanya semua akan baik-baik saja. Dia akan melangkah maju untuk meneruskan hidup dan melupakan semua ini. Mengenai kami. Tapi aku tidak mampu melakukan itu.

Bagaimana aku bisa menghiburnya jika aku sendiri merasa hampa?

Keheningan yang tak tahu sudah berapa lama akhirnya terpecah. Jimin menarik keluar kejantanannya dariku dan aku meringis pada kekosongan yang bergema di seluruh tubuhku. Ia berdiri dan tidak memandangku. Aku menatap dalam keheningan saat ia mulai berpakaian.

Ya, inilah saatnya. Apakah kehampaan harus terasa menyakitkan? Kapankah rasa sakit akan berhenti timbul?

Setelah mengenakan kemejanya dia mengangkat matanya untuk menatapku. Aku duduk dan menarik lututku terhadap dadaku untuk menutupi ketelanjanganku dan untuk menahan diriku. Aku takut aku akan benar-benar hancur.

"Aku tidak dapat membuatmu memaafkanku. Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan pengampunan darimu. Aku tidak dapat mengubah masa lalu. Yang dapat kulakukan adalah memberikan apa yang kau inginkan. Jika ini yang kau inginkan, aku akan pergi, Yoongi. Ini akan membunuhku tapi aku akan melakukannya, untukmu. Aku selalu mencintaimu Yoongi, sungguh."

Apa lagi yang mungkin bisa terjadi? Aku tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Pria yang ia cintai sudah tidak ada lagi. Ia akan segera mengetahuinya jika dia tinggal. Aku tidak memiliki masa lalu. Aku tidak mempunyai dasar. Semua itu telah lenyap. Tidak ada yang masuk akal dan aku tahu itu tidak akan pernah. Jimin pantas mendapatkan lebih.

"Selamat tinggal, Jimin," sahutku untuk terakhir kalinya.

Rasa sakit yang bergelayut di matanya tidak mampu kuhadapi. Aku menjatuhkan padanganku darinya dan mempelajari selimut bermotif kotak-kotak yang berwarna biru di bawahku. Aku mendengarkan saat ia berjalan menuju pintu. Suara langkah kakinya teredam di karpet tua pudar. Kemudian pintu terbuka dan sinar rembulan menerangi ke dalam kamar yang gelap. Ada jeda.

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia akan mengatakan hal lain. Aku tidak ingin ia melakukannya. Setiap kata yang dia katakan hanya membuat ini menjadi lebih sulit. Pintu menutup. Aku mengangkat mataku untuk melihat kamar motel yang kosong di sekelilingku. Perpisahan itu tidak sebaik yang orang-orang katakan. Aku tahu itu sekarang.

 **"Bukan dia yang menyebabkan aku lari. Dialah yang menjadi alasanku ingin tinggal."**

* * *

 _Tiba-tiba rasa basah datang mengungkungku_

 _Air mata yang tertahan tiba-tiba jatuh dari mataku_

 _Aku bisa melihat bulan di balik awan yang menyembunyikan bintang_

 _Suara sepatu kesepian menggema di gang_

 _Apakah kami sekarang dua orang berbeda?_

 _Jawaban yang sangat memilukan_

 _Dua hati ini, di bawah janji yang tak terucap…_

 _(-Yoongi-)_

* * *

 _Aku meletakkan tanganku dalam saku dan berjalan seolah tanpa beban_

 _Namun pipiku basah_

 _Air mata yang tertahan tiba-tiba jatuh dari mataku_

 _Kau adalah malaikat yang menghangatkan hatiku_

 _Di malam angin dingin menerpaku_

 _Aku tak bisa sendiri tanpa dirimu_

 _Dalam dunia di mana setengah jiwaku pergi_

 _Ku tahu, kau pun tak bisa tanpa diriku…_

 _(-Jimin-)_

* * *

.

.

.

The end (?)

.

.

 _._

 _Tenang guys, kisah mereka belum berakhir..._

.

.

.

* * *

-Sekuel END-

[Pertama-tama, Thank you untuk semua yang udah baca FF ini sampe 'selesai' *cium atu2*]

[Semua yg uda fnf, rnr thank you sooo much! Setiap baca review kalian itu selalu bikin perasaanku fruitella mode on *aww*]

[Serius loh, mungkin uda pada bosen baca cuap2ku hueee tp seriusss review kalian itu yg bikin aku semangat untuk terus nulis n kasih fast update. Review kalian bikin aku senang, terharu, bahkan ada #teambaper pas chapter2 angst *karna pinku gpg baperan uhuk* hehe. Kritik sarannya juga banyak banget bantu buatku belajar di dunia per-ff-an ini. Karena aku gimana juga masih sangat sangat sangat amatir hehe, masih cupu ._. Last buat yg kadang ngasih asam kecut wkwk, aku cuma bisa bilang: I'm sorry that I can't please everyone but I'll try my best :) *kusayang kalian semuaaa*]

[Back to ending dari sekuel ini. Hm, pada puaskah? atau malah kecewa ya kayanya? (*Tolong ampuni saya*)]

[Aku juga mau kasih info sih. Seperti yang ditulis di atas, walau sekuel ini sudah selesai, tapi kisah mereka masih berlanjut]

[Jadi (eng... ing... eng...) ada yang mau lanjutan trikuelnya? :D]

[Trikuel akan menggunakan Yoongi POV & Jimin POV]

[Cont/No?]

[Let me know yaaa…]

[P.s: Nulis ini sambil loops denger Umbrella by Namjoon ft Yuiko /bapermaksimal T_T]

[P.s.s: Line ffnku error ni hueee, kalo pen nyari di twitter aja ya, link on my page :')]

.

.

.

Preview The Threequel: (judul: menyusul)

-Jimin POV-

Aku tidak bisa berbohong padanya. Taehyung benar. Dia tidak menyayanginya.

"Dia orang bodoh. Kau memilikiku, Tae. Kau selalu memilikiku, Jimin Hyung-mu."

.

-Yoongi POV-

Aku tidak bisa. Rasa takut dan bersalah di mataku adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin kubagi dengan orang asing. Ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kukatakan pada siapapun, bahkan pada Zhoumi.

Dan Jimin...

.

.

 **Update July 18th 2016. Threequel is UP!** ** **^_^** Check this out: **

**"When Hearts Fall Too Far (Minimini Series)"**

 **See you there! :)  
**


End file.
